Love on Ice
by twilighty
Summary: Bella is a figure skater. Edward is a hockey player. They meet when Bella's training spot becomes Edward's one also. Will their love work or will Bella think hes a jerk. Canon pairings, All Human, Rated T just to be safe and possibly because of language.
1. First sight

**AN: So guys this is my first fan-fic ever. The whole idea came to me while I was with my friend outside the ice rink, we were just talking about how cute one hockey player was and how it totally made up for the fact that they all are jerks (I'm not saying all hockey players are jerks just that the ones I know are) But anyway it just came to my mind how Edward would have made such a hot skater . So I decided to write this story, my first ever.**

**I really hope you like it  
R&R and tell me if I should continue with it ok?!?! **

Bella POV

"Stay in the inside edge, now shift!" Angela my trainer was literally shouting at me, usually she's really nice, but since I've been falling a lot lately she has been getting quite moody. "Isabella stop skating flat, I said_ shift _edges _not _skate flat!!" She all but growled at me **(A/N skate flat is when you are in both edges at the same time & it is really bad for score)**

I did as she asked but just then my toe pick hit the ice and I fell face first on it. I shivered a little from the cold that radiated from the ice but didn't make a move to get up, I was afraid of what Angela was going to say to me, yell would be more accurate.

"What was that Isabella!!" She hissed as I started to stand up.

"Sorry, it was just this stupid toe pick" I said apologetically

"Well it seems those toe picks have been making you fall a lot lately, or maybe it is the fact that you are not trying hard enough" she said the last part coldly and I winced, I knew for a fact I haven't been trying hard enough, of course not, I barely had time to skate anymore and when I did I fell in almost every single spiral or jump I made. Of course the fact that I'm the clumsiest figure skater on earth doesn't help much.

"Look, Angela I know I haven't been here a lot lately, or at least not as much as we would both like, but you know that according to my parents school's first, and I can't get past that." I said the last part barely above a whisper, I felt really bad with myself too for not practicing enough

"Yeah I know, but Bella you have talent, if only you would train harder you could make it to the juniors this year." Angela had a hopeful expression in her face, although we both knew it was practically impossible, seeming the competition is only four months away. I was currently a novice, which means I was just one step away from becoming a junior and competing in nationals. Unfortunately that step was the really hard jumps and the difficult spins, both of which I can't seem to get right.

"You know what? I promise I will spend my whole weekend here, just practicing my jumps and spins. Okay?"I said while I crossed my heart with my fingers. Angela chuckled a little and the sound relaxed us both.

"Bella you do know its Thursday right?" she said as if somehow Thursday kept a special meaning for me

"Yeah" I said puzzled "So?"

"The new hockey team is arriving today, I think the ice rink where they trained has closed and they are going to train here instead." She said this as if it was the coolest thing that could have ever happened. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. I knew for a fact hockey players were usually hot but I also knew from experience they were jerks. Back when I couldn't skate well, they would always pass by me really fast only missing me by inches, making me fall in the process, of course. Or they could also skate all the way to you in their super speed and they would come to a stop just when they were about to collide, in order to throw tiny pieces of ice all over you.

"Oh my god!" I squealed in fake excitement. She laughed at me and made a move to leave the ice. I followed suit and took a seat before starting to get my skates off. Just then Alice came to me with Rose close behind, they took a seat at either side of me.

Alice and Rose are my best friends ever, we met here at the ice rink when we were about 6 years-old and we have been inseparable ever since. Rosalie had blond hair that flowed all the way to her waist and curves that any supermodel would kill for, and if this wasn't enough she was drop-dead gorgeous with sparkly blue eyes and thick eyelashes. Alice was gorgeous also she had spiky black hair that pointed out in every direction and green eyes , she was shorter than me and Rose but, at the same time, had more energy than both of us combined. Both my best friends are utterly beautiful while I am merely another girl that falls a lot and blushes like hell.

"Girls aren't you totally excited about the new hockey team?" Alice was so happy you could feel it radiating from her.

"Oh my god, yeah! I hope they are hot or at the very least cute" Rose said in a dreamy voice.

"What about you Bella" Alice asked me absentmindedly while getting ice off her blades.

"Not really, I just hope these guys are not total jerks" I said in a bored tone. Alice and Rose looked at me like I had a huge shrimp growing in my face. **(A/N ha-ha inside joke)**

"Well," I said cautiously while eyeing them carefully, why were they still staring at me like that? "We should get going"

I started walking towards the hallway and I heard Alice and Rose come right after me. When I opened the door to the hallway I stopped dead on my tracks, only to have Alice and Rose bump into me.

"What the hell!" said Rose

"Bella what—"they both stopped talking when they saw what I was looking at. There, in front of me was the new hockey team; they all looked huge but somehow not as menacing as the other hockey players I know. But the reason I stopped was because they were all gorgeous, the blond one, the red haired one, the one with the helmet, the really big and scary-looking one, the bronze haired one. Oh my god! The one with the bronze hair and green sparkling eyes is just dreamy! He is looking at me, he just caught me staring, This is so embarrassing.

"Excuse me, is it your turn in the ice?" Said the really scary-looking one. I realized my mouth was slightly open and I shut it up immediately. He was still waiting for a response. I untangled my thoughts and answered his question.

"No" I was blushing like hell from noticing how I was drooling over them.

"Yeah we know that, you know why?" he asked again. Since Alice and Rose were still staring at them like idiots I had to answer.

"No I don't know why is that?" Even if I didn't intended it, my voice came out as a seductive purr, and I quickly recovered the color I had barely lost, on my cheeks.

"Because it OURS!" he said it as a joke and the whole team laughed. The whole team except the bronze haired boy, who was, at the moment, still looking at me. I then blushed even harder; I bet I was beet red by now, from both the embarrassment and the ogling of the god-like guy. I was right hockey players _are_ jerks and this guys are no exception.

I quickly nudged Alice and Rose out of their trance and we all headed for the hallway while the _jerks_ entered the ice. Alice was mad at herself for not saying anything and she ran to her car along with Rosalie. I would have ran with them if it wasn't for the fact that I would very likely fall.

When I was midway through the hallway I felt something yank me from my waist. I turned around only to see the bronze haired boy inches from me. I was dumbfounded. Why was he doing this? I started to hyperventilate and blush. Suddenly he leaned closer to me, his face mere inches from mine I could feel his hot breath on my face, one arm around my waist and the other on the wall behind my back. Wait when did the wall got behind my back? I then realized we were almost touching I was about to ask what the hell was his problem when suddenly he smiled and spoke for the first time.

"Hey there." He said in his alluring velvet-like voice, it was just beautiful.

"H-Hey" I said but it sounded more like a question. He chuckled a bit, and I am sure I was blushing like hell.

"I was wondering, do you guys train here?" he said and I almost melted at how sweet his voice was

"Y-yeah we d-do" I stuttered like an idiot "W-why?"

"Nothing in particular. I guess I'll see you around then." He said in the same alluring voice that made me weak.

"Ok" I said and it sounded like a question again. He chuckled and got off of me without releasing my waist. It was nice the feeling of him holding me and it sent electric shocks through my body.

"Do you promise?" He said and then noticed my puzzled expression. "To come around I mean." He clarified and he somehow doubted I would.

"I-I do" I liked the fact that at least this one last statement didn't sound like a question…much.

"Thanks" Then he hugged me and hid his face between my shoulder and my neck. I had my hands in his chest and I felt dizzy. Then too soon for my liking he released me. "Talk to you later." And with that he left.

I walked to the car still feeling like I was flying, whatever happened inside there was just amazing. The fact that I would see that god-like creature again made my heart flutter. But as soon as I reached the car I was brought back to reality.

"Bella what the hell took you so long!?" Alice asked

"Yeah what were you waiting for, the next ice age?" Rose was pretending to be angry with me to cover up the fact that she got totally dumbfounded and that the whole hockey team saw them both drooling over them.

"Actually I was just making out with the guys from the new hockey team." I teased, but by the looks they both gave me they didn't found it funny at all.

"Yeah sure Bella, those guys are jerks _you_ said so" Alice seemed to be just as angry as Rose. But I could tell they were angrier with themselves.

"I actually believe some of them may not be such" I was convinced the bronze haired boy, whose name I didn't even know, is not a jerk. Besides if he is _that_ handsome would it really matter? Yeah it wouldn't really matter what with his messy hair and gorgeous eyes and his perfect nose and flawless lips. His lips I could have stared at those for hours straight.

I got so lost in my thoughts that when I looked out the window I noticed we were not headed towards our houses.

"Alice? Rose? Why are we heading out of town?" I asked cautiously, just in case they were still angry.

"We are going shopping." Alice said in a restrained voice, like she was struggling to keep her tone sweet. If it was a normal day I would have whined the whole trip. But since they were both unusually moody and I was still flying in cloud nine I wouldn't complain, at least not today.

Edward POV

I was just fooling around with the guys. Since the ice rink we trained in closed we have been eager to practice again. Right now we are heading towards what will be our new training place. Once we arrived I parked the Volvo and got out while Emmett and Jasper made bets about who will get more drunk tomorrow Friday. We all stared at the huge building before us; I personally had never been to this specific ice rink before.

We entered and our coach told us to go directly to the seats and prepare ourselves .While we walked through the hallway I got a glimpse of the ice and saw it was nice and glassy and I had to admit the ice rink was pretty big, bigger than my former training place.

Once I was going to open the door, it flew open, and the most beautiful girl was standing on the other side. She had brown hair and deep brown eyes I could stare at for days and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I couldn't help but stare at her like a total idiot. I noticed she was looking at me too and then she blushed, it somehow made her even prettier.

I knew Emmett was telling her something, for I heard his voice but I couldn't really make out words. Then I heard her respond and her voice was the must beautiful sound in the world.

"No" she said, and even in such a small statement her voice was melodic.

"Yeah we know that, you know why?" Emmett asked her.

"No I don't know. Why is that?" Her voice was just so alluring and she even sounded seductive. And a little more flush came to her cheeks making her even more irresistible.

"Because it OURS!" he practically spat at her. I wanted to kill him, how dare he talk like that to my sweetheart. I mean he isn't even tha – Wait what? _Sweetheart?_ Where did that came from? I' m literally loosing my mind I haven't even talked to her yet and here I a—I was interrupted yet again when she walked past me and I saw two other girls running towards the exit, weird I didn't even notice them.

Just then and there my brain started a fight _Oh come on! Go talk to her! _Oh shut up brain I don't even know her. _Exactly my point! _Okay maybe I can't argue with your logic but what would I say? Eh? _Think for yourself! _What?!?!

Just then did I realize I had one arm around her waist and the other on the wall. I didn't even remember walking half the hallway over here. I'm going crazy!  
Then I noticed how she was looking at me, I needed to say something and quickly.

"Hey there" I said that? _Couldn't you come up with something better? _You aint helping brain!

"H-Hey" She stuttered and instead of sounding dumb she just sounded adorable. I have to say something_, anything_.

"I was wondering, do you guys train here?" I was truly curious, and if she did train here that would give us so much more time together. _Time together? Man you talk like she's your girlfriend!_

"Y-yeah we d-do w-why?" she just kept getting cuter by the second. Oh yeah my answer! What should I say? What did she asked? God dammit! A little help here brain!

"Nothing in particular. I guess I'll see you around then." Yes brain you are finally working. _Hey shut up I always work. _Yeah making my life harder. _True, true._

"Ok" she said and it somehow sounded like a question I chuckled and stepped away without releasing her waist, my hands just wouldn't untangle themselves.

"Do you promise?" Whoa! Why did I asked that? She kept staring at me puzzled "To come around I mean." I should totally stop doing things without thinking them through first.

"I-I do" she promised and I released the breath I had been holding.

"Thanks" I heard myself say and then I was hugging her and I was nuzzling my head in her hair, how the hell did this happen? I just told myself I shouldn't do things without thinking them through and yet here I am hugging this girl who I just met and is sending electric shocks through my body. I should leave before I do something really stupid and scare her away. "Talk to you later." I finished and rushed back to my team before I could do something I might regret.

Once I had my skates on I entered the ice. God it had been two freaking weeks since my last practice I really missed this feeling. I was just enjoying my new training rink when a huge "snowball" hit my head. I turned around and saw Jasper pointing to Emmett. I was such in a good mood that instead of fighting them off I went and started talking to them.

"Hey guys, whazz up" I said just to show I wasn't going to attack them, right away at least.

"Not much. This rink's pretty big." Emmett said

"Yeah and the girls here seemed nice, although they might already think we are idiots." Jasper said the last part looking directly at Emmett who shrugged and smiled.

"I admit the blonde is _hot!!_ But as far as we know they might not even train here, they might have only come this one time." He somehow managed to sound sad although he had a huge grin on his face, he really thought they didn't train here so it didn't matter if he was mean. And I could tell he hoped the blonde one would come back.

"Well I certainly hope they train here, I would like a chance to get to know the little one, I think she's cute." Jasper was usually not attracted by girls he barely knew, and it just made it weirder.

" They do train here guys." I said, sure of myself.

"How can you tell?" they both asked Jasper had a hopeful expression while Emmett looked quite regretful.

"I talked to the one with brown hair, she assured me we would see them around." I said with self-satisfaction, Emmett looked like he could vomit, he must really like this girl, and he already showed how an idiot he could be at times, to her. Jasper on the other hand looked like he could do a happy dance.

"Edward are you sure? All three of them train here?" Emmett sounded really sick, like he would faint any second.

"Yes but don't worry Emmett, I don't think she will care you were mean the first time you met." I teased him halfheartedly, I was just trying to help his mood but after I finished he looked even worse.

"Emmett don't worry, you still have a chance." Jasper was trying to comfort him. I was about to say that he could always apologize when our coach entered the ice and started to organize us in teams. And with that we went to train.

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? **

**HATED IT? LOVED IT? **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING THIS…JUST TO BE SURE I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPPIE WRITTEN SO WE'LL SEE.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Training

**A/N Many of you guys were wondering, yes I do skate but I'm not even a novice I'm currently just in freeskate 3 which is pretty good but not as good as it gets.**

**HERE'S MY SECOND CHAPTER. I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY STORY ALERTS I GOT AND I ALSO GOT SOME REVIEWS. I REALLY HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS I WILL TRY MY BEST. I WANT TO THANK rocky937, SO YEAH I KNOW THE WHOLE PART WHERE EDWARDS DISCUSSES WITH HIS BRAIN IS A LITTLE CRAZY BUT IT WAS MY FRIEND WHO CAME OVER AND JUST THOUGHT IT WAS HILARIOUS. I CHANGED SOME STUFF FROM THIS CHAPTER TO MAKE THE STORY MORE BELIEVABLE**

**R&R PLEASE THEY MAKE ME WRITE BETTER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character except Mary Ann she is my trainer.**

I woke up Saturday morning to the really annoying sound of my cell phone. I opened my eyes a little only to see my phone was not on my nightstand. I groaned internally and rose from bed looking for it. I looked everywhere when finally I found it in the back pocket of the jeans I wore yesterday. I saw the caller ID, Alice, why am I not surprised!?. I flipped the phone open.

"Hi Alice." I said, my voice was still heavy from sleep.

"Bella, did I woke you up?" She sounded completely surprised. I looked at the clock afraid it might be noon already, from how tired I went to bed yesterday I'm sure I might have slept a complete day. The clock read 6:30 in the morning, much to my surprise.

"Yes Alice, you woke me up_, at 6:30 on Saturday_!" I wasn't really that mad, but I definitely could use a nap, and knowing Alice, that would be impossible.

"Bella, Bella, Bella."She said it as if she was disappointed of me for some reason. "What am I going to do with you?"I am sure she was asking herself more than me.

"Alice, not to be rude, but why are you calling this early in the morning?" I was trying to recall any special plans we had for today. Nope, there are non. Except skating of course but why would she call this early just to remind me of our skating session? Alice insisted, after our shopping trip, we should all go to practice during the weekend, which was fine with me since I had already promised Angela.

"Bella, in case you forgot we are meeting outside the ice at 10"

"No Alice I didn't forgot but, if I may ask. Why are you telling me these four hours before our meeting time?"I asked her really slowly cause I had the feeling that I didn't want to know the answer.

"Oh well, that's because I'm helping you get ready."She was mimicking my earlier tone perfectly and I laughed despite myself.

"Alice we are just going to skate." I whined

"Bella I'm getting you ready whether you like it or not." She was determined to make my life a nightmare.

"Okay Alice, calm down. Should I go to your house or should I wait for you here?" I was still hoping I could get some sleep either way, she would never know.

"Um…Actually Bella I'm already outside your house."She said apologetically "Could you let me in please?" I groaned to myself, too much for getting a little more sleep.

"Yeah sure Alice." I was already in the stairs by the time I finished.

"Ok, bye." She hung up. I was muttering to myself, and wondering how anyone could be so hyper at 6 in the morning. I opened the door and sure enough Alice was in the other side with a determined expression, like she had some kind of plan. And there in her hands, god bless her, was a cup of coffee.

"Hi hun, I brought you some starbucks." She let herself in and dragged me directly to my room after giving me my coffee. I sat at the edge of my bed and took a sip, it was hot but still delicious. She started to take stuff out of a huge bag I hadn't even noticed she had brought. I finished my coffee just in time for her to say.

"Okay, go take a bath, you still look like a zombie." She laughed when I grimaced. But I did as she asked. I wasn't planning on leaving my house without a hot bath first.

….

When I left the bathroom I noticed lots of products spread across my bed. I just sat still and waited for Alice to attack me.

After an hour or so she announced she had finished and allowed me to look at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty I had to admit but at the same time I couldn't deny I looked plain compared to Alice or Rosalie.

"Okay Bella I don't want you to wear normal training tights. I think you should wear the black dress we bought." Our little shopping trip wasn't half bad. Especially since we went dress shopping, more specifically figure skating dress shopping. We bought about four dresses each, along with thighs and lots of other stuff. Alice was determined to make my life a living hell, but I didn't complain I really loved that dress. It was black and a little shiny but not enough to look ridiculous, it also had a little pink on its skirt and it was simple with common spaghetti strips**.(All dresses on profile)**

"Yeah, sure I will Alice." I was wondering what was so special that I had to use a dress instead of my common training tights.

When I came out the bathroom I noticed Alice herself was already wearing a dress with flowers all over it. It was pink ( of course)and kind of childish, but Alice being herself somehow managed to make it look like a runway design for early spring season. We ate and then headed out to the ice rink just in time, I wondered to myself how Alice's plans always went perfect.

…….

When we arrived to the ice rink I noticed how Alice was getting nervous and I wondered why that would be. We entered and went straight to the seats where Rose was already waiting for us, wearing a beautiful red dress. We said our hello's and got our skates out of our totes. While I was putting my skates on I noticed Rose was a little tense and so was Alice I followed their gazes and there they were. The entire hockey team, and some were looking our way. I stared at them until I noticed the bronze haired one looking at me, I blushed and dropped my eyes to my skates. I saw my friends do the same and once we were all done we entered the ice. Once inside we took our separate ways, they both loved to start right away while I liked to warm up a little first.

I was just finishing my rounds, and was about to start with my training when I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, the bronze haired boy was approaching me. I quickly stopped and looked at him, he smiled crookedly and it was so beautiful that my heart skipped a beat.

He stopped a foot away from me, but not in the usual get-pieces-of-ice-all-over-you type of stopping. He looked at me and his eyes shined even more than usual, I was totally lost in them.

"Hey" he cooed

"Hey" was my brilliant response

"So I see you can keep your promises…" he trailed off as if asking my name.

"Bella, well my complete name is Isabella but I don't like it that way, not as much as I like being called Bella anyways. You know my second name is Marie but no one calls me that, not that I want to be called that, I really prefer Bella. Yes Bella, Bella Swan." I'm sure I sounded like a complete idiot, but I couldn't seem to stop talking, I just couldn't. A light blush rose to my cheeks from the embarrassment. He merely chuckled at my stupidity display.

"Well, Bella is a beautiful name, so it fits you." He said sweetly, he was full out flirting with me …and I liked it. Although being me I blushed and he chuckled.

"Well thank you…" I trailed off the same way he did. Just so that he would tell me his name.

"Edward" He said and then looked at me more intently "should I say my full name, you know just to be balanced?" he said it not to make fun of my earlier outburst, but to make me feel better. It worked I laughed freely and so did he.

"I don't think that will be necessary" I said still laughing. "Although, I'm truly curious." He chuckled a little bit more and then met my gaze.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. That's my name." He said never releasing my gaze, I got lost in his eyes once again.

"Bella? Angela is about to arrive and if she doesn't see you training she'll never trust you again" Alice came from behind me ruining the moment, like I said she's determined to make my life a living hell.

"Oh! Hi Alice." She rolled her eyes at my statement and positioned herself by mine and Edward's side.

"So who's this?" She asked me while eyeing him appreciatively. He looked at her and a little pink came to his cheeks when he noticed what she was doing.

"Alice this is Edward my, er, _friend_." I blushed when I stuttered but Edward just smiled at my doubtful expression.

"Yeah sure Bella, you're just _friends_." She said sarcastically and I pinched her arm. That will show her.

"OW!!" she shrieked "I was just stating the obvious." She muttered in a whisper that even I could barely hear but I saw Edwards smile grow even wider at this. And I am sure I was as red as a tomato right now.

"Anyway. Alice, Edward. Edward, Alice" I said while gesturing with my hands at both of them.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said

"Very nice to meet you too, do you train here?" Alice asked

"Yeah I do. I'm part of the new hockey team." He said simply

"Oh, do you know the guy with blonde hair?" she asked this as it if wasn't a totally weird question. He probably thinks she's a stalker.

"Jasper? Yeah I do. He's nice you know."He said the last part with a smile as if he was doing his friend a favour.

"Well, I certainly hope so." Alice is such a weirdo. I mean who sais that and she's even looking at him(Jasper) and sighing. She is putting up a freak show.

"I could introduce you, if you would like." Edward was so nice I can't help but smile at his kindness.

"Yeah I would love to!" She practically squealed. Then she looked at me and said. "You don't mind that I steal your _boy_ for a while, do you Bella?"She said with the same sweet smile she always wears while trying to convince me of something or when she is apologizing or even asking a favour.

"N-no I don't. Angela will be here any minute anyway. I might as well start training." I hope my disappointment wasn't that obvious in my voice.

"Okay then" Alice said while positioning herself at Edward's side.

"I'll see you later then." Edward said and I smiled at him, he was just too perfect.

"Yeah see you." I said in my sweetest tone. Alice looked at Edward then at me, and then at Edward again and smiled a knowing smile. I shoot her a menacing glare, silently pleading her not to say anything, out loud at least. "I should get going" I said and with that I left for the center of the ice rink and started training.

……..

After a couple hours of tough training I was literally exhausted. Angela did arrived about half an hour after I started training and to my great surprise she brought Ben with her. Ben is Angela's boyfriend and he is really nice. Angela seemed to be in a good mood, such that she never once shouted or even asked me to do any triples I don't think she even asked me doubles. She must be really happy today.

I was currently doing a layback spin. When I totally lost my balance and checked out of the spin without the right position causing me to almost fall. Angela looked at me and said.

"You must stay in the sweet point, never forget that." Her tone was nice and she was even laughing a little. I wonder what got her in such high spirits.

"Yeah sure Angela I will" and with that I tried again.

After another couple hours Angela gave a break to go eat and be back at 5. It was currently 3 so I had enough time for that. I thanked Angela and then headed towards Alice, who was doing a spiral sequence that I envy a lot. She can hold herself in so many positions, she will surely become a junior this year. She stopped and smiled at me while mouthing she had something to tell me. I just smiled back at her and nodded then headed to her trainer. He was nice and would surely allow her to go have lunch with me.

"Hey John what's up?" I asked him. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Not much Bella. What do you want?" He asked. Not rudely though, he knew I wanted something from him. I laughed, I was so easy to read.

"I'm hurt. Is it that hard to believe I just want to talk to you." I said while touching my chest, pretending to be hurt. He laughed harder at my expression.

"Actually it is." He said mockingly and then turned serious and looked at Alice " Know just practice the knew Step Sequence and you are free until…" he looked at me. Damn I'm so easy to read. He knows me so well, but that's only to be expected we have known each other for ten years know.

"Um… five?" I said apologetically he merely nodded and turned to Alice once again.

"Step sequence and then come back at five." John said kindly. Alice smiled and moved to the edge of the rink to start her step sequence.

Once my job was done here I went for Roses trainer, this one would be much more difficult but thankfully she had already heard mine and Johns little talk and had already set Rose free.

"See you girls at five." Mary Ann, Roses trainer, said. We both nodded and headed to the benches. Alice joined us soon after.

"I think we should go to this new restaurant near the mall." Alice said excitedly. Rose and I agreed and we all headed out skates-on-shoulder.

………

After lunch we went for a little walk through the mall in which I may say people kept staring at us because we were wearing pants over our dresses so it did look pretty weird. Dinner was delicious I couldn't deny that, but it was utterly expensive. I mean who charges 20 bucks just for a salad. But Alice insisted it was the best salad she had ever tried and that it was totally worth it. I rolled my eyes at her logic but didn't comment further it would have been a loss of time. We were currently heading back to the ice rink and we were running quite late so Rose and I got our skates on during the trip. Alice rolled her eyes at us, but she knew our trainers were way more demanding than hers.

When we arrived I ran with my skates, and the guards of course. I was literally skipping towards the building. Angela is going to kill me! When I arrived to the entrance I didn't even stop to look for Angela too afraid of her wrath, so I just stepped inside as fast as possible only to find my self airborne. Holy crap why am I falling?! I was preparing myself for the impact when suddenly two arms caught me. I was overly grateful for I was going to hit my head. I realized I had closed my eyes during the process and opened them to find an angel. There stood Edward, his face an inch from mine he looked slightly shaken, but had a smile in his face at the same time.

"So, were you planning to take your guards of anytime soon?" he said in an amused tone. Oh crap that's why I fell. Stupid, stupid me! I laughed at myself.

"Oh so that's why I fell." I said he laughed at my statement.

"You scared the life out of me, thanks god I was waiting for you to enter the ice… if I hadn't been here…" he shuddered at the last part. I smiled he had been waiting for me. That's when I remembered there was someone else waiting for me.

"Crap I'm late, Angela will kill me." I said while trying to regain balance but I couldn't _stupid guards_.

"Wait let me help you." He said and then he carried me bridal style and I yelped from the sudden movement. He got us both to the entrance… we must have moved because of all my struggling. I smiled up at him. He just kept looking at me and then he came to a stop… his balance must be the best I know since he didn't even bounced while carrying me. He set me on the floor and thank god he was still holding me because my knees were weak from the sudden closeness between us. I thanked him and got my guards off and went for the ice when he yanked me by my waist, and held me close to him. I looked up at him, he smiled and his green eyes were scorching.

"I was thinking, since I just saved your life." I raised my eyebrows and he laughed "May I rephrase, since I just saved you from utter embarrassment. I think I'm deserving of a dinner with this beautiful lady."I smiled at his old-fashioned speaking.

"Well?" he said and he looked somehow sad… I bet he thought I was going to deny him.

"Yes you are deserving, and this lady happily accepts your invitation." I said mocking his formal tone the best I could. He laughed.

"What time do you leave the ice?" He asked and it took me a while to answer, for he had used the most alluring voice ever.

"Um e-eight?" Great back to the stuttering.

"Eight is fine for me… we'll go to dinner somewhere I know. Is that okay with you?" He asked in his velvet like voice. Just the thought of going out with him had me on cloud nine.

"Yes its okay. It's a date." I said and he smiled his crooked smile after my last sentence, it was so sexy it made me want to kiss him right then and there. I started leaning into him when suddenly he said.

"You better get going. Your trainer just arrived." He said sadly

"oh okay" I said just as sadly

"See you at eight" he said a little more happily. That brought me back to my high spirits.

"Yeah! See ya!" I literally skipped to the ice, not because I was in a hurry but because I had a date with Edward.

**A/N SO YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER? …IS IT BETTER? IS IT WORSE? JUST REVIEW PLEASE EVEN IF ALL YOU SAY IS "UPDATE SOON" REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY HAPPIER. ****AND HELP ME IMPROVE.**


	3. Dating

**A/N: GUYS THIS IS MY NEXT CHAPTER…I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I THINK I WILL UPLOAD A SKATING GLOSSARY TO MY PROFILE, YOU KNOW JUST TO BE SURE. IM REALLY HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS I'VE GOT AND THE STORY ALERTS. I EVEN GOT A COUPLE FAVORITES SO YEAH I WILL TRY MY BEST FOR YOU GUYS… I'M UPDATING NOW BECAUSE I WONT BE ABLE TO DO SO FOR ABOUT FIVE DAYS…I LEAVE TOMORROW TO A FAR AWAY LAND… SO I WON'T UPDATE TILL SUNDAY AT THE LATEST, I PROMISE  
SO REVIEW PLEASE!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Edward but guess what? I don't!- sniffles- Stephenie Meyer does along with all her great characters.**

Bella POV

I was almost done with my training, and time seemed to drag by like it was days instead of minutes. I was really anxious for my date tonight, I mean Edward is handsome, sexy and cute at the same time. I really like him. I know I've only talked to him like 5 times or so, but I really do like him.

"Bella. Bella? Bella!" I faintly heard Angela talking to me. Right now she was more like shouting. I sighed and snapped out of my daydreaming.

"Yes Angela?" I said innocently as if I had been here the whole time. She merely rolled her eyes and shook her head at my pitiful attempt to remain unpunished.

"I have been asking you to do a lunge after your last twizzle, in the step sequence." She was still in a good mood, I would have to ask her about that later**.(Lunge one knee bents forward while the other leg remains straight and backwards/ Twizzle- quick spin while moving)**

"Oky doky." I said. She chuckled at my stupidity and went to the sideboard before leaning against it.

"Okay Bella this is the last time you are doing the full program today, I'll ask them to put the music on for your last skate. Never forget I'll be watching you all the time and I want perfect jumps and spins. Got it?" I just nodded and went for the center of the ice rink, where my program starts and noticed it was nearly empty. Alice and Rose were already taking their skates off and the only ones in the ice were a couple girls and the hockey team. I smiled and positioned myself for the music to start.

Then it came on and I started to skate. This was merely my short program and the song was one of my favorites. I could practically hear Rose and Alice roll their eyes at my choice.** (A/N: lets pretend Bella can skate to this song, I haven't been to regionals so I'm guessing you can skate to a sang song.)**

_A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
You make me want to run till' I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black_

My performance so far were mere twizzles and a couple three changes and I could feel everyone's eyes on me, it made me feel a little pressure but it was fine.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made

I started to gain confidence I was making everything the best I could and I could tell the little people still here liked my performance so far. In the next lines comes my jump sequence. Double Salchow… good landing, lope, and Double Lutz, great! I could hear people cheering and clapping but I was too into it to really pay attention.

Here comes my step sequence:

_I find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for the space  
The city buzz sounds just like a fridge _

Twizzle…Bunny hop…lope

_I __walk the streets through seven bars  
I have to find just where you are _

Three change… lope

_The faces seem to blur  
They're all the same_

Lunge and turn. There perfect. I was giving all I had to this performance, I was somehow still high from the fact I did my last jumps perfectly.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending _

Ok spins… now!

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same _

All that part I was making spins in different positions, so by the time I checked out of it I felt a little dizzy but not enough to lose my balance.

_So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
It's all left still to play_

Speed gaining crossovers, with a couple turns and arm choreography.  
Now comes my spiral sequence.

_We should've had the sun  
Could have been inside  
_Shift edge_  
Instead we're over here  
_Change position_  
Half the time the world is ending  
_Shift edge_  
Truth is I am done pretending  
_change position_  
Too much time too long defending  
_Change position_  
You and I are done pretending_

The next chorus was once again, a gaining speed round with a little step sequence and now Double Axel... and good landing! I could hear now the applause and I was totally euphoric I hadn't even fallen once and now…

_I, oh I,  
As if we could last forever  
Love remains the same  
Love remains the same_

Y spin and stop.

I couldn't be happier I was breathing heavily but it was a great performance and I didn't even flip once, I hope it would go like this in the regional's. **(A/N: I'm sorry guys I hope you can get all that, actually I think like that while I perform…a new program anyway. But I guess Bella must sound a little stupid for you, she sounds kinda stupid to me also but hey that's how she thinks during her performances and so do I –giggles stupidly-;P)**

I looked around and spotted Alice and Rose smiling and clapping at my performance. I smiled back and made my way over them, they both hugged me and congratulated me.

"Bella that was, wow!" Alice pretended to be at a loss of words. I smiled at her, I was quite happy with myself too. I totally pulled this program out.

"I guess, you are not riding home with us." Rose said while raising an eyebrow. I laughed and shook my head. Neither of them seemed surprised. I got my skates off and went to my locker for my flats and something a little more normal to wear. I wasn't about to head out to a date in this dress. I arrived to my locker and began to look for something nice, when suddenly a cold hand touched my shoulder I yelped and he laughed.

"I'm truly sorry I scared you." Edwards tone was apologetic. I looked at him and smiled waiting for my heart to slow a little.

"I'm just looking for something to wear, and then we can head out." I said simply

"You're changing?" he said in the cutest puzzled tone. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not going out with you in this _dress._" I said while gesturing at my outfit. He laughed and smiled at me, his eyes sparkling. He sat in the seat by my locker and waited patiently. I was struggling to find anything wearable, apparently I _would_ have to go out with him in this _dress._

"Damn there's nothing in here." I said and slammed my lockers door. He met my gaze and smiled.

"I think you look beautiful in that dress." He said honestly while looking me straight in the eye I blushed and smiled at him and he did the same just skipping the whole blushing part.

"Yeah but I'm literally freezing, and it's no better outside." I stated. He was deep in thought for a few seconds and then yanked me to his locker. **(A/N: I don't know why everyone thinks figure skating dresses are thermal, I mean they are. They do keep you warm but not that much, you do need a coat after and before performing ;)) **

"I think I can fix that" he said. He opened his locker, keeping hold of my hand. He searched a few seconds and then took a sweater out. He handed it to me. "It may drown you, but it'll help you warm up." He said with a smile plastered on his face. I took the sweater from him, it was cream color and completely plain. I tried it on, and I did drowned on it but I also drowned in his scent, it was all over his sweater and it smelled delicious. And as a plus the sweater covered my butt and ended up a little over where my dress did.

I looked up at Edward to thank him and noticed he was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"What's so funny?" I asked while eyeing the sweater and all of myself, what if I had ruined my hair and looked stupid or worse what if I had ruined my make-up?

"Nothing, its just you look nice with my sweater on. I think it looks better on you than it ever did on me." I smiled and blushed at his comment. He was definitely good at this.

"T-thanks." I said and he took my hand. Guiding me to the entrance.

"Um… How are we gonna get there?" I asked I never thought about _how _we would get there_._

"We are taking my car of course." He said, clearly pleased about this fact. He guided me to his shiny Volvo and opened the passenger door for me. I entered the car and he closed the door before walking around it and entering himself. He turned on the engine, and slide out of his parking spot swiftly. He accelerated and headed towards the restaurant.

"I still feel weird. You know by having to wear a skating dress and a sweater to a date." I said casually. He chuckled but kept his eyes on the road, which I was grateful for since I could sense we were going quite fast. Maybe even over-speed-limit fast, but having Alice as my best friend I was used to super accelerating drivers.

"It was quite a performance you did back there." He said admiringly. I smiled it had been one of my best actually, with this program at least.

"Thanks. I hope it goes that good in regional's." I said hopefully. He looked completely confused.

"Aren't you more worried about nationals?" He asked puzzled and I laughed at both his expression and statement.

"I'm not a junior yet." I said simply and he looked surprised.

"Why not?" he asked again

"Well I seem to fall a lot during actual competition programs. I think pressure somehow makes me lose concentration." I said sadly. I was actually really sad about this, I was always so close but there would always be a bad landing or a checked-before-time spin. **(Remember/ check= stop rotating)**

"Oh, well I think your performance was flawless. I loved it" He said truly. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'm happy you liked it." I said

"Well 'like' is an understatement, as I just said I 'loved' it." He said, emphasizing the important words. I smiled at him even more, he is so sweet and he can make me feel happy just like that. He suddenly parked his car and looked at me. "Here we are." I looked outside my window right where he was pointing and there it was. "La Bella Italia. Its one of my favorite restaurants around here." He said simply.

He left the car and walked around it to get my door. He offered me his hand and I happily accepted. We walked hand in hand to the entrance. The girl there looked at Edward then at me and I could see she was not pleased about the fact that we were holding hands. She smiled invitingly at him and guided us to our table. It was Saturday, so the place was packed, and everyone was looking at us. I could tell the girls were looking at Edward while the men were very likely laughing at my choice of an outfit. The waitress then gave us our menus and left. I knew what I wanted, I had been here a couple times.

"You know what you want?" he asked me

"Yeah I do, and you?" I asked feeling a little more comfortable, since people had stopped looking at my outfit.

"I'm not really that hungry I think I'll just order a coke" He said apologetically

"Um, okay?" I said. I didn't really wanted to eat if he wasn't going to. He would have time to watch my every move and I would very likely make a fool of myself someway. "I was actually just going to order desert, so why don't we share I'm not that hungry either" I quickly lied. The last part wasn't much of a lie I really wasn't that hungry.

"Cocky, are we?" he said and I laughed I did sounded kinda cocky "But it's okay what desert will you like?" he asked sweetly.

"Um I don't know I haven't tried their deserts yet" I said simply. He nodded and looked back at his menu.

"I think the cheesecake sounds harmless enough. What do you think?" He asked I glanced at my menu, and noticed the cheesecake did sound pretty good.

"The cheesecake is okay for me also." I said smiling

"Great. Then cheesecake it is." He sang cheerfully I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

………

After our desert arrived along with our coffees we started talking about practically anything. I now know we have so much more in common than just skating. He loves to read as do I, and he loves classical music as well. He started questioning me about my family and about my life in general. I asked him about his life too and he seemed happy to tell me everything about him.

Apparently he was adopted when his parents died in a car accident, he was only four when it happened so he didn't really remember his biological parents. He talked a lot about his adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, he said they were really nice. He also told me about his adoptive brother Emmett and what a teddy bear he really is. That surprised me, he was so mean back when we met, I guess he was just trying to be funny.

We had already finished our desert and it was only 9. We decided to go for a walk before heading back. We were currently walking hand in hand and I had leaned my head against his arm. We were still talking about our lives when something occurred to me.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked curiously. If he went to the same school as I, I'm sure I would have noticed him by now. Wouldn't I?

"We study at the woods academy, you know full of rich jerks and bimbos." He said halfheartedly. I felt sad, I would only be able to see him at the ice rink. "But you know since Emmett and I really hate that place, we are convincing Carlisle and Esme to allow us to attend the public high." He said cheerfully. It was weird. Why would he want to change to a public school if he had the money to attend a private one?

"Why would you like to switch school?" I was now more curious than anytime before.

"It's just… Everyone at my academy is either a jerk or a slut. They all think they are too nice to talk to 'normal' people, as they phrase it." He said grimacing. "I would like a chance to meet people that are not complete jerks you know?" He said a little more animatedly. I smiled maybe he could change to my high, we would have so much more time together. It would be hilarious to watch everyone's faces when they arrived.

"That's nice." I said honestly.

"We should be heading back, its running late." He said sadly. I sighed I didn't want to leave his side yet.

"Yeah we should." I sighed again

We arrived to his car and he opened the door for me. I smiled and slide in. He was in the drivers' seat in a blur. He turned on the engine and accelerated towards the highway. We were silent for a moment when he suddenly asked.

"What's you favorite flower?" he asked. I laughed

"Seriously. Twenty questions?" I asked him still laughing. He chuckled but nodded keeping his eyes on the road. "Hmmm I think its tulips, maybe lilies. I like them both the same." I said. He nodded and motioned for me to proceed. "Do you have any pets?" I asked the first thing that came to my mind. **(A/N: seriously it was the first thing that came to my mind.)**

"Yeah I do. A golden retriever, his name is Topaz." He said happily. I could tell he really loved his dog. "Now my turn. Do _you_ have any pets?"He asked. Damn! I never thought he would ask that back. How will I explain I killed about 2 turtles and 3 hamsters before giving up on pets. After I told him this he laughed so hard I couldn't do anything but join him. After we stopped laughing he told me seriously that all I needed was a dog. I smiled but didn't respond. We were already entering town, and with his crazy driving we would very likely arrive to my house in 1 minute. Once I told him where I lived he knew exactly where it was so he drove and stopped in the driveway. He cut his engine off and turned to look at me.

"Will you train tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I will." I said half sadly, half excited.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said and smiled halfheartedly. I smiled back and then he raised his hand to cup my cheek with it. The he looked into my eyes and started leaning into me. I could help but think in rule 2 and how Alice and Rose would kill me if I didn't obey it. His face was a couple inches away from mine now, and I couldn't think straight. So I leaned back a little and he seemed to get the point so he leaned back also and released my cheek. He looked disappointed and hurt. I felt awful I really wanted to kiss him, but stupid rule 2 was getting in the way.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" he said but I cut him off by placing my fingers on his lips. I smiled apologetically and he looked confused.

"It's okay. It's just _rule 2_ stops me." I spit out rule 2 as it was a disease. He chuckled and looked at me clearly surprised.

"You have rules?" he said deeply amused. I smiled and nodded. He shook his head laughing.

"But there's no rule that forbids me to do this." I said while quickly peeking his cheek. He smiled and touched his cheek with his hand. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"As much as I want you to stay with me, I think you better be heading to your house." He said still smiling and hugging me. I nodded and left the car. I was a couple steps up the driveway when he tapped on the passengers window. I looked back at him and smiled waving my hand he smiled too.

"See you tomorrow." He mouthed and with that he accelerated down the street. My smile widened if that was possible. Edward Cullen was too perfect for me.

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS I HOPE ITS BETTER…I THINK ILL DO AN EMMETTS OR ROSES POV NEXT… SOME OF YOU WERE WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED THERE, SO YEAH.  
I MAY ALSO DO SOME ALICE POV TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED WHEN SHE TALKED TO JASPER AND STUFF  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE**

**CLICK ON THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Meeting

**A/N: GUYS GUESS WHAT? I FOUND A LIBRARY IN THIS FARAWAY LAND I TOLD YOU I WAS GOINGTO VISIT. SO HERE I AM UPDATING ON FRIDAY!!! ISN'T IT EXCITING? WELL ANYWAY I DID DIFFERENT POINTS OF VIEW… NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS THE DAY AFTER THEIR DATES… I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE…THEY HELP ME IMPROVE.**

**Disclaimer: So I was thinking about all the great things I would do if I owned Edward, Jasper and all the twilight characters, when suddenly I remembered they are property of Stephenie Meyer and started to cry. **

Rosalie POV

I woke up Saturday morning, but didn't really made a move to get up. I was totally exhausted I hadn't had a good night sleep. I was trying to remember the reason I had set my alarm clock this early on a weekend. I had a skating session with Alice and Bella, of that much I was sure. What I couldn't remember was why I had considered waking up at 6 in the morning was a good idea. I groaned exhaustedly but left my bed. I started looking for my yoga pants, maybe a little relaxation time was exactly what I needed. While looking for my pants I found a red skating dress I had purposely set in front of everything else. It all came rushing back to me, the reason I had decided to wake up this early in the morning. That jerk, that incredibly sexy and hot _jerk._ I instantly ran to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a train had just ran over me. I quickly prepared everything for a bubble bath and took out all of my face treatments. I quickly got into the bathtub and decided on a sugar exfoliating cream. It made my skin really soft. I then took a hair treatment; I had used it a couple times before, it made my hair shine like crazy and made it soft as silk. I finally relaxed and after a few minutes I left the bathroom. I was nowhere near finished.

After I blow-dried my hair I started with my make up. I went for natural and sexy. I was wearing eye-liner and mascara and my eyelids had just a little red, it was perfect. I did my hair in soft waves and then pulled it into a loose sideway ponytail.

I left my room to get breakfast. I ate my fruit and yoghurt and drank some orange juice, once I was done with that I took my mug and poured myself some coffee, I still felt a little tired. I looked at the clock and it was only 9, I went upstairs to get my dress. Once I had it on I went directly to my full-length mirror. I looked perfect there was no way that jerk was going to resist me. I went to my closet and pulled out a red coat. It went perfectly with my dress. I put it on along with red sexy shoes and took my Chanel sunglasses.

After saying good-bye to my parents I left the house and ran to my red convertible. I revved the engine and was heading towards the ice rink in no time. Even as sure of myself as I felt at this very moment I couldn't help feeling a little worried. What if I couldn't help but stare at him again? What if I couldn't force myself to talk to him? What if he thought I wasn't good enough for him? What if he didn't even notice me? No! There's no way he won't notice me.

I knew for a fact I was beautiful, gorgeous even, everyone around me always told me so. Boys at school would ask me out like crazy, they would drool over me, but this…this jerk didn't look my way twice. But I was surely going to give him something to stare at today.

Last Thursday I was so angry with myself for not responding to anything he said. It's just that whenever I was about to talk he would say something and I would immediately forget everything but the beautiful sound if his voice or the way his lips moved. I had never felt that useless before. It was Bella. BELLA!! Who had to speak to them. She was the shy one, she should have been the one blushing and stuttering and not saying a single thing but instead it was _me_, the one staring at them like a complete idiot. Even Alice was flabbergasted and she was always the out-going one. I felt awful…but that would never happen again.

Once I arrived to the ice rink building I couldn't help but feel nervous. I looked at the clock and it was merely 9:30. Damn! Alice and Bella wouldn't arrive until 10. I thought that since the jerk was nowhere to be seen I might as well go for more coffee. I still felt a tiny bit sleepy. I got out of my car and noticed someone looking at me. I already had my sunglasses on so I smiled my sexiest smile and looked at him. Surely a little flirting would get my confidence going and it would be much easier to talk to the jerk then.

Once I looked at the guy my smile froze in place, I couldn't move. There he was, the stupid jerk, and he was staring at me like an idiot. I quickly untangled my thoughts and started walking towards the starbucks. I was faintly aware of someone following me and I smiled to myself at this. Step one was a success, he obviously noticed me. Now step two, show no interest.

I entered the starbucks and walked directly to the cashier. He looked at me and winked, I had to suppress the gah that was threatening to escape me. I quickly smiled at him and he seemed pleased.

"Venti, chai tea latte please." I said seductively. He smiled and pressed some buttons on his screen.

"Name?" He said.

"Rosalie." I said still smiling.

"This one's on me." Someone from behind me said. I could recognize that beautiful voice anywhere.

"Why thank you." I said without even turning around.

"So Rosalie huh" He said seductively. I was making sure I never smiled.

"Yeah that's my name." I said in a detached tone still not looking at him. He looked confused.

"So--" he was cut off by some guy saying my tea was ready. I walked towards him and took the cup, as if I had forgotten someone was talking to me. I was heading towards the exit when the jerk got in my way, making me stop.

"Oh yeah sorry." I said and he smiled. "Thanks for the tea." I said simply and left the starbucks leaving an astonished jerk behind. He quickly caught up with me and I sipped my tea as if he wasn't really there.

"My name is Emmett. I noticed you train here." He said. I nodded and kept walking and sipping my tea absentmindedly. We had already entered the building and were currently heading towards the benches. I didn't know how much longer I could keep my uninterested act, I was afraid it might get to be too much and I would kiss him or something. We were about to enter the benches room when suddenly a security guard came out of it.

"Hi Rose." Jeremy said. I smiled and nodded. "Who's your friend?" he asked looking at Emmett.

"Oh this is Emmett, Jeremy, I just met him at the starbucks." I said simply. I could see Emmett was grinning at the fact I had remembered his name.

"Oh do you have a training session now?" Jeremy asked Emmett. He shook his head. " Do you have a visitors pass?" Jeremy asked again.

"No, I don't." Emmett said.

"Then I'm afraid I will have to ask you to take the main entrance to the ice. This one is only for students and trainers." Jeremy said. Emmett's face fell but he quickly nodded and looked at me.

"I'll see you once you enter the ice." He said. He was looking at me, clearly waiting for a response and then my mind went blank I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Y-yeah, su-sure." I stuttered. He grinned the widest I had ever seen, on him at least. Damn too much for showing no interest.

I was beyond pissed with myself…I was stuttering like an idiot. My complete 'I'm- not-interested' show had been totally ruined by ME!! I angrily entered the benches and sat down. Hopefully I still had half an hour to calm down before my friends arrived and I had to face _him._

Emmett POV

I was feeling like a total idiot at this very moment. If only I hadn't been a complete ass back when I first saw her then I wouldn't be this nervous. Damn! What was I thinking when I did that? She must think I'm an idiot.

Rosalie, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, was currently walking towards the ice rink. She had totally forgotten we were talking. I had paid for her tea, in order to show her I liked her, but she didn't even looked at me. I ran to her and walked beside her.

"My name is Emmett. I noticed you train here." I said in an attempt to make her talk to me. It was hopeless she just nodded, she kept walking and sipping her tea. She didn't even care about me, she mightn't remember my name. Just then a security guard left the benches room and said hi to Rose. He asked her who I was, I was about to answer myself when she cut me off.

"Oh this is Emmett, Jeremy, I just met him at the starbucks." She said. I was grinning like an idiot. She had remembered my name! But then the security guard asked me if I had some kind of training session or a visitors pass. I denied having either and he asked me to leave. I turned to look at Rose, I just had to let her know this wasn't over yet.

"I'll see you once you enter the ice." I said happily. She looked confused for a second, then quickly looked at me.

"Y-yeah, su-sure." She stuttered. My smile grew even wider, I was making her stutter, she was surely not as uninterested as I thought she was just a moment ago. And with that I left to get my skates and enter the ice.

Rosalie POV

Alice and Bella arrived after I had calmed down. They didn't even seem to notice I was still a little angry. We warmed up and went to the benches. I took my skates out of their bag and began to put them on. I had already taken my coat off before they arrived so I was glad I would get moving soon. I was freezing. I was almost finished with my skates when I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked around the rink to find who it may be when I spotted him. He was leaning against the side board and looking directly at me with the goofiest grin I had ever seen. I tensed and froze in place, I saw Alice and Bella follow my gaze and they both tensed as well. Then Bella dropped her eyes to her skates and I quickly did the same.

Once we entered the ice I went directly to the center of the ice rink and started training. I wasn't ready to speak to Emmett yet so I decided on practicing my spiral sequences… that will surely make me look busy. He wouldn't dare interrupt me while I'm holding my feet against the back of my head, Would he? Oh! Was I wrong! He came to me exactly during my extension and edge shifting. He waited patiently by the cone that separated the training area to the rest of the rink. I pretended I didn't noticed him and kept skating, making up all kind of weird positions in order to keep from stopping. But then Alice came from behind me and got herself in my way, making me stop. I looked at her, looking for an apology, she didn't even seem sorry. Actually she was smiling.

"Rose I think we should go talk to Bella." She said with a malefic tone. I looked behind my back and noticed Bella was talking with a bronze haired boy, she was smiling and blushing while he looked at her adoringly. I smiled at myself, Alice would surely ruin their mood, but this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. We would get back to Bella for all the times she has done that to us.

"Yeah we totally should." I said smirking. Alice nodded and started skating towards them. I was about to do the same when someone got a hold of my waist. I turned around ready to slap whoever dared touch me without my permission. My mind went blank when I saw Emmett looking at me, his face really close to mine. I tensed and he released me, his face apologetic.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." He said before looking horrified. "I mean, I did mean it, its just I'm sorry I did it without warning. No! Wait." He paused a moment thinking his next sentence carefully. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking things through. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable." He looked so cute right now.

"It's okay. It was just an accident." I said. His face paled and he quickly rushed through his next statement.

"No! It wasn't an accident, I did it on purpose. It's just… you have been obviously avoiding me and I had to find a way to talk to you. You know, since buying you tea and making small talk wasn't enough." He stopped to get some air and then continued with his super-fast talking. "I would really like a chance to get to know you, I mean you a-and me. What I'm saying is, Would you go out with me?" He was breathing heavily at this moment, he surely talked fast I had to concentrate really hard to catch it all. I was thinking about a good way to respond to this. Someway that sounded enthusiastic but detached at the same time, like I didn't really like him that much, but enough to go out on a date with him. He then looked at me in the eye and my response was totally forgotten. "I know you might already have a boyfriend or something, I mean look at you! And even if you didn't why would you go out with me. Look all I'm asking is one date to show you I'm not a complete ass." His voice was slower but sad at the same time. My mind went totally blank and I dropped my eyes away from his gaze while I was thinking of an answer. He dropped his face suddenly and a wave of guilt washed over me. I had been so mean.

"Yeah sure I'll go out with you. I mean one date can't kill me, and if you are not a complete ass, it will surely be worth it." I said kindly. He smiled and pulled me up in a hug. I smiled as well, I had a date with the ex-jerk. But as always, Mary Ann arrived in the most inconvenient moment.

"Excuse me bulky guy, could you release Rosalie, she needs to start training."Mary Ann said, I could hear the smile on her voice.

"Oh sorry." Emmett said, releasing me. I smiled up at him and he winked. "See you later." He said to both of us and then left. I was staring at him longingly when suddenly Mary Ann tapped my nose.

"Rose? Are you there? Stop daydreaming with that hockey guy and start training." She said jokingly. I looked back at her and smiled. "Lets start with your short program's second spins ." She said still smiling. I nodded and started gaining speed, smiling every time I caught Emmett looking at me.

Alice POV

Surely my plan was working perfectly. Bella was talking to this hockey guy. And they were laughing and smiling at each other. I was currently making my way over to Bella with Rose in tower, or so I think. I looked around and saw Rose looking at some really big guy that just didn't seem to stop talking. I smiled smugly to myself, yes my plan was perfect. I turned to see Bella and the bronze haired boy were looking into each others eyes, not really talking. Yeah lets ruin the moment girl! I accelerated towards them and said the first thing that occurred to me.

"Bella? Angela is about to arrive and if she doesn't see you training she'll never trust you again" I said casually.

"Oh! Hi Alice."Was Bella's great response. I rolled my eyes at her. I stopped beside her and looked at the guy she had just been talking to. I couldn't help notice he was handsome, with sexy hair, nice eyes and a great body.

"So who's this?" I asked Bella. I was still looking at him and I had to admit Bella had good taste.

"Alice this is Edward my, er, _friend_." Bella said, pathetically stuttering. I rolled my eyes internally. She was blushing but he was smiling.

"Yeah sure Bella, you're just _friends_." I said, but quickly regretted it for Bella pinched my arm pretty badly. "OW!! I was just stating the obvious." I muttered under my breath. I thought they hadn't heard me, but then I saw Bella blushed even more at this. While Edward's smile grew wider. Bella then introduced us gesturing with her hands.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said politely

"Very nice to meet you too, do you train here?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Yeah I do. I'm part of the new hockey team." He answered.

"Oh, do you know the guy with blonde hair?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Jasper? Yeah I do. He's nice you know."

"Well, I certainly hope so." I said while looking at Jasper… such a perfect name for such a perfect creature.

"I could introduce you, if you would like." He offered kindly.

"Yeah I would love to!"I said enthusiastically. But then I remembered this was Bella's catch. Well she would surely lend him to me for a few minutes. Wouldn't she? "You don't mind that I steal your _boy_ for a while, do you Bella?" I asked sweetly with my most convincing smile.

"N-no I don't. Angela will be here any minute anyway. I might as well start training." She said obviously disappointed. I felt quite bad for doing this to her but then again Angela was about to arrive. She would surely throw a fit if Bella wasn't training by that moment.

"Okay then" I said moving towards Edward.

"I'll see you later then." He said to Bella, I tried to look away, trying to give them their romantic moment.

"Yeah see you." Bella said in the sweetest tone I had ever heard her use. Curiosity got the best of me and I looked between them two a couple times and smiled. I knew deep inside they were falling in love. Bella shoot me a don't-you-dare-comment look, once she noticed my smile. I wouldn't comment, at least not right now. "I should get going" she said and then left for the training spot.

I turned around and noticed Edward was looking at her with a smile plastered on his face. I almost rolled my eyes. I nudged him swiftly and he snapped out of it. He looked at me apologetically and motioned for me to follow him. Jasper was in the other side of the rink so we had to skate a little to get there.

"So… I see you like Bella." I said casually. He looked at me surprised. "Oh come on! You couldn't be more obvious" I said feigning exasperation. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I do like her." he said sure of himself. Then he looked at her. "But for all I know she might not like me." He said kinda sadly. I snorted and started laughing. He looked at me, clearly amused.

"Yeah sure, Bella likes you as just a friend." I said sarcastically. He smiled "You should ask her out." I added after a few seconds. " I know for a fact she would say yes" I said simply. He smiled.

"I really hope she will." He said looking hopefully at Bella. I smiled. We were about to arrive where the blonde and the whole hockey team was.

"The sooner, the better. You know what I mean?" I said to him. He looked thoughtful for a second and then looked back where Bella was training. I nudged him once again and he looked back at me innocently. I simply laughed. He came to a stop and so did I.

We were already in front of the whole hockey team. They hadn't noticed us yet. Edward cleared his throat and they all looked at him and then their eyes were on me. I smiled and waved happily with my hand.

"Hi guys! What-cha doing?" He asked them. They looked at him and then back at me.

"Nothing much, what are you up to?" A tall brown haired guy said.

"The usual." He shrugged it off. "I was fooling around, and I met Alice." He said gesturing at me. Their eyes landed on me yet again, and I smiled.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically.

"Alice this is Bryan, Eric, Tyler, Josh, Adam, Tom, Jimmy…" He said gesturing to each of them. They each looked at me and I could hear 'nice to meet you's' and a couple 'hi's' from some others. I nodded and shook their hands as well. "And this _Alice_ is _Jasper_." Edward said, literally dragging me to the blonde and positioning me just a foot away from him. He then smiled at Jasper, who was currently looking shyly at me. "Alice, Jasper. Jasper this is _Alice."_ He said and we both looked at each other and smiled. We shook hands and said hi. "Well I'm sure you two have a lot in common. So I'll just leave you here by your own. I'll go…check out… that… sideboard." Edward said stupidly. Too much for introducing us, I'm sure I could have done it better myself. I would have to give him some How-to-be-subtle classes and quickly. After Edward left, both Jasper and I exchanged glances and smiled.

"So… I think we are on our own now." I said leaning against the sideboard by Jasper's side.

"Yeah I think so too." He said shyly. "You figure skate? I mean it's pretty obvious, since you are wearing a figure skating dress, which by the way looks beautiful on you." He finished and then smiled up at me.

"Thanks and, Yeah I do figure skate, and you _obviously _play hockey." I stated. He chuckled a tiny bit and nodded. "So…how long have you been skating?" I asked

"Since I was 8" He said happily. I smiled

"Ha-ha I win. I've skated since I was 5." I said smugly. He smiled and laughed.

"Yeah I guess you _do_ beat me there." He said mocking my earlier tone. I laughed freely.

"Well, you cou-" he cut me off.

"Would you go out with me?" he asked in a rush. I smiled and he blushed a little at his unexpected question.

"Yeah I would love to." I said excitedly. He smiled and looked into my eyes.

"Great… Is today okay or should we go some other day." He said shyly.

"Today is okay with me, if its okay with you, we could leave at eight." I said enthusiastically. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah eight sounds great… um but I didn't bring a car." He stated regretfully.

"Its okay I brought mine." I said quickly, solving our only problem. He grinned at me.

"I think that guy over there is waving at you." He said halfheartedly. I looked around and spotted John, my trainer, waving stupidly at me. I waved stupidly back and then turned to look at Jasper. I bet he thought John was my boyfriend or something and that I was using him to make John jealous.

"That's John my trainer." I said happily. This fact clearly made Jasper happy, since he smiled back at John and waved himself. John looked confused and then waved back a little less enthusiastically than before. I laughed and then looked at Jasper. " I better get going." I said sadly. He nodded and I turned around only to have Jasper take my hand.

"See you at eight." He said a little less shy. I smiled and nodded. He let go of my hand and I made my way to John, the happiest I had been in a long time.

……….

I was doing my spiral sequence, when I noticed Bella was heading towards John. Since it was already 3, he would surely release me soon. That's probably why Bella was making her way to my trainer. I stopped and looked at her. "I have to tell you something." I mouthed to her. She smiled back and started talking to John. He said something and she laughed. Then John looked back at me as asked me to do the step sequence and then come back at five. I did as he asked and quickly joined Bella and Rose in the benches.

"I think we should go to this new restaurant near the mall." I said enthusiastically. They both nodded and we headed towards my car. Once we were done eating(the best salad I had ever had by the way) we went for a walk. I had decided on not telling Bella I was going out with Jasper, not yet at least. We noticed it was getting late and quickly ran to my car. I accelerated towards the ice rink while Bella and Rose got their skates on. I rolled my eyes, they were always so worried about what their trainers would do, but then again John was so easy-going, he was always happy.

I arrived at the building and parked near the entrance. Bella and Rose quickly ran towards it. I ran behind them. Once I entered the building I got a glimpse of Bella entering the ice with her guards on. I was about to shout at her when I saw Edward was ready to catch her. I stared at them, they were both looking at each other and Bella was precariously wrapped in Edward's arms. He was laughing and so was she. I smiled to myself, Edward would surely ask Bella out and so I wouldn't have to give her an awkward ride home(since Jasper was riding with me to our date). I quickly sat on a chair to get my skates on. I looked up and noticed Edward was carrying Bella bridal style, she was smiling and he was looking at her sweetly. Yep, no necessary ride home. Rose was the only one missing… or so I think.

**A/N: SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS…I THINK I MAY UPDATE SUNDAY SINCE I ALREADY HAVE HALF THE NEXT CHAPPIE… REVIEW PLEASE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


	5. Rules

Edward POV

I had just arrived to my house, after my date with Bella. I was still a little surprised she had rules. A part of me told me I should have expected it. Bella looked like the type of girl that got asked out on dates at a daily basis, she ought to have rules. But I couldn't help wonder what other rules she had, those should be interesting to hear. I would ask her tomorrow. This thought made me feel the happiest I had been in a long time.

I opened the door and entered. I was a little thirsty so I thought I would get some water and then head upstairs to my room. I entered the kitchen to find Carlisle and Esme talking casually.

"Hi Carlisle, Esme." I said happily, even after all these years I still don't feel comfortable calling them mom or dad.

"Hi Edward. How was your day?" Carlisle asked once he noticed me.

"My day was… wonderful. How was yours." They both smiled at me.

"Our day was nice as well." Carlisle said simply. "Where's Emmett?" he asked after searching the room for Emmett.

"Emmett went on a date with some girl he met at the ice rink, He said he didn't need a ride home." I stated simply. Esme grimaced at this, Emmett always goes on dates, but they are always a one time affair since he never calls _any_ girl back. Carlisle didn't look surprised. "But I think he really likes this girl, he even apologized for being mean when they first met." Esme smiled at this.

"Edward, dear. Did you spent your whole day at the ice rink?" Esme's tone was a little unhappy and the smile she was wearing had totally disappeared. She always said Emmett and I spent too much time in the ice, and that we should go out somewhere else with different people, other than the hockey team. I had always disagreed with her, I was happy spending most of my free time hanging out with the guys on the ice.

"No, well _yes"_ Esme looked disappointed. "But I left at eight, and went on a date." I added. Esme beamed but looked confused. Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise, I guess it was a bit of a shock since I never went out on dates.

"_You_, on a _date_? _Really_?" Carlisle asked clearly amused. Esme gave him a that-was-not-a-nice-question look. I chuckled and nodded.

"Oh Edward! I'm so happy for you! So tell us Who's this girl? Do you like her? Who asked who out?" Esme couldn't contain her excitement.

"Well her name's Bella… _I_ asked _her_ out, and yeah I _do_ like her a lot." I said still happy from my date. Esme was smiling like there was no tomorrow and Carlisle was looking proudly at me.

"Are you going out again?" Esme said clearly trying to hide her enthusiasm with a casual tone. She didn't fool anyone.

"Only if she wants to." I stated a little disappointed. What if Bella didn't want to go out again? What if she had made up the whole 'rule 2' issue just to keep from kissing me? What if…

"I'm sure she will dear, she would have to be crazy not to." Esme said with passion. I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. There were so many 'What if...' and too few 'She surely…'. I was getting more anxious by the second, I needed to ask Bella.

Emmett arrived soon after and he suffered from the same happy mood I had been in. I couldn't get much sleep and I woke up in a hurry to get to the ice rink and get my answers. I told Emmett he should take his jeep today, he merely nodded and headed to the bathroom, apparently he was still in that happy silly mood. I quickly got into my Volvo and accelerated towards the ice rink, when I arrived they had barely opened. I entered and got my skates on and went directly to the ice. The only people here were some girls that didn't seem to know a lot of ice skating, they bounced but never fell. Then there were a couple of guys that seemed to be practicing turns and that stuff. I practically had the ice for myself, I smiled, plugged my I-pod and started skating, it was nice feeling the freedom skating gives you. I still couldn't get Bella out of my mind, What if she thought our date was a one-time affair? I would be surely crushed if that was the case.

I was so lost in my thoughts and in my senseless skating that the next thing I noticed the rink was getting crowded and a couple hours had passed. I sighed and continued skating, now a little more aware of my surroundings. I was skating backwards when I noticed someone with brown hair enter the building, my heart stopped and I'm sure I looked like I had just seen a ghost. I gathered all my courage and headed towards the main entrance, where I had just seen the girl with brown hair.

Bella POV

I was heading towards the ice rink at 10 in the morning, I didn't even had time to get breakfast, courtesy of Alice. She had, yet again, woken me up at 6:30 but since I had refused to open the door for her, we were running a little late.

"Alice its okay, neither John nor Angela are coming today. We are training alone, we might as well get there a little late." I said calmly. Angela had called me last night and I had found out the reason for her unlimited good mood. Ben had proposed to her in 'the most romantic of ways', as she phrased it. They had gone together for breakfast and Ben asked the chef to write 'I love you… will you marry me?' on top of her fruit with chocolate. I had to admit it was cute. They were going to tell their families today, so I told Angela I could train by myself and that she should relax. She seemed reluctant but agreed soon after I said Alice was going to train alone also, she knew Alice wouldn't let me do anything wrong.

"I don't think Mary Ann is coming either." She stated. Once she noticed my puzzled expression she added. "She had some kind of family reunion." She explained. I sighed. I could already feel the exhaustion, Alice and Rose would never allow me to rest, at least not till I did everything _perfectly._ We arrived to the building and left the car. I was having a hard time not complaining. Alice had threatened me not to complain or whine at all, after our little, I-wont-let-you-in-…-then-I-wont-stop-banging-on-the-door incident.

_Flashback._

_Alice was banging on the door like crazy. If my parents were here she would have surely woken them up by now._

"_Alice give up, I'm not letting you in till 8" Alice banged even harder. I covered my ears. "Alice shut it, I want to get some sleep." The banging on the door quieted and then suddenly stopped. I wondered if Alice had surrendered, I walked towards the door cautiously taking each step carefully. I raised my hand for the door knob when suddenly something hit me in the head. "Ouch!" I turned around and saw Alice was looking at me with exasperation in her eyes. I'm sure I was wearing a deer-in-the-headlights expression. _

"_You are __**unbelievable**__." Alice said saying each syllable with the right amount of rage. I was feeling scared._

"_Hi A-lice?" I said feigning innocence, apparently she didn't buy it. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to my room motioning for me to go to the bathroom. I obeyed quickly._

"_I'm sorry." I shouted before quickly closing the door. I heard something hit the door just after I closed it._

_End flashback._

I was wearing a blue dress and blue flats along with a beige winter coat Alice forced on me.

Alice had told me about her date with Jasper after she calmed down a bit,and then she had told me every single detail. I had also told her about my date, skipping the whole tell-every-detail thing. We both agreed that _rule 2_ had been called to use for the first time ever, and that it had totally ruined the night.

We entered the building and I felt my stomach drop, I had felt awful last night, when Edward tried to kiss me and I denied. He mightn't want to see me again for all I know. I sat at the bench with Alice on my side and sighed dramatically. I got my skates on, and just when I rose from my seat I saw Edward was in front of me. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me but somehow it didn't reach his eyes. Alice noticed our little encounter and entered the ice by herself.

"So how was your night?" I asked in order to break the silence.

"Fine, I couldn't get much sleep."He said simply in a monotone tone.

"Me neither, Alice woke me up at 6:30" I stated exhaustedly. He laughed at me and I giggled a little too.

"So… um I have to ask you something." He stated unsure of himself.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked trying to hide my fear. He was going to tell me this is over, and it hasn't even started.

"Um…Would you like to go get some coffee or something?" He asked unsure of himself yet again.

"Yep sure, I'm starving anyway, we might as well get something to eat." I said and my voice broke in the last word for I was nervous.

"Okay." He said simply still in that horrible monotone voice, it made his voice sound much less beautiful than it really is. I told Alice I was leaving and coming back on an hour or so, she rolled her eyes but remained quiet. Edward and I got our guards on and headed towards the starbucks. He was keeping an arms length distance between us. We entered and Edward motioned for me to follow him, without ordering first. He went directly to a little lounge and sat down on the couch leaving me alone on the loveseat.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it" OH No! He's going to say he doesn't like me that much or that he doesn't like me at all. He's going to tell me our date was a one time occasion and that he no longer wants to date me.

"Bella I really like you, and I certainly hope you do too. But if you don't… I would rather you told me right now." He said all this in one breath. I was in shock to say the less. I couldn't move or say anything all I could think was _He likes me!_ He was staring at me and then after a few seconds he dropped his gaze to the floor sadly. "That says it all… but thanks anyway." He said sadly and I swear I heard his voice broke in the last sentence. I quickly snapped out of my shock and grabbed his hand. He looked at me confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Edward…of course I like you. How could you think otherwise?" I said in a whisper. He didn't look convinced at all. I would just have to show him. I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his tenderly. He quickly reacted and brought his hands up to cup my face I did the same while our lips moved sweetly against each other. We broke apart reluctantly but he planted a couple more chaste kisses in my lips after that. "You believe me know?" I asked breathless

"Yeah I do." He said smiling crookedly.

"I certainly hope so, because I really like you and I wouldn't want to lose you." I said and he smiled even wider at this. He got up from his couch and offered me his hand. I took it willingly and we headed to the cashier. We ordered our coffees and a sandwich each, since apparently we were both starving. He insisted on paying for everything and after a large discussion I gave in.

We headed back to the same lounge but this time Edward sat beside me on the loveseat. I smiled and leaned against him, he smiled as well and leaned against the corner of the couch bringing me with him. We weren't really talking, just eating and enjoying each other.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward said back to his velvet-like voice.

"Anything." I said simply. I felt him smile.

"What are your other rules?" he asked and I tensed. "I won't judge you." He quickly added. I bit my lip. "Oh come on… I'm truly curious." He said in his most convincing tone. I laughed and then sighed

"Promise me you won't laugh." I said resigned. He nodded and made a cross shape on top of his heart. I smiled and gathered all my courage.

"Well rule number one is about never, _never_ dating jerks, idiots, nerds, or any kind of weirdoes." I said cautiously. He chuckled and I gave him a disapproving look. He quickly regained control and looked at me a smile on his face.

"I'm just happy you don't consider me into any of those categories." He said, trying hard not to laugh. I smiled.

"Rule 2 says 'Absolutely no kisses before the second date'" I said matter-of-factly. He nodded.

"I surely knew what that one was about… But you already broke it, since we just kissed." He said casually. I smiled.

"But this is our second date. You asked me out remember?" I said happily. He looked confused and then understanding lit his face.

"I guess I did." He allowed.

"Well rule number three is a little stupid." I said biting my lip… he would surely laugh at his one. He looked at me and nodded encouraging me to continue. "It's about never calling _any_ boy back; Alice says that if they really like you _they_ can always call _you _back_."_ He nodded and smiled, keeping control of himself.

"That one is pretty obvious." He stated seriously. I was gaining more confidence, at least he wasn't laughing at my stupid rules…yet.

"Rule 4 you wont continue dating a guy, with whom you didn't felt a connection, comfortable, safe ,etc." I stated. He smiled and chuckled yet again. I slapped him playfully.

"Sorry. It's nice to know you felt a connection, comfortable, safe, etc. with me" He said mocking my earlier tone perfectly and I giggled stupidly.

"Rule five says… and I'm quoting. 'In case of a second date, in which a kiss shall occur. There won't be any, and we repeat _any_ tongue action. That will only be allowed during and after the third date.'" I said clearly ashamed. He thought about that for a moment and then grinned.

"Number 6… There will be no meeting-the-guy's-family until after the fourth date." I said feeling like a complete and utter idiot. He looked to be deep in thought for a second and then he smiled.

"Number seven is pretty much the same just that this one talks about not taking the guy to meet your family until after the fourth date." I continued.

"Well that's only fair." He said jokingly and I laughed lightly.

"Rule eight says you should never take a guy you don't feel sure about, to meet your family and vice versa." I said simply. He nodded still serious.

"Number 9… is pretty stupid" I said biting my lip.

"Come on. You can tell me anything. I won't laugh." He said sweetly.

"Rule 9 says…and I'm quoting Alice literally. 'Full mind-blowing make out sessions will only be allowed during and after the fifth date." I said doing the quoting marks with my hands. I'm sure I was blushing like crazy right now. Edward merely nodded and hugged me tighter against his chest.

"Rule ten only states that after the sixth date and before the seventh you must ask your guy if he considers you his girlfriend and if he is willing to make it a serious relationship. If he says yes to both then you can go on with your relationship if not, you shouldn't date him again." I said simply. He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "That's all." I finished happily.

"Well that was…interesting." He said lightly. "We should probably be heading back. Your trainer must have arrived by now." He said after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. He straightened and moved us so that I was sitting beside him. Then he took my hand and rose from the loveseat with me. We left the starbucks and walked towards the building. I leaned against Edward's side and he let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my waist. I wrapped both my arms around his middle and sighed contently. He kissed my forehead and smiled against my skin.

We entered the building and headed directly to the entrance since we both already had our skates on. He got his guards off as did I. He quickly looked at my skates in case I had forgotten to take my guards off… again. I punched him playfully feigning anger, and he smiled.

"I don't want that to happen again." He said apologetically. I entered the ice with his hand in mine. He seemed to be looking for someone and then looked at me surprised.

"I don't think your trainer has arrived yet." He said clearly amused. I laughed, I had totally forgotten to tell him Angela wasn't coming.

"She isn't coming… I'm training on my own." I said excitedly. Our kiss made me feel like Alice on a shopping trip: overexcited and hyper. He looked confused.

"How do you train on your own? Who tells you what you should improve?"His puzzled tone and expression was the cutest thing I had ever seen. I laughed at him.

"Of course Alice and Rose do… By the way where are they?" I asked looking for them for the first time…I hadn't noticed they were missing.

"Dunno." He said shrugging. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and texted Alice and Rose.

_Hey… were are you sis?_

_B_

After just a minute my cell phone buzzed and I flipped it open.

_Gone with Emmett to have breakfast…lunch…whatever._

_B back at 4_

_R _

I shook my head and my cell buzzed again.

_At the mall with Jasper… Comes back at 5._

_A_

I sighed and closed my phone… so much for training today. I looked at the clock in the scoring board and it was already 12. I sighed again… I really needed to train. Just then Edward's arms wrapped around my waist from behind me and he pulled me against his chest. I sighed again unable to stop myself. He leaned so his mouth was by my ear.

"What is it?" He whispered right into my ear. His warmth breath sent shivers across my body.

"Nothing. It's just Alice and Rose left and I'll have to train by myself." I said sadly. He rested his chin against the top of my head.

"I could help you… if you would like." He offered. I thought about that for a second and then decided it was a good idea. Although I'm sure if Edward was watching my every move I would be even more self-conscious than usual.

"That's okay with you?"I said unsure of his response. He released me and turned me around with one hand so I was facing him.

"I would be more than happy to help you." He finished. I bit my lip. I was still a little unsure about how I would be able to concentrate with Edward watching me. Edward noticed my reluctance and squeezed my left hand while taking hold of the right one. I smiled up at him.

"It's just… I would surely be distracted...if…you were...watching me." I said still a little unsure. He smiled crookedly and my heart stuttered erratically.

"Yeah and I would surely be too distracted by you, to look for mistakes." He said with a smile on his face. I smiled back appreciating his understanding. I released one of his hands and skated towards the sideboard. He was right beside me, keeping hold of my hand. I took my coat off and tossed it carelessly against the sideboard. I turned around and noticed Edward was looking at me adoringly. I blushed and smiled shyly.

"What are you looking at?" I teased him. He suddenly released my hand and got a hold of my waist, pressing me to him. I had my palms against his chest. I was feeling lightheaded because of the sudden closeness.

"Have I told you you're that most beautiful girl I've ever seen?" He asked sweetly. I almost melted at how sweet his voice was.

"I don't believe you have." I said still teasing. He smiled and looked my in the eye.

"Well you are." He finished in the most alluring tone I had ever heard. I was feeling weak for both his voice and statement. He leaned his face closer to mine and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. He pulled away after a few second and smiled, his eyes sparkling. I smiled too feeling a little dizzy from the kiss. He hugged me tighter then burying his face in my hair. "And you look even prettier with that color blue." He added simply. I smiled, blushed and sighed all in one second.

"Thank you." I said contently against his chest. We both knew I wasn't just thanking him about his last comment but about the fact he was with me.


	6. Party?

**A/N: SUPER IMPORTANT! READ.**_** DONT**_** SKIP! PLEASE. So guys I feel like crap for making you wait so long for an update but I'll tell you the reason for it. I was chosen to be ambassador in my school's MUN so I had to investigate for about 25 committees and then everything about my country. Besides I had to finish reading the Divine Comedy for my literature class and I swear to god It took me forever. I go to school in the afternoons, which leaves me to train in the morning and get my homework done at night. Then I had to deliver about 5 papers due this week, but I'm finally done and I promise I'll try to update once a week.**

**Now I would like to say I'm not doing precisely great with reviews although I can't complain. I would like you guys who story-alerted this to review even if its only a update-soon review… please do they make me happy.**

Bella POV

It was a quarter to four and I was almost done with my training. Since Alice and Rose had decided to abandon me I thought I would have to train on my own. Thankfully Vanessa had showed up, ready to save the day… my day. She had told me she had come just to see Jacob, but that, since he apparently wasn't coming, she would help me. Edward had spent this whole time hanging out with the hockey team and occasionally looking at me. Vanessa was a really good trainer, she is two years younger than me but is already at my level, she's amazing.

"Bella, could you do that jump again?" Vanessa asked me kindly "I think I know what your problem is… I just want to be sure." She added, after noticing my puzzled expression.

"Oh. Um… yeah sure." I said after a moment. I gained speed and then turned around to make my jump. I landed but almost stepped out of it. Vanessa looked at me with an analyzing look and then skated towards me.

She stopped a foot away from me and looked at my skates. "I know why you step out of it" I was looking at her with curiosity. She kept looking at my skates and then at my legs. "You don't bend your landing leg enough _and_ you raise your free leg a _lot_." Ah she said this she was bending my leg and my placing my free one in the right angle. I had to admit it did felt a lot safer in that position. "If you do so, you shouldn't have a problem at landing." She finished. I smiled at her and she smiled back simply.

"Okay I'll try it your way." I said. I gained speed yet again and did my jump this time trying to land in the exact way Nessie had told me to. I came out of the jump flawlessly. I was so excited I practically skipped to Vanessa and hugged her with all my strength. She chuckled. "Oh my god! It actually worked." I said happily.

"Told you so." She said teasingly. "Everything_ I _say or do is just _perfect._" She said in the same teasing tone and then laughed.

"Not really, actually it was _me_ doing the jump what made it _perfect_." I teased back. She laughed even harder at this. We were both giggling stupidly when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around to find Edward.

"Hi Edward." I said happily, still giggling a little. I heard Nessie clear her throat. I quickly moved so Edward was by my side and we were both facing Nessie. "Nessie this is Edward. Edward, Nessie my friend." I introduced them. They said their usual nice to meet you and then there was silence. It was a weird silence, it was awkward because Nessie knew she was interrupting and yet she didn't know how to leave, and it was comfortable because it was Edward, me and one of my best friends.

Just when the awkward silence was starting to overcome to comfortable one Jacob did his appearance, hugging Vanessa by the waist. She sighed, clearly relieved. We said our hellos and I introduced Jacob and Edward. Nessie and Jacob decided to go skate _alone_ for a while and left us. I turned around and stared at Edward.

"So, since your _trainer_ just abandoned you and you don't think _me_ training _you_ is a good idea…. Wanna hang out?" He suggested. I thought about it for a moment. I had trained pretty well, plus there would be no one to help me train, if I were to.

"Sure."I said smiling. He smiled back at me. "What do you have in mind." I asked after a moment. He thought about it and then smiled back at me.

"I thought we could just skate for a while, but if you are tired of it we could, I don't know, go for a walk?" He answered simply. "I mean you're not hungry, are you? We ate less than four hours ago… but if you're hungry we could catch a bite or whatever." He was so cute when he was unsure of himself. I wasn't really hungry nor was I tired of skating; I could never get tired of it.

"No I'm not hungry and I'm not tired of skating either, we could just skate if that's okay with you." I added the last part because I thought maybe he _was_ tired of skating. He looked back at me and smiled.

"I never get tired of skating so we might do so for a while." He said happily. He got a hold of my hand and went towards the sideboard in which I had tossed my coat. Taking it from the sideboard he gave it to me. "As much as I like how you look in that dress, I don't want you to get sick." I blushed and took the coat from him, he helped me get it on. I buttoned it and we started skating just holding hands. After about half an hour of talking and skating without any real purpose I noticed Alice and Rose arrive. They were heading towards us, keeping a hold of Jasper's and Emmett's hands each. I also noticed Alice had a determined and happy look, the kind of look she has when she decides we must have a girl's night out or a slumber party or anything like it.

"Hi guys." Alice said innocently. Smiling mischievously the whole time.

"Hi." I said and it came out sounding like a question Alice's smile remain untouched.

"So I was thinking, you know, that since the guys from the new hockey team haven't met everyone from the rink yet…" She left the sentence hanging there and looked at Rose as if waiting for her to continue.

"Oh _no_! This was _your_ idea, you are _not_ taking me down with you." Rose hissed at Alice.

"But Rose, I need a little _back up_ here." Alice hissed back.

"Ali look, as much as I like your idea, I _only_ agreed to help you get her ready. _Not_ to tell her the news." Rose's voice was exasperated and they both looked like they had forgotten I was right in front of them.

"Come on Rose, please! She'll rip my throat out if I tell her, you are much taller, she'd never reach your throat as easily as she will mine." Yep they had certainly forgotten everything about me being here in the first place.

"Alice!" Rose hissed in a menacing tone.

"Rosalie!" Alice said in the exact tone Rosa had used.

"Girls!" I interrupted in a menacing tone as well. "Could either one of you tell me the news before I go mad!"

"Um… Alice?"Rose said casually. Alice looked at her with an incredulous look and then back at me with a happy one.

"We are throwing a party. So everyone gets to know the hockey team. Next Saturday, at my house." Alice never stopped smiling. I wasn't mad I was more worried. Parties always involve dancing and I'm definitely not a good dancer.

"Guys the idea is great… but you know I suck at dancing." I said a little more relaxed, now that I knew their plans.

"Really?" Edward asked incredulously, he seemed rather surprised. I blushed, and nodded he laughed a little but made no further comment. I was overly grateful to him for not embarrassing me, I didn't precisely need help for doing that, I embarrass myself by my own.

"Please Bells de reasonable, you don't have to dance. Besides this party is for the hockey team guys." She was putting her cutest puppy face, I knew I couldn't resist that.

"Fine I'll go, but I'm very likely to fall and ruin everyone's fun." I sighed obviously giving up.

"Yay, thanks." Alice said while hugging me tightly. "We'll have to go shopping and…" Alice stopped there because I interrupted her.

"Shopping?!" I almost shouted.

"Well yeah." She said in a dah tone, as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. " Remember last time, when you told us to buy your outfit so you didn't have to go shopping with us?" She started

"You refused to wear it because it was _too skinny_ psh." Rose finished. I sighed. I had to admit I would much rather go shopping with them and examine what I was going to wear than arrive to their houses and notice my outfit was slutty.

"Okay I'll go shopping with you." I sighed. It looked like the only solution. After I sais this they all left to train, leaving Edward and me alone.

"You really hate shopping?" Edward asked me after a moment.

"Yeah I do." I said almost immediately. He smiled at this and shook his head.

"You are definitely not normal." He continued amused. I frowned at this, did he meant I'm a freak?

"You're saying I'm weird?"I asked half mad at him for saying I was a freak.

"No, I'm not saying you're weird or a freak." He stopped and then smiled at me his eyes shining. " I'm saying you are one of a kind" He finished sweetly, I smiled up at him and he hugged me. We stayed like that for some time, it looked like minutes to me but for all I know it could have been hours. Finally Alice called my name and I reluctantly pulled away from Edward to look at her.

"Bella, I'm leaving with Jasper, do you need a ride home?" She asked. That would surely be an awkward ride home, being a third wheel.

"Um.." I hesitated

"I could take you home if you'd like." Edward offered. I was relieved.

"Are you sure? I could always drive with Alice." And her new guy I don't even really know, I added in my mind.

"Yeah I'm sure." He said smiling at me, out of the corner of my eye I could swear I saw Alice roll her eyes at our little moment.

"Okay then. No Alice I don't need a ride home." Alice nodded, then said her good-byes and left. I noticed Jasper was waving at us and we waved back. After they left I felt Edward take my hand, I looked at him and he smiled.

"So since your friends just left would you like to go out with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I would" I said simply. "Where should we go?"

"I have chosen the place the last two times, it's only fair you decide now." He said happily, clearly letting me choose.

"I'm actually starving, we could get something to eat." I suggested.

"Um how about pizza or sushi, maybe?"

"I'm not really in the mood for pizza I would rather have sushi." I answered

"Then sushi it is." He said simply. We quickly headed to the benches and took our skates off and dried the blades. "Juts for the record, is this our third date?" He asked while I was taking ice off of my blade and wiping it. I thought about it for a moment and answered after getting the soakers on my blades. **(A/N: soaker is the fabric thingy you put on the blades to protect them from rusting.) **

"I guess it is." I said admiringly. Wow three dates and I already feel like I have known him forever.

"Yes… but what I meant is. Do you want this to be our third date, or just the second?" He asked in the same cute tone he used when he was unsure.

"But it _is_ the third date." I stated clearly confused.

"But we could make the morning one and this one… just… one?" He finished and then smiled at his confusing statement. I smiled back.

"Hmmm. I think I'll stick with the third." I said again. He smiled and nodded. We had already gotten our skates in their bags so he lifted his bag and then mine before I could even protest. He took my hand with his free hand and we headed towards the exit, in our way to our date.

**A/N: Hi! I would like to say I added Renesmee to this story as "Vanessa" because I thought that since Edward's mom in this story is Esme and Bella's one is Renee it would be really weird. Besides ever since I read BD I started to imagine the **_**most awkward conversation EVER**_**. I mean picture this:**

**Jacob: Hi love!  
Renesmee and Bella: Hi!  
Renesmee: WTF?  
Bella: whoops!  
Edward: "whoops!" is an understatement love.  
Renesmee: Mom?  
Bella: (sighs) I guess its time you know  
Jacob:(sighs heavily) come here Nessie.  
Renesmee: What is going on?  
Jacob: Love we need to tell you something.  
Bella: I was once in love with Jake.  
Renesmee: **_**You**_** were **_**in love**_** with my **_**husband**_**?!?!?!  
Jacob: I was in love with her too.  
Renesmee: What?!?!  
Edward: Yeah he tried to take your mother away from me. He actually kissed her.(they all laugh except Renesmee)  
Renesmee: You kissed my mom?!?!?  
Bella: Twice ( they laugh harder)But I slapped him… the first time ( They continue cracking up)  
Edward: And I threatened to break his jaw. ( they keep laughing)  
Jacob: But you allowed me to sleep with her anyway hahaha.  
Renesmee: Excuse me!?!?!  
Jacob: Oh but not in the fun way, I was just trying to warm her up… wait that didn't came out right.  
Renesmee: This is sick!  
Bella: Or when you phased in our wedding.( they smile at the memory.)  
Jacob: Yeah I was mad because I thought your father would kill Bella in his way to get some.( they start to laugh again, Renesmee looks confused.)  
Bella: But he didn't, and then you were born .  
Jacob: Yeah I remember I was going to kill you for **_**killing**_** you mother 'cause haha I ha loved haha her hahahahaha. ( they can't stop laughing)  
Renesmee: I'm feeling sick…**

**so there's a weird conversation… and remember to please review  
10 reviews and I'll update next Friday.**


	7. Giggles

**A/N: OMG I got so little reviews. I mean please if you can story-alert then you can review! Please do… if I had one review per story-alert I would have gotten 24 JUST in the last chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!! They make me update sooner and make longer chapters.**

Edward's POV

We were walking towards my Volvo. I stopped and opened the passenger seat for Bella, she smiled at me and took the seat. I closed her door and walked around the car and got inside myself. Once inside the car I turned the engine on and accelerated, suddenly I realized I had never asked Bella which sushi bar she would like to go to.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"I thought we were going to get sushi." She said in the cutest puzzled tone. I smiled at her while she continued to stare at me questioningly.

"Yes we are, but which sushi bar?"

"Oh! There's one at the mall, we could go there." She suggested, finally understanding. I nodded and took a U turn so we were heading to the mall. Once we arrived I parked on a free spot close to the main entrance. I left the car and walked around it to open Bella's door but by the time I arrived she had already opened her door and was stepping out of the car. I grimaced at this and she looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. I quickly offered her my hand so I could close her door once she exited the car completely. She didn't notice my hand and closed the door before I could get a chance to. My grimace deepened. "Why are you grimacing?" She asked while eyeing her entire self, she probably thought she looked hideous. Psh, like_ that_ was possible.

"You didn't let me get your door for you." I stated, still grimacing a little. She looked even more confused.

"Why would you want to?" She asked clearly dumbfounded.

"Because I was raised to be a gentleman and gentlemen always open the door for ladies." I explained and then added. "Among many other things" Bella laughed at this.

"So, are you saying you consider me a lady?" She asked sweetly. I nodded.

"Not only do I consider you one, but I know for a fact you are indeed a lady."

"Why sir I'm flattered you think so." She said in an exaggerated British accent that made her voice sound very alluring.

"My lady." I said in my best British accent while offering her my hand once again. This time she noticed and got her hand on top of mine while laughing at my formal speech. We were almost to the entrance when she said.

"You won't open the door for me, unless you outrun me." By the end of her sentence she had let go of my hand and was running to the entrance, which doors were closed. She was laughing and I quickly took off running behind her. I had to admit she was pretty fast but I was faster. I got to the entrance and held the door open for her before she arrived. She was trotting, looking behind her, obviously searching for me, then she turned around laughing and noticed I was holding the door. She frowned but never stopped laughing I offered her my hand once again while she was entering the building. She took it willingly and shook her head. "How do you do that?" She asked, still laughing lightly.

"Do what?" I asked

"Run so fast." She stated. I laughed a little.

"I don't know. I guess it is a gift." I said half seriously, half teasing. She smiled and kept laughing while we walked to the restaurant. Once we arrived I noticed it was kind of crowded. I approached the hostess and she smiled at me. "Table for two, please." I said simply, not really looking at her.

"Sure, follow me." She said and we both walked behind her and sat at the table she pointed out. "Is there anything I could get you?" She asked kindly, and I couldn't help notice she was talking mostly to me. I never really got why people did that.

"Not for me." I said simply and then looked at Bella. She looked taken aback and then she shook her head. "No thanks." I told the hostess once again, never taking my eyes off of Bella.

"Your waitress will be right out." The hostess said before leaving the table. Just when I was about to talk to Bella the waiter arrived. He gave us our menus and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name's Erick." He said kindly… especially to Bella. She didn't seem to notice. But then again she must get this kind of attention everywhere she goes. "I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything?" He asked, yet again talking mainly to Bella. I cleared my throat and he looked my way, his smile gone. We ordered our drinks and he left with a smile, obviously directed to Bella. She blushed but did nothing further.

"What would you like?" She asked, a little blush remained in her cheeks from the waiter's flirting.

"Um I'm not sure." I said. After a while the waiter came back and placed our drinks in front of us, obviously hitting at Bella the whole time. She smiled back shyly, intending to be nice. Then we ordered and he left. "So" I said simply, but suddenly Bella exploded into giggles, all the while trying to control them and looking everywhere around her like someone would disapprove of her. I couldn't help but join in, although I had no idea what she found so amusing.

"What were you laughing at?" I asked once she had calmed down enough to talk. She looked at me and then around us to check no one would be able to hear her and then spoke in a whisper.

**A/N: Haha what is she laughing at? Is it something she remembered? Is it something embarrassing? Is she laughing at Edward? But only if you Review, will you find out… **


	8. Never got a number?

**A/N: Hi! I know this chapter is a little short but I promise the next one will be longer and there might be some drama. Anyway I want to thank all those who reviewed and encourage those who didn't, to do so. As some of you know English is not my first language so if you notice any mistakes please let me know in a review, they help me improve. Anyway, love you guys! REVIEW!**

**By the way I'm gonna change some chapters, nothing important just some spelling and grammar corrections, sorry if the mails you're going to get annoy you, just ignore them. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't.**

_Last time in "Love on ice"_

_Edward POV_

"_Um I'm not sure." I said. After a while the waiter came back and placed our drinks in front of us, obviously hitting at Bella the whole time. She smiled back shyly, intending to be nice. Then we ordered and he left. "So" I said simply, but suddenly Bella exploded into giggles, all the while trying to control them and looking everywhere around her like someone would disapprove of her. I couldn't help but join in, although I had no idea what she found so amusing._

"_What were you laughing at?" I asked once she had calmed down enough to talk. She looked at me and then around us to check no one would be able to hear her and then spoke in a whisper._

**A/N: Am I mean or what?! Sorry for the cliffy guys… I didn't mean to take this long to update actually it was only one week but anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"It's just that-"Bella was unable to finish for she had started laughing, yet again. I stared at her and I'm sure I looked like an idiot, but I couldn't care less. I just kept looking at her while she shook with laughter, she kept trying to control her laughter but every time she was regaining control she would look at something near her glass of lemonade and she would burst into giggles again. She finally controlled herself and looked at me, shame in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just…" She managed to control herself this time and kept talking after a few seconds. "I just noticed, the waiter left his card" She looked like she was trying hard not to laugh again. I was even more confused now. What card? The waiter's? "With his phone number ha-ha " She finished, laughing again. I understood now, the waiter had been hitting on Bella since he presented himself, he gave her his phone number, hoping she would call him. Although I totally understood why he wanted to go out with Bella, I couldn't help feel jealousy and anger. I mean, didn't he got the point that Bella and I were _into_ something?! Even with all the anger I felt towards the waiter I joined Bella in her laughter. I was actually relieved she would think the waiter's flirting was funny, rather than appealing. Bella just continued to laugh and then added "I mean _his_ phone _number_… for _me_!" She laughed even harder this time, but I stopped laughing at once. Why had she said that? Did she thought she wasn't worthy? I was serious now, thinking about what she had said.

"I find the fact he gave you his number pretty logic." I said although Bella hadn't stopped laughing, once I said this, her laughter diminished but she was still shaking a little.

"I _do_ find it surprising." She stated, still not completely serious. "Why wouldn't you?" She asked, looking around. Probably to make sure no one had heard her.

"Because_ I_ would have done the same, as would have _any_ sane male." I said completely serious. She instantly stopped laughing and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Come on, be serious." She said, all sings of amusement gone.

"I am" I answered simply, she looked taken aback. "I mean, this must happen to you everywhere." I added.

"Actually it never had. Flirting of course, but a number… no, no, no." She was shaking her head as if emphasizing her words. I couldn't believe it. I was astonished to say the least. I was wrong! Apparently she didn't get this attention everywhere. This didn't make any sense at all. "'Cause you know, Rose and Alice get those." She finished slowly while eyeing my expression carefully. I was even more surprised now, Alice and Rosalie always got the numbers? I mean, I know they are both beautiful, I'm not blind, but Bella is just as beautiful and much more. I couldn't grasp the fact Bella didn't get the attention I supposed she always did.

Bella POV

Edward was staring at me like I had just told him that ketchup and mayonnaise make mustard**. (A/ N: Actually… a friend of mine said that, it was just hilarious, we make fun of him ever since.) **He actually believed I got asked out a lot, or so I think.

"Well, then all the guys you've met are jerks." He said, finally deciding to speak. I sighed in relief, for a moment I thought he would never talk again.

"You are one of the guys I know, you know?" I teased him. He smiled and laughed a little at what he had gotten himself into. I was remembering that when I first met him I thought he was a jerk, just as he had put it.

"Exactly." He answered, as if proving his own point. I couldn't help but laugh; he was everything but a jerk.

"Okay then… if you think so." I said, closing the subject.

"Oh, I do." He quickly replied. Closing the subject as well. Just then the waiter arrived with our food and I hardly managed to keep from laughing. He kept smiling at me and I just pretended to not notice. What was impossible to ignore was Edward's glare towards the waiter, it only made holding back laughter harder. I was glad he would do that for me, no one ever had, it felt nice. After that we ate practically in silence with the occasional pup-op question and small talk. I tried to keep Edward occupied, I was quickly regretting ordering sushi roll's; they hardly fit into my mouth, and then I can barely chew. I probably look like a fish… a stupid little fish. Edward, on the other hand, decided to get noodle soup… a much wiser choice. Finally we finished and it was time to go home.

We were walking towards the exit when I realized I wouldn't see Edward during the week. We didn't go to the same school and we had different training hours, since the hockey team goes everywhere throwing their puck at light speed and tackling everyone on their way, it wasn't really possible. I sighed because I would probably see him until Friday, and that is only if he wants to. I sighed heavily when I realized this. Edward noticed and looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. We were now outside the mall and almost to his car.

"It's just, I won't see you during the week." I stated. He thought for a moment and then looked back at me.

"I guess not." He said sadly. "But if you're free next Saturday, we could go to this party some perky girl is throwing us." He said teasingly, lighting the mood. I laughed at his idea.

"I would love to." I said feigning surprise.

"Then it's a date." He said simply, smiling at me. We reached the car and I let him get the door for me, since apparently he liked to do that. He smiled at me and helped me inside the car. Once he entered the car himself he revved the engine and headed towards my house. We talked during the car ride, mostly because I asked questions in order to hear his voice. With his Alice-like speed we arrived to my house within minutes. He turned the engine off and looked at me. He took my hand and smiled.

"I'll see you around." I said sadly, I didn't really wanted to leave.

"I'll miss you." He answered back. I leaned closer to him and pressed my lips against his in a chaste kiss, he smiled against my lips and I laughed a little against his.

"And I'll miss you." I said before pressing my lips against his one more time. With that I opened my door and stepped out of the car, a little dazed from the kiss. He smiled at me and waved, I waited until he was out of sight to enter my house.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter… if you do…or if you don't please tell me in a review.**


	9. Visions

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. I'll try and update once a week.  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

Alice POV

I was just arriving to my house after my date with Jasper. I swear to god, he's just so perfect, I couldn't ask for anything else. I mean he's kind and funny and he can be so sweet and shy at the same time. The atmosphere around him is so calm, he is always serene. He is even super-model gorgeous, and we complement each other perfectly. He's all that plus a bag of chips for me. There's another side to the story, a side no one really knows, no one but me. I know Jasper and I are soul mates, and you would wonder. How the hell does she know? It's easy. I have these weird premonitions, they are not really premonitions, they're more like visions. For example I would be talking to someone and then I would get an image, an image of that person doing something that hasn't happened yet, but that may. Very rarely something would happen in another way but mainly my visions came true.

Anyway about the time I met Jasper, more specifically the night after I first saw him, I got this huge vision. I would usually see still pictures, like photographs, but this time I got a sort of video. Jasper and I were standing in front of each other, just looking into each others eyes, he asked me to turn around and I did, giggling stupidly the whole time. After a few seconds he asked to turn around to look at him. I did and then I noticed how he was down on one knee. After that, everything became a blur I saw Jasper and me on the beach, a couple images of Bella and Rose in red dresses and me in a white one, me holding a puppy, and me and Jasper smiling, looking about thirty. These images and about a hundred more came to me so quickly I even got dizzy. I couldn't even see all of them, I only remember a few. The point is I know Jasper and I are meant to be together.

"Alice, sweetie, is that you?" My mom asked as I entered the house.

"Yeah, it's me." I answered simply.

"Good, you had fun?" She asked, more out of politeness than true curiosity. My mom and I weren't really close, we never befriended much.

"Sure, I had a blast." I said. She smiled at me, once I entered the kitchen. "I think I'll call Rose." I added quickly to excuse myself. She merely nodded and turned her attention back to the TV. I quickly headed to my room, saying hi to my dad when I passed by his room. I heard a faint hi coming from him as I walked down the hallway to my door. I quickly opened my door and went straight to the bathroom to get ready for the night. After calling Rose and Bella I decided I could use some sleep… this week was going to be hard, what with not seeing Jasper till Friday and things like that.

…………………………………………………………

I was waiting outside Bella's house, she was running a little late. I was actually surprised, she was never late, but it wasn't really a problem, since I can get us to school in less than five minutes in my car. Finally Bella left her house and got into my car.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, I was… distracted" She said in a rush. Distracted? With what?

"No problem hon. What were you distracted with?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Um… nothing really." She answered in a suspicious tone. Like there was something she was trying to hide. I was about to ask her what was going on when I got this vision. I could see Bella, she was wearing black training tights with white leg warmers on top and a sleeveless shirt, her hair was done in a messy ponytail and she had her skates on. It was obvious she was full out in training mode, the only problem was that I couldn't see her surroundings, everything was white, like some kind of light wasn't allowing me to see where she was. I was brought back to reality by Bella pinching my arm.

"Ow!" I shrieked, she looked at me, her eyes apologetic.

"Sorry, but you were gone for about 2 minutes" She said and this time I gave her the apologetic look. "And when I say gone I mean just-wont-come-back-to-reality gone." I smiled my best apologizing smile. "I tried nudging you, waving my hand in front or your face, criticizing your car, pretending to have a stroke and finally pinching your arm. You are lucky you reacted, the next step was splashing you with water, and I'm sure you wouldn't have liked that… What were you thinking of?" She asked.

"Just about Jasper and how I wont see him in quite some time." I lied quickly. I wasn't going to tell her the truth, she had no idea I had visions. Don't get me wrong I love Bella and Rose, dearly, but I can't tell them, they will probably think I belong to the loony or something. And even if they believe I do, they would look at me like I was crazy and we would probably grow apart, and I don't want to lose my best friends. Besides what was I supposed to say _"Nothing I was just having a vision of you training somewhere I don't really know, you have any theories about it?"_ Yeah I wouldn't have finished half of it and I would already be on my way to a mental institution.

"Yeah, I won't see Edward either." She said sadly, and then after a few seconds "We better get going if we don't want to be late for school."

"Sure" I said, snapping out of yet another train of thought. The image of Bella somewhere, anywhere really, was interesting. I quickly pushed the thought aside; it was probably just a vision of what is going to happen today in our training session. Yeah that's probably it. I turned the key and headed to the school. We arrived just in time, thanks to my amazing driving. Bella ran to her class and I took one step at a time, thinking about my vision. Why were Bella's surroundings invisible? Where was she? When would that happen? I'm sure I had never seen her wear those white leg warmers, I don't even think she's got white ones. I was so lost in my thoughts that the next thing I noticed I was outside my classroom, I sighed and entered. The class hadn't started, so I took my seat and waited for the teacher to speak, thinking of the intriguing vision of Bella.

Bella POV

I entered my math class and took a seat. I took a notebook out of my bag and a pen and started drawing doodles, just for fun. I hadn't told Alice why I had been late. The truth is I had gotten a call from a trainer, a professional trainer. I had been totally surprised.

_Flashback_

_I was heading to the door, Alice had already arrived. I was about to touch the doorknob when the phone rang, I turned around and headed to the living room. I quickly got the phone and held it to my ear._

"_Good morning." I said into the phone._

"_Good morning, may I speak with Isabella Marie Swan please?" A male voice said from the other side of the line. He wanted to speak with me?_

"_This is her speaking." I answered._

"_Oh, hi miss Swan," The voice continued "I am calling to make an offer, I recently saw you at Fork's ice rink. I want to offer to train you, I'm no professional trainer myself, but I can say you have great potential. What I'm saying is that if you accept, you would train with one of our best professional trainers for six months." I was astonished, what had he just said? Professional trainer? Me? Great potential? Six months? Nothing was making sense, it couldn't be me. This must be a misunderstanding, surely they meant Alice or Rose, even Vanessa, they probably got the information wrong._

"_I'm not keeping up with you, are you sure it's Isabella who you want?" I asked "Its not Alice Brandon… Or Rosalie-" I didn't even finish Rose's last name for he had interrupted me._

"_You skated this Saturday to "Love remains the same"?" He asked simply. _

"_Y-yes" I said, it sounded like a question._

"_Then it's you we want." He finished. I fell to the couch. This cant be happening, they can't choose me over Rose or Alice. I am the one who struggle the must, its easy for them, not for me!_

"_But you're not getting it, my friends are way better than me. I got lucky for that program, that's it." I said, desperate for him to understand._

"_I saw the way you controlled your edges, turns and spins. That wasn't luck." _

"_But I can assure you, that was one unique performance. I am usually not that way."I said trying to prove him wrong._

"_Exactly, we'll help you develop your technique until all your performances are as flawless as that one." He said confidently. "Now we'll give you some time to think about it and I'll cal you again tomorrow morning." He said before hanging up. I stared at the empty space. I had been offered the opportunity to train professionally! I just stayed there thinking about the phone call I had just had. Thinking about what I would do. Just then I remembered Alice was waiting for me and quickly got up from the couch and ran to the car._

_End flashback_

I was so lost in my thoughts that when I finished with my flashback the teacher had already started class. I quickly stopped doodling in my notebook and turned my attention to her explanation. This was going to be a long day.

……………………………

It was time for lunch, and I was growing anxious by the second. I had planned to tell Alice and Rose about the offer I received during this hour, I hope they won't take it badly. I entered the cafeteria and spotted Rose sitting in our usual table along with Alice, I sighed and walked towards them, not bothering to buy food, I wasn't really hungry. I finally arrived to our table and took a seat, greeting them curtly. I decided I could as well get over with it.

"Alice, Rose I have something to tell you." I said so quickly I had a hard time understanding myself, but apparently they did because they looked at me curiously.

"What is it hon." Rose said after a few seconds in which I didn't speak.

"Yeah, what is it." Alice asked just after Rose. I looked at them. I couldn't do this to them, they've trained so hard waiting for an opportunity like this, and then I come and take it way from them just for one lucky program. But I had to tell them, I couldn't keep this from them, they deserve better. Yes they deserve better, they deserve a better friend, one that wouldn't even think about accepting this deal.

"Come on Bells, you can tell us anything" Alice said. I decided I couldn't keep this to myself any longer.

"I got a call from a training agency" They both stared at me obviously not understanding a bit. "They want to train me… professionally." They both stared at me as I tried to imagine their reactions. Will they yell at me? Will they tell we are not friends anymore? I mean I betrayed them. The moments passed and they still didn't talk, they just stared at me. "But don't worry I'll reject it." I added, trying to show them I wasn't such a crappy friend, sure I was a bad friend, but not that much. Alice's and Rose's eyes widened at this.

"Why would you reject it?" Alice asked, finally speaking. Her tone showed no signs of understanding.

"Yeah. Why would you?" Rose asked as well. They were both clueless apparently.

"Because it's not fair for you guys" I said quickly, defending myself. They both stared at me, confusion in their eyes. "You've trained so hard and you are better than me, it's not fair that _I_ get this opportunity and you don't.

"You've trained just as hard as us, maybe even more." Alice said calmly.

"If anyone deserves this opportunity it's you" Rose said taking my hands in hers while Alice did the same. Our hands all tangled together.

"But it was just one lucky program, it's not fair. I won't accept it!" I said firmly.

"Bella, you must accept it. This is our dream, you _can't_ say no to our dream!" Rose said, clearly exasperated. This surprised me, I expected her to be the one to tell me to reject the offer.

"Listen to me, there is no way you are rejecting it. Rejecting is _not _an option" Alice said menacingly, her eyes looked like they were on fire.

"But…" I started to say.

"NO BUT'S" They both said at the same time, and it somehow wasn't funny at all. I swallowed and nodded. They both relaxed.

"Still, it's just not fair, besides I don't even know how it might work. Plus I don't want Angela to think I'm betraying her." I hadn't really thought of Angela till now. There was no way I was going to accept this, it would be like betraying Angela. She is my friend more than my trainer, I cant do this to her.

"Angela will be fine. You need to do this for yourself." Rose said with passion. I had never seen this side of her.

"Alice, Rose you have no idea what a couple of great friends you are" I said with a smile on my face. They both smiled at me.

"Yeah. We know." They said at the same time, again. Only this time we all started laughing. I smiled but not completely, I didn't feel like smiling much. I still felt like I would betray them if I shall accept. But then there was the other side of the story, I wanted to do this, I wanted to be able to train professionally.

Alice POV  
This pretty much explains why Bella was acting so strangely. Now I knew why I got that vision of Bella training, but then again, why I can't see her surroundings remains a secret. I knew Bella deserved this opportunity, I would be lying if I say I'm not a tiny teeny jealous, but that's only to be expected. I've waited for years for an opportunity like the one she's getting. I was beyond mad when she said she was gonna reject it, I had a hard time not yelling at her. But I'm glad she has this chance. She deserves this more than anyone I know, even more than Rose, Vanessa or me. Bella is talented she just needs to develop it some more, she could be a national champion, maybe even go to worlds…if only she realized her talent, she could do so many things. Rose and I had told her repeatedly that she could be a national champion, but she never listened, she claimed her clumsiness would never allow her such.

I was still sitting at our lunch table, although Bella and Rose had already left, I was planning to ditch this one class, I wanted to try something. I had seen yesterday in a TV program that some psychics can receive information my touching or being in places related with what they are looking for. They said those things help them see what happened, but that in some rare cases it might help them see what is going to happen. I figured that I'm rare enough to be one of those, maybe. I had some pictures of my friends with me and i was at school. I will try to bring visions to me by touching and concentrating in their pictures. The whole necessity of being at school was that in my house I can't seem to concentrate and in the ice rink it would be impossible to try and be alone. Besides if anyone saw me touching a picture and frowning in concentration they'll probably think I'm crazy.

I rose from the table and went straight to the exit, I left the building and walked to the parking lot. I stopped and decided against going to my car, instead I'll go to the other side of the school. I walked and approached the bench I was looking for. I sat down, this bench was far enough that no one will see me and even if they do they won't bother to come and bother me. I quickly took my pictures out of my tote and decided on one picture of Bella, Rose and I. I touched it lightly, feeling like a complete idiot when I closed my eyes. This wasn't working. I kept touching the picture; I was starting to think this was a loss of time. I was concentrating in the girls and me, moments we have had, what we have done together. I stopped moving my fingers around the picture and sighed not really opening my eyes. I had been hoping this would help me see Bella's surroundings, the image of Bella training flashed to my mind, her surroundings still invisible, but as fast as it arrived it left me. Another image had taken its place.

Bella POV

I was in English, my favorite class, but somehow I couldn't manage to pay attention to the teacher. She kept babbling about Shakespeare and I couldn't listen to a thing she said. Alice and Rose had supported me but I still couldn't accept this, at least not until I talked to Angela. School dragged by, everything seemed so surreal. I needed to be at the ice rink, not here. Angela needed to know I was thinking about leaving her for another coach, although I wasn't sure yet. I felt like crap for even thinking about doing that to her.

Finally the bell rang and I quickly gathered my things, hurrying to the exit before-.

"Oh hey Bella." Oh great! Mike said attempting to sound attractive and failing miserably. I turned around and greeted him completely out of politeness.

"Hi Mike." I said in my best I'm-just-being-nice tone. He didn't seem to get the hint though… he never did.

"You see I was wondering, if you're free Friday we could go to the movies or something." He said, sounding nervous and unsure. It wasn't nothing like when Edward sounded unsure, Edward sounded cute while Mike sounded…stupid. I remembered when he asked me out and how cute he looked, I smiled at the memory and Mike thought I was smiling at his invitation.

"Is that a yes?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"No Mike I'm sorry… I've already got plans." I lied quickly; it wasn't that much of a lie. Maybe I could see Edward Friday.

"Oh okay" Mike said, drooping his eyes to the floor, he raised his eyes again and looked at me. "Maybe Saturday?" He asked, hopeful again. I was done with my kindness for today so I looked at him and turned around.

"I'm busy as well, sorry. Bye Mike." I practically had to shout the last part for I had walked out the classroom and was halfway to my next class. I know I that was rude but he asks me out practically everyday, I swear to god he never gives up. I entered the gym and went straight to my locker saying hi to Rose and getting my uniform on. Alice was nowhere to be seen, she was usually early to this class. I asked Rose but she just shrugged and told me she hadn't been in history either. I got worried and took my cellphone out of my pocket speed dialing Alice's number. She answered in the fifth ring, which was weird since she usually answers right away.

"Y-yeah?!" She said in a detached tone. This immediately made me worry, Alice was never that way, she was always so happy.

"Alice? Where are you? Are you alright?"I asked in a rush. What is going on.

"Yes its me, At school and yes again… why do you ask?" She was joking, and her voice had recovered some of its perky ring.

"Um nothing, it's just …you are late for class." I told her, omitting the fact that she hadn't been to history with Rose.

"Seriously? I didn't hear the bell ring." That was so unlike Alice. I was getting anxious. "I'm on my way." She said before hanging up. I closed my phone and turned to look at Rose, she was staring at me.

"Apparently she didn't hear the bell." I said, clearly surprised.

"Really?" She asked.

"That's what she said." I clarified. Rose turned her attention back to her uniform straightening it a bit before looking at her reflection in the mirror and nodding. Alice arrived a couple minutes later and changed, coming to class with us. "Alice why were you late?" I asked her once she came over to us.

"Um… I was just… walking around." She answered, distracted. I didn't ask any further and she didn't comment anything. I was worried she might be mad about the offer I had received. Maybe she had pretended to be happy for me in order not to hurt my feelings. School finished and we all headed to our houses to eat and go to our training session. I was still wondering about Alice's behavior.

**A/N: So what do you think guys liked it, hated it. I made Alice have visions, because it makes sense, plus it would add so much excitement to the plot.  
Click and REVIEW  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	10. What should I do?

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I am updating today just for you… I know this chapter is short, but trust me its important. Next chapter will be way longer. Also i made an album in flickr to make viewing the outfits easier... check it out.  
READ AND REVIEW**

Alice POV

If first I was confused, now I'm beyond insanity, i have absolutely no idea why I saw what I saw. I had almost given up in the whole touching the picture thing, and now I wish I had given up and let it go. The image of Bella training had been replaced by one of her, Rose and I in my house, Bella was crying and Rose and I were looking at each other, exchanging what-should-we-say glances. Her eyes were all red and puffy and her cheeks were a total disaster. I felt sympathetic, and I hasn't even happened yet. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that the next thing I new my phone went off, it took me a while to answer since I had no idea where it might be. Finally I opened the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID, and held it to my ear.  
"Y-yeah?" I said, not really caring about what I said, I was way too preoccupied thinking about my vision. Bella answered back from the other side of the line, I returned my attention to her and then asked what she meant, for she had asked if I was okay. She told me I was late for gym and I quickly snapped out of my reverie. I asked her if she meant it when I noticed that a few people were running to their classes, but that most were already in their classrooms. I quickly told her I was on my way and ran to the gym. After that I had to tell her I had been "walking around" actually one of the worst excuses I could come up with. But apparently they didn't suspect anything since neither of ask anything else, and I was way too busy thinking when my vision might come true, to try to make my story more believable.  
Gym went by smoothly, since Bella didn't kill anyone on her quest to play soccer and after the bell rang we all headed to our houses to eat. I usually stayed with Bella at her house to eat, since she's a great cook and no one is ever in my house. But today I decided to skip this tradition and eat at my house instead, I needed some time to think.

…….

Once I was done eating I went to my room and changed into my white yoga pants and decided on a white tank top. I gathered my skates and left the house, not without doing my hair in a messy bun on my way out. I arrived to Bella's house and she entered the car. I noticed she was a little anxious, for she was moving and stretching and her hands were all tangled together. Plus she was talking senseless

"Hi hon, What did you had for dinner? I had a sandwich since I wasn't in cooking mood. I got some orange juice too. But that's not important …what did you had for dinner?" She said all this in one breath, yep definitely anxious. She's probably like this because of what Angela will do when she tells her. I'm sure Angela wont react badly, surely she wants this for Bella. "I'm going to tell Angela as soon as we arrive." She said, not even giving me time to answer her question. I smiled.

"I guessed that when you asked the same question twice, with a few seconds of difference." I teased. She laughed a little and looked at me with her puppy eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be happy for you." I said lightly.

"I hope so" She said looking outside the car window to the building, we were almost there.

Bella POV

"I hope so" I replied, I really hope Angela won't take the news badly. I haven't even decided what I'll do. Angela will be the hardest because she has always been my trainer, ever since I was 8 she has trained me, we have been together for nine years now, and I was thinking about leaving her. Finally we arrived to the building and I left the car, closing the door behind me. I entered the ice rink, hoping that somehow Angela wasn't here. I crossed the hallway and stood in front of the door. _Please don't be here yet. _I quickly gripped the doorknob and opened the door, in a hurry to get this over with. I looked inside and there she was, seating in a bench, talking animatedly to John(Alice's trainer). I swallowed and approached them.

"Oh Hi Girls!" John said once he noticed me, since Angela's back was to me. Alice was right behind me, giving me moral support. Angela turned to look at me and smiled, my face instantly fell. She was clueless.

"Hi… Angela, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked after a few seconds. She looked at me questioningly but quickly rose from her seat and walked towards me.

"What is it Bella?" She asked sweetly. I couldn't avoid the guilt that was now all over me, I was a horrible person.

"Um… Angela, I g-got a call to-today from a training agenc-cy." I stuttered. " They want t-to train me, for six months."I added. She just kept looking at me, her face showing no emotion. "And I'm thinking about accepting it." I finished the last part, the part that made an awful human being. Angela surprised me by smiling and hugging me.

"What? You're not mad?" I asked once I gathered my thoughts. Maybe she was going to strangle me, that's why she's hugging me! She released me,right before I started to panic, taking my forearms in each of her hands. She looked at me straight in the eye, I drooped mine to the floor, ashamed.

"Of course not! Why should I?" I looked back at her.

"Because, I'm thinking about leaving you." I answered her rhetorical question.

"Bella." She said like she was talking to a five-year-old that doesn't get which color is which. "Who do you think gave your number to the training agency?" I instantly looked at her, totally surprised.

"Why would you ever do that?" I asked half surprised, half angry. Why didn't she asked my permission before? She's not my manager! I don't even have a manager!

"Because Bella sweetie" She started in the same talking-to-a-five-year-old tone. "You have no idea how much talent you've got, and honey, you just wont see it!" Her tone had so much passion. "I gave the manager your number only because he asked, _they _want_ you_ Bella, _I_ want _you_ to achieve your full potential. I thought that if anyone could make you realize that is _them_, professional trainers. Please do this for me, for _you!" _By the time she finished I had tears forming in my eyes, she was such a great friend, such a great trainer!

"But Angela I can't leave you!" I said, even with her speech I didn't feel the right to do this.

"You have to! I won't let you reject this offer." She said simply. As if that solved everything.

"But what will you do, you won't train me for six months." I said, quickly thinking of an excuse to stop me from accepting this deal.

"A wedding is hard to plan. Now I'll have time for doing it right. Don't worry about me. Just do this for both of us okay?" She asked, I nodded and smiled. "Now enter the ice , I am still your trainer… for now." She said happily and I laughed despite myself.

"Okay" I said and sat down to get my skates on.

……………

Alice had just dropped me at my house. The whole Angela thing had gone well… extremely well. Even Vanessa surprised by hugging me and bouncing while telling me she was happy for me. Now the only step left are my mom and dad, but I think I wont tell them tonight, tomorrow night I'll prepare dinner and I'll let them know then. I entered my house and it was still empty, since it was merely 6 o'clock. I had already taken a shower at the ice rink, something I usually avoided, it was so cold. But today I felt like it. I opened the door to my room and stepped in, quickly taking everything I needed out of my schoolbag and started to do my homework. I was about halfway through my math homework when my cell phone went off. I quickly took it and looked at the caller ID, unknown number, I shrugged it off and answered it, thinking it might be Angela calling from Ben's phone or something.

"Hi." I said into the phone, distracted with my math homework.

"Hi." It couldn't be, could it?

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella?" He replied, mimicking my tone perfectly. I laughed lightly. "How are you?" He asked, even on the phone his voice was perfect.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked in return.

"Fine, thanks for asking. Listen I was wondering would you like to go out Friday? We could catch a movie or something…" He said, sounding unsure, cute-unsure not Mike-unsure.

"Sure, I would love to." I answered. "But, if I may ask, where did you get my phone number?" I asked, I'm pretty sure I never gave it to him.

"Jasper got it from Alice." He answered simply. There was a moment of silence. "Does it bother you?" He asked worried.

"No, not at all. I'm glad you called actually." I said and I think I heard him sigh in the other side of the line.

"Okay then, see you Friday." He said

"Yeah see you"

"Bye" He said before hanging up. I quickly looked at my phone and hurried to save his number, writing Edward in my contacts. After that I finished my homework and prepared dinner with a smile plastered on my face.

………

I woke up the next day and hurried to get ready, I was in the kitchen pouring myself a glass of milk when the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hi, may I speak with Miss Swan please." The voice on the phone asked, I had totally forgotten about the call from the agency.

"Its me, hi!" I said animatedly.

"Oh good morning Isabella, have you thought about our offer." He said, in full business mode.

"Yes, I have. And I'll accept it." I said, putting myself in business mode as well.

"Okay then, all that is left to do is choose a location." I heard him say. Choose a location?

"Excuse me, which locations are we talking about." I asked curious.

"We'll you can choose to train in California, Colorado or Minnesota. You get to decide." He said happily. I couldn't comprehend.

"But I thought that if I accepted, someone would come here to train me."

"Um… that's not possible you have to attend one of our ice-rinks maybe I could get you a place in Seattle, but nothing's for sure." He said. I couldn't leave!

"I'm afraid I cant leave Forks, its my home, I cant!"

"Take your time to think about it, Ill give you my number and call me as soon as you decide where you want to train… I'll see what I can do to get you a place in Seattle." He gave me his number and I wrote it down numbly, not really thinking about it. "Have a good day." He said and then hung up. What was I going to do I can't leave, I simply can't! But this was a unique opportunity, I had to! But Alice, Rose, my mom and dad I cant leave them for six months, besides I'm starting a relationship with Edward I can't risk it. I called Alice to tell her not to pick me up for school, she seemed to sense my mood and agreed, before telling me she would bring Chinese after school and that she would have Rosalie come over as well. I just sat on my sofa, what should I do? Leave? I would surely miss everyone and I would obviously lose Edward, no one waits six months, specially for me. But… Stay? I need to improve, I need to do this for myself. I can't let this opportunity pass me by. Leave or Stay…

**A/N: OMG! Will she leave? Will she stay? Review and find out sooner  
I loved the whole arrow-pointing-to-the-review-button so much I'll do it again, so follow the arrow, click and review**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	11. Leaving? Staying?

**A/N: HI I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I EVEN GOT TO 100 AND I'M SO HAPPY I COULD DANCE, ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW!!!**

**I noticed I forgot the disclaimer during almost the whole story so here it is  
Disclaimer:  
Me: I am aware that I own nothing but the plot.  
Bella: seriously?  
Me: seriously, Stephenie Meyer does!  
Bella: OMG! Does this apply to aaaaaawwll the chapters?  
Me: Of course it does.**

**LOL THANK YOU! READ AND REVIEW!!! ;P **

Alice POV

I was walking towards Bella's house along with Rosalie. We had left our cars in her driveway. We knocked the door and a very scruffy Bella opened it, she was wearing sweats and a hoodie plus her hair was a total disaster of a ponytail. She quickly smiled at us and made her way to her living room, not bothering to say a word. Rose and I exchanged a look and followed her into the living room, Chinese in hand. Bella was sitting cross-legged on the middle of the sofa and once we entered the room she turned and gave another small smile. What was with her?!

"We brought chinese." I said in an informing tone, I didn't want to ask her what is wrong right away. She looked back at us and nodded. Rose nudged me a little subtly telling me to go sit down. I quickly sat down and Rose sat at Bella's other side. "I bought fried rice and some chop-suey." I informed her, she looked at me and instantly spilled everything.

"Oh! Alice, Rose, I got a call from the training agency today. I said I accepted their offer but he asked where I would like to train. I was dumbfounded to say the least, I asked and he told me I would have to move somewhere else during my training period. I want to go but I cant, I can't leave you guys." She said in a rush. Rose stared Bella as did I. Finally Bella looked at us and I smiled at her sympathetically. Rose did the same and then left the sofa and walked to the kitchen.

"Dishes." Rose explained after watching Bella's face. She quickly returned and gave us each a dish, we grabbed what we wanted. "Okay hon, so are you saying you won't go?" Rose asked casually, like she was talking about the weather.

"I don't know, I want to train professionally, but leaving is… I don't think I can."She dropped her eyes to the fried rice in front of her, picking some with her chopsticks and bringing it to her mouth.

"Of course you can, of us three_ you _are the strongest, the less depending, if anyone can do this its you." Rose had set her dish and chopsticks on the table and right now she had Bella's hands in hers. I quickly sat my plate in the table as well.

"Rose is right, as weird as it may be." I joked, hoping it might lighten the mood. It worked Bella laughed lightly while Rose stuck her tongue out at me. Bella laughed a little more at this but quickly regained her unhappy mood.

"But guys you have to understand, my entire life is here." Bella said.

"So what?... We are going to leave for college in a couple years anyway, its not such a big deal." I told Bella.

"Yeah but in a couple years we would leave _together_, I don't want to leave everything behind me. Even for only six months"Bella said, close to tears. Rose and I laughed without humor.

"You won't leave us behind." Rose said sympathetically.

"It's not like we would let you anyway." I said, pretending to sound serious while rolling my eyes. Rose glared at me but Bella laughed.

"But it's not you I'm worried about… What about school, my grades would surely drop plus my mom and dad would never agree to let me go." Bella was decided to stay.

"Look hon, do what makes you the happiest, because that's all that matters." I finished. Bella smiled at me grateful for my support.

"I think I'll stay, I can start to train harder here, I don't have to leave to better, do I?"

"Of course you don't." Rose said.

"You'll be great, someway it'll work out to the best." I added

"Thanks I really appreciate it… So how was school today." She said shrewdly changing the subject. We began to talk about our day and how Mike had asked where Bella was about thirty times until I lost my temper and told him to get the hell out of there, and never speak to me again. After we were done eating and laughing at mikes stupidity we had nothing to do, since the teachers had left no homework. We sat in the couch thinking about what we should do, well_ pretending_ to think in my case, I knew perfectly what we should do… what we will do.

"I know what we'll do, we'll go shopping!" I said enthusiastically. Rose smiled and Bella frowned.

"Must we?" Bella asked in a concerned voice.

"Of course, if we don't, what will you wear to the party?" I said. A glint of happiness appeared in Bella's face, but not for shopping… of course not.

"Okay, of we must." She said, clearly giving up. I smiled and Rose and I went outside to the driveway while Bella was in the kitchen "writing a note to Charlie and Renee" but she was really cleaning up. Once outside Rose took my arm and dragged me to the side of the house, where we were sure Bella wouldn't hear.

"Okay am I imagining this, or is Bella actually rejecting a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." Rose hissed. I was quite angry as well.

"I know, why would she do that?" I hissed back although we both knew why… Edward… Bella had never liked anyone as much as she does him. But still its no reason for ruining such a great opportunity.

"We must make her go." She said. I had the perfect plan.

"We can tell Charlie and Renee about this, I'm sure they have no idea yet. We can convince them to let her go and then she will." I finished, satisfied with my plan.

"And, what about Edward?" Rose asked.

"Well that still presents a problem." I whispered while thinking about possible solutions. Edward seemed to like Bella a lot, but what if it didn't last? What if he only wants a short term relationship? We can't let Bella give up this opportunity for that!!! We'll do something. "We'll figure something out." I told Rose, just in time for us to hear Bella shuffling something in the living room, We both ran to the porch and positioned ourselves, pretending we never moved. All the while, thinking about how to make Bella leave.

Bella POV

We were going shopping, something I usually detested but I was in such a happy mood that it didn't bother me. I had finally decided to stay, now I could be with my friends stay at my school and be with Edward. Everything seemed brighter, better now that I had finally decided. Sure Angela will kill me, but I'll get her to understand, and she'll be happy for me. I quickly took the garter out of my hair and allowed it to fall freely; it looked like a mess, but a mess Alice would approve of. I left the house to find Alice and Rose in the porch. We rushed to Alice's car and she accelerated towards the mall.

Once we arrived we shopped for hours straight and they both insisted we should all get similar dresses, of course I refused so the only agreement we managed, was to all wear strapless dresses.

_Flashback_

"_It's quite ridiculous to wear strapless dresses, just so we "match"" I said_

"_Bella shut up and thank god that we are not wearing the same color." Alice had said_

"_But Alice."_

"_Just go try these on." She said sternly. I sighed and proceeded to change into the slutty-looking dress. But once I got it on I loved it. It was comfortable and, although too short, it was lovely and it made me look good._

"_Oh my god I love it!" I whisper-squealed, making my way outside the fitting room. Alice looked at me and smirked._

"_Told you so." She said with way too much self satisfaction._

_End Flashback_

After getting dresses and we headed to get shoes, and after another hour of torture Alice decided she wanted to get some leggings so I wouldn't whine the whole time I would be wearing the mini-dress they made me buy. I didn't complain at all, with such a short dress I really wanted leggings.

Alice POV

Everything was going perfectly, even Bella had loved her outfit. Nevertheless I wanted to get some leggings in case she was planning on whining about the dress being _too shor_t for her liking only an hour before the party. We entered the store and walked directly to the hosiery, Bella was looking for things I would surely never approve of. Sometimes I wonder why she would even bother to try and convince me of an awfully plain sweater or something, she knew I wouldn't give up.

I was looking for leggings when suddenly I saw the leg warmers, I could never get enough of those. **(A/N: seriously I can't) **I decided to look into them, just for fun. I may buy a couple pairs, I haven't got any green ones. I was looking for green leg warmers when suddenly a pair fell off of the exhibit. I reached for the horrendous artifacts, seriously how little style can you have to buy this? I was lifting myself when I noticed something that caught my eye.

There they stood, well more like laid… but the point is there they were, the white leg warmers I had seen Bella wearing in my vision. I quickly gathered them in my hands, letting the other pair fall to the floor. I was staring at the white leg warmers. How can this be possible? What should I do? Am I supposed to buy them and give them to Bella as a present? Just then something nudged me. I looked up to see Bella looking at me questioningly I smiled at her and try to hide the warmers behind my back. She noticed and took them from me.

"I love these, will you buy them?" She asked me. I just stared at her, what did this meant. She started to stare back at me and after about thirty seconds she waved her hand in front of my face. "Well?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"No, no I wont, go ahead buy them." I said dismissing her. She smiled but still looked unsure. "I want green ones anyway." I added. She smiled and walked to the cashier. I pretended to look into the pile of leg warmers while thinking about what this might mean. Will I be able to see where Bella was training now? I was suddenly in a hurry to return to my house and try to see her surroundings now. I quickly told the girls we should leave, Bella said we were still missing her leggings but I told her I already had some for emergencies, they agreed and we left in our way to Bella's house. Once we arrived I dropped Bella and Rose there, since Roses car was parked in the driveway. We said our goodbyes and I left.

I arrived to my house a couple minutes later, I entered and ran directly to my room, shouting my hello's. Once in my room I retrieved a picture of Bella and me from my nightstand. Touching it I sat on my bed and concentrated on it. This wasn't working, and maybe I wasn't supposed to press it, last time I tried too hard I ended up more confused than at the beginning. I sighed, giving up, I left the photograph in my bed. A little wind blew from the window and the photograph fell to the floor. They wind continued to move it until it was under my bed. I sighed again and knelt beside my bed to get it, I stretched and quickly reached it. I retrieved the photo and sat cross-legged resting my head on the bed. What is wrong with me? Why cant I see where Bella will be?... Hopefully she'll wear those leg warmers tomorrow at out training session along with black tights and a black shirt. That would clear everything out. I can only hope…

Then there was the whole "I won't leave" problem. I had to find a way to make Bella train professionally, even if it meant she left somewhere else. Bella's parents wouldn't be a problem, as soon as I told them what a great opportunity this was for her they will agree. The real problem was making Bella leave Edward. I knew the only way was to make Bella realize that Edward either wants a short term relationship or that he will wait for her. The second was very unlikely to happen, so I might have to trick her a little into believing he doesn't want a serious relationship which he surely doesn't. Either way I'll have to talk to him. But first of all lets call Rose, Vanessa and _Angela._

Edward POV

I was currently at the ice rink, it was merely Tuesday and I already couldn't wait for my date with Bella on Friday. She is so perfect I find it hard to believe. I heard my coach dismiss us and I headed to the benches quickly. I cleaned my skates and headed to the door. Once in the hallway I started walking when I heard someone call me… apparently.

"Excuse me." The feminine voice said. I turned around, my gentlemanly instincts kicking in.

"Yes? May I help you?" I said once I noticed there was a woman, she had to be around twenty five, thirty tops. She looked faintly familiar. That's when I recalled. "Aren't you Bella's trainer?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want to talk to you." She said. Why would she want to talk to me?

"About?" I answered, trying to sound polite.

"About Bella training somewhere else." She replied. I was confused, why would she want Bella to train somewhere else but most of all why would she want to talk to me about it?

"What?"

"Look, Edward right?.." She asked my I merely nodded. "Edward, Bella received an offer to train professionally for six months but it must be elsewhere, I'm not really sure of the location, but the point is, she won't leave because she doesn't want to lose you." She said in a rush. I was astonished, and delighted first Bella has a chance to train professionally and then she cares about me so much that she won't leave. "We need your help." Angela said. I stared at her and nodded for her to continue. "You have to make her leave." She finished.

"What? How?" Why me? I added in my mind. She stared at me, biting her lip.

"You have to make her stop worrying about you."I stared at her, my face and mind blank. "So then she'll leave to train." She continued. I couldn't get the hint.

"So…" I trailed off, I wasn't getting it.

"_So _either you convince her you would wait for her during six months until she comes back… or you tell her you are not looking for anything serious." She said. I just stared at her, what could I do? I know Bella is talented, ever since the first time I saw her skate I noticed. But apparently she didn't thought as much of herself. On the other hand Bella had been offered such a great opportunity, every skater's dream and she was refusing it because of me? She can do that for me, I can do the same for her. I can tell her I am not looking for anything serious, even if it's a lie. She would hate me and leave to train.

But I cant give her up, I know we can be something more, something more than a simple high school romance, I know we have a "connection" as she had put it. I could tell her I'll wait for her to return, maybe then she'll leave. Sure, it would kill me to know she can find someone else, someone better but I have to give her this. And I will…

**A/N: OKAY GUYS PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR THE LAST CLIFFY AND THIS ONE… 15 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW…**

**Click and REVIEW ok?  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	12. Decision

**A/N: HI GUYS! I WANT TO TELL YOU I GOT 14 REVIEWS BUT I THOUGHT TO MYSELF **_**LETS UPDATE**_**!! HAHA IM SO NICE… THEN I WENT TO FANFICTION AND IT JUST WOULDNT LET ME LOGIN AND I WAS GOING CRAZY AND THEN IT WOULDN'T ALLOW ME TO SUBMIT REVIEWS EITHER… AND YOU WERE ONLY A REVIEW AWAY FROM A QUICKER UPDATE BUT THE WHOLE "I WONT LET YOU SUBMIT ANYTHING" PROBLEM GOT IN THE WAY… BUT I GUESS THIS WILL DO, ANYWAY BE HAPPY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, AS PROMISED, BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER.  
Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its great characters… and I feel like crying because of it.**

**Bella POV**

The rest of the week went by in a blur, except for two phone calls it was perfectly fine. The first phone call was Edward's, he told he was sorry but that he wouldn't be able to make it Friday. I told him it was okay, we could go out some other day trying my best to hide the disappointment in my voice. But he said we could still be together at the party, I recall smiling at this.

Then there was the other phone call, the one I had to make. The one that I was least looking forward to. The "agency call", as I like to call it.

_Flashback_

_I was staring at the phone number like it might bite me. I quickly typed the number on my cell phone and prepared for what I was about to do. I pressed the send button and held the phone to my ear. They answered after the second ring._

"_Good evening, may I help you?" It was the same voice that talked to me the last two times. _

"_Yes my name is Isabella." I replied, biting my lip._

"_Oh! Isabella have you decided where you want to train? I am still working on the Seattle thing." _

"_Um, not quite… I have decided I won't accept your offer, I won't leave." I said, proud of myself for finally spilling it out. There was silence in the other side of the line. _

"_Are you sure… have you thought this through?" The voice asked, sounding quite disappointed already. Wow they really did want me… maybe I could- no, no way I am leaving Edward!_

"_Yes I have, thank you anyway." I replied quickly before I allowed myself to think about it much more._

"_Well that's a shame, you have so much talent, we could have helped you." He said, and he did sounded sorry. "But you still have my number, just call us if you change your mind." He continued. "We will keep your spot free for a couple days… just think about it okay?" He said before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. _

_End flashback_

It was already Saturday or "party day" as Alice named it. I was at Alice's house, getting ready. Alice had already done my hair in waves and Rosalie had taken care of my make-up which looked natural and sexy. I smiled at my reflection, I already liked how I looked and I wasn't even wearing my outfit yet. Entering the bathroom I took my dress and pulled it on, I wasn't planning on wearing the heels until the party, it would be suicide. I might even go downstairs to make sure I am stair-safe in order to get those on.

I exited the restroom and gave myself a look in the mirror, I really loved my dress but it was still a little too short for my liking. I heard someone whistle and I turned around to find Alice in her green dress and green shoes. Her dress was strapless… as Rose's and mine(by Alice's suggestion) and it made her look perfect. The way her green eyes seemed bigger with that dress, it was made for her. Rose entered the room next and catcalled at us, Alice and I laughed and I blushed a little. Rose's dress was red and she was using black peep toed pumps, they complimented her outfit perfectly, since her dress had a little black on the bottom. **(a/n: all dresses and shoes on profile)**

"Wow Bella you look hot." Rose said and Alice nodded. I smiled at them

"You do too." I answered and they both looked at each other and replied a "yeah we know" at the same time, making me laugh.

"Alice where are my leggings?" I asked her, she looked taken aback but then she seemed to remember I hate slutty. She walked to her huge closet, probably rolling her eyes and returned with black leggings, quickly tossing them to me. I pulled them on and took a glance of myself in the mirror, I looked decent now.

"Girls its time!" Alice squealed and I saw Rose roll her eyes at her friend's excitement. Alice quickly took our hands and dragged us downstairs. Once I was safe on the floor I decided it was time to get my heels on, they were quite slimy with some platform but still, they were perfect. Music started playing and I turned around to find Alice giving instructions to the "DJ" .She had gone overboard with this party, I mean it was supposed to be a "hey ice rink pals, come meet the new hockey team" party, but she turned it into a "hey everyone, come to my house to get drunk." Kind of party. Alice had invited everyone from our school, even Mike! She had also told everyone we knew from the ice rink about it, and told the boys to invite everyone they would like to.

The party officially started at eight, but since no one _ever_ arrives in time we had to wait till 8:30 for people to start showing up. The first ones to arrive, much to my disgrace were Jessica and Mike, the first decided to ignore me. But Mike decided he would better harass me, he was getting on my nerves. I was sitting leaning against the bar, pretending to smile at one of his stupid jokes when one of my favorite songs came on. _Give it to me_ from Madonna. I smiled wholeheartedly and Mike got the hint…wrong.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked in his usual stupid voice. I looked at him and he nodded, encouraging me to answer. I almost grimaced at this but still I looked around for some way to avoid this awkward situation.

"Sorry Mike I need to look for someone." Anyone other than you really! I added mentally.

"Oh okay, ill help you look." He said before I got a chance to leave. I suppressed the need to gag, he was me personal stalker. I was moving my head everywhere, trying to find who I might have been looking for, someone that could help me. I was starting to get nervous, Mike is such a stalker, he is right behind me trying to get a hold of my hand and very likely staring at my butt. Suddenly I spotted Alice talking to Jasper. Yes they finally arrived! The perfect excuse. I quickened my pace and walked towards them.

"Oh Alice?" I shouted over the music. She turned around and looked at me, Jasper doing the same.

"He's at the bar with Rose and Emmett." She shouted back, already knowing what I was going to ask. I smiled and she nodded. Turning around I stomped my way to the bar, all I could see was Rose and Emmett smiling at each other. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dress shirt, I can't tell what color it is for sure, the club lights Alice had installed make everything look different. I was so lost on my thoughts about Edward that I didn't notice Mike was still following me. I could feel his raspy hands trying to hold mine. _Aww, such a good stalker_. I thought bitterly to myself while keeping my hands out of his reach. I arrived to Rose and Emmett and asked them where Edward was.

"He's probably avoiding Tania." He said jokingly, but there was a serious glint on his voice. I groaned, I needed to find him, I had to get rid of Mike and quick! I thanked him and walked around the party, without any specific direction, just looking for Edward.

**Edward POV **

I had just arrived to the party and we were quite late, thanks to Emmett. I mean who takes an entire hour to think about what dress shirt to wear. Pink? No, too forced. Light Blue? No, too nerdy. White? No, too dressy. Green? No, too pea-like.

Finally he decided on the 'Blue striped? No, too obvious'. Although once in the car he tried to go back and change, thankfully Jasper held him in place and I raced here. Emmett forgot everything about his shirt once he saw Rose anyway. I greeted Alice and Rosalie and headed to the bar, where I was told Bella was. I was standing there, looking for her. I couldn't get the whole situation out of my head. Bella was going to stay, she had rejected a once in a lifetime offer because of me. I have to make her leave, even if it hurts me. I know I've only known her for a week or so, but I had never felt this attraction to anyone before, at least not as strong. However I have to let her go, I have to either lose her for six months or lose her forever. I would rather go for the six months idea. But what if she finds someone else? Someone deserving of her? I was getting nervous. What if I lost her?

I was lost in my thoughts, not looking for Bella anymore; I needed time to think how I would do this. Just then Tanya came over to me and tapped my shoulder, like she wasn't already in front of me. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and stepped away.

"Hi Edward." She said simply. She wasn't bad or anything. But I had known her ever since we were little, I even used to have a crush on her, but she grew up and became quite mean. She talks to everyone like she is superior and doesn't even look at the people when she walks outside of school. She is too _nice_ to do so.

"Hi Tanya." I replied simply. She grimaced, since she was expecting a better response from me. She always did.

"How have you been." She asked me.

"I've been better." I said without thinking. What is wrong with me! I had to say _fine,_ I always say fine. _Fine solves everything_!

"What's wrong?" She asked, clearly concerned. I shook my head and she let it go. She wasn't that bad… at times. "You know what would help you? Dancing!" She squealed excitedly. Ugh! Just forget what I said about her not being that bad. "Come on Edward dance with me." She pressed. I searched my brain for a feasible excuse.

"Sorry, but I've got to talk Jasper." I said quickly. Her face fell a little, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Okay." She said. I smiled and left to 'look for Jasper', but he wasn't who I was looking for. I walked by Jasper, I didn't want to interrupt since he was with Alice. I continued walking around looking for Bella. I couldn't get her or her rejected-offer out of my head. I tried to look at all the possible scenarios.

First she decides to leave once I tell her I would wait for her, she could either return and we could start again… or she might find someone else and come back (having forgotten everything about me) and she would gush about how he was perfect for her. In the second possibility I hear her gush about him, since my brother and my best friend are dating her best friends.

The second possibility was less enduring than hearing her ramble about some random guy she loves. It was the one in which I tell her I don't want a serious relationship, that I don't want her to be my girlfriend so she no longer feels the need to stay here for me. I would basically lie my guts out so she leaves to train. In any of this scenarios I find myself sad and broken, in different amounts of course, but broken any less. But I can't think about that, I have to concentrate in the fact that in any possibility she leaves to train, to become a better skater, to fulfill her dream. She is the most important thing right now.

I was taken out of my reverie when I saw Bella, looking beautiful in a dark dress, I couldn't really make out the color. Something else took my notice, she was holding hands with some guy, and well hand would be more accurate, but it still stung me. I asked her out to this party! Maybe I wouldn't need to tell her anything. Maybe _he _was the reason she was staying, not me. Maybe…

**Bella POV **

I was still walking through the party, looking for Edward. Seriously I would talk to Jessica right now, anything to get rid of Mike. Suddenly Mike managed to take my hand and stopped me, I quickly tried to take my hand away from his. He didn't seem to mind at all, instead he smiled at me, and squeezed my hand. Ewww!

"Since whomever you are looking for is not here… care to dance?" He asked. I was biting my lip, where the hell is everyone when you need them!

"Umm…Mike…"

"Bella?" Edwards voice cut me off, I sighed, relieved.

"Yes?" I said, turning around to look at him. He was merely a couple steps away from me and he looked gorgeous. He was wearing worn-out jeans and a white polo, his hair messy. He wasn't smiling though, and he was looking at my hand, more specifically the hand Mike was still holding. He must think Mike and I are together or flirting or something…the mere thought made me shudder. I quickly took my hand away from Mike's and Edward stared at me questioningly. "Mike this is Edward… we are dating." I said firmly so both of them would get the hint. Mike was staring at Edward then at me… like I was lying.

Edward looked at me, the same questioning in his eyes. I took the couple steps separating us and was in front of him in a second.

"Hey" I cooed. He looked back at me and smiled, but it was fake… I can tell.

"Hey." He said back, his fake smile still in place. I looked at Mike from the corner of my eye and noticed he was looking at us, confusion in his face. I decided to give poor Mike a hint. I leaned into Edward and pressed my lips against his, he looked taken aback for a second but then he responded, kissing me back. I brought my hands to cup his face and he got a hold of my waist with his. I decided Mike had gotten the hint and pulled back, Edward pressed his forehead to mine and grinned. "Who is that?" He asked, I turned my head slightly to see Mike, still standing there.

"He's is something along the lines of my personal stalker." I responded. Edward laughed lightly, our foreheads still touching.

"You ought to have a couple of those." He said teasingly. I laughed this time.

"Actually it's only him."I said seriously. His eyes sparkled with amusement and surprise. I smiled and we stayed like that, foreheads together, for god knows how long.

"Want something to drink?" He asked eventually.

"Yeah, sure!" I said happily, he chuckled and released one hand from my waist while keeping hold of me with the other. I wrapped one arm around him and walked with him, mumbling a "thanks Mike." When we passed by his astonished face. Once in the bar we ordered, I ordered a pi**ñ**a colada and he decided on coke, since he was driving later. My drink had a little alcohol in it, but not enough to make me feel dizzy or anything. Actually it was pretty good, and I finished it in no time, ordering a coke, better make sure I don't get drunk**.(A/N haha I've got the ñ key… I don't think fanfiction uploads it though ñÑñÑñÑñÑ haha sorry for that…keep going.)**

"Care to dance?" Edward asked after a few minutes. I smiled at him and nodded, not really thinking just doing. But hey! If he wanted to dance then lets dance, I may not injure myself or anyone this time. We made our way to the dance floor and he positioned himself in front of me, we started moving to the rhythm me trying not to fall on my heels. The song drifted to an end and another started instantly. Edward got a hold of my waist with both his hands and I moved in sink with the music, I had planted my feet firmly on the ground, just moving my hips.

After a couple songs we decided to go to the bar once again, we both had our dinks in hand and I walked with Edward into the garden, no one was here since the party was a total success. I entered the yard and leaned against the wall, Edward right by my side. I took a sip of my coke and looked at Edward, he looked somewhat nervous. I'm probably imagining things though, why would he be nervous.

"Great party." He said casually.

"Yeah it is." I agreed, I turned to look at him and moved his head with my hand so he was looking at me. I pressed my lips to his and he responded eagerly. I quickly took his drink away from him and placed it in the window frame, where I had formerly left mine. He quickly moved us so my back was against the wall and he was pressed against me. We continued kissing like that, when I felt bold and teased his bottom lip with my tongue, he instantly pulled away. I'm sure my face showed just how hurt I felt. He didn't want to kiss me.

"Sorry for that… but we have to talk first." He said and his tone sounded like he was forcing himself to say it.

"About?" I asked, what was he talking about… what must we talk about?

"About you and skating." He said… I couldn't get what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, surprised.

"What have you heard about a rejected-training-agency offer…"

**A/N: ALL THE DRESSES AND SHOES ARE ON MY PROFILE ON THE FLICKR ALBUM… I ADDED BELLA'S LEG WARMER BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY… ON OTHER MATTERS HAHA CLIFFY!! DON'T YOU HATE ME?!... IM PRETTY SURE YOU DO… ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. **

**15 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE LIKE RIGHT AWAY!  
(since I already have the next chapter ready)**

**Click & REVIEW  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	13. Broken Glass

**A/N**_**: DON'T SKIP**_**! PLEASE READ!  
I'm thinking about writing another story… of course I would still write 'Love on Ice' but I wouldn't update as frequently… I may tell you about my idea in the next chapter so you can tell me if you like it. Right now just read, apparently some of you are going to have a seizure if you don't know what happens next. Extra-long chapter! 4,500 words! Take into consideration that some fan-fiction stories are that long and have about 10 chapters so this is like a little mini-story haha sorry for my randomness.  
Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: So, if Stephenie owns Twilight and Twilight OWNS… then Stephenie OWNS all of us?! That's rather creepy**

**Edward POV**

We were on the garden, leaning casually against the wall. I took a sip of my drink and tried to make small talk. Trying to focus into my plan. _Do what you came here to do Edward, no matter what she does you must do it! _I was about to bring out the topic of the ice rink or whatever, when she attacked me, literally. The moment her lips touched mine I forgot everything, my resolve was lost. I wasn't thinking anymore I was faintly aware that I was pressing her against the wall with my hands on her hips. She must have taken my cup away because I don't recall setting it down. Suddenly her tongue touched my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Just then I recalled what I was here to do. I pulled away and she looked back at me, hurt in her eyes. But I had to do this, tonight. I had already told Angela I would.

"Sorry for that… but we have to talk first." I forced myself to say. She looked confused, actually she looks rather cute. _Stop it! Concentrate Edward!_

"About?" She asked me.

"About you and skating." I answered; maybe she would get the hint. She instantly asked me what I was talking about. I was deep in thought for a second, how to start this conversation.

"What have you heard about a rejected-training-agency offer…" I said. Understanding instantly lighted her face but she covered it and frowned like she was still confused. She was a terrible actress.

"I know everything Bella." I told her, just so she would drop her act. She looked at me, and her eyes plead with me not to talk about it. I almost gave in, but not quite. "Now, can you please tell me why you would reject it?"

"Its- its the- its just that… I cant leave." Her voice sounded so weak, she was vulnerable. I lost the battle with myself and instantly wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her, she wasn't sobbing or even crying, that I know about at least.

"Bella, I just want you to know… y-you don't have to worry about me." After I told her this she pulled away a little and looked into my eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, you must do this, don't worry about me or what I'll do… I'll be fine… _we'_ll be fine" I said with passion, trying to convince myself as much as her. I was going for the first scenario, she leaves for six months but knows I'm here waiting for her.

"How could we be fine?" She asked again, sounding unsure and vulnerable, probably in the verge of crying.

"We will be fine, just trust me." I reassured her. She nodded against my shoulder and we pulled away after a couple minutes. My heart was starting to break, she was leaving me for six months and probably forever. I felt the urge to tell her she should stay here with me, but I suppressed it, this was for her own good. She is going to leave, my job here is done.

**Bella POV**

"We will be fine, just trust me." He said with passion, I felt the urge to cry, he was so sweet. He was telling me I should go, I should leave to skate. And he was saying we would be fine, no matter what. I nodded, showing him I got the point and buried my head in his shoulder, keeping the tears from falling. I managed to contain them and pulled away. We just stared into each others eyes, I smiled and he did the same.

"Come on lets enter the house." He said. I agreed and we headed to the entrance, once inside the music was much louder. We walked through the house and spotted Alice and Jasper. I told him I wanted to talk to Alice, he nodded and we walked towards them. Once we reached them, I decided I'd rather talk to her tomorrow, she definitely smelled like alcohol, she wouldn't give me much advice in her condition. She may give me advice, but really crappy one. So I stayed by Edward's side as Jasper and Alice talked to us about the party and some possible trip they were planning. I smiled and commented a little. Emmett and Rose joined us soon after, they smelled a little like alcohol too.

After some time, everyone began to take off. We stayed since this was Alice's house and both Rose and I were sleeping over. The boys stayed with us for an hour or so but they had to take off shortly after that. I was half grateful for it, I needed some time to think about the talk I had with Edward. After the boys left the three of us began to try to clean up, but there was not much we could do. Alice turned the sound system off and we all headed upstairs, we changed into our pajamas and prepared to sleep. I got a hold of the couch earlier so there wasn't any arguing, Alice's couch is so comfy.

I positioned myself while Alice and Rose did the same in the bed.

"Goodnight girls." I said.

"Goodnight." They replied. I wasn't about to fall asleep, I was just thinking. My eyes were open, and my back was facing Alice's bed. Even if they are still awake they won't see I'm too. I started thinking.

Edward had said I didn't have to worry about him, about leaving him while I go train. But how could he expect me to depart? He was willing to wait for me he wasn't going to give up. In other words he was willing to make a huge sacrifice for me, maybe I could do as much of a sacrifice for him. Giving up this offer was just that, a huge sacrifice. I had had my doubts before. What if Edward and I didn't work? What if I wasted this opportunity for nothing? But now I was sure of my decision, he was willing to sacrifice for me, I was going to sacrifice for him. I wouldn't subject us both to be apart from each other, I was going to stay. I would give something up in order for him not to have to.

I smiled at myself after deciding, I was now more confident than ever about my resolution… I am staying here with Edward.

****

I woke up in a rather happy mood, it didn't really bother me when Alice woke me up at 7 in the morning, although we weren't going to the ice rink till 12. We were having breakfast at the kitchen table, after cleaning everything up. I cant believe how many plastic cups were used and thrown everywhere.

"So Bella, are you still decided on staying here?" Alice asked in a too casual tone. I had no idea why she was asking this.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, pretending to not know anything. Rose was way too interested into her bowl of yoghurt, like she had discovered something new about it.

"About your skating offer, are you still rejecting it?" Alice pressed, I turned to look at her and tilted my head to the side.

"Yeah I'm completely sure I'm staying now… why?" I asked her, my head still tilting to the side, I was truly curious why she would ask it. I saw Rose raise her gaze when I said this, and then she looked at Alice. Alice on the other hand looked back at me.

"Nothing really, just… just curious." She answered. I let it go, she was probably just curious. Both of them had been acting weirdly since I told them I wasn't going away to train, but that's probably because they would have never rejected such an offer. I guess they thought I didn't appreciate this opportunity. What they weren't aware of was the fact that I did appreciate it I just appreciated everything here a little more.

I nodded and rose from my seat, grabbing my cereal bowl to take it to the sink. I cleaned it up and then turned around to find Alice and Rose looking at each other, like trying to communicate. I excused myself to go change and it surprised me when Alice said nothing about what I should wear. Maybe they were mad at me for rejecting it, maybe this was worse than I thought. I headed to Alice's room and once inside I decided to change, the quicker I did, the quicker I would see Edward.

After I changed into my skating skirt and simple t-shirt with a sweatshirt on top, I left the room and met with the girls on the front door. They were hissing at each other but I couldn't make up any words I decided to make my presence known.

"Ready?" I asked them. They both looked quickly at me and straightened themselves, since they were leaning into each other while hissing about god-knows-what. Rose nodded and we went to the car.

The car ride was a blur, since I was too lost in my thoughts. I was thinking about my friends' behavior, I'm pretty sure they are mad at me. I have to make them see why I'm staying, to make them understand.

**Alice POV**

Bella was staying?!?!? What the hell happened last night!?! I told Edward he needed to make her leave! And she is now surer about staying than ever?!? I think I'm gonna be sick. I forced myself to look at Bella, she had asked why I was curious about her offer.

"Nothing really, just… just curious." I said… what was going on? She took her dish to the sink and then started to clean it. I looked at Rose, she was looking back at me, her eyes wide. I'm pretty sure my eyes were wider than hers. I tried my best to gain composure and so did she. Once our eyes weren't about to fall out of their sockets we looked at each other again and I could tell she was asking herself the same thing I was asking myself. What the hell had Edward done?! Why wasn't she leaving?! What had gone wrong?!

So far my plan had worked perfectly, Angela had talked to Edward and he had promised to tell Bella at the party. I'm pretty sure_ he _was the reason she was more decided than ever to stay. I think I'm going to kill him. I mean didn't he got the hint that we needed Bella to leave… that _Bella _needed to leave.

Just then Bella excused herself to go change. I was way too into my thought to really listen to her, or even bother about what she was wearing. She was free for today, I have to make a new plan.

I was already on my dress and so was Rose they were simple with spaghetti straps and normal skirts… nothing out of the ordinary. After about fifteen minutes of looking at each other speechless, we both headed to the door and leaned against it.

"I can't believe she has decided to stay." Rose said exasperatedly, she was obviously frustrated by Bella.

"I know! What's wrong with her?" I hissed under my breath, I didn't want Bella to hear us.

"Not with her! With Edward!" She hissed back at me. She was right Edward was the problem. He probably told her he really liked her or something along those lines, and so she decided to stay.

"Don't worry though… I have a plan." I whispered a little more calmly.

"Your last plan didn't precisely worked out!" She hissed angrily at me, it stung, I knew it hadn't worked, actually it had done quite the opposite. "She is now set on staying!" I could get the fact she was angry, she can be at Bella or Edward, more like Edward. But she had no right to be angry at me, I was trying my best.

"Okay I know it didn't work, but we'll just have to deal with it and find another way." I told her. Just when I was finished someone yelled 'Ready?' and caught me off-guard. I looked at who it was and found Bella.

I quickly leaned away from Rose and nodded. All the way to the ice rink I was thinking about how to make this work. The image of Bella training had been finally revealed, well not quite, but I now knew why I couldn't see her surroundings. She was undecided, there were so many locations I couldn't see the exact place, maybe I would be able to, someday. Nevertheless the fact that the picture of Bella training was still on my head, made clear the fact that we still had a chance. She could still leave and train, she could become a better skater. We just had to find a way.

**Edward POV**

I had arrived at the ice rink a couple hours ago with Jasper and Emmett. I was inside of the rink, skating. I wasn't with them, they were both talking about some computer software, something I didn't really cared about. I was skating near the entrance, Bella's bound to arrive any second now. I looked at the entrance once again and saw her enter the building. I quickly walked out of the ice, right to her. She was greeting the officer right by the door, she hadn't seen me yet.

I need to be with her, she is leaving. Maybe tomorrow maybe in a month but she is leaving nonetheless. I had to make the best of my time with her, if she's still here next week I might take her out every single day, I have to make the most of the time we have left. I have to ask her when she's leaving, maybe I can drive her there, it can't be that far, can it? I've heard there's an ice rink in Seattle. She is surely going to train there.

I was about to call her name, but just when I opened my mouth to do it a small hand covered it. The hand was coming from way down, the one doing it had to be at least a foot five shorter than me, maybe two feet. I quickly closed my mouth and turned to look at who was covering it. I was surprised to find Alice, maybe I shouldn't have, since she was the only person I knew that was so short. I greeted her and she glared at me. What's going on?

She took a hold of my arm and forcefully(specially for someone so small) dragged me to a corner. I stared at her, I couldn't really see anything else, this was a far corner, no one in the rink or even in the building would be able to see us. I looked down at her, and noticed I towered over her, and even more so with my skates on. I waited for her to speak… she was the one dragging me here after all. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was in earshot. Finally she turned to glare at me.

"What the fuck did you told Bella?!" She asked-screamed. I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"What? About what?" I asked her.

"Yesterday, what did you told her?" She pressed, I understood instantly.

"I told her she should leave, that we would be fine" I said. She turned to stare at me, she wasn't glaring that much anymore.

"This doesn't make sense… exactly what did you told her? and please quote" She asked once again, a little more calmly. I frowned, and tried to remember the exact conversation.

"Something along the lines of 'you don't have to worry about me, go train' yeah I think that was it"

"This isn't making any sense… anything else you could have told her?" She asked once again. I concentrated even harder, trying to remember anything else.

"Oh yeah and I told her I would wait for her." I finished. Alice's eyes widened and then she closed them, frowning and rubbing her temples.

"That's it… she wont leave because of _that_." She said, like she had made a huge discovery. I stared at her, Bella isn't leaving?

"Bella isn't leaving?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"No she's not!" Alice hissed, exasperated.

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because ugh! That is _so_ Bella." She said, once again rubbing her temples, like she was having a headache.

"What is so Bella?" I asked once again… seems like all I can do here is ask.

"_That, _she's not leaving because if you are willing to sacrifice and wait for her, then she can sacrifice and let this opportunity go." She said in a disgusted tone.

"This isn't making any sense." It took me a few seconds to realize I had said it out loud.

"She is giving this opportunity up, so you don't have to give anything up." She explained. Understanding invaded me.

"She is gonna stay?" I asked half hopefully, half sad. I wanted her to stay, but it was better for her to go.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" She screamed, instantly looking around to see if anyone had heard her yell. She turned her head to me once again and whispered. "I have a plan… and it involves _you_." She said like she was conspirating against the government.

"What? How am I involved?" I asked…_great lets ask every time again._

"Well actually you are the only one involved." Alice said, while biting her lip.

"What?"

"_You_ are the one holding her here, _you_ have to convince her to leave." She said matter-of-factly. I grimaced, it sounded like I wouldn't like her idea.

"What do I have to do?" I asked cautiously.

"You have to tell her you don't want a serious relationship, or something." I grimaced deeper, I knew I wouldn't like it. She was pressing me against scenario two. The one in which Bella and I are separated, without any chance to make up. "That way she'll realize she has nothing holding her here and she will go away to train." She added. Although I knew it would be good for Bella I didn't want to have to do that.

"I don't know Alice." I said, surprisingly my voice sounded quite weak.

"You must, Bella is not going to leave otherwise." She said firmly, she connected her eyes with mine and then added softly. "It's what's best for her."

I knew she was right, I knew I had to do this. Bella had a lot of talent and if she left she could be a better skater. It might hurt me, I might like her a lot, I might feel a connection with her and I might feel like she was my soul-mate. But I have to do this. Bella is leaving to train, whether she likes it or not**. (a/n: I could have ended the chapter here but I'm so nice I wrote some more.)**

After Alice released me I took some time to think through what I was going to do. I was about to tell Bella, the girl I've been more attracted to in my whole life, that I was just looking for a short term relationship, or even worse a free. That would be such a lie that I'm sure my nose would get bigger by the second. But if that's what it takes for her to leave, then I'm willing to pay for the consequences.

I entered the ice and almost instantly spotted Bella. I'll tell her as soon as possible, I don't want to get her hopes even higher, I have to let her know my lie. I approached her, already dreading what will happen in a couple minutes. She noticed me and smiled, I almost smiled back, but my mood wasn't one for smiling. She didn't got the hint though, instead she skated towards me and took my hand. I felt like crap, what was I going to do! She really cares about me! And I care about her, more then any other girls before! And yet I have to let her go.

"Hi, how was your night?" She asked politely and, I'm guessing, unintentionally seductive. I kept my mask carefully, I wasn't about to give up.

"Good, good. Um listen can we talk?" I asked. She grimaced I bet she has heard this from me a couple times before.

"Ok?" She answered cautiously. I bet she sensed this wasn't good. I know I sense that too. She stayed put, not intending to move anywhere. I didn't want to lie to her here, it would remind me of her every single time I passed this part of the rink, or even every time I was at the ice rink as a whole.

"Cant we go some place else." I asked and was sad to hear my voice sounded weak and harsh. She merely nodded and we headed to the exit, keeping and arms distance between us. We left the ice, got our guards on and walked to the starbucks. Maybe I could gather my courage there. Just when I was about to turn in the direction of the starbucks Bella yanked me from the arm.

"You can tell me here… no need for coffee" She said harshly, aware of what was going on.

"Ok" I said, and it completely sounded like a question.

"So…" She trailed off after a few seconds of silence, and she somehow sounded upset.

"Bella, I… I think we are moving too fast" _Actually not as fast as I would like_ I added mentally. She looked at me and a little relief entered her eyes. "It's just its too much for me." _Actually too little "_I don't think this will work." _Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar… etc. _

"But we can work this out, we can, we could go as slowly as you need." She said with useless hope. This was hurting her I have do this quickly. _Time for lie two._

"I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship." I lied as believably as I could manage.

"I can give you some time to adjust to the idea, we can take it slow… step by step." Her voice was sad, like she was sensing her ideas were useless. This wasn't working I had to use the bad stuff, the stuff I _never_ wanted to think let alone say them out loud. Ugh! I didn't want to do this but… _Lie three._

"The problem is I don't _want_ a serious relationship." She stared at me, looking close to tears. I was a really mean person, what was wrong with me.

" But… we could… I mean… please don't." She begged "We can make this work." She seriously looked ready to cry at any moment.I forced myself to shake my head and prepared to say the words that would make Bella leave me, possibly forever.

"Bella, I don't want t-to have any relationship with-"

"Please don't say it!" She cut me off with her begging, I felt the urge to comfort her, but that would only make this harder.

"But-" I was unable to finish my sentence once again.

"Please don't, just don't say it… just… just." She was almost crying now. I couldn't help it anymore I wrapped my arms around her, trying to shield her from the pain I was causing her. I almost laughed at how ironic it was. _I_ was comforting her from the pain_ I_ caused her. She pulled away instantly and took a step away from me. Although I wasn't expecting any less it still stung me, she was repulsed by me. I was repulsed by me and my senseless lying. I reached out for her. But she took her hands away from mine. "Don't touch me." She said angrily, she was past crying being so angry at me.

Just then Alice and Rose left the building and saw us. They walked towards us but at the same time kept their distance. Bella turned to look at them and then she walked towards them. "We are leaving now." She said in the must threatening tone ever. Alice and Rose merely nodded, maybe afraid to deny her anything at this moment. They three turned away from me not without Alice taking a quick look at me, probably to thank me or I don't know… I don't care.

When they turned around I felt the need to tell Bella everything was a lie, everything was part of a plan. I was looking for a serious relationship. I wanted a relationship with her. I didn't feel like we were moving too fast. Without thinking I reached out and grabbed Bella's forearm.

"Bella-" I said before she went totally crazy.

"Don't even say it ok?! Don't even think about it. I don't want anything to do with you. Just… Just stay away the hell away from me ok?" She yelled at me and then she turned around and stomped to the car, cursing under her breath. I stared at her, frozen in place. I couldn't force myself to move, much too shocked. I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces, like a glass that falls to the floor. But this was worse, because technically the glass hadn't fallen I had actually thrown it against the floor with all my strength. All the pieces were spreading everywhere, some smaller than others and some even made their way back to me and cut me, leaving trails of blood and scars that would never disappear.

But what was worse about everything was the regret. Because if the glass merely falls, then it's an accident, you couldn't have avoided it. But if you take the glass in your hand, think about ways for breaking it and then deliberately throw it against the floor, then you have no one but yourself to blame. I had done that, I had broken my own heart.

**A/N: IF YOU DIDN'T HATE ME BEFORE I'M PRETTY SURE YOU DO NOW… BUT DON'T WORRY GUYS EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON.  
REMEMBER ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUEGE… SO IF YOU CAN TELL ME ABOUT ANY POSSIBLE FLAWS PLEASE DO I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT.  
YOU MAY KILL ME BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MAINLY IN ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW, JUST DON'T HATE HER OK?! SHE HAS HER REASONS.  
EVERYTHING SAID… JUST REVIEW!**

**  
Click and REVIEW  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	14. Heartbreak

**A/N:**

**SO ABOUT THE STORY I WANT TO WRITE. THERE ARE TWO OPTIONS.  
1- Bella is Edward's best friend's girlfriend. They meet, not even aware of such fact, they click and then they find out their situation. How can they be together? … you'll see.  
2- Bella is at Vet school and Edward is in Med school. They meet, and once she tells him what she is studying he makes his ideas about how Veterinary medicine shouldn't even be considered a degree pretty clear. Bella tells him studying Veterinary is just as hard as studying medicine and he, being a stuck up jerk, laughs at this. They both hate each other's guts. While they try to show the other just how wrong they are, will love appear between them?**

**I love both of them… if you've seen any of this plots in another twilight fan-fiction please let me know! I don't want people to think I copied their ideas. Then, it would take me quite some time to start writing any of these but I'll write both, of that you can be sure. **

**The problem here is which one should I write first, and don't worry I'll still update THIS STORY EVERY SATURDAY. Thanks for everything, read and review.**

**cullenlady-foreva this chapter is specially for you, hope you can read it before you leave.**

**Disclaimer: Psh! like**_** I**_** could ever even **_**dream**_** about owning Twilight.**

**Alice POV**

I watched with worry as Bella entered the car, she was beyond anger. I had expected her to be sad, disappointed, but anger was something I wasn't prepared for. She closed the car door rudely and I frowned, it was my baby's door she was slamming, but I guess I deserve her rudeness. She can't see it now, but the fact that she's leaving is what's best for her. I know it will help her improve so much, I can just sense it.

Bella is the most talented figure skater I have ever known, and believe me I know a lot. The only difference between her and professional, participate-in-the-Olympics skaters is they believe in their talent, something Bella dont! That and the fact they had professional trainers that would remind them of such fact every time they fall or try to give up. That's something Bella lacks, I know Angela is a great trainer, who reminds Bella of her talent every chance she gets. But Bella, being so stubborn, believes that Angela says this out of kindness and the fact that they are friends more than skater-coach. Seriously Bella needs to get some sense knocked into her, and training professionally is the perfect way to do so.

I shoot one last glance at the building before opening the driver's door. What I saw made my stomach drop, Edward was still standing in the same spot. He hadn't moved and inch, he was staring right at us, or so I think. I couldn't see his expression for I was too far, but something made me think I didn't want to see it. I shook my head and entered the car. Apparently what seemed like minutes to me were only mere seconds since neither Bella nor Rose commented on my lateness to enter the car. I quickly revved the engine and it purred sweetly, I headed to my house while I dialed Charlie's phone number. I was making Bella stay with me tonight, I needed to be right beside her, to show her how leaving to train was the best option at this very moment.

Bella noticed we weren't heading to her house and quickly moved to ask about it. She lifted herself, in between both driver and passenger seat, with her hands.

"Alice can you-" She began to say, clearly angry. I held up my index finger for her to shut up, she stopped immediately. I pointed to the cell phone I held to my ear with the same finger that had shut her up. She crossed her arms and looked at me while I waited patiently for Charlie to pick up. Finally he did.

"Oh, Hi Charlie!" I said happily into the phone, Bella huffed and rolled her eyes at this. I turned to smile at her, returning my eyes to the road quickly. I talked Charlie into letting Bella sleep over for the night and he obviously agreed, no one could deny me anything once I gave then my convincing tone, and if it was too difficult to convince maybe even a pout.

We arrived to my house and Bella got out of the car in less than a second, not slamming the door this time, something I was overly grateful for. She entered the house and Rose and I watched in awe, we had seen Bella mad before, it wasn't precisely a nice view. You definitely don't want to get anywhere near her when she's angry.

"I hope this works" Rose said in a both hopeful and resigned tone.

"I hope so too" I answered as I stared at the door Bella had just entered through.

**Bella POV**

What the hell was his problem!? First he goes all sweet and mellow, saying I'm beautiful, saying he likes me. Then he decides he doesn't want anything to do with me! I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, I knew he was way too perfect for this to be real but I still acted so stupidly. He was such a… a… a jerk! That was it he was a jerk! Just as I had first predicted, he turned out to be exactly as I had foreseen.

But if there was anyone to blame for this, it was me, I looked past his jerkiness and ignored it to the point I thought there was no such thing.

I allowed myself to believe in him, to believe every single stupid thing he'd say. _I want you to stay with me…_ _I really like you, and I certainly hope you do too…_ _Have I told you you're that most beautiful girl I've ever seen? _Psh! I should have known better! How could I be so stupid as to believe_ any_ of this words?!

He was too perfect, from the very beginning he was sweet and charming all the time. I should have known that wasn't possible, at least not for me. I was angry, angry with Edward of course, but most of all I was angry with myself… what the hell is wrong with me?!

I had just entered Alice's house, on top of it all she had convinced my parents to allow me to stay for the night. In any other situation I would have thanked her, but right now all I wanted was to be on my own and drown on my own anger. Seriously all I'm going to do here is make them feel bad only because I feel bad. I walked directly to her room, opened the door and let myself in closing the door behind me.

Once inside I walked to the edge of the bed and began to take my skates off. Feeling still angry I pulled my skates off and threw then across the room, not bothering to take any of the ice off the blades. I looked around for something I could throw or break and then spotted a ball, a tennis ball. I took it in my hands and threw it against the floor with all my strength letting out a frustrated scream. It crashed with the walls, roof, and furniture before finally stopping right by my feet.

I had calmed down enough to look at the situation from another angle, the more realistic future-oriented angle. Edward didnt want me he never did nor never would. He was only playing with me and my feelings. How could I be so stupid?! Why would anyone as handsome as Edward want me?! Why would anyone as perfect as Edward pretended to be, want to date me?! I was even angrier with myself now!

Just then I realized something so obvious my mind had blocked it out, maybe for the pain it was causing. I didn't had Edward anymore! I was alone! No boy, except Mike, ever wanted me! I would never be with Edward on a date again! He'll never hold me again! I couldn't continue thinking about it, I just sank on the bed, brought my legs up and wrapped my arms around them as I allowed all the sorrow and regret wash me over. A tear escaped me and hundreds followed, they just wouldn't stop falling. I began sobbing as the realization hit me.

Edward was never mine, and never will be. Nobody wants me.

**Alice POV**

I entered the house and headed to my room the door was closed and a bumping sound was coming from the inside. I turned to look at Rose and she seemed to be hearing the same bumping sound, trying to decipher what it was. Maybe, a ball? No, were would she get a ball. The annoying sound came to an end and Rose motioned for me to open the door. I raised my hand to the doorknob and allowed it to rest there, not really looking forward to opening the door.

"Okay remember to tell her she should leave, but not that obviously." I reminded Rose. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Like I could ever forget" She said.

"Okay, lets go." I said cautiously. I forced the hand resting in the doorknob to turn. The door cracked open and I pushed it a little. What I found wasn't what I was expecting. I hd expected Bella to be throwing stuff around, specially after the bumping sound we heard. I was mentally prepared for her rage. Instead I found something completely different. Bella was sitting on my bed, her legs bent and her arms around them, she had her head down. But what surprised me the most was how her shoulder shook with what appeared to be sobs. Maybe she hit herself that must have been the bumping sound. No way, Bella doesn't bounce. Then why was she crying?

I walked to the edge of the bed and sat beside her as did Rose. Bella didn't even moved, she mightn't have noticed us. I raised my hand to her back and rubbed it comfortingly. I looked up at Rose ad she did the same, both of us trying to help our friend.

"Bella, honey, tell us. What happened?" I asked as if I was clueless. Bella had no idea we knew exactly what happened, so we had to play it off.

"He… he-he dumped me!" She answered without lifting her head from her knees. I sighed dramatically, keeping up with the facade.

"Why? What did he said?" Rose asked Bella and she did sounded truly curious. I mean we were aware he broke up with her, but what he told her was still a mystery.

"He said he-he didn't want a-any relationship with me-me" She answered again, her sobs making it hard to understand her. I hadn't expected this, he had told her what? Suddenly she started to cry even harder, like that was possible. She continued like that for a couple minutes, us rubbing her back and she sobbing. I was thinking about ways to bring the training topic up when she said something I wasn't expecting. "I-I loved h-him." She sobbed. Oh my god! A big wave of guilt washed over me,I forced him to break up with her and she. she loved him? No maybe she is just confused. Yeah that's it! She doesn't mean what she's saying.

I raised my eyes to look at Rose and found her looking back at me. We were both trying to communicate with our eyes. Hers showed confusion, surprise and a ting of regret, and I'm sure mine showed just the same. I was trying to find something to say to Bella, and I'm sure Rose was too.

Suddenly I recognized one of my visions. Bella was sobbing on my bed and Rose and I were exchanging what-should-we-say glances. That's exactly what my vision showed. I was the one to make the decision that brought us here. I felt both relief and worry. Relief because finally one of my visions was coming true and worry because I still have to decipher the others and this meant nothing. For all we know Bella can still be planning to stay.

**Bella POV**

I was sobbing like crazy. But I had to tell my friends the reason I was crying. I told them barely, before breaking down again. Why did I even care that Edward didn't want me? There had been lots of guys that didn't want a relationship with me. What was different about Edward? Why was I really crying? My mind was trying to tell me something that escaped me. Suddenly it hit me, like a huge wave in the ocean. But not one of those that move you around while you laugh at yourself. No this wave was drowning me.

I love Edward. Even with such a short time of knowing him I already loved him. I had never loved anyone before, of course I loved my friends and my family but I had never loved anyone romantically before. That's why I'm crying. I began to cry even harder, why was it that the one time I truly care about someone they don't care about me? My heart was shattering as I realized this, I love him and he doesn't love me back. "I-I loved h-him." It took me a few seconds to realize I had said it out loud, for I don't stutter like that in my mind. I didn't care what Rose or Alice thought about me. They probably think I'm going mad, who loves someone after a mere week and a half of knowing them? But I could feel it I loved Edward.

I loved him and he didn't want me. I was broken to say the least. I continued sobbing as I thought about ways to forget everything about him. I wasn't having any luck with that, forgetting him would be a crime. But still I have to deal with this. I don't think I can handle seeing him again, my heart would shatter into a billion pieces if I do so. And it's already quite broken. But how can I avoid seeing him, we train in the same ice rink after all. I was void to see him soon, but I don't think it would be bearable.

Suddenly it occurred to me. I can leave, I can escape this heartbreak. I can escape and become a better skater, leaving is the best option I have. That's it, I can leave to train…but Alice, Rose. _Remember they were okay with you leaving before_. That's right, they should be okay with it now again. I've already talked to my parent about the offer I rejected and they agreed I should have left, that it would have been good for me. Angela had been mad when she found out I gave up this opportunity. I had my friend's, my parents' and my trainer's support. The only one missing was that of the one I love, but he surely wants me miles away from him if I repulse him enough to tell me he wants nothing to do with me. So there it is, I'm doing him a favor. He won't have to look at me and regret ever starting dating me, for he wont have to see me for a long time.

I'm leaving.

**Alice POV**

I was still rubbing Bella's back absentmindedly, thinking about something to say, along the lines of 'hey you should go away to train'. I was turning this same words in my head trying to make it sound more subtle, but I definitely couldn't find the right way to achieve it. _I think you should leave to train,_ no too obvious… _Maybe what you need is to leave for about six months_, too obvious as well. I was thinking of this when all of the sudden the image of Bella training in the unknown place flashed through my mind. But this time she wasn't only speeding as I had first seen her, in this vision, which surroundings were also hidden, Bella was training what appears to be an I-spin. I have never seen her done I spins before. Y spin of course, but _I-spin _is totally another level. **(a/n: for me at least I-spin is harder than Y-spin… links to both on my profile)**

Although this showed me she had decided to improve, to become a better skater. This helped my plan perfectly if she had decided to train more until she achieved an I-spin then it wouldn't be that hard to convince her to leave. Unexpectedly the image shifted again, but this time Bella wasn't the change. Her surroundings began to shift, the light that was blocking my view lost most of its power and therefore I was able to see where she was. Bella was in an ice-rink I have never been to. I know all ice-rinks look practically the same but you can tell the little differences. More specifically the amount of light the ice-rink received. I was trying to memorize this image when it shifted again, well Bella's surroundings changed like she was in another ice-rink. Then they shifted again and then back to the first one. They began flashing so fast that I couldn't see any details. I was becoming dizzy. Why was Bella changing her mind so quickly?!

**Bella POV**

I couldn't seem to stop sobbing although I now knew what I was going to do. The pain of being rejected by Edward was too crushing for anything to bring it down, even a little bit. I continued shaking with now silent sobs but the tears wouldn't stop falling down my cheeks, I probably look like a mess. What was wrong with me?! Why didn't he love me back?! Were things that flashed through my mind every now and then, making me sob and cry harder every time. Which were the options again? Minnesota, Colorado and California.

I have to call the agency! I need to feel that I'm already out of here, I need to now I'm escaping. I took my cell phone and looked through the dialed calls and looked for the unfamiliar number, it was the only unknown number that I had dialed so it was really no problem. Alice and Rose were staring at me, confused. I gathered my courage and pressed send. I held the phone to my ear, waiting for someone to answer from the other side of the line.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" An unfamiliar voice picked up. Evening? I looked quickly at the clock and was surprised to see it was merely 4 in the afternoon. Wow it had merely been an hour since… I pushed those thoughts away in order to stop myself from sobbing again, tears were still streaming down my face and I had to force my voice not to sound weak.

"Hi, is this the training agency office?" I asked biting my lip, what if I had dialed the wrong number.

"Yes it is, Who are you looking for?"

"Um… I don't really know, they called me."I answered, I really had no idea how the guy was called. There was a moment of silence and then she spoke again.

"Okay if you give me your name, I'll track the one who called you." She said in a professional tone.

"Isabella Swan." I answered quickly, my voice a little more controlled.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" She asked again but more to herself. "Let me connect you with with Austin" She continued. Hmm so Austin is his name.

"Thank you." I said and then waited for Austin to pick up, I heard a couple beeps and some static. I was actually pretty surprised they would work Sundays, almost none companies did. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello, Isabella?" He asked

"Hi, yeah its me." I said, and was happy to notice my voice sounded ever stronger.

"Oh, how may I help you?" He asked kindly, I couldn't speak, more like I couldn't find my voice or the courage to say it. "Have you changed your mind?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes" I said finally finding my voice, it was still weak, but he'll probably think its because of the phone. "Yes, I've changed my mind." I said more to myself than to him.

"I'm glad you called, I was about to give up your spot. But I knew you would call." He said truthfully. "I even got you a place in Seattle." He added. Seattle? That was what I might have wanted but now I need to be as far away as possible, I need to be unable to visit forks for the time I'm training.

"Um… I'd rather go somewhere else." I said. There was silence, he probably thinks I'm bipolar.

"Where would you like to go? Minnesota, or California." I noticed he said Colorado no longer, maybe it was already taken.

"I think California." I said. It was the best option. It was close enough that my close friends would visit me and it was far enough to make me forget everything about Washington for a while.

"Okay then you'll train in San Francisco." He said simply. I almost laughed, I felt so relieved I was leaving this place for good. Plus I was going to live in San Francisco, I've always wanted to go there. "Your spot has been ensured, don't worry. We need to meet along with your parents to sign some papers, and that's it."

"Okay sure" I said. He gave an address, it was located in Seattle. I guess it's the nearest place to us. I thanked him and he explained how it'll work. I'll study during the morning in a public school near the ice rink and I'll train during the afternoons. I'll have access to jump simulators and I'll be assigned a trainer. I'll even stay at the building by the ice rink, it was perfect.

"Thanks." I said after he set a date for our meeting, this Wednesday.

"See you soon" He finished before hanging up. I smiled despite myself, tears had stopped falling and I was now more calmed. I raised my gaze to find Alice and Rose smiling sympathetically at me. I kept my smile in place.

"I'm leaving to San Francisco to train." I said halfheartedly, I didn't want to leave them, but I have to. They smiled wider and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you Bella." Rose said truthfully. "This will be great for you." She continued.

"Yeah, it'll be great." Alice agreed, but it sounded kind of forced, turned my head to look at her. She hid her expression from me and I became worried. Was Alice mad at me?

**A/N: YOU MAY HATE ME NOW! I GIVE YOU MY PERMISSION, JUST REVIEW OK? AND TELL WHICH STORY SHOULD I WRITE FIRST.**

**Click and REVIEW!!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	15. Boarding

**A/N: SERIOUSLY GUYS I FEEL LIKE CRAP FOR NOT UPDATING LAST SATURDAY, ESPECIALLY SINCE I PROMISED TO DO SO. BUT THERE WAS AN EMERGENCY AT THE FAR AWAY LAND I TOLD YOU ONCE ABOUT AND I HAD TO LEAVE. **

**THEN ABOUT THE NEW STORY, I'LL GO FOR THE FIRST ONE, SINCE IT RECEIVED MUCH MORE VOTES. DON'T YOU WORRY, I'LL WRITE BOTH, EVENTUALLY.**

**NOW PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HAVENT READ ANY STORY WITH THE SAME IDEA, OR HEARD OF IT. I REALLY DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO THINK I STOLE THEIR PLOT.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTION AS FOR THE NAME OF THE NEW STORY, I SUCK AT NAMES… I WANT SOMETHING UNIQUE, THAT EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT ITS ABOUT…IN CASE YOU DIDN'T RECALL THE STORY I'M TALKING ABOUT ITS THE FIRST ONE… in which Bella is Edward's best friend's girlfriend…**

**So read and REVIEW and SUGGEST TITLES.**

**Disclaimer: So I may become an immortal before I even dream about owning Twilight.**

**Edward POV**

_Just stay away the hell away from me, ok?_ Those were the words that still sounded in my mind, like the echo of my broken heart. I watched as Bella walked to the car and slammed the door once she entered. Then I noticed someone by the car door looking at me, still I couldn't look away from the place I suppose Bella is. The person looking at me, I'm guessing Alice, entered the car and immediately started the engine. The car moved and left the parking lot in a few seconds.

The moment the car disappeared everything around me became a blur, I wasn't moving but I still couldn't see anything. I was aware of people walking around me, on their way to the ice rink or out of it. I stayed put in my place while a numb feeling came over me.

I lost Bella and its obvious there's no way she'll ever forgive me. _Just stay away the hell away from me, ok?_ She had been pretty clear, she doesn't want to see me again. She wants me to stay away from her. I'll never hold her again, We'll never go out on a date ever again and she hates me, of this things I'm sure. Then again why did I care so much? I have absolutely no idea, I have dated some other girls, even for months. But no other girl ever affected me as much as Bella does. Somehow with only a week or so of knowing her she has left a permanent mark in my heart. I can never get rid of it, she's way too important. But the question here is: Why is she so important?

Well, that's not imperative right now. What matters is that she is leaving for good. I have done my share in this deal, I had detached her from this place. She hates me so much that she is totally leaving, although its up to Alice now. She planned all of this, it better work out. I want to think I didn't lose Bella for nothing; she has to train so all this suffering is worth it. Just then everything sunk in me.

Bella is leaving for six months, and when she comes back she won't even look at me, she hates me. While she's training she'll meet someone, who is not a complete ass like me, and they'll be happy together. Bella will forget everything about me and move on with her life as a great figure skater. I'll stay here, regretting every single one of the decisions that led me to tell her I didn't want her. Of course I could never regret meeting her, she's one of the best things that ever happened to me, but still I regret telling her I wasn't prepared for a serious relationship and even worse telling her I didn't_ want_ a serious relationship. The hurting look in her face will hunt me forever.

Someone nudged me and I looked at who it may be, trying hard to focus my eyes. Before I could manage to focus the booming voice of Emmett came from behind me.

"Hey man where've you been?" He asked, but somehow I couldn't focus on his voice either something was blocking it. It was the echo of Bella telling me to stay away from her and somehow it wouldn't stop. "I've been looking everywhere for you, I thought some fan girl had taken you hostage." He joked, but I wasn't in the mood for joking or even laughing, to be pretty clear I wanted to cry. I felt like going back to my house, to my room and burying myself in my sorrow. "Edward? Are you okay?" Emmett asked again, worried this time. I shook my head to clear my head and try to get Bella's voice off my mind.

"Yes, sure I'm fine… Why?" I asked, feigning innocence. Emmett looked taken aback by answer and it was obvious he didn't believe me a bit. I continued to pretend I had no idea why he would think I wasn't okay.

"Well first of all you have been looking towards the parking lot for about five minutes, and you haven't moved an inch." Emmett answered in a teasing tone. I had guessed as much. I realized I was still looking at the parking lot so I tore my gaze away from it and looked at Emmett. I raised my eyes to look at him and his face saddened and lost all sign of teasing right then and there. He put his hand on my shoulder sympathetically and smiled sadly at me. "It'll work out, don't you worry." He said trying to be supportive. But it only made it worse because I knew it would never work out, I had lied and she hates me now. Nevertheless I smiled at him, trying to show him I appreciate the effort.

"Thanks." I said, afraid my voice would crack if I dared to say a longer statement. He smiled once again and patted my shoulder. I really need to get out of here. "I'm leaving… c-can you get a ride with Jasper?" I said and surprisingly I only stuttered once. He smiled sympathetically at me and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry." He said before he patted my shoulder once again and left me. I walked to my car and opened the door, I was about to turn on the engine when I noticed I was still wearing my skates, I took them off, not even bothering to get my shoes on. I drove to my house in socks which is pretty pathetic once I arrived I parked on the driveway and got my shoes on. My car ride had done nothing to distract me.

I took the key from the ignition and walked towards my house. Once I opened the door Topaz my golden retriever came to me waving his tail like there was no tomorrow. I smiled at him and patted his head before I closed the door. I started walking towards my room, shouting my hello's while I passed by the kitchen. Esme answered but once she noticed my mood she didn't press for information. I was walking through the hallway that leads to my room when Topaz came up to me with a ball in his mouth. I smiled sadly at him.

"Not today Topaz, some other day…" I told my dog while taking the ball off of his mouth. He didn't protest he seemed to sense my mood instantly and walked beside me to my room. Once I entered I threw myself on the bed, burying my face on the pillows. I felt the bed sink a little and then I felt Topaz paw pressing my back lightly while whining a little. I forced myself to turn around to look at my dog, which was clearly worried for me. I smiled sadly at him and scratched the spot behind his ear.

"I'm sorry budy…" I said not sure what I was apologizing for. My dog looked at me and sat down on the comforter, his eyes still looking at me. I continued scratching his ear absentmindedly, while I thought about everything that happened today.

Bella hates me and I still can't figure out why it affects me this much. I mean, I have known Tanya for much longer than that and it doesn't affect me at all when she says she hates me or despises me. But Bella was a completely different story, I have known her for a week and I feel so sad that she is leaving. I feel hopeless like there is no longer reason to force myself to smile, like there's something missing.

I liked Bella so much, I loved how she smiled at the littlest things and I loved how she was clueless about many things. I loved it when she held me, it felt just so right. I love how she was so distracted she forgot to take her guards off. I liked her blush I loved it when we kissed, even if there were only a coupled kisses. But must of all I love spending time with her, talking, joking, smiling, teasing, and enjoying.

Just then did reality washed over me. I love Bella! I love her and I told her I want nothing to do with her. I'm such an idiot.

But I cant love her, that's surely my mind playing tricks on me. How can you love anyone so quickly? It makes absolutely no sense. Yeah that's it, i'm not thinking straight. Topaz looked up at me and whined a little more, I continued to scratch his ear and pat his head. I laid on my side against the bed, my dog mimicking my actions. I smiled and Topaz whined again pressing against me and nudging me with his mouth. He licked my cheek and the place near my eye. I grimaced a little and pulled one hand away from his head to try and clean the saliva off my face.

"Topaz, that was gro –" I didn't finish my sentence for I noticed my eye was a little wet, and it was definitely not from my dog's licking. I was crying? How come I never noticed? I quickly gathered the only tears that managed to escape me and laid my hand against Topaz's fur again. I had never cried over a girl before. It was pretty clear that Bella was important to me, but something was obvious, I couldn't love Bella, I really cared about her and liked her a lot. It could have been perfect, we could have been perfect, if only I hadn't lied…

***************

**One week later…**

I woke up once again, feeling slightly miserable. It had come to my knowledge that Bella was going to leave to train. Alice had told me so on Thursday, when she called me on the phone to thank me, still she hadn't sounded as happy as I thought she would, since her plan had worked and all. I had been too heartbroken to pretend to be fully excited for Bella. Seriously I'm happy for her, she is going to train to become a better skater, to achieve her full potential, but I still feel like she should stay here with me.

During the whole week I had to keep myself from going to the ice rink at all. If there was any chance I would find her there then surely the truth would spill out of my mouth without me even registering it_. Bella wait, please know I really like you, damn I may even love you… but still leave to train… although you should know everything I told you is a complete lie._ I'm sure I wouldn't get half of it out before Alice tackled me to the ground or Bella began yelling at me once again. I probably wouldn't be able to handle it. So I decided against going anywhere near the ice rink, at least until after she leaves to California, which is bound to happen sometime around next week.

So here I was, on a Sunday morning, mourning on my own self-hatred existence, while I lay on my bed facing the ceiling. But Bella is leaving to train, that's all that matters… Right?

**Bella POV (One week later also…sorry but that's the way it is.)**

I was at my house, trying to get everything I might need during the next six months into cardboard boxes and my suitcase. Although, I have no idea why I'm doing this. I know that Alice will rearrange everything once I'm done, so there's really no point. Still I need something to distract myself from thoughts of Edward. Now that I know I love him everything has become much harder, knowing as well he doesn't love me back.

I had avoided the ice rink as much as possible for the past week, I mean seriously what would I do if I came face to face with Edward? I would, very likely, tell him I love him and he would only stare at me like a disease that's totally contagious. Of course I still had to go to the rink a couple times, but nothing further than my check out and my 'telling Angela in person' meeting. Since I'm leaving this Thursday, there are almost no chances of me bumping into Edward, but still I want to take extra precautions.

Everything had gone even better than expected. My parents were honestly happy for me, they had agreed and signed every single paper the training agency handed them. Angela has been calling me almost everyday to make sure everything is going smoothly. The training agency also calls every now and then, mostly to arrange my flight and my luggage. My friends, especially Rose, have been helping out a lot, Rosalie seems really happy for me. Alice, well I guess you could say she seems happy for me too, but there have been times in which I catch her staring at me, like she is trying to examine me or even read my mind. She seems to be overly distracted these days, but then again she is pretty stressed out about my moving out and she is always distracted around Jasper, after seeing him or even talking to him over the phone.

"Hey Bella" Alice said from the door of my room.

"Oh hey hon… where've you been?" I asked and Alice grimaced a little.

"Around my house and stuff… how 'bout you?" She asked me back.

"Just the same." I replied. There was a moment of silence and then we both settled into the suitcases again. Me folding everything and then getting it into the suitcase while Alice took everything I gathered out of the suitcase and folded it again, neatly organizing everything by colors. In my quest to empty my room a little I opened a drawer to find it was nearly full. I quickly moved everything to try to look at its content. During my haste I noticed something white that caught my eye. My white leg warmers, seriously I haven't even used them yet. But then again I haven't attended the ice rink that much either. I quickly took the leg warmers out of the drawer, tossing them to Alice.

She didn't even notice them until they fell on top of the blouse she was currently working on. It was so un-Alice to do that. I shrugged it off though, she is probably thinking of Jasper. I sighed heavily at being reminded of love and how it's not always received back.

"So, Thursday right?"Alice asked casually.

"Yeah, Thursday." I said half excited and half sad. I'll leave to train and become a better skater, I'm going to escape all this heart break. Of course I'll also have to leave my friends and family, but I think it's worth it. Besides if I do so, I'll be escaping everything that reminds me of Edward, it hurts too much.

"I'm so excited! My best friend is going to train professionally!" Alice practically squealed and I chuckled while it dawned on me… I'm really leaving, to train professionally.

**************

**That Thursday…**

I was at the airport, I had already checked in all my luggage and had only a small carry-on tote with me. Alice had forced me to dress up for my flight… okay not for my flight but for my first impression at the new ice rink, but still I get to use pumps during the flight. Every passing second I was becoming more nervous. What if they didn't want to train me anymore? What if I messed everything up?

"Bella, Bella? BELLA!" I interrupted my pessimist thoughts and turned around to look at Alice, apparently she had been calling my name quite a lot. I looked t her trying hard to feign innocence she wasn't as angry as I thought she would be, actually she was smiling. "Ha-ha silly, you worry way too much, don't…they'll love you." She said sincerely, I couldn't force myself to believe her though.

"Sure you're right, I shouldn't." I replied pretending to be sure of myself, Alice nodded and smiled at me. Lately she hasn't been her perceptive self, the one she usually is, but still she has been acting weirdly lately, and for Alice weirdly is a total loose term.

"Hey want some coffee?" Rose asked us, Alice nodded and I frowned, Alice plus coffee was not a good combination… but I guess I won't be here by the time the side effects take place. I agreed as well and after telling my parents where we were going we headed to the nearest cafeteria. Suddenly we passed by it but they both kept walking and chatting animatedly.

"Hmm guys?… we just passed by the cafeteria?" I stated-asked. Alice looked at me, clearly surprised.

"mm Yeah!" She said in a duh tone, but she never stopped walking. "We're heading to another café… that one is awful and _you_ know it." She explained, and I do remember the time we had coffee there, it tasted like water and ashes and a tinge of coffee. We continued walking towards the new destination. Personally I don't know this airport as much as Alice and Rose do, they travel way more than me. I was so distracted thinking about the new ice rink, who will my room mate be, will they like me, that I didn't notice we were already in the coffee shop. I raised my eyes and looked at the shop's name Starbucks. It's the one I attended with-him, his name hurts a little still. I was about to protest about their choice but they were already inside and ordering I hurried after them, trying hard to ignore the memories the atmosphere of this place brought to me.

_I really like you_ He had said, what he forgot to mention was_ but not that much…_ maybe then I would have fallen like flies on the honey, what's wrong with me. Seriously how could I ever believe him. I approached the cashier, where Alice and Rose were but on my way there I noticed something that caught my eye. It was a love seat, a white one, exactly like the one Edward and I had snuggled on top of. I tore my gaze away from it, trying to ignore the pain it caused upon me and walked directly to the cashier. Rose and Alice were currently trying to figure out what they should order, while I tried not to remember anything about him. They ordered quickly, me trying not to hear what they ordered, for it may be the same he had. I know I was being overly dramatic, but seriously you have no idea how much it hurts.

Finally we left the starbucks and walked to a book store in front of it. I was looking at books when my flight was called. I turned around to look at my friends end they nodded heading towards the boarding room. Once there I turned around to say goo-bye. First my dad who only gave me a one arm hug and told me to be safe and have fun. Then mo mother who cried and told me to return if I felt like it, that they wouldn't be mad.

Alice and Rose were much harder, after all this was their dream too.

"Bye hon." Rose said, scooping me up in her arms, Alice managing to surround us both in her petite arms. We stayed like that while we talked.

"You'll better return with a medal." Alice said, I laughed a little, they expect too much of me.

"Yeah and you should totally meet some hot skater." Rose joked. I grimaced, thankful they couldn't see me. I had already met some hot skater and look how it turned out.

"I'll really miss you guys." I said truthfully. We released each other after the voice in the microphone called my flight again.

"We'll go visit." They both said I smiled and nodded taking my carry-on tote and walking to the boarding gate. I turned around one last time and something caught my eye. Someone was walking towards the boarding gate, probably running late since he or she was pushing everyone on his/her way here. It wasn't really that late people were merely starting to board, maybe he or she is from another flight.

I focused my eyes on the person running desperately, it was too far away to really make up any features. Suddenly I noticed a flash of bronze hair and froze in place. It couldn't be, could it? No way it's someone else. I was about to tear my gaze from this person when I noticed his eyes. They were a piercing green color, one so bright I've never seen anyone but_ him _with eyes that color before. My stomach did a sickening twist and I felt ready to throw up any second.

Right when I felt it couldn't be worse he spoke, screamed would be more accurate.

"Bella!" He screamed and his voice sounded pleading and hurt. My stomach twisted once again and I felt the urge to comfort him, but I was frozen in place. I faintly heard the flight attendant calling for my flight again but I couldn't pay attention to anyone but him. Edward was here.

**A/N: YAY! AM I THE BEST OR WHAT?…ACTUALLY THIS CHAPTER WAS QUITE LAME BUT STILL DON'T LOVE ME BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER OK?  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TO GET A QUICKER UPDATE AND PLEASE SUGGEST TITLES FOR THE NEW STORY… I HAVENT THOUGHT OF ANY REALLY  
THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GUYS SERIOUSLY 200 REVIEWS AND I'M ONLY IN THE 15 CHAPTER… LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Read & REVIEW & SUGGEST TITLES  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	16. Vain Hope

**A/N: HI!  
GUYS THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS BUT ONLY ABOUT 4 OF YOU HELPED ME WITH NAMES FOR MY NEW STORY, PLEASE HELP ME!  
REMEMBER ITS ABOUT BELLA BEING EDWARD'S BEST FRIEND'S GIRLFRIEND  
ON OTHER MATTERS I DECIDED TO UPDATE TODAY, SUPER LONG CHAPTER, NOT THE LONGEST EVER THOUGH ITS PRETTY CLOSE.  
ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be here writing a story about it's great characters, owning nothing but the plot, now would I?!**

**Alice POV**

I was sitting at the edge of my bed thinking about how everything has turned into a total mess. First Bella decides not to leave and my visions about her training somewhere else remain intact. Then I decide to make Edward tell her to leave and _he_ decides breaking up with her is the best way to do so. After that, right when I thought everything would work out, Bella decides to realize she loves Edward. If that's not sick enough, I get a vision after she realizes her love to him about Bella winning a medal, apparently at regional's.

In my vision she gets the first place, but her eyes are sad like I have never seen them before. Plus she wouldn't even smile, she was looking far away, her eyes focusing in something I can't see. Her expression broke my heart, it was the saddest I have ever seen her.

But a few seconds after I get this vision another comes to me, only in this case Bella was somewhere below first place, looks like third but I'm still not sure. All I can see is her content expression, the happiness in her eyes and the obvious smile in her face. She was happy with third place, or whatever, but she is sad about getting first? Seriously what's wrong with her?! This made no sense at the moment, and still makes no sense to me.

And you would think 'Well now _that's_ sick and twisted' but I'm not done with half of it. Bella had already decided to go train in California and so my sickening vision with shifting surroundings stops moving and stays with one scenario, thanks god for that I was about to throw up. But the moment relief washed over me for a few seconds, I get a new vision, a brand new, revolutionary vision. I can see Bella holding hands with some random guy I've never met. He is smiling at her and she is smiling back, her smile fake and eyes sad and regretful. It broke my heart once again, why would she ever hold hands with someone when she obviously didn't want to?

And if that wasn't enough I tried a couple days later, in my quest to distract myself from all this, to look for Jasper's and mine future. I printed a picture of him along with Emmett and Edward with some others from the hockey team. I tried touching it, just as I had done a couple times before with other pictures. I tried concentrating really hard and then it came to me.

Only this vision wasn't about Jasper and me, it was Edward's. He was on what I assume is his house. A dog, maybe a golden retriever, is by his side while he covers his eyes with his hands, but it was obvious he was sad, miserable even. As if I hadn't been feeling guilty enough, this image made me sick to the core. He was sad, and so was Bella.

The truth neither of them realizes is that this is for the best. She'll leave to train and win a medal, and he'll stay and go on with his life. But I still owe him, we owe him. The least I can do is let him know that his suffering is worth it.

I took my phone from my nightstand and looked for his number. I had called him a couple times before, well Jasper had, but still, I have his number.

I found it and clicked the send button. I heard the other side of the line ring about four times before he answered.

"Hmm…" He said and even without words he sounded sad.

"Hi Edward!" I said in my cheerful tone. Maybe that will lighten the mood.

"Hi Alice." He said curtly, not mad but sad.

"I have good news for you." I squealed, pretending to not have noticed his tone earlier.

"Really?" He said sarcastically and with a tinge of malice. Maybe he really liked Bella… no he cant like her _that_ much, at least _that _quick… can he?

"Y-yeah" I started, shaking my head to clear it a little. "Bella _is_ leaving!" I said in my best I'm-really-happy tone.

"Really?" He replied, only this time he sounded hopeful, well… kind of.

"Really!" I said "She is leaving next week." I continued and he remained silent for a few seconds, there was no sound on the phone other than our breathing. "Thank you" I said more quietly, it was merely above a whisper. I was seriously grateful to him, my best friend was going to achieve her dream with his help. There was silence again and then the line went off. He hung up on me!

Who does he think he is! Hanging up on me! I was trying to show him how grateful I am and he-

My reverie was stopped when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID. Rosalie, I sighed, she might be calling to gush about Emmett and I'm definitely not in the mood. But then again that's what friends do, listen to their friends talk about their boyfriends.

I flipped my phone open and held it to my ear.

"Hi Rose." I said trying to sound happy, but not all the anger from before had washed away so it didn't fool her.

"Alice, why are you mad?" She asked immediately.

"Nothing really my…um… drawer won't open." I lied and she seemed to buy it for she didn't press longer.

"Oh okay… listen Bella just called me and told me she's leaving next Thursday." Rose stated. Next Thursday? Its way too quick, but maybe it's for the best. The quicker she leaves the less the chance she changes her mind about it all.

"Really?" I asked her

"Yeah, she called asking me to help her pack… but I think you're much more qualified for that job." Rose's tone had a bit of overly-casual edge to it. It made me suspicious.

"Is that really the reason?" I asked her, still suspicious. I heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"That _and_ I have a date with Emmett, the_ sixth _date."She said the last part barely above a whisper emphasizing the important words. The sixth date? Wow now I totally get why she wants me to cover up for her.

"Wow. The sixth? Are you gonna ask today, or before the seventh." I asked her.

"If I gather my courage I'll do it today" She answered. I almost laughed at her insecurities, but not quite… I would have the same talk with Jasper next Sunday. I was more than nervous about it. What if he didn't consider me his girlfriend or even worse what if he isn't willing to make it a serious relationship. I don't think I would be able to take it. **(A/N: Remember the rules? … don't you dare think I make anything up just to fill the chapters, every single thing is planned and thought-through to make the story better.)**

"Don't worry I'll take care of Bella… Wish you luck." I said, wishing as well that some of that luck would somehow make its way to me.

"Thanks… listen I got to get ready, talk to you later." She said right before saying good bye and hanging up.

I closed my phone and dropped it to the bed. I sighed and threw myself against the comforter. Laying here in my bed, everything seemed so much simpler, not as much of a mess as it really is. I rested my head against one of my pillows while looking at the ceiling. I brought my hands up to cover my eyes, looking exactly as Edward does in my vision, only I don't have a dog. Maybe I should get one, Jaz might like it. I made a mental note to ask him whether he liked animals or not.

This irrelevant thoughts were helping me stay distracted from the mess my life has been lately. Or even worse the mess it can become.

I tried to think of nothing but Jasper for a while, at least before I go to Bella's house to help her get everything ready. I sighed while I tried to force myself to get up from bed, it wasn't working. Just then my phone went off once again. I searched blindly around my bed for it, since I still had my eyes closed and I was only looking with my hands. Finally one hand found the phone and I scooped it up, flipping it open and holding it to my ear.

"Alo." I said into the phone.

"Alo Alice." Jasper's voice rang perfectly from the phone. My eyes opened at once and I started smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Jasper, how are you?" I asked animatedly.

"Great, how about you." He answered happily.

"I've been great as well." I replied. Laying back on my bed and closing my eyes contently.

"Good" Was his reply. Seriously I don't care all he says is 'hi' or 'nice' as long as I hear his voice. "Hmm" It sounded like he had cleared his throat. "Can we reschedule our date for next Sunday?" He asked sheepishly. I felt a tinge of sadness. "Maybe Saturday since I'll be… um_, out_ on Sunday." He clarified.

Can he be anymore perfect? He wants us to have our date a little earlier, right before I begin to feel bad.

"Sure, Saturday is perfect for me." I answered and I think I heard him sigh in relief.

"Okay call you later." He said.

"Bye" I said dreamily and I think I heard him chuckle.

"Bye" He repeated before hanging up. Now _that_ was a nice phone call.

I remained in my bed only moving my feet happily. I was smiling and there was no way to hide it. This call from Jasper was the prefect distraction from all the craziness around me. I started to hum for myself, trying to tune out every sound but Jasper's voice in my head. I couldn't seem to get enough of it. I was still listening to myself hum when my cell went off again. Seems all I've done today is talk on the phone. I took a hold of it and flipped it open as quickly as possible, maybe it was Jasper again.

"Alo." I greeted whoever it was, hoping it was Jasper.

"Alice?" An unsure voice said, a voice I faintly recall hearing but still cant place.

"Yeah?" I said into the phone, I didn't want whoever it was to think I didn't recall him.

"I'm Emmett." He clarified before I could worry too much.

"Oh! Hi Emmett." I greeted now happier. But why was he calling me?

"Hi Alice." He said mimicking my earlier happy tone."How have you been." He asked, trying to make small talk.

"Emmett spit it out." I said quickly, seriously what's the point of telling him all about my week and pretending to really be interested in each other lives at the moment? I know I like Emmett he's nice, plus he's my friends boyfriend, but I can get to know him later… when I'm no so stressed out.

"Hmm. That hurts you know? That you believe I don't care whether you are happy or sad, healthy or sick, Bad, fine or great-"

"Okay it wasn't nice, but you know there is something you want to say." I interrupted him. I'm sure he had about a hundred more 'whethers' ready to shoot.

"Yeah there is." He said after chuckling a little.

"So." I trailed off after a few seconds of silence.

"Do you really, I mean is it true that you… well, have rules?" How did he found out about them? No one was supposed to know about them, really that's the whole point of having rules, to see if they can take their time and if they are really interested. If they know about them, how can they be totally sincere about their feelings?

"Why would you think so?" I said, trying to play dumb, maybe he would get the point.

"Edward told me Bella told him about your rules." He stated. Bella told Edward?!?! I wasn't angry at her really, she was in her right to tell him whatever she wants, but still what if Jasper had heard of the rules too? What if he thought they were stupid, that I was stupid. What if all this changed my future with him?

I quickly checked my mind for any sign of Jasper's and mine pictures becoming dark or disappearing. None. I sighed in relief and continued talking to Emmett.

"What did she told him." I asked. I wanted to know the extent of the damage. Had she told him every single rule or just stated the fact we have them.

"Everything! ... But he just won't tell me!" He said desperate. Was he expecting me to tell him then. Not likely. "He told me to be prepared for today's date though." He added. I frowned in confusion for a second before I understood what he meant. Today was their sixth date and therefore their 'wanna make it serious?' date. I smiled at myself, Emmett was so crazy.

"All I can tell you is that Edward's wise" I joked talking in my best Yoda tone. Emmett groaned in frustration.

"Seriously I need help." He said, desperate now. I wasn't about to give him the information he needed, that would ruin everything.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said soothingly. "Don't you worry." I finished. I heard him sigh from the other side of the line and even to me it sounded hopeless.

"Okay, thanks." I think I heard him mutter a 'for nothing' but I can't be sure. "Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said before I hang up.

I remembered I was supposed to be at Bella's house to help her pack by now. I got up from my bed and made my way to her house.

…

After I arrived I found Bella sitting on the couch. I let her know I was here to help her pack but she told me she'd rather talk for a while. I agreed with her, we still had a week to pack but only the same week to spend with my best friend before she leaves for six months. I smiled sadly at myself although I tried to make it a happy smile for her.

We talked for hours and watched movies, forgetting everything from packing to, hopefully, Edward. But the image of Edward miserable still tormented my mind, I can't make it disappear. After a while I had to leave, not without promising Bella I would come back to help her pack every chance I get. I returned to my house, it was merely Thursday, which leaves a week till she leaves.

She was going to achieve her dream.

I returned to my house and prepared for the night. I laid on my bed, thinking about my visions and the possible courses leading to them.

**Edward POV (Monday before Bella leaves.) **

Emmett's date with Rosalie had gone perfectly. He had told her he wanted to make it serious and they had agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend and were happy about it. Emmett seemed to glow, seriously this is the first serious relationship he's ever had. Plus he already brought Rosalie to meet the family. Esme had totally loved her as had Carlisle. Although there was no way they would dislike anyone but still I cant help wonder what their reaction to Bella would have been.

Both Esme and Carlisle have been wondering what's up with me. Although they haven't voiced their concerns its pretty clear they wonder. They have asked me whether in fine of course but nothing further. Not pressing for information, something that surprised me.

The truth is I have been acting less than nice, I regret doing that, but I can't help it. I cant take Bella's words off my mind. She wants me to stay away from her, ruining any chance of making up.

But she's leaving this Thursday according to Emmett. He has been the nicest about all of this. He hasn't pressed for information and feels really sad about my sadness. He even got this information for me. She is leaving to California this Thursday at 1 in the afternoon from the Seattle's airport. As much as I love hearing from her I know this information won't help me at all.

*********  
(Thursday)**

How can anyone be so pathetic, well I don't know. All I know is that I look like a mess, my hair is messier that usual and its obvious I have a bed head, my eyes are red for I got no sleep last night and there are purple bags under them. I look paler than usual and my clothes are all crinkled. I might as well go out on the streets and ask for charity, I know it'll work.

But I have to hold to whatever dignity I still have. I tore my gaze from my reflection in the mirror to look at Topaz. He has been one with me this past week, he follows me everywhere and tries to comfort me. It's nice to now at least someone wants to talk to you, although Topaz can't really talk he makes me feel better.

I feel like the only way to make everything better is tell Bella that I lied. But if you take into account she hates me, well it wouldn't work out for the best, now would it? Still I feel like I shouldn't be mourning in my self-pity I should try to make this right. Maybe if I tell her everything was a lie she'll consider forgiving me.

Or maybe she won't forgive, maybe she'll hate me even more for lying to her. But I need the truth to be out there so she can take a decision. She's leaving now that's for sure, but I don't want her to think I don't like her. I mentally slapped myself, _I_ was the one to make her think I don't like her.

Suddenly I felt the urge to talk to her, to tell her it was all a lie. She will be leaving anyway so why not tell her the truth, maybe then I won't feel like crap, as much. But there's still the matter if she even wants to talk to me. Well there's only one way to find out.

I glanced at the clock, 11:30 I still have time. If I drive fast I may get there on time to talk to her. I quickly grabbed my car keys and ran through the door and into my car not bothering to inform anyone was leaving. I rapidly accelerated towards Seattle. Hoping to god I can make it.

**Alice POV**

I was in the airport with Bella, it was merely 11:30 but she was so paranoid. Plus I might have woke her up earlier than necessary. Anyway we were now on the airport walking around and enjoying our last moments together before we are separated for six months, although I'm already planning to visit her in two months, right before regionals, just to make sure everything is going smoothly.

I was looking at the candies in a store. Hmm skittles? M&M'S? Starburst? Sweetarts? It's so hard to decide. I stared at he candy like it was a life changing decision.

"Hmm," I reached for the M&M's but retrieved my hand, better have Starburst, no lets have Sweetarts, no _chewy _sweetarts. I was about to reach for those when a vision flashed through my mind. I had already had this vision before only this time it seemed stronger, like it was surely gonna happen. It was the one of Bella winning third place and smiling like crazy. Actually the image of Bella in first was almost gone, it was disappearing at the edges, but not enough to make it unviewable.

What does this mean? These visions make my life harder than necessary. I checked for the Vision of Bella training. Yep still there, which means she is leaving, but who would make a decision to make Bella win third maybe the other skaters? No, that makes no sense, why would _they _change Bella's expression.

I took the chewy candy and headed to the cashier. I paid and she handed me my change. I opened the package and chewed absentmindedlyn on my candy. This situation just kept getting more complicated by the second.

**Edward POV**

It was already 12:30 and I was merely entering Seattle, I drove as fast as my car would go. I kept accelerating towards the Airport. I arrived and parked my car precariously, getting out of it in a second. Running I entered the building and checked for the flights Bella's was still on time giving me about 15 minutes to make it. I checked the gate '47' I ran around and spotted the shortest line for security. Once inside I would have to run like hell to make it to gate 47 but security was the hardest part. I ran to the line and the police lady gave me a once over and smiled at me. I had to force myself to smiling dazzlingly for she might let me pass if I did so.

"I'll open another security chekup." She said conspirationally to me. I smiled a little more. She walked to another security port and turned it on motioning for me to come over. I quickly took my shoes and belt off, feeling her gaze on me the whole time. Seriously she probably doubles my age! It's disgusting.

She asked me to pass through the port and I obeyed, praying to god I hadn't left any coins on my pockets, she might want to search for them and…touch…me. I shuddered at the thought. Thankfully I had none and therefore the machine didn't beep, I quickly took my shoes and belt and with a quick thank you I took off running towards gate 47. It was already 12:50 I merely have time.

I still had my shoes on my hands and I couldn't seem to think of anything but _Please Bella be there. _I was aware of the people shouting at me as I passed and maybe nudged them. 30,31… 32,33… 34,35… the gates passed by me and I saw a sign 'Gates 40-50 ahead' that only made me run faster. I was so close to her. The airport had seemed fairly unoccupied by now but once I arrived to the big gate, the one with 40-50 it was like everyone wanted to be there. There were so many people I couldn't find my way trough them. Damn I can't even see where gate 47 is. I jumped a little and finally spotted the gate, I jumped once again and saw Bella hugging Rose and Alice.

Damn she's boarding! I started pushing people out of my way, probably earning a couple enemies on my quest. But I could care less I continued pushing looking towards Bella, this hall was huge, god it even held ten gates! People started to dissipate as I got closer to her. I noticed she was looking my way and then I just did it.

"Bella!" I shouted, hopefully she'll hear me and let me talk to her. I continued running, everything seemed to be in slow motion, well not everything just me. I couldn't seem to move fast enough. She raised her eyes and looked at me, surprise on her face.

**Bella POV**

I stood there, doing nothing while Edward ran over to me. Why is he here? Maybe he changed his mind! No that's impossible he made his dislike towards me pretty clear. I tried to keep my expression as blank as possible, it wasn't working though I could feel the surprise and hope written on my face.

Edward continued running while I thought about possible reasons he should be here. He obviously hadn't changed his mind, then why would he want to talk to me. Has he got anything that's mine? … besides my heart of course… I don't think so.

He was almost here, his breath coming out in pants maybe he had run too much. Just then it clicked.

He's here to make sure I understand the fact we are nothing. We weren't anything…ever. I frowned a little who does he think he is? Who does he think_ I_ am? I'm not stupid I got the message perfectly. In any case he was the one who didn't understood, hadn't I told him to stay the hell away from me?

The flight attendant called my flight on board again only this time she mentioned my name along with some others, the only ones missing. Should I wait for him?

**Edward POV **

I heard the voice in the speakers calling for her flight and I saw a hundred different emotions flash through Bella's face. I continued running while she looked back at the boarding gate and at me biting her lip. Then the voice called for her flight again only this time they mentioned her name, apparently she is one of the few missing. I only have a few moments before she has to board definitely. I pushed myself harder.

"Wait." I said still watching as emotions ran through her face. Surprise, hope, happiness, sadness, sorrow, worry finally setting in anger.

She turned her gaze to her friends taking her tote from the ground and holding it in her shoulder, and then without another glance my way she turned around and entered the boarding gate, walking out of here and of my life. She left, obviously not wanting anything to do with me. My heart broke even more this time and I stopped running at once, staring longingly at the door she had just walked through. The flight attendant had already closed it, being Bella the last one to board.

I couldn't handle the pain, it was too much. If it wasn't enough to break my heart she comes here and breaks it herself. Although I can't blame her, this is all my fault.

**A/N: IF I MAY BE HONEST IT HURTED A LITTLE THAT YOU ALL THOUGHT I WOULD DO THE **_**VERY**_** PREDICTABLE THING, SERIOUSLY YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW I **_**NEVER**_** DO WHAT YOU EXPECT. SINCE:  
*You expected this to be a 'they meet, fall in love, be together, she wins nationals and he becomes a professional hockey player' story at the beginning, but then it turned out to be something else entirely.  
*You said they were moving too fast: exactly the excuse Edward needed to leave her.  
*You expected her to stay, talk to him and make up with him, maybe with a make out session; but she left. **

**WHAT OTHER SURPRISES ARE WAITING FOR THEM?... REVIEW AND FIND OUT SOONER.**

**Read, suggest titles for the new story and  
REVIEW  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	17. Arrival

**A/N: QUICKIE!… SO GUYS THERE ARE ONLY THREE THINGS I WANT TO SAY OR ASK.  
1- DO YOU THINK ALICE SHOULD HAVE VISIONS IN MY NEW STORY?  
2- HOW ABOUT "Impossible circumstances" for the title of the new story (Bella is Edward's best friend's girlfriend) OR HOW ABOUT "My best friend's girlfriend" IT'S JUST THAT I THINK IT'S TOO CLICHÉ. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  
3-I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU GOT ME TO 260 REVIEWS WITH THIS CHAPTER…I PROMISE IF YOU DO I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW, SUPER LONG CHAPTER AND ALL.**

**EVERYTHING SAID JUST ENJOY  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a killer headache.**

**Bella POV**

I was walking through the tunnel that connects the gate with the airplane. My body felt heavy, my tote could have weighted 20 pounds, if not more, for all I know. But I know it's not my tote, nor my body that is aching to stop walking, it's my heart. Its making my body seem heavier so I stop and go back to him, but I wont, I have made a decision and going back would only make me weak, vulnerable to his traps and to his ability to hurt me. My mind is winning this time, as it should have since the first time I met him.

My mind had been yelling at me that we were moving too fast, that I was falling too quickly, deep. But I had chosen to ignore it, relaying only in my heart, and look where that took me.

After what felt like ages to me, I arrived to the door of the airplane. I stared at it, like it would engulf me and kill me and taking a deep breath I proceeded to enter. I looked for my seat _22A_. Thank god it is against the window. I found my seat and threw myself on top of it, leaning my head back, trying to think of nothing but skating. Unfortunately skating was the reason I met Edward, and therefore my thinking brought me right into him. His face, his hair, his lips.

I shook my head to try clear my mind of these thoughts; of course it was of no use. I continued to remember everything that is Edward, my heart was still aching to go back, to listen to him. But seriously what would I say? _Hey I love you, but you don't want me in any way so, yay for us!_ Not likely.

Even with my entire pessimist thinking I can't help but wonder what he was doing here. He obviously wasn't coming to make up with me, no that isn't even an option. He could have been coming to make sure I got the message that we were nothing, but then again he is too nice to do that… isn't he? Of course if you had asked me two weeks ago if Edward was a nice person I would have defended him, told everyone he was too nice for his own good. But now, I don't know what to think, he has, after all, hurt me.

I was aware of the plane moving towards the runway and the flight attendant giving instructions while the informational video played. No one was occupying the seat beside me, so I had it all for myself. But I couldn't watch any of this, my mind was filled with thoughts of my heartbreak. How had I fallen for him so quickly? Why had I? But most importantly. Why do I love him? And why doesn't he want me?

Suddenly I felt my surroundings get much noisier and unexpectedly my stomach felt hollow for a second. It took me a few seconds of looking around to realize we had already taken off and were on our way to California. Away from my parents, friends and _Edward_. I won't see _him_ until I come back_._ This thought made my heart ache, but also made my mind happy. My heart wanted me to stay with Edward, even if he wanted nothing to do with me. My mind, on the other hand, wanted me to stay away from him, give me time to heal, to think about Edward, us, as part of the past. And this time I'm listening to my mind.

I felt a little moisture make its way down my cheek and I raised my hands to clean the few tears that escaped me. I closed my eyes then, leaning my head against the back of my seat. Pretending to be asleep, so no one would bother me. It worked, the flight attendant didn't even asked me if I wanted anything and the next thing I knew the pilot was announcing our arrival to San Francisco's airport, I opened my eyes and waited for the plane to land. **(A/N: Sorry I was too lazy to look up the name of San Francisco's airport.)**

This was the beginning of my professional skating and hopefully the end of my heartbreak.

**Edward POV**

I watched as her plane took off. Bella left, _she's gone_. I fell into a chair near me and I watched Alice and Rose approach me. They both took seats at each side of me as I remained still, shocked.

"Edward?" Someone said, I had no will to see who it was nor had I will to answer. After a few seconds someone else, or the same person, rubbed my back soothingly. I slowly brought my eyes up to look at whoever it was and found Rose. I turned my head to the other side where Alice had been sitting. She wasn't there anymore and I searched around the gate for her, finally spotting her by a couple. They were looking my way and the woman was biting her lip, much like Bella does. Hmm must be Bella's mom and dad. Alice seemed to be trying to tell them something and the couple nodded and took off somewhere else.

After they were out of sight Alice turned on her heels and came right to us. I brought my hands to cover my face and found my belt being held tightly in my right hand and my shoes on the left. I almost laughed but not quite, I had forgotten to got those on. I brought my hands to my shoes and got them on. All the while thinking about my stupidity and how it made me tell Bella I didn't want her. I rose from the seat, ignoring both Alice and Rose as they called my name.

I can't take it anymore. I have lost Bella, she's gone for at least six months, but for all I know they can extend their offer. She is too talented, they wont let her go, and she wont come back, not once she experiences training professionally and realizes how she's better off without me.

I turned around and took off towards the entrance. Alice and Rose called my name again and I ignored them. I had come here without Bella, but with the hope of making up with her. Now I'm leaving, right where I came from only this time there's no hope on my way.

**Bella POV**

We landed and I left the plane going directly to baggage claim to pick up my suitcase, since all my other stuff has been sent and is due to arrive this weekend.

I retrieved my bag and walked to the door Austin, the agency guy, told me to go. I arrived and found a friendly looking girl with a sign that read SWAN but also held a LANGSTON. I wonder if it's the right door. Suddenly the girl spotted me and asked me if my name was Isabella Swan. I nodded, asked her to call me Bella and she told me we would leave as soon as Matthew Langston arrived.

We waited for about five minutes until a tall, lean guy came up to us. His eyes were brown just like mine and he had to be at least a foot taller than me. His hair was dark brown, nearly black and his nose was straight, not nearly as straight as Edward's was but- _stop it Bella!_

He looked at me and a smile made its way to his face and I had to force myself to smile.

"Hi I'm Matthew." He said enthusiastically, still smiling at me.

"Hi Matthew." The girl, I think her name is Rebecca, said in the same enthusiastic tone Matthew had used. "I'm Rebecca and I'll be your counselor." She explained what she had already said to me, she would help us get settled and would guide us through our first days, and then she would only be there to check on us every once in a while. Rebecca continued babbling and I tried hard to listen, but it was still only background music. "This is Bella, she'll be attending the same grade as you will." She said and I looked up, a natural reaction to hearing my name.

I looked at Matthew and noticed his outstretched hand, I force my hand to move and shake his, it was nothing like touching Edward's hand, this didn't feel nearly as right. _Bella stop thinking about him!_

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you." He said happily, smiling warmly at me. I tried my best to smile back.

"Nice to meet you too Matthew." I replied and he smiled.

"Well we should get going." Rebecca said quickly and we all headed to the exit. We entered to the car she pointed to and were told our bags would arrive later. Once we were all in Rebecca accelerated towards what I hope is the place that helps me forget everything about Edward.

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE IT THOUGH IT'S SHORT, BUT HEY I'M UPDATING SATURDAY, AM I NOT? …REMEMBER GET ME TO 260 AND ILL BE GOOD HAHA  
THANKS FOR READING NOW JUST…**

**Click, & tell me your opinion about the visions and the title and other stuff.  
REVIEW!  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	18. Opening Up

**A/N: READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
OKAY SO I REALIZED ASKING FOR 20 REVIEWS FOR SUCH A CRAPPY AND SHORT CHAPTER(the last one) WAS WAAAAY TOO MUCH TO ASK SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE ANYWAY. HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**ALSO MY NEW STORY IS GOING TO BE CALLED "Impossible Circumstances." UNLESS A BETTER NAME SHOWS UP. HMM WHAT ELSE… OH YEAH AND ALICE WILL HAVE VISIONS IN THAT STORY AS WELL… THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT, SORRY FOR NOT REPLYING TO EVERY REVIEW. ME-TOO-BUSY.(Robot voice) haha sorry**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and an aspirin.**

**Alice POV**

"No, Charlie they only dated a couple times." I told my friends dad, trying to get him to understand.

"So were they together?" Renee asked, and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. They are after all, my best friend's parents. They have been asking me the same question for 2 minutes, how many times do I need to tell them they were not together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"No Renee, Charlie… they were NOT together…"_ Yet_ I added mentally.

"What's his name." Renee asked.

"Edward" I answered.

"Doctor Carlisle's son?" Charlie asked, voicing his and Renee's curiosity.

"Yes." I said and then watched as Renee's and Charlie's eyes traveled to Edward and they both looked to be debating.

"Should we talk to him?" Renee asked me, biting her lip once she finished and never tearing her gaze from him. I bit my lip as well, a habit Bella had inflicted on me. Should they, I don't think that's such a good idea.

"No, don't worry I'll handle it."

"Are you sure?" They both asked at the same time.

"Positive, you just go have some coffee." I assured them. They walked away, still looking unsure of what they were doing. The moment they were in the coffee shop I turned around and walked towards Edward. _God he looks miserable!_ Maybe I shouldn't have- _Alice this is for Bella's good!_... I wanted nothing but to force myself to say this was for Edward's good as well, but I couldn't. I wasn't so sure of my decision anymore. _Had I done the right thing?_

I was now in front of Edward and quickly took a seat by his side. He brought his hands up and they were still holding his shoes and belt. He got his shoes on quickly while I watched, not knowing what I should say. I was bringing my hand up to rub his back when suddenly he left the chair and stood up.

"Edward…" I said soothingly. But the moment his name left my mouth he started walking towards the exit. I called his name once again, not able to force myself out of my chair, but he continued to walk, as if I had never talked. I continued watching him disappear in the mass of people. I knew I had to follow him, talk to him, but my body just wouldn't react. I was shocked. _What have I done?_

**Bella POV**

We had already arrived to the building by the new ice rink. I can't help wonder how it is in the inside. Is it bigger than Fork's ice rink? Well I sure hope so. But then again, since when does anything I hope becomes a reality?

"Here we are." Rebecca said in a welcoming tone while opening the door wide for me and Matthew. "Isabella you'll stay in the second floor and Matthew your room is in the third one."She stated happily. We followed her, to what I suppose is going to be my room for the next six months, until she stopped in front of a wooden door. Simple, yet nice. Rebecca opened the door, announcing this was my room and I stepped inside. It was bigger than my room in Forks and was painted plain white, like a hotel room. I smiled and turned to thank her for showing me.

After that we went to Matthew's room and since our things hadn't arrived yet Rebecca decided in giving us a tour through the building. "So here's the cafeteria and the media room." She voiced as we passed several doors on the first floor.

After a _very_ short tour Rebecca left us to ourselves. I went to my room and found my suitcase already in there. I decided to start unpacking. Better find out what Alice got into my luggage. I was regretting ever asking for her help. My suitcase was filled with dresses and heels. I'm here to train for crying out loud! I continued to unpack until I found what I was looking for, my sweats. I changed into them and a simple tank top.

It was already 7 in the afternoon and I wanted to get a good night's sleep. Since I won't be assisting school until Monday and tomorrow is Friday I'll have the entire day for training. I will meet my trainer and begin with my program so I'll better be well rested.

I was still unpacking when someone knocked my door. I ran and opened it only to find Matthew on the other side. He smiled once I opened and I tried to smile back, if I'm going to be here for half a year I'll better make some friends. "Hi." I managed to say, but it came out as a whisper. Matthew apparently took it the wrong way since he smiled wider, probably thinking I liked him_, liked him._ I almost shuddered at the thought. I mean, he's nice and kind of handsome… But lets face it, once you see _him_ there's no other handsome guy in the world, they all become okay looking. And if you take into consideration that I fell in love with…_him_- well then you get what I mean.

"Hi Bella!" He continued smiling like there was no tomorrow. I tried to keep a smile on my face, being polite. But I didn't want to give him the wrong impression again.

Neither of us said anything after that, while he stood awkwardly on the door, looking at my room. Just then did I realize what to do.

"Wanna come in?" I asked, gesturing with my hands for him to enter. Once I did this he smiled and entered the room with his back to me. I was biting my lip off, I'm not sure if this is allowed. _Well Rebecca said nothing about it being forbidden either_

Once he was fully into the room I closed my door, turned to look at him and found him looking at me, a smile on his face. _What is wrong with him, does he _ever_ stops smiling_? I decided against smiling back too warmly, I didn't want him to get the wrong hint… again.

"So Bella, where do you come from?" He asked me.

"Washington." I said, not really giving the specific location.

"Washington…as in D.C or state?" He continued with his questions.

"State" I said and I almost yelled at myself when it came out sounding like a question. Matthew smiled at this. He was getting in my nerves, he was nice and all, but I definitely wasn't in the mood. "Where do you come from?" I asked, trying to ignore his intense gaze.

"Oregon" He said simply and then looked at me more intently. "Looks like we are neighbors." He said in a lower tone while taking a step closer to me. I quickly took a step back. _What's wrong with you? Who do you think you are?_ I wanted to shout at him, but I stopped myself. Instead I decided to go finish unpacking.

My suitcase was on top of my bed so I went and sat right beside it. Pretending to be really into it I didn't look up to Matthew's face, afraid of what I might find. Hurt? Anger? I have no idea… and I won't find out.

"So where did you used to train." He continued, sinking on the other side of the bed. Apparently neither hurt nor anger, he sounds… fine.

"Forks." I said curtly.

"That sounds nice, isn't it near La Push?" He asked again while I continued folding stuff and he kept watching me. He is such a stalker... _No he's not! He's just being nice and here you are acting all grumpy over him. _That's right he's just trying to make a new friend, it's not his fault I'm so closed up to people now.

"Yeah it is." I answered, and I tried my best to make my tone sound enthusiastic. Matthew smiled at me and I continued folding clothes. "Had you ever been there?" I asked, better be friendly.

"Yes, its nice… a little rainy for my liking but still nice." He found it too rainy… well that makes two of us.

"I know, isn't it totally wet? I miss the sun." I said truthfully.

"Yeah, but the beautiful forests are worth the rain." He continued, seeming to picture the woods in his mind. I did too, and yeah they were totally worth the rain.

"Of course they are, but I wouldn't mind a little less rain." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah that's right." He agreed.

"Hey have you ever been to first beach?" I asked and he smiled even wider.

"Of course I have, isn't it nice?" He said. And with that we started talking about everything that was La Push and everything it was not, like sunny for example. We continued talking until almost 11.

"It was nice, we should do it some other time." I found myself saying truthfully. Matthew smiled at me. It was nice really, he was funny once I got some of my barriers down and I definitely needed the distraction. Don't get me wrong I don't want Matthew just to distract me, I want him as my friend. Maybe he's what I need to forget about… _him._

"Sure." He agreed. "I'll let you sleep." He said, walking out my door. "See you tomorrow." He finished.

"Bye." I said happily and he smiled wider finally waving and heading to the stairs. I closed the door and went sit in my bed. I continued to unpack, only a few things were left. I had gotten so caught up in our conversation that I stopped unpacking.

I reached into my suitcase and pulled something out, not really sure what it was for I wasn't really looking at anything I folded anymore. Felt like a skating dress. I look down to the piece of clothing in my hands to find out it was indeed a skating dress.

I gasped, it couldn't be. I unfolded it and my breath hitched. It was the same dress I had used for my first date with Edward. Unexpectedly I threw it across the room as if it was an infectious disease. _Damn Bella, Its just a dress!_ I sighed and got up to retrieve it from the floor. I bent down to gather it and tossed it into the bottom drawer carelessly, pushing the drawer closed quickly.

I went back to my bed and got my head in my hands, resting my elbows against my knees. Why had I reacted in such a stupid way? Well I certainly don't know. All I know is that now I can't get him off my mind. Maybe I won't have such a good nights sleep after all…

****************  
**(The next day)**

I woke up to my stupid cell phone. I wasn't really sleeping but closing my eyes while lying in my bed. After yesterday's incident with the dress I managed to get approximately five minutes of sleep and even then it was the worst sleep ever. I groaned while I searched for my phone beneath my pillow. I found it and retrieved it, checking the caller ID. Alice._ Now, why am I not surprised?_

I looked at the clock in my nightstand. Ugh! Five in the morning!

"I'm asleep Alice." I lied after I flipped the phone open.

"No, you're not!" She disagreed. "Unless you sleep-talk into the phone as well." She teased and I shook with what was supposed to be chuckles but no sound came out of me.

"Okay I'm not, but still I want to." I accepted and then added. "And you're getting in the way."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She said and I could practically see her shaking her head with mock disapproval. "Its your first day… you need to make a good impression."

"And exactly what has _that _got to do with waking me up at _five_ in the morning?" I asked her.

"A lot." She answered. "Now you have time to get ready." She explained and I sighed, if it wasn't enough for me to have the worst sleep ever _now_ I have to wake up at _five_ to 'get ready'.

"Five more minutes?" I asked into the phone. I have no idea why but even with Alice an entire state away I feared her rage.

"No! Now get your lazy ass off of your bed and get a shower." She instructed. I thought about agreeing, maybe then I would be able to go back to my sleeping act. "I'll call you in ten to make sure you did." She continued. I may agree and then have another ten minutes of rest. "And don't even try to lie, because I'll know… I'll know…" She said in a mysterious yet threatening tone that made me want to obey her. Well there goes my chance for resting.

"Alice." I whined, maybe that'll soften her up.

"Get up and take a bath!" She said in a menacing tone that made me immediately leave the bed and head to the bathroom unconsciously. "Bye hon." She said, going back to her usual sweet tone. I sighed she had managed to make me do what she wanted me to… she always does.

"Bye Alice." I said before I heard her hang up. I entered the bathroom and took a long, necessary shower.

Obviously ten minutes later my phone rang and I told Alice I had already taken a shower. We hang up and I went to look for my outfit for the day. I decided on simple training tights and a blue tank top, along with my sweatshirt. I sat on my bed and rested my eyes. I really needed that.

I have no idea how many time passed but suddenly there was a knock on the door. I rushed to open it and found Matthew with his fist ready to knock the door again. I laughed when he didn't move his hand and he retrieved it.

"Good morning" He said politely.

"Good morning." I repeated.

"Wanna go to the cafeteria?" He asked and I nodded. After I entered my room briefly, to take my phone with me, we both headed to the stairs.

Once we were in front of the door to the cafeteria he opened it and we stepped inside. At first I thought we had entered the wrong door but then realized there wasn't such thing as a cafeteria, it was merely a kitchen, a very big kitchen. It had two refrigerators and lots of cabinets.

"So this is the so-called cafeteria." Matthew mused.

"I guess." I said and then took another step inside. Just then my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch. I walked to one of the fridges, still unsure if we were allowed to enter. Better ask Rebecca. I was going to turn around when my stomach protested and I heard someone laugh. I looked at Matthew and glared at him. "Want anything?" I asked, if I was going to 'possibly' steal food I didn't want to do it on my own.

"Hmm how about yogurt." He said, I nodded and opened the fridge without hesitation. I looked around for a second until I found the yogurt. I then looked around the cabinets for bowls and once I found them I took two out along with spoons. I took all of this to the table where Matthew was sitting at, with glasses and orange juice. We helped ourselves to the yogurt and started chatting animatedly while we ate.

"So…why did you decided to come here?" He asked somewhere during our conversation. I almost choked with my yogurt when I heard the question leave his lips. I managed to control myself and continued eating my yogurt as if he had never spoken. He didn't get the hint though…he never does.

"Did you heard of it, or did they invite you?" He asked, changing his question. Well at least I can answer this one.

"They invited me" I said simply and he nodded.

"Me too." He said happily and I nodded this time around. "I wasn't decided on coming here… but I thought 'what the heck lets go train'" He continued. I smiled at him pretending to still be really into my yogurt. It reminded me of Rose, the day after the party… the same day he- _Okay that's it, stop it right there Bella. _"How 'bout you?" He asked me.

"Me what?" I asked, I really didn't want to have to answer that question.

"Were you always sure about coming here?" He explained his question.

"Oh that." I said, showing my understanding.

"So…" He trailed off, waiting for an answer. I sighed, giving up.

"No, I actually rejected the offer at first." I said. Matthew cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Why?" he pressed. I swear to god I didn't want to answer… but something about him made me believe I could trust him.

"I had too much to lose…" I said trying to voice the truth but not saying exactly the reason.

"And what made you come here." He continued…only this time he sounded like he was trying to comfort me rather than get the truth out of me. _Well lets say the guy I love broke my heart into a million pieces, how's that for a reason?_ I thought bitterly.

"Let's just say I lost what I wanted to keep by staying…" I answered. That's really what happened, I lost Edward. Well I didn't precisely _lose_ him, _he was never mine._ I saw Matthew take a seat beside me. Weird I didn't even notice when he got up. He raised his hand and brushed my cheek, whipping a traitor tear away. I realized I was crying and brought my hands up to take those away. He hugged me then.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said while I wrapped my arms around him. I continued to cry on his shoulder while he rocked us back and forth. After a while I calmed down enough to release him. "You okay?" He asked me and I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak at the moment.

"Sorry for that." I apologized once I felt the lump on my throat dissipate a little.

"Don't worry" He said and I felt the need for a change of topic.

"So when are we supposed to go train?" I asked. Matthew looked taken aback by the sudden shift to our conversation but answered nonetheless.

"Ten." He said and we both instinctively looked at the clock. It was quarter to ten.

"We better get going." I said and he nodded. Rising from his seat and offering me his hand, I ignored it and rose from my seat without his help. We walked to the entrance and found it empty since everyone had already left for school, we were the new arrivals.

"Thank god you're here, lets go its getting late." Rebecca said, stepping out of a door right beside the front one. We said our hello's and headed outside after Rebecca. She kept talking while Matthew and I nodded our heads at what she was saying.

Finally we entered the building and I gasped. The ice rink was glorious, it was the biggest I had seen in my life, it must be Olympic-sized. Rebecca didn't stop at my amusement display though, she continued walking and explaining things I couldn't pay attention to. We entered a room by the kiss-and-cry. _Damn this ice rink is so big it's even got a kiss-and-cry_. **(A/N: the kiss-and-cry is the place where you see skaters waiting for their grades on TV.) **

Rebecca opened the door and we stepped inside to find two guys, must be in their late thirties, maybe forty. They looked at us but their faces showed no emotion.

"Josh, Eric. These are Isabella and Matthew." Rebecca said simply, professionally. Matthew extended his hand and both men stared at it, not really making a move to shake hands with him. Matthew quickly dropped his hand awkwardly.

"I'll leave you to train." Rebecca said before leaving us with the unfriendly guys.

"Get your skates on, lets see what you can do." The oldest looking guy instructed and both Matthew and I nodded, taking a seat in one of the chairs nearby and taking our skates out of our bags. Let's get on with the training.

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT… REVIEW THEY BRIGHT UP MY DAY… **

**Click and REVIEW  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	19. Returning to the scene

**A/N: HI! JUST A QUICKIE!  
*MY NEXT STORY SHOULD BE UP IN TWO WEEKS OR SO  
*KEEP IN MIND ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO PLEASE CORRECT ME IF THERE'S SOME STUPID MISTAKE.  
*CAN YOU GET ME TO 300 REVIEWS? PLEASE?  
*OTHER THAN THAT ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, believe you me!**

**Edward POV**

I was heading to my house. Of course I was merely in Port Angeles by the time, but I'll be in my room in no time. I had tried to distract myself with unimportant thoughts up until now. Things like 'what's for dinner', 'The homework I have', 'The new CD I want to buy.', invaded my mind and I granted the place for them, thankful for the distraction, from the brief interruption of the pain. But somehow the pain remained there, dull, and although I tried to think of other things it was like somewhere in my mind, somehow the picture of Bella remained, her voice. It's crazy I know but it's still possible, it has to be. The pain is too strong to be imaginary.

I continued driving all through the little town, that although bigger than Forks, didn't offer me the distraction I need right now. I was thinking about movies that are coming out this month. See? Anything to keep me from thinking of her. Anyway I was thinking about that action movie I had wanted to see when I first saw the trailer. Suddenly a beep filled the atmosphere and I glanced around frantically to find its source when suddenly I spotted it. Gas. I quickly turned the steering wheel so we, and by we I mean me and my car, were now headed to the gas station.

I reached for my wallet and left the car, ready to get some gas and go back to my house. After what felt like hours the tank was full. I entered my car and closed the door. I decided to stop at a store and buy some coke, I was getting thirsty. Making my way to the grocery store I looked at the right rearview mirror and what I saw made my heart skip a beat. I saw Bella, as if she had been sitting in the passenger seat, she was smiling as the times where I drove us to any of our dates. The vision lasted less than a second but it was enough to make me stop, slamming my foot on the break and earning a couple of annoyed calls from the cars behind me.

I regained composure and got back to the quest in hand. I turned left, heading once again to my house, thirst all but forgotten. What had I just seen? I have a good explanation. _I'm going crazy!_ I mean who see's his… the girl he likes on their rearview mirror? Especially when she's on her way to another state. But the fact that I'm going crazy is no surprise, I told the girl I really like I don't want anything to do with her. Then I go all the way to the airport to tell her the truth even when I know she told me to stay away from her. Well now those aren't signs of a straight mind, are they?

But my state of mind is not what concerns me right now, I have seen Bella on my passenger seat. The dull pain I had been experiencing intensified tenfold. It is now all I can think about. All the times Bella had been in this specific passenger seat, the times she had smiled at me, when she had laughed, our conversations, her confused expression, the time she told me about rule two, when we almost kissed._ Stop right there Edward! Focus on the road!_

I turned all of my attention to the highway in front of me, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't take Bella out of my mind. I could imagine her, sitting right by my side and the pain that caused was too much. I accelerated even more, wanting to leave this car as soon as possible.

After a few minutes of over-speed-limit driving, I arrived to my house. Parked the car lousily and practically jumped out of it, like it was infected with some tropical, untreatable disease. I ran into my house and to my room. Maybe nobody noticed my absence and if they did they surely thought I was at school. Emmett might have noticed, but I'm sure that if he was a tiny bit worried he would have called me by now.

I made sure Esme didn't notice I was already in the house, although she might notice for the car is parked outside. Once in my room I closed the door and laid on my bed, burying my face in the pillows once again as I allowed all the really bad thoughts run through my mind.

She is gone now, no chance for make up. _Well you were definitely the one to cause yourself this._ Its obvious she doesn't want to talk to me again I mean she boarded her plane even after she saw me there. _What else had you expected? A kiss and a hug? _

_Now _I've lost her_. _She will forget about me and be happy… with someone else. The mere thought hurts now imagine what it'll do to me when I see it happen.

Topaz was eyeing me, from the edge on my bed, not even attempting to get on top of it. I looked at my dog and smiled while he remained still as a stone watching me mourn in my self pity.

**Alice POV**

Charlie dropped Rose and me at our houses, thanking us for going with them to say good-bye to Bella. Psh! Like I wouldn't give up anything to have a chance to say good-bye to my best friend.

I entered my house and greeted my mom. She told me dinner would be ready in about half an hour and I went to my room to wait. Once in my room I gave myself permission to think freely about what happened today. I was surprised to say the least to see Edward appear at the airport. I had expected him to be sad but not to the point of going to the airport to try and make things right. And what I had less expected would be Bella boarding her plane even after she saw him.

I had seen the glint in Bella's eyes, the hope they had for merely a second. She had hoped that he was there to make up with her, she loved him…or so she said. But as soon as the hope appeared it was gone, like a name in the sand after a wave destroys it. It was merely a second and then her eyes filled with hopelessness, anger and then she turned to look at me, picked up her tote and boarded her plane. She didn't turned around once, not even for a second to look at his face. I'm pretty sure that if she had seen his eyes, so full of hurt and sadness, she would have stopped dead on her tracks and come back to him, to try and comfort him. But then again she was so angry she didn't attempt to look at him.

Now there was also the fact that I have never seen an expression so heartbreaking as Edward's. Seriously, it would have been impossible to look anymore sadder. He looked in the verge of crying and still his eyes turned hard, dark, angry in no time before he left. I had called after him but he left, either pretending not to hear or too into his thoughts to really pay any attention.

I think he might have liked her more than I thought he did. That is a possibility, but not very likely. I mean they both only knew each pther for a week or so. How can you like, or in Bella's case love someone so quickly?

I know I'm being a hypocrite, since I already love Jasper. But that is different I know we are made for each other, I know we are meant to be together. They know nothing, they should take it slow like any other couple. _Well now that's _not_ a possibility, thanks to _you _Alice! _Hmm maybe that's right but what was I supposed to do? Let my best friend ever give up the opportunity of her life? Not!

I couldn't have handled it in any other way._ She_ wouldn't have left in any other way. This is what's best for her. Besides since she decided to board her plane the vision of her winning first place has become even clearer while the one of her with third place is slowly disappearing. Now all I have left to decipher is why in the name of god she would be happy about third place and sad about first. Bella's craziness isn't making this any easier.

**Edward POV**

Friday was hell. I had been dragged to school by my own body and my brother's help. But my mind wanted to stay in my house, in my room. Now lets just say it actually did. It was as if I had left my mind in house, because it definitely wasn't with me at school. I had walked through the hallways and into the classrooms but it had been my body doing it, not me. Not in essence at least.

So I was more than grateful when my body registered hearing the last bell, announcing my freedom. Jasper had known how to keep his mouth suth about anything that concerned the girls or the ice rink for that matter and I'm grateful for it. But Emmett is totally another thing. He couldn't seem to stop talking about how great things had gone with Rosalie and how they were now boyfriend and girlfriend. It was nice though, I cant deny it, to see my brother the-former-player get a nice steady girlfriend. But I couldn't help wonder how Bella would have reacted to what I had planned for our sixth date. She would have been surprised, that's for sure, but what would she have done? Would she have accepted to be my girlfriend? Did she like me as much as I did her? Was I just another guy in her life or had I been important?

Well I guess there is no way I can know that now, is there? I should stop mourning and try to move on with my life. But how can I? When my mind is decided on staying here, in this room. Even if I dare go out what's the point. Yesterday I had looked like a complete zombie walking through my school , not talking to anyone, not looking at anyone. Just being there physically doesn't mean I'm distracting myself. I'm someplace else but I cant get my thoughts to change, they are still the same thoughts I have while being in my room. The pain is practically the same, its always there never stopping or decreasing. Of course it sometimes gets worse, when I remember something really important. Is it ever going to end?

"Hey Edward?" My brothers voice said from the door to my room. I tore my gaze from the ceiling and looked at him. He was trying to hide his happiness to make things easier for me, it wasn't working.

"Emmett, why didn't you knock?" I asked a little too rudely. He didn't seem thrown by my tone though.

"I did knock… for a bout two minutes." He said. I don't remember hearing anything near the sound of a knock but then again I don't remember really hearing anything. "I thought you had died." He teased.

"Ha-ha" I said sarcastically and was sad to hear my voice so depressed. "What do you want?" I wasn't intending to be rude, really. But Emmett was probably here to tell me something about his date with Rosalie, or rather girlfriend. I swear to god he has been so giddy its getting sickening. He talks about his _girlfriend_ half the time and in a tone that reminds me of a five year old in Christmas morning. It's getting ridiculous.

"Nothing really, just letting you know I'm going to the ice rink." He answered like he hadn't noticed my rude question before. I looked at him and nodded.

"Okay." I said. I don't think I can manage another word right now.

"Wanna come?" He asked me carefully, maybe afraid of my reaction. Yeah lets see what he just asked from my perspective '_hey Edward wanna go wallow in self-pity some more in the place where you first met and broke up with the girl that's causing you all this pain? You know bring back the memories?'_ Yeah I'm a masochist but not that much so, _no thanks!_

"Not really." I heard myself say. Emmett didn't leave though; he stood there in my door, leaning against the wall.

"I think you should go, it'll help you" _Yeah not likely. More like help my pain increase._ "Besides you love skating, come on lets go." He said now entering my room and reaching for my feet. He got a hold of them and pulled me out of my bed. I heard a thud once my back hit the floor and the pain, of the fall my brother had caused me, caught up with me.

"Aw." I heard myself say and then I was sitting in my carpet, having released my feet from Emmett's hold. I looked at him and he glared back.

"Enough with this Edward, you are coming with me, whether you like it or not!" My brother said forcefully while he yanked me from the floor and pushed me into my closet. Closing the door once I was inside. "Ill give you two minutes and then we are going to the ice rink." He said and I sighed.

"Emmett." I said in a pathetic five-year-old whining tone.

"One minute 45 seconds." Was my brother's response. I sighed again dramatically and began to look around for anything to wear. Finally deciding on plain jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Thirty seconds." He called out while I began to change. I was almost done when he began to shout.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…" He said in a warning tone. I almost laughed at my brother's immaturity, but I have to admit I'm just the same at times. "Edward I'm coming in." He said and I laughed lightly when I heard him mutter a 'Please, god, don't let me see my brother naked.' He opened the door and found me already changed. He smiled a little at me, more of an apologetic smile.

"I'm done." I said, I knew there was no fighting Emmett. If he was decided into dragging me to the ice rink, well then he would surely do _just that._

"Lets go." He said, reaching for the door and holding it open for me. I walked through it, feeling like a complete idiot. Now I was going to the ice rink, the place I had avoided all together for the past couple weeks.

Once outside I noticed Emmett's jeep was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on we're taking your car."I heard Emmett say. And I think I must have paled because he added "We'll better take my jeep." After watching my face cautiously.

I nodded and we headed to the garage, I almost laughed at the relief I felt. Yesterday I had to drive my car to school and Emmett decided to get into the passenger seat. Even with another person seating on it I can't help but remember the times Bella sat there. It only brought back memories. _Damn even my car wasn't a memories-free place._

After getting into the Jeep, Emmett and I headed to the ice rink. Maybe this will be good for me. i have to move on with my life. I only knew her for a couple of weeks for crying out loud! I shouldn't be this affected, I shouldn't be affected at all.

Emmett parked someplace near the entrance and I continued to stare outside the window without really seeing anything.

"Well lets go." He said. I sighed dramatically and left the car without a word for my brother. I watched as the building got bigger as we approached it. I looked at the entrance, exactly the place I had broken up with her. Let the pain begin.

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT. BE GOOD WITH REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW.**

**Click and REVIEW  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	20. Hard Training

**A/N: 300 REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU! IM UPDATING, AS PROMISED! **

**Disclaimer:  
Me: I wish I owned Twilight!  
I wish I owned Twilight!  
I wish I owned Twilight!  
Bella: Nothing  
Me: Lets try again…  
I wish I owned Twilight!  
I wish I owned Twilight!  
I wish I owned Twilight!  
and now?  
Bella: Hmm… nope.  
Me: (throws hands in the air) I'm sick of this!**

**LOL! Enjoy**

**Bella POV** _(OPEN MY PROFILE, SCROLL ALL THE WAY DOWN AND OPEN THE SKATING POSITIONS LINK, YOU'LL NEED THEM FOR THIS CHAPTER)_

I got my skates on and entered the ice. Once inside Matthew and I were given five minutes to warm up, check the ice and stuff. We did so in silence, every now and then we would pass by one another and nodding or motioning for the other to continue. The five minutes break had passed and Josh, I think that was his name, asked us to approach the kiss and cry. The other guy, can't really remember his name, was quiet, sitting in one of the chairs looking at us, analyzing. We did so and once we were in front of him he spoke.

"Now that you have checked out the ice, I'll call out the move I want you to do and you'll do it in turns twice each." He began. So they were going to check which level we are in? Why else would they try us out. "Now you'll go first Isabella and then you…um Matthew." I almost laughed at the fact the guy had forgotten Matthew's name for a moment there. But I controlled myself, first impressions are all that matters.

"Now go to the center of the ice." He said and we obeyed, going there and stopping. "Hmm lets start really easy, I want an arabesque spiral." He said and motioned for me to start.

I gained speed and once I felt I had enough I lifted my leg. I'm pretty flexible so I can lift my leg high. I held the position until I heard Josh's voice.

"Okay, now you boy." He said and I quickly brought my leg down, heading back to the center of the ice. Matthew did the spiral as well, although its not a mandatory element of men's programs. He was pretty good, if I may say so.

"Aha. Now you do it again this time shifting edges once I say so." Josh instructed, looking at me once again. I nodded and gained speed, lifting my leg like I had before. I held my edge until I heard josh say "now!" I shifted edges, all the time praying to god I didn't fell on my face. _That would be embarrassing!_ Fortunately I didn't fell and my edges were clean. Josh motioned for me to stop and for Matthew to do it. He did it perfectly and Josh nodded and wrote something down on the notebook I then noticed he has.

"Now lets see how you do it holding your knee." Josh said to us, looking directly at me.

"A Kerrigan?" I asked him.

"Yes a Kerrigan." He said and even as far as I was from him I saw him roll his eyes at me. **(A/N: Remember, all positions on profile.)**

"Okay" I said before launching into the Kerrigan.

Once both Matthew and I were done with that, and the shifting edges version, Josh asked us to do a Biellman spiral. We continued with that. The problem came during the shifting of edges in the Biellman spiral, I felt myself bounce a little too much and I almost fell, but I managed to regain balance without releasing my foot. I heard Josh call Matthew's name and I took that as my cue to stop my spiral.

Matthew did his Biellman perfectly. He kept hold of his foot with both hands and controlled his edges. He came back to the center of the ice rink with me and opened his mouth to say something when Josh spoke.

"Mmhmm" He said, although it didn't sound like 'mhmm' to me, it sounded more like a 'hmm' than anything. "Well lets see your fan spiral." He finished and I gulped. I had done fan spirals before, but they weren't my favorite, they are really difficult. **(A/N: Seriously they are!) **

But I nodded and started skating nonetheless. I did a three turn so I was now skating backwards and lifted my leg in a mount-spiral position. I made sure I had enough balance before I released my leg and brought my back down, as parallel to the ice as it would go, all the while keeping my arms up. I held it and _held it_ for what felt like ages, until Josh called out Matthew's name. I instantly relaxed, bringing my leg down to the ice again and my back up. I smiled as I watched my friend do the same I had just done. Although he was very flexible he had some trouble with this move. But then again spirals are not needed for men's programs.

"Aha, so lets continue with spins ok?" Josh asked once Matthew was done and I was relieved I wasn't doing the fan spiral again. At least not right now. "Camel, Isabella." I nodded and started gaining speed. I did it and so did Matthew. After we were done with that we were asked to do Sit spins, Shoot the duck spins. Biellman spins, _Layback spins_. Seriously how many spins can you ask someone to do?

"Okay enough with spins, lets see your spread Eagle." Mathew and I both did it as he asked. Outside and inside edge.

"Ina Bauer." He said and I obeyed. I did it without any kind of hesitation and felt safe the whole time. I even bent my back a little more than I'm used to. Once Matthew was done with it Josh called is upon him on the sideboard.

"Now we're done with the first part. Now come the jumps. One of you'll stay here while the other jumps, ok?" He said simply. We nodded and stayed put while he read a list he had attached to his notebook. After going through the list for a while, he suddenly spoke.

"Double lutz." He said looking at me. I sighed mentally and started to gain speed my doing some crossovers. I did the jump and landed safely. Not perfectly though, I almost lost my balance. After Matthew finished Josh asked us both to continue doing a series of jumps. Loops, Lutzes, Salchow, Flips and even Axels. Of course he only asked us to do a double axel, a triple would be suicide or rather homicide.

After we were done he asked us to go sit in one of the chairs while they talked. Translation _'sit down while we discuss how much you suck'_.

"You are really good, I can see why they want you here." Matthew said, breaking the silence. I looked up at him and found him smiling down at me. I tried my best to smile too.

"Thanks, you're not half bad either." I said truthfully while smiling at him. He smiled wider at my statement.

"Thanks, but really. You. Are. Good." He said, emphasizing each word. I laughed lightly.

"I'm not that good." I said simply and saw Matthew roll his eyes.

"_Not that good? _Seriously have you ever seen yourself?" He asked me and I shook my head, laughing.

"No I'm usually not able to look at _myself_ while _I_ skate." I teased him. He laughed.

"I meant, have you been video-taped?" He asked me once again. I laughed and shook my head once again.

"Nop." I answered. Matthew looked surprised but then he laughed lightly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." It sounded as if he had just caught a five-year-old with his hand in the cookie-jar before lunch. "I guess I'll just have to video tape you sometime." He said, more to himself than to me. I laughed harder at this.

"Sure, sure." I said, waving my hand to show I was joking.

Matthew rolled his eyes again and opened his mouth to say something but shut it. Josh and the other guy were walking our way, finally stopping a yard or so away. I was nervous, what are they going to tell us. Maybe they think I'm not worth the effort, or maybe they'll send me to the lowest level. _Now that's embarrassing!_

"So you're both training with the juniors." Josh said after what felt like an eternity. My eyes widened… juniors? I'm not a junior yet.

"Isabella I'll be yo-" Josh was interrupted by the other guy.

"I want to train the girl." He said, cutting Josh up. I was confused.

"But-" Josh began, but was yet again interrupted.

"I'll train Isabella." He said. Josh looked at him and sighed.

"Isabella, you'll train with Eric." Thank god! Now I know his name!

"Okay." I said, smiling at my new trainer. He has to be around 30, 40 at the most, with brown hair, somewhat curly. His eyes are brown as well and I can tell he's muscled.

"And Matthew you'll train with me." Josh finished and Matthew nodded. There was a moment of silence. Eric turned around and called my name. I got up from my seat anf followed him. He was heading to the ice, he stepped in it and continue to walk. I entered and skated just behind him. Suddenly he turned around to look at me.

"Let me see that Ina Bauer again." He said kindly and I obeyed. Bending my knee and my back as far as it would go. I stopped eventually and brought my feet back together. Eric was looking at me while a soft smile played on his lips. "Do you have a program?" He asked me and I nodded. I have no idea where he's going with this.

"What song?" He said while he made his way near the side board, where a lap-top was resting.

"Um…" I stopped and bit my lip. I want to show him one of my programs, but I'm not sure which one. Finally I decided on one and told him. "Eyes like yours by Shakira." I answered him. Eric nodded and went to the computer, clicking some keys before he turned to look at me.

"Okay, now do your best." He said before smiling at me once again and starting the music I began my program. It is a fast program, rhythmic, but that's only to be expected. The music is quite fast. About thirty seconds had passed and I looked at Eric, his face showed no emotion though his eyes were not hard. I continued with my program, doing my best, just as he had said.

**Edward POV**

We were back in our house now, I had been forced to spend all my afternoon at the ice rink, and for the first time in my life I was complaining about it. Since before we entered all the memories had invaded me, I couldn't look at the entrance because that's where I last talked to her, I cant see the hall way because that's where I first talked to her. Even the ice is full of memories of her, skating, laughing, and smiling. It's too much to bear.

So after five hours of my complaining Emmett set me free. I drove his Jeep back home, for he had a date with Rosalie. If the memories of Bella the ice rink brought upon me weren't enough I also had to bear looking and my friends with their girlfriends. They are so cocky and sweet with each other, seriously are they not getting the hint? Help their friend here!

But I can't help but feel happy for Bella, she's training professionally. How many skaters have that chance? Its nice to know she's going to achieve her full potential, because she is talented. More than any other figure skater I know. She could easily compete in nationals, but somehow she's not a junior yet. I remember when she first told me she wasn't a junior, I still can't believe it. She has so much talent and passion, she should have become a junior a long time ago.

But now she has that chance, and even as lonely and heartbroken as I feel right now, I can't help but feel happy for her, she's going to achieve her dream.

**Bella POV**

I finished my program and was breathing heavy. Josh motioned for me to join him by the sideboard and I skated towards it. Once I was in front of him he looked at me, analyzing. I tried to distract myself, playing with my hands, while he decided what I was going to do next.

"Lets start outside the ice before we try it inside." He said as he walked past me to the exit of the ice. I followed him out of the ice and got my guards on before I caught up with him by a door. He looked at me and opened the door, to what has got to be a gym. There are lots of machines and yoga balls.

"Okay lets start." Eric said. I turned to the place his voice had came from and found him pointing at one machine. I walked towards him, took my skates off and my tennis on and prepared to do whatever he asked me to. Let's begin with the training.

********

Three months later.  
(Its better this way)

I did a twizzle while my trainer continued to hit the ice with his stick. Every time he does that I'm supposed to do a Twizzle, but he keeps going faster and faster. "Tac, Tac Tac" is all I can hear. If he keeps doing that I'll go crazy. I continued with my twizzles and he continued with his banging. Finally it came to an end as did my rotations and I turned to look at Eric. **(A/N: Mary Ann makes me do that all the time, its not so easy.)**

"Now, your spiral sequence." He said, not even bothering to notice my tired expression. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and went to the center of the ice, all the while managing not to crash with any of the other 10 skaters in the ice at the moment. I gained speed and started my spiral. First I did and arabesques spiral with edge shifting, and after that I turned backwards and did my fan spiral (which had improved a lot) and at the end I did my Biellman hold going backwards as well.

I was asked to do it about four times until Eric was satisfied with the result. "Okay, five minute break." Eric said and I headed to the chairs and threw myself on top of one. That's pretty much all I have had for the last three months. Five minute's rests, from school, skating and Edward. Seriously its been three months. I could multiply the time I spent with him tenfold and it would still be far from three months. I should have forgotten him by now. But the truth is that I still love him, I love him as much as the day he broke up with me, if not more. And the worst part is that I can't explain it, I have no idea why I still love him, it makes no sense.

I took my bottle of water out of my bag and drank some of it. Edward hasn't called me or anything, not even a 'how you doing' e-mail. He must really hate me. But he was the one to break up with me, so I shouldn't be surprised. But even with this knowledge it still stings me, I love him and he doesn't love me back. But it's so much better here, I don't have as many things that remind me of him, I can concentrate on skating, on school and on my friends. I have made a couple friends here, a girl named Tiffany and Matthew. Tiffany is nice and all, but I'm still closer to Matthew than to her. He reminds me so much of Jacob, he's sweet and kind.

As if I had said his name out loud, Matthew came to me and sat beside me on another chair.

"What's up?" He asked me before turning the lead of his water and drinking some of it as I had done.

"Not much, five minute break" I said in my best sarcastic voice and he laughed.

"Yeah me too." He agreed and took another sip of water, as did I. As much as I like it here I still miss each one of my friends and family. I haven't seen anyone but my dad and my mom, who came to visit a month ago. I received a call a couple days ago from Alice, saying she's coming to visit me next week, and even with all the happiness her news brought me I couldn't help but hope it was someone else coming to visit. But he is never going to visit, why would he?

I'm excited about Alice's visit, although Rose is not coming over as well I'll make the most of the time I can spend with my best friend. I've missed her so much.

"Okay Isabella lets work on your step sequence." Eric said, suddenly appearing at the sideboard. I sighed internally and left my seat.

"See you later." I said to Matthew before I entered the ice and skated towards my trainer, just another day here.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE TIME JUMP, IT WAS CALLED FOR. HOPE YOU LIKED IT… REVIEW**

**Click and REVIEW  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	21. Guilt

**A/N: QUICK!  
*I'M UPDATING TODAY BECAUSE I'M LEAVING TOMORROW NIGHT AND WONT BE BACK FOR TWO WEEKS…SUE ME! BUT I WONT HAVE INTERNET WHERE I'M GOING SO I WONT UPDATE…BUT I'LL TAKE MY LAPTOP AND WILL WRITE A COUPLE CHAPTERS SO WHEN I COME BACK I CAN UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME  
*HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! IF YOU'RE GOOD WITH REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW AGAIN.  
*ENJOY  
Disclaimer:  
Me: I wish I owned Twilight!  
I wish I owned Twilight!  
I wish I owned Twilight!  
Bella: Nothing is gonna happen...get over it!  
Me: One more time.  
I wish I owned Twilight!  
I wish I owned Twilight!  
I wish I owned Twilight!  
it worked?  
Bella: No! I'm telling you...it just wont happen.  
Me: Okay I dont own Twilight and I never will, I got the point, and i hope you did too...**

**LOL READ AND REVIEW**

**Alice POV**

So I was in my house, packing. I'm going to go visit Bella, it's been three months since I last saw her and let me tell you I've missed her like hell. Rose is nice and all, but she is not my best friend. Bella is missing in my life. I think that now that I'm going to visit I'll kidnap her and bring her back. _She's training, this is all for her own good._ Of course I wouldn't kidnap her, _that_ would be mere stupid. I mean, I spent too much time thinking and planning ways to make Bella go to train, to ruin it by bringing her back before time.

In fact I don't believe she's coming back anytime soon. I've gotten a couple visions of an older Bella, maybe twenty or twenty-one, training in the same ice rink. They might extend their offer; maybe even give her a contract. She's very good after all. But even as good as this is for her I cant help but miss her, she is my best friend after all. I miss when she whined all the way to the mall and once inside she continued whining until she found something she liked and then _pretended_ to whine a little more while we bought it.

I have Rosalie that's for sure, and we still have a blast, but we are not the same without Bella. I continued packing for about fifteen minutes and was deciding between a white dress or a green one. Hmm I think the white, no wait the green one. But San Francisco is more like white right? Yeah I'll stick with the white one. I was getting the dress inside my suitcase when someone knocked my door.

"Come on in." I said without looking at who it was, too into my packing to really care at the moment. It's probably my mom anyway.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and a body press against my back. He brought his lips against my ear and spoke.

"Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?" He said sweetly. I smiled and turned around, still in his arms, to look at him. Once I could see his face I looked gazes with him.

"Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?" I said happily. He frowned but a smile remained in his lips.

"No I believe _this_ is the right way." He said before leaning into me and pecking my lips softly. I smiled against his lips and he pulled back to press his forehead to mine.

"I don't think that's the right way." I said while shaking my head and smiling jokingly. He raised his eyebrows.

"It's not…then which one is it." He said teasingly, daring me to show him.

"I think it's done this way." I said before I leaning into him and pressed my lips against his forcefully. I had to stand in my tip toes to be able to kiss him. I continued pressing my lips against his as they moved sweetly against each other. After a couple minutes I pulled away and smiled. He did too as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Hmm I think there was something missing there." He said and I laughed before I prepared for the next kiss. Just when our lips where a centimeter apart, I heard someone clear his throat quite loud from the doorway. I laughed while Jasper groaned at whoever it was, I'm guessing Emmett.

I turned to look at the intruder in hand and found Emmett with Rosalie, both of them holding hands while smiling like idiots. I stuck my toungue out at them, in grown-up fashion. Jasper laughed and hugged me tighter and I turned to smile at him again.

"Sorry to interrupt but we are going to Emmet's house… we thought you'd want to join us." Rose said, I tore my gaze from Jasper to look at her, she didn't look sorry at all.

"Hmm I think we are staying." Jasper said simply. "Say hi to Edward for us, will you?" He asked them. Rose nodded as did Emmett. Edward? That reminded of something I got to ask him. Better get this over with.

"I think we should go." I whispered to Jasper, he looked taken aback but then nodded his head and turned to look at Rose and Emmett. They were gone, probably walking to the car. Jasper then turned to look at me, biting his lip. I smiled and shrugged, showing him it wasn't such a big deal. "We'll take my car, I have to finish packing anyway."

He smiled and released me from his hold. I walked to the bed and continued packing with him sitting by the suitcase, watching my every move. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I finished packing after half an hour or so and we both headed to Emmett's house, also Edward's house. _Better get this over with_. I reminded myself with every step I took.

**Edward POV**

I was at my house, more specifically I was sitting in my media room. Pretending to play guitar hero. I had paused the game, that way if anyone decided to come inside I could easily restart it and pretend I had been playing all the time. The truth is that I'm in no mood for playing, guitar hero or any other game for that matter. It's been three months since I was in the mood. Three freaking months since I last saw Bella. And if you want to talk about talking to Bella then its been three and a half freaking months without talking to her.

You would think I had forgotten her by now. But no I haven't, so sue me! I still feel as strongly about her as the first time I saw her…if not stronger. I miss her every single day. I can't drive my car because I remember the times I drove her to one of our dates. I can't stand being near the ice rink, although I have to, because everything reminds me of her. Damn even drinking coffee reminds me of her. A walk through Port Angeles reminds me of her, as well as a walk through the mall. The only sacred places are my house and my school, and even in these places I think about her.

It's insane, how can a girl I knew for only two weeks have such an effect on me? How can I love her? Because let me tell you, I've come to the conclusion that I love her. Because although I've never felt this way about anyone before, what other explanation would there be for the way I've been feeling, acting, remembering, mourning. No other freaking explanation, that's right! I love Bella. I freaking love Isabella Marie Swan. That's right, I do, and I regret ever telling her I didn't want her. That was the single most stupid thing I've ever done in my life, and I've have my fair part of stupidity.

I heard someone enter the house and I waited patiently for the next sound to come. As I waited I shifted the guitar so it was now positioned for playing and got my finger ready to restart the game.

"Edward, you here?" I heard my brother say. I quickly restarted the game and began playing while I answered.

"Yes, media room." I said as if I was having a hard time with my game. I continued playing. _Red, blue, blue, red, blue, yellow-hold…_I tried to concentrate in my game. But as I said before, I'm not in the mood.

"I'm home." My brother said once he entered the media room. I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"_No way_! I thought it was merely a hologram of you entering the house and asking where I was." I said simply, still in my game and I heard my brother laugh lightly while his girlfriend, who I just noticed, laughed freely.

"Hi!" She said once she could stop laughing. But her voice still showed the remains of her laughter.

"Hi Rose." I said before I had to hold my blue. I strained myself, this wasn't easy when you don't really feel like it.

"Edward, bro, you _suck_." Emmett said when I lost the hold. I turned to glare at him since the hold I lost was still playing. The colors started once again and I had to play again. I finished the song and handed my brother the guitar. He sucks more than I do, and believe me I suck right now. Usually I'm pretty good, but now I don't feel like it.

"Now_ you_ suck Emmett." I said happily while he tried to keep rhythm with the song. He missed half the points but not enough for the game to stop the song. I laughed when he couldn't touch all the buttons when needed and it was his turn to glare at me.

"Hi everyone." Jasper said, entering the media room with…Alice. I hadn't seen her since a couple of weeks ago. I actually tried avoiding her, she had a look of pity for me in her eyes that I couldn't take. It was too much. I don't like it when people feel sorry for me, specially when_ I_ feel sorry for me.

"Hi Edward." Alice said casually. I turned to look at her and nodded my greeting. Not in the mood. "Um…can we, hmm talk?" She said while nudging my shoulder with her hands. I sighed and rose from my seat. What would she want to talk about? How she made me lie to Bella?! She better not!

We walked outside the room and down the hallway, finally stopping in the living room. It must be really private because, why else would we leave the room?

"Spill it Alice." I said, trying to make my tone sound nice, but failing miserably. She had been quiet for about a minute, I'm not my usual patient-self… I haven't been for three months.

"Um, first of all I wanted to thank you, Bella is really improving in her skating." She said shyly…so this was about Bella. I forced my self to make my tone nice, as nice as it could go in a moment like this.

"You're welcome…is that it." I said in a restrained tone, seriously how nice can you be?

"No… um…look I'm gonna go visit Bella tomorrow… you want me to give her anything." It took all my will-power not to go crazy, but what was I supposed to say_? Oh yeah give her my heart…no wait she already has that…_Not! "Tell her anything." She added after a few seconds of silence. And that, right there, made me lose it.

"You know what you can tell her? You can tell her that you made me break up with her! That you lied to her!" I yelled at my friends girlfriend. She looked surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Me?!_ You_ broke up with her! I never told you to do so!" She yelled back at me. Oh. This. Is. On.

"You seriously believe that? '_You have to tell her you don't want a serious relationship' _Well now that's pretty much breaking up with her." Alice winced when I repeated what she had told me, about breaking up with Bella.

"You are blaming _me_? _You _were the one who told her you didn't want any relationship with her!" She yelled back and this time I winced, she was right. But it was still her idea! I was beyond rage now.

"But it was all your idea! Why don't you tell her that you lied to her!" I yelled once again. Her eyes filled with rage and she threw her hands in the air.

"It's what's best for her! It was my duty as a friend." She yelled back at me. That's! It!

"No, it's what's best for _you!_ You only did this because of _you_!" I continued with my yelling. Everyone was now out of the media room, watching our fight from the hallway. Jasper was debating between coming to break up our fight or let it follow its course.

"Me? How would this be about _me?!"_ She was so pissed at me. But I was just as pissed at her, if not more.

"Because you tried to achieve your dream through her! Don't tell me you don't see it!" I yelled and then screamed in frustration, when she looked away.

"That's not true! I was doing what was best for my friend." She kept yelling, but I could see she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Of course not! You always wanted to have such an offer made _to you_!"

"Of course I did! Who doesn't! But I did it because of Bella! Not me!"

"Stop lying to yourself! Why don't you tell her you lied to her because you wanted to achieve your dream through her?!" I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Jasper decided to come and break up our fight. I could care less. "Why don't you tell her you made me break up with her so you could do so!" I yelled suggestively. Alice wasn't yelling back anymore, she was looking at me, anger in her eyes. "That you envied her! That you didn't care about how this would hurt anyone, you just wanted her to leave to train, so then you could feel better about yourself." Jasper was now a mere yard away from us, but I just had to say one more thing. "Tell her that you destroyed our chance because of your stupid '_duty as a friend_'. Why don't you tell her that I loved her…that I still do…" I finished, my voice merely above a whisper. I looked down at the floor. I had admitted for the first time, out loud at least, that I love Bella. The words felt weird in my mouth, but right nonetheless.

"Edward…I…I had no idea." Alice began to whisper sympathetically.

"Of course you didn't, you wouldn't see anything but a chance to achieve your dream, even if it had to be through your friend." I spat at her. She winced and I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I felt bad for half a second before she answered.

"You're right, I should have known you loved ea-her… I'm so sorry." She finished. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well being sorry doesn't make anything right, now does it? Bella hates me now! And you have no one but yourself to blame!" I said right before I stomped up the stairs and to my room, slamming the door behind me. I slid down the door once it was shut and covered my face with my hands. Bella hates me, I love her, and this is such a mess. My dog came up to me and rested his head on my feet. I wanted to smile at the gesture, but I couldn't. I hate Alice and I hate myself for listening to any of her ideas.

**Alice POV**

He what? He loved Bella…he…he-he loves her? _Fuuuuuuuck! I _ruined everything. Bella loved him and he loved her. I'm such a crappy friend! I separated them. And now that Edward said it, I realize just how wrong I was, I tricked myself by saying it was all for Bella's well-being, but the truth is that I wanted her to achieve what I couldn't. _Fuck!_ I should have known. I watched as Edward walked up the stairs at lightening speed and then heard a door slam. Must have been his. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and tears run down my cheeks.

I have ruined everything. My friend is somewhere else and the man she loved is here, and he loved her too. I'm sure I would be crushed if I was her. I want to make everything right, but as Edward just said. Being sorry makes nothing right, I have to act. But it's too late. She might not love him anymore… and its all my fault. I shouldn't be allowed near anyone, I suck!

I felt Jasper as he rubbed my back and that only made me cry harder. I don't deserve him, he's too good and I'm an ass. I would die if anyone separated me from Jasper and yet I had separated Bella from Edward. I would have rejected the offer if it had been made to me, just to stay with Jasper. But I only saw that now, and now its too late. I know that I was a hypocrite I thoughts Bella couldn't feel so strongly about Edward in such a short time when, truth be told, I felt even stronger for Jasper in the same amount of time. I was jealous, cautious, I believed that no one could feel as Jasper and I did, I was stupid and foolish. Now look at what I have done, my friends are apart from the one they love, or loved. I deserve to be yelled at, just like Edward had done, I should be yelled at for hours straight.

"Its okay, it wasn't fair for you." Jasper said soothingly, making me cry harder after seeing how much he thought of me. He thought I didn't deserve that, when I deserved worse. "He let it all out on you…its not your fault." He continued

"Y-yes i-i-it is-s-s" I said while I continued sobbing into his chest. Surely once he discovers what I did he won't want me anymore.

"No its not" He said firmly and I sobbed harder, if that was possible. I don't deserve him, or anyone for that matter.

"Yes it is…i-it's a-ll my fa-fault." I said into his chest and he hugged me tighter.

"Honey, stop blaming yourself." He said sternly and I separated myself from his chest to look at him. I must look like a mess.

"Im b-blam-ming mys-self becau-s-se I'm t-to bla-lame." I said before I broke down into sobs again, only this time I didn't allow Jasper to hug me, he only made it worse. At least now I could get some of the pain Bella felt. Being apart from her loved one. I continued to sob, all the while Jasper said little nothings into my ear, trying to hug me every time and me taking a step away each time.

"I g-gotta go." I said before I ran outside to my car and revved the engine immediately. I saw Jasper appear at the doorway right before I accelerated. The pain in his face was obvious and it only made me feel worse. I can't help but hurt everyone around me, can I? I drove all the way to my house, my phone buzzing the whole time. Surely Jasper was calling me, but I can't stand to hear his voice now, his soothing words. He really believes I'm not to blame, but I am. I'm the only one to blame in this whole situation and I have to find a way to make things right.

**A/N: REMEMBER BE GOOD WITH REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW BEFORE I LEAVE… HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME  
ON OTHER MATTERS...GUILT TRIP! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, I KNOW I DID! HAHAHA**

**Follow the arrow Click and REVIEW  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	22. Unexpected Letter

**A/N: WOW GUYS YOU BLOW MY MIND!  
*42 story, author- alerts and favorites!  
*30 reviews! And all of this JUST in the last chapter! I should go on vacations more often.  
*****I love you all, I'm so glad I have such great readers.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would be making out with Edward, not here writing a story about him and Bella… believe me I wouldn't…**

**Alice POV**

I left my house, suitcase in hand. I kept walking until I found myself by my car. I had calmed down enough to finish preparing everything for my trip. Actually the only reason I managed to finish everything was because I decided to make everything right for Bella and Edward. This new determination made me feel lightheaded and although I still cried during the whole preparation time, I managed to get everything settled. Rose and Emmett are driving me to the airport along with Jasper.

Yesterday I managed to answer one of his calls and found out he was outside my house, ready to force himself in if I didn't answer. Seriously can he get anymore perfect? But I can't help feel that I don't deserve him, he is sweet and loving while I'm a piece of crap that separates her best friend from the people she loves. Anyway I let Jasper in and cried for another hour or so after which I talked to him and we decided it was better if he drove to the airport, along with Emmett. Jasper and I are taking my car and then Jasper is returning home with Emmett in his monster jeep, the very reason I asked him to drive me. Because where else would my luggage fit? Nowhere but in his monster Jeep! It's like a commercial.

I still feel like crap, and I'm sure I look like it as well. I have purple bags under my eyes and my hair is still kinda messy. But I swear to god I tried my best to make it presentable, without such a big result. I finally gave up, _I'll be on an airplane for hours anyway, my hair is ought to get messy, so really what's the point_?

I smiled at myself. I sounded so much as Bella; I can practically hear her whining. _But Alice why do we need to look perfect, we're just going to fly in an airplane._ She is so whiny, but I love her for it and, truth be told, I miss her whininess, her continuous complaints, but I'll see her soon enough.

Jasper was behind me, carrying one of my suitcases. Emmett was also helping me with my bags while Rose and I watched, leaning against Emmett's jeep. I kept talking with Rose while they loaded my entire luggage into the Jeep's trunk. Once they were done we got into the cars and I prepared mentally for the task in hand. How I was gonna get Edward back together with Bella remains a mystery, but I can tell my visions remain intact. I need to make up my mind to one of my possible plans and then look at the visions, and the worst part is that I have absolutely no idea which vision leads to what so I can't know if the right decision has been made. But I have to try nonetheless, I have to try and make this right, after all I owe them.

I reached for the key in my purse and got it in the ignition, revving the engine instantly. Just when I was about to hit the gas I heard a tap on my window. I turned around to look at the person in hand, only to find Edward. Maybe he's here to yell at me a little more. I stared at him, preparing myself for the things he ought to say to me, mean things, but veridical nonetheless. From my side I heard Jasper.

"Love, don't pay attention to him, lets go." He said in a restrained tone I've never heard him use. He must be really mad at Edward, but then again he still believes I'm not to blame, even after I explained everything to him.

"Jasper, maybe it's important." I said while I reached for the button that rolled the window down.

"Well I don't give a crap if its impor-" He stopped midsentence once he heard the sound of the window rolling down. He started muttering something along the lines of 'sure go ahead, open the window as I told you to'. I smiled at him before I turned all of my attention to Edward, although I did heard the growl that escaped Jasper once Edward leaned so his face was level with mine.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked Edward in my best casual tone, pretending yesterday's rampage never happened.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry it's just the stress, I didn't mean to yell at you." He said, and let me tell you he did sounded sorry. But I noticed he never said anything along the lines of '_it wasn't your fault'_ or 'i_t wasn't fair for you'_ because we both know it was entirely fault. I smiled at him to show him he was forgiven.

"Don't worry about it." I said, waving my hand for emphasis. He smiled a little back at me and continued to stand awkwardly there. "Is that all?" I asked him, in a hurry to get to the airport.

"Yes… well n-no." He answered. I was confused, I couldn't concentrate well in what Edward said because Jasper kept muttering by my side.

"What else is there?" I asked him while I prayed to god no more yelling was to come. I can't drive with my eyes filled with tears.

"Um, can you, could you…um please… if you may…um" He continued to stutter without getting to the point. I smiled, he's just like Bella.

"You what?" I asked him after thirty seconds of continuous stuttering.

"If-you-may-give-this-to-Bella." He finally said, before he brought one of his hands up to the open space of the window and handed me an envelope. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I will." I assured him.

"Thanks…you should get going, I won't stop you." He said, probably needing time to be alone. "Bye Alice, Jasper" He said and while I nodded and waved I heard Jasper 'Hhmp' at Edward. Now that wasn't very nice, especially when your girlfriend deserves all the yelling she received. Edward stepped away from the car, giving me space to maneuver and I rolled the window up at the same time I waved at him and accelerated.

I got the envelope inside of my purse, all the time wondering what it contains. After a couple hours of driving we got to the airport and ran to the terminal, past security. While we waited for my flight to be called I kept looking at my purse, it felt like it contained rocks. Seriously I know I carry lots of crap, but this is just insane! Since I got the envelope into it, I feel like its calling me, asking me to open it. _Hey Alice you know you want to see what's inside me_ it calls in its creepy-scary voice. But I try my best to ignore it, _its private_ I reminded myself.

Finally the voice in the microphone called my flight's number. I turned to look at Jasper. He smiled sadly at me and we hugged, me burying my face in his chest and he nuzzling his in between my shoulder and neck.

"I'll miss you." I said halfheartedly, I didn't want to leave.

"I miss you already." He answered, his voice sounded weird for he talked against my shoulder. I laughed and hugged him harder. I never wanted to leave. I never wanted to leave, and I was only going to visit my friend for a week. I mean a week of being away from him was enough to make me feel weak, and I separated Bella from the one she loves for three freaking months. I really need to fix this.

I finally released Jasper and turned to look at Rose and Emmett.

"Bye guys." I said in a sad tone.

"Bye Alice. See you soon." Emmett said before he hugged me and lifted me off the ground. When he put me back down I turned to look at Rose.

"Hey, Alice, bitch, you better bring me back an awesome souvenir." Rose said in her usual bitchiness. I smiled and hugged her too. We parted and I looked at Jasper once again.

"Bye honey." I said before I pecked him on the lips. He brought his hands to my waist and deepened the kiss. We lost ourselves into it. That was until Emmett cleared his throat, he has the habit of interrupting us.

"Guys it's only a week, don't swallow each other." Emmett said in his best Emmett-like tone. I turned to look at him and stuck my tongue out at him. Much like I had done yesterday. I turned to look at Jasper, kissing him quickly in the lips and hugging him.

"See you soon, love you" I said before I released him and walked to the boarding gate, and with one last glance at Jasper I proceeded to hand my ticket and board the plane. _Its only a week_ I kept reminding myself _Besides you have to make this right for Edward and Bella._

Once I was in my seat, business class of course, and had everything ready I decided to try to sleep. I plugged in my I-pod and tried to relax. The plane took off and I couldn't concentrate in any of my songs, they were merely background music, literally. I kept changing the songs but none got my attention, it was all focused on the envelope inside my purse. What does it have! I need to know. Even if I see it, it wont change a thing, now will it. Besides if Edward wrote something that's not good I can change it, or I don't know, try to make it right.

Sighing at my lack of self-control I reached for my purse and for the envelope in hand. I slowly tore it open, it was letter sized and slim, so it doesn't contain lots of stuff. I tore the lead open and peeked inside. A piece of paper. Slowly, as if it would bite me, I reached for the paper and once it was in my hands I unfolded it with painful slowness, measuring every movement. Finally it was unfolded and I read it, taking each letter in.

**Bella POV**

Alice is arriving today! I won't be able to pick her up at the airport though; I couldn't manage to get out of my training session. Since regional's are held in two weeks I can't afford not to train, or so says Eric. I'm currently perfecting my program, it's beautiful, or so I think, I really like the music. It's 'explosive' by Bond. It a really energetic program, Eric said he loved the idea when I first skated to eyes like yours, he said it's my thing or something. So he decided 'explosive' was the perfect song for my program. I like it, though it's a hard skate.

I was leaving school right now, walking towards the building to change into my training outfit and go to train. I entered and ran to my room, quickly changing into black training tights and a black sleeveless shirt; I added the white leg warmers I bought back home and ran to the ice rink. **(A/N: Anyone noticed something familiar in that outfit?)**

Once inside I was greeted Matthew. We talked while we warmed up and got our skates on, but once we entered the ice we parted and went each to our trainers. Eric greeted me and instantly asked me to start with my step sequence. I groaned internally and launched myself into it.

After hours of training I was released and I ran back to my room, Alice ought to arrive any minute now.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Matthew asked me, running by my side to the building next door. I laughed, I was in high spirits.

"My friend is visiting…remember?" I asked him back, he smiled and nodded while he held the door open for me to enter the building. I ran up the stairs to my room, took a bath and once I left the bathroom I noticed something. Someone was sitting on my bed. I jumped three feet in the air and brought a hand up to my throat, that was until I saw who it was. Alice!

"Alice!" I said, voicing my surprise and running through the room to hug her, she hugged me back and we separated a little so we could talk.

"I've missed you so much." She said.

"I've missed you more, how's everything? How's Rose?" I asked her.

"Fine, fine as always." Alice said in a distant voice. "Um how have you been?" She asked me back, what's going on?

"I've been better…" I said halfheartedly, if I lied and said I've been fine she'll know in a second I was lying.

"Sorry to hear that…" She said, looking down at the floor. This is definitely not the normal Alice, she's off. Suddenly something occurred to me.

"How did you got in?" I asked her, I had a card-key that's the only way to enter this building. I know Alice gets everything she wants but still, I'm curious.

"A boy…Matthew I think it was, let me in." She said still looking at the floor. And then brought her gaze to my own. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked me. She was looking into my eyes, trying to decipher the truth. Matthew? My boyfriend? Where would she get that idea…

"No, he's just a friend…" I said but she still looked unconvinced. Well she's my best friend; she's seen me on my best and my worse. Let's just make the worse, even worse. I'll tell her the truth. "I…I…I still love Edward." I admitted looking down at the floor. I heard Alice's breath catch in her throat. I felt as tears threatened to escape me at hearing his name and saying it out loud, I had allowed myself to be weak again, I shouldn't have.

Alice hugged me and held me close. I cried into her shoulder, it had been weeks since I have had a shoulder to cry on. I felt bad for Matthew, he barely knew me and still I appeared at his door every once in a while and knocked only to have him open the door and find myself clinging to him, crying as it goes. He was patient and, although he didn't know that whole story, he never pressed for information. He's a great friend.

I continued crying for god knows how long into Alice's hair, while she held me close and squeezed me. I felt relieved after a while, like I had cried part of my grief out. I parted to look at Alice, she looked at me and a sad smile appeared in her face.

"Bella, I think you should have something." She said as she reached for her bag and retrieved an envelope from it. I looked at her, dumbfounded, what's in there? "Edward gave it to me, he wanted you to have it." She added, handing me the envelope. I didn't take it though. It was just too much, I was confused. Had Edward really give it to Alice? _Of course he did…why else would she tell you such._

"What…" I trailed off. My mind was going crazy, what was inside that envelope. What would he want to say to me. I felt the tears continue to trail down my face, I cant force myself to touch the envelope.

"Why don't you see and find out yourself." She said with a watery smile, as she got the envelope even closer to me. I looked at it, and continued to analyze it. It's a simple, plain white envelope, and its got something written. I can't see exactly what though, my eyes are filled with tears, making everything blurry. I brought my hnd up to m¡take the tears away and finally managed to read the envelope. It read 'Bella' in elegant handwriting.

Still fearing its content I reached for the envelope and took it from Alice. She let go of the paper and brought her hands to her lap, nodding my way, encouraging me to open it. I continued to stare at the envelope in my hands, what will it's content do to me? Is it something I want to hear, or rather read? I surely hope so. But I didn't allow my heart to get its hopes up, it would only hurt more when I tore the envelope and found nothing inside, or an insignificant letter.

As carefully as if it was a rattle snake I tore the lead of the envelope up and peeked inside. All I could see was paper. I looked at Alice, biting my lip and she nodded once again. I took the courage and reached for the paper. I slid it out of the envelope and began to unfold it. Once it was ready to be read I took a minute to appreciate the beautiful handwriting it was written in, avoiding reading any present word.

I gathered all my courage and began o read the letter. _'Dear Bella' _it read.

'_Dear Bella_

_I know that you must think very low of me at the moment, and I would totally understand if you despise me.  
But there are some things I need to say before I give up, things, that although utterly simple, mean the world to me right now.  
So I would thank you with all my heart if you could just take your time and read this letter, afterwards you can go back to despising me, if that's your will._

_I would like to start by saying that, even though I only knew you for little time, I found myself totally drawn to you.  
I would be lying if I said that you were merely another girl.  
Even with the short time we knew each other, spent together, I felt this connection, one l had never felt with anyone before.  
And I think that's reason number one I considered other's opinions and plans.  
Because deep in my heart I was scared, scared of the effect you had on me, and the power this could give you… but must of all I was scared of the weakness it forced upon me. Now I realize that I was selfish and stupid for ever fearing you, it was foolish of me to think that you could ever hurt me.  
And the irony comes when you realize I hurt myself in order to avoid being hurt by you. You have to excuse my writing skills, I'm in a rush to get this all in paper right now._

_The next thing I've got to say is that I am aware of the fact of your hatred towards me, and it only hurts me more.  
But I'm deserving of it, because you deserve better than me.  
I tried to make myself deserving of you, and I failed miserably, and therefore I lost you. Now I realize the truth is that you were never mine, and I ruined the only opportunity for you to be such.  
I feel worthless, and I know I am, but I would like to say something before I finish with this letter.  
I hope you know that nothing I said back in the ice rink was a lie. What was a lie was what I said outside of it. I do want a serious relationship and I find myself more than eager to have one, with you, but I understand the impossibility of it now. You don't want me anywhere near you, and therefore the only way to approach you is through this letter. But I know I caused this, it's entirely my fault.  
I ruined my chance with you, if there was ever one.  
I know that asking for your forgiveness is hoping too much, and therefore I can only hope for it._

_There's one last thing that needs to be said, but a letter is definitely not a way to say such a thing, so instead I'll tell you I've missed you and that I hope you can understand me and despise me a little less._

_Almost everything said, hope you are having a pleasant time in San Francisco.  
Forever yours  
Edward Anthony Cullen_

_P.S. Don't blame Alice, if anyone's to blame here, its me._

_P.S.S. Hope the picture brings pleasant memories.'  
_

I kept reading the letter over and over and over again. Edward missed me?! And what was that thing about hating Alice? Well I guess I'll find out later. But the point is Edward missed me, maybe not as much as I missed him, but enough to take his time to write this letter. But I didn't allow my heart to fill with hope.

But I reached for the envelope and peeked inside once again. Alice was looking at me, biting her lower lip. I reached for the picture that was inside the envelope and turned it in my hands. I looked at it and gasped. It was a picture of Edward and me, he was holding me while he leaned against the sideboard. I had rested my chin against his chest and was looking at his eyes. He was looking back at me, a smile on his lips. I couldn't help but feel as heart filled with stupid hope. We looked so happy and relaxed. I smiled at the picture and a single tear escaped my eye, rolling down my cheek and into the picture. I cleaned the drop off the picture as a watery smile spread across my lips. "I've missed you too." I whispered to the air, although I knew he couldn't hear me and I was alone, except for Alice, I still felt the need to say it out loud.

I smiled wider once I heard myself say it, it was nice to say the truth._  
_

**A/N: THE LETTER WAS HARD TO WRITE, IT HAD TO BE UNDERSTANDABLE YET DON'T SAY ANYTHING…IT WAS HARD, SERIOUSLY…  
BUT THERE IT IS…I'LL UPDATE WHEN I COME BACK… BE NICE WITH REVIEWS  
I LOVE YOU ALL…I TRIED NOT TO MAKE IT A CLIFFY, AT LEAST IT DOESN'T FEEL LIKE IT FOR ME**

**Follow the arrow Click and REVIEW  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	23. Hope in the horizon

**A/N: QUICKIE! READ!  
Hi! I seriously feel like crap for making you wait so long for this… although I warned you, it wasn't very nice on my behalf. I'll tell you what happened.  
* My dad lost my lap-top (thank you very much.) during our trip and therefore I wasn't able to write ANYTHING while I was in the forgotten town I told you about.  
* My dog got lost on the forest (kinda cliché) and I had to look for him for about six freaking hours. The worst part is that he's just a puppy (4 months and a half) and I was so worried about him. He's a mix breed and I mean a just-wont-match-with-any-pure-breed-characteristics mix breed. We rescued him from a dumpster along with his brother… but the other one was so severely dehydrated he didn't make it. In fact Topaz(my dog) was hospitalized three days…that's a lot for a puppy. After that we took him home and he's been with us for three months now. Anyway we found him between two trees and a bundle of rocks, he was so scared I lifted him up and he slept all the way back to the house (a four-hours walk) and after that he slept the whole night, clinging to me on the bed as if I would leave him. I swear to god he's the cutest little thing, plus his name is Topaz, haha.  
*My new story's preface is already up. So go read it if you want… I really like how its working out so far (I already have about three chapters) Its called 'Impossible Circumstances' so go check it out.  
*Last but never least, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight…but then again since when do anything I wish become a reality?**

**Edward POV**

A week and a half had passed since I gave the freaking letter to Alice, a week since I had felt hope… Bella hadn't called me or e-mailed me and Alice was like a grave, she won't even talk to me. She came back a few days ago and told everyone, in a group meeting, how Bella was doing. So far all I knew was that she had gone shopping and that Alice absolutely loved the dress she bought for Bella to wear at regionals. She said her short program was great but that her free skate was simply astounding. Of course it is, it's Bella we're talking about after all.

But the fact that Alice never told me anything about Bella's reaction to my letter makes me believe that it wasn't pleasant. My only guess is that I hurt Bella so bad that she'll never forgive me, or doesn't want anything to do with me. I know a letter wasn't the way to show her how much I've missed her and how much I care for her, but still it had been the only way I had thought of. Still I had kept enough coherence as to decide against saying I love her on the letter. I think the first time you say that to someone you should be face to face with her. A letter is definitely not the way to say it for the first time.

But anyway I'm here, in my house and in my room, literally stressing myself to death. I need to know about Bella. But then again she mightn't want to talk to me, over the phone or through a letter. I got up from my bed and walked to the door, banging my head against it.

"I ruined everything. I ruined everything." I continued banging my head against the door rhythmically while saying the truth out loud. "I ruined everything. I rui-" My head banging and statement were interrupted by someone knocking on my door.

"Edward? Are you using that stupid ball again." Emmett asked me from the other side of the door. I banged my head against the door once again while I began to speak again.

"Yes." I said, and my voice sounded weird because of the vibrations it had for all the banging. There was a moment of silence.

"No, you're not… are you banging your head against the door?" Emmett asked, clearly trying to hold back his laughter. My forehead was starting to get numb, I couldn't feel the slight pain anymore. I lied one time, might as well do it again.

"No, I'm not." I said but my voice sounded weird once again. I was starting to get dizzy, so much banging cant be good for you.

"Oh my god. You_ are."_ My brother said in his usual tone I couldn't help but continue to bang the door_. I ruined everything, my only chance with Bella. "_Man stop it, its getting quite pathetic."

"I. Don't. Care." I said each word in between bangs. Suddenly the door hit my head just when I had pulled back. What the hell?

Suddenly Emmet was right beside me, clutching my arms and dragging me away from the door just before I could attempt to bang my head against it once again. I dropped my chin to my chest and allowed my brother to drag me back to the bed.

"Edward this is getting ridiculous." He said simply I continued to stare at my shoes but never once attempted to respond. " You are sad all the time, you don't want to go to the ice rink anymore, you couldn't concentrate on the game the other day, _man_ you couldn't even score!" I kept my gaze on my shoes and I tried to find something in them that could hold my attention. Nothing.

"Damn, I know." I said finally looking up but never at Emmett.

"It's all because of Bella? There's nothing else?" He asked me and i let out a breath and nodded.

"It's only Bella." I said. Looking absentmindedly at the space in front of my eyes.

"Dude it's been three months… you only knew her for what? A week?" He asked me, and although he had meant it as a rhetorical question it still struck just the right nerve. "Get over it." He finished and that right there was my undoing.

"I love her, okay? I love her, and I don't mind if I knew her for a day or a lifetime because I. love. Her."I said each word with just the right emphasis and it helped me, a little, to get it out of my system, once again. Emmett looked at me, understanding in his eyes. "And I lost her Em… I lost her forever." I said. My brother was looking sympathetically at me.

"You really like her don't you?" He said and then corrected himself when I was about to do so myself. "Love her, I mean."

"Yeah, I do." I said, all the while nodding my head. Emmett looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Then why would you ever let her leave?"He asked me and I grimaced. Why had I? Well that's only because I'm stupid.

"It's complicated." I said, trying to stop this conversation, it wasn't going to help me. Emmett seemed to get the point and still went on.

"Look, staying here, being sorry for yourself won't make anything right, you have to go find her, get her back." He said with passion and I laughed, he made it sound so easy.

"But she hates me." I said simply, he shook his head.

"I don't think she does… just go and talk to her." He said simply, as if I could just walk around the corner and find her.

"She's in San Francisco Emmett." I stated in a tone that showed how it wasn't as easy as he put it.

"So?... haven't you got a very fast car?" He said with a smile on his voice.

"I don't have an address." I responded.

"I can get it for you." Was his way of resolving my problem.

"She hates me." I got another problem on the table.

"You're going to fix that." He continued, his face smug.

"She mightn't want to talk to me." I objected.

"Looks to me like you're trying to stay away, like you're afraid of the outcome." He said as he looked right into my eyes, I couldn't lie this time that was exactly the case. I was shying away from trying, because if you don't try then you don't fail. But the real failure is never trying. "You. Are. going."

"You know what? You're right." I said with new determination, I'm going to make this right.

"I always am." My brother said and smiled.

"But I should probably wait, I may distract her… you know regionals are only in two days." I said matter-of-factly and his expression turned grim, he knew I was right.

"Tell me about it, Rose hasn't been out of the ice in days." He said with a longing look in his face. "Her trainer wont let me go anywhere near her right now." He added in the same sad, but resigned tone. I left the bed but kept my back to the door, looking at Emmett.

"I really need to go, but I might ruin everything for her." I said, if I went to visit her she might lose focus on her skating and then I'll ruin regionals for her. Em dropped his gaze to the floor. I wouldn't go, even if there's the slightest chance Bella will lose precious training time, after all that's what she's there for.

"I guess I'll have to talk to her until after regionals."I said sighing heavily, I really wanted to talk to her now, to see her as soon as possible, but Bella needed her time to focus.

"You should go see her now." A familiar voice said from the doorway, a voice I hadn't heard say anything nice to me in quite some time. I turned around to look at Alice, she was wearing a sad smile and her face looked somber, resigned but somehow happy at the same time.

Alice looked at me and held my gaze with hers while she spoke. "She might like your visit more than you seem to think she will." She said with a smile and I looked at her, confused.

"We- I've made too many mistakes and I've decided that Bella's happiness is all that matters… and I believe _you_ are a part of that."Alice finished while I looked at her, clearly dumbfounded.

"What do you mean." I asked her. Bella wants me?

"You'll just have to find out yourself." She said simply.

"But, does she want to talk to me." I continued with my questioning.

"I don't know that…" She answered, biting her lip.

"But what should I do? What should I tell her?" I asked both Alice and Emmett and myself in the process.

"I've screwed up enough for a lifetime… I'd suggest you go and try to talk to her, as for what you should tell her, that's only yours to decide." Alice answered truthfully. "All I can tell you is that she knows nothing… about why you broke up with her I mean…she has no idea it was my plan… she read your letter and- well why don't you ask her yourself." She finished, a smile appearing on her face. I looked at her and nodded.

"I guess I'll ask her myself." I said with a smile and then the smile was gone and I added "If she even talks to me." Alice smiled once again and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure she will… Bella is one for bravery." She said and I had no idea what she meant, anyway I nodded and then my mind went in overdrive. I simply ran for the door and half way down the stairs I remembered I had forgotten my cell phone. I ran back to my room to find Emmett holding it up for me, still sitting on the bed, his arm outstretched so I could reach the phone quicker.

I grabbed it and ran for the door once again, it took me a couple seconds to realize I had no shoes, I ran back to the room and found Emmett holding them up for me much like he had with the cell phone, I had no time to get them on so I merely took them in my hand and ran out the door merely hearing a 'wait' on my way out. I continued running until I almost made it into the staircase and then I realized I had no address yet, no way to find Bella.

I turned around to make my way back to my room when I bumped into Alice.

"Take this." She said, placing an envelope in my hand, I looked at it but didn't made a move to open it.

"What's it?" I asked her as I bounced to get one of my shoes on. Finally I managed to get it on and moved to get the other one.

"The least I can do." She said with a melancholic smile on her face, I was confused. What the hell is 'the least I can do?'… Alice nodded, encouraging me to receive it.

I reached for the envelope and tore it open, not bothering to look inside, merely taking the content out. There was a card, one I couldn't recognize. There was also a cell phone, in an ever so small 'post it', it read 'Give me to Bella one she finds out it was Alice's fault' and then another post it under the other 'Bella: press two and call' , I guess I'll merely be the messenger. There were a couple post its, one holding the address and another one with a phone number, one I couldn't recognize, all it said was 'Call if you need help finding Bella' above the phone number. The envelope held two more things, a map of what I'm guessing is San Francisco, there was a red circle in a part of it, circling two buildings, one read 'ice rink' and the other one 'dorms'. The last item was a small wallet, black leather, plain, yet nice. I stared at it wondering its content…if there was any.

I looked up at Alice and she gestured with her hands for me to open it. I did and I found a ticket, it read ' four days, luxury car rental.' I stared at it and Alice nodded, encouraging to keep going. Afraid of what else it held I looked at the credit card that stood alone in one of the gaps. I took it out, it had a paper as well 'Use me as you will, this one's on Alice'. I shook my head, Alice is nuts if she think I'm gonna use it.

I looked back at her, ready to protest but she motioned for me to continue with my inspection, I sighed and peeked inside of the bill slot, as I had expected I found a bunch of money and a piece of paper, yet again. I retrieved it, half expecting it to be another note, something along the lines of 'me cash… _you_ spend me' but what I found surprised me. It was a plane ticket for San Francisco, today at midnight from what I read it was business class and from the date it was printed I realized she had had it for two days now.

"I was planning on using it myself in case I couldn't convince you to go." She said, and I tore my eyes from the ticket to look at her, she was smiling a watery smile. "I was going to try and make things better… but its best if you go." She added and I continued to look at her. She might have been a bitch at the beginning, but right now she was pretty decent.

"Alice, I cant take all of this...it's too much." I said and she shook her head automatically.

"You take it." She said firmly.

"Don't worry… I'll take my car, you can use the ticket." I said stubbornly.

"Oh believe me… you don't want to drive- it's a 16 hours trip, besides you'd get lost." She said, I was about to object, saying I had my GPS, but Alice spoke once again. "Plus I'm sure Bella wants_ you _not me… after all she just saw me." She said while she spun me around so I was now facing the stairs and began pushing me towards them. "Now stop complaining and get out of here." She said as she continued to push me.

"Thanks for the address and the map… I'll give her the phone…but take back the rest."I said firmly as I stood dead on my tracks, Alice continued to nudge me, but with her size, there wasn't much she could do.

"Now you listen to me, you're boarding that plane, using that cash to buy some food, making good use of the freaking rental car I already paid for, and using that credit card anyway you want it, and you're making up with Bella…are we clear?" She asked me, and even as petite as she was I was afraid of the tone she had used upon me, and of the force she could be hiding behind that little frame of hers. So I gulped and nodded my head, scared of the consequences of denying her. "Good." She said in her firm tone once she saw I accepted her ideas.

"Now get your ass out of here, it's already past nine and you still need to get to Seattle." She said in her sweet tone once again, amazing how she can be so bipolar. I ran down the stairs, but just when I had descended a couple steps I returned to Alice and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Alice." I said while I squeezed the life out of her.

"Cant—breath" Was all she managed to get out. I got the point and released her. I smiled apologetically while she smiled a watery smile at me once again.

"The least I can do." Was her answer, I hugged her once again, not squeezing her this time and ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Bye Esme." I said in my best casual tone. "I'm going to San Francisco; I'll be back as soon as I can." I finished.

"Okay honey, have fun." She said, obviously not having really registered a word of what I said. Then her face paled and her eyes widened. "Where are you going?" She asked me before I could make my way out of the kitchen.

"Um, San Francisco." I said, but it definitely sounded like a question.

"Excuse me? You are_ not _going to San Francisco." She said sternly and I sighed.

"Esme, I really need to go." I said like a whiny little kid, I was regretting ever telling her about this.

"Give me a good reason." She ordered. _To get the love of my life back._ I thought.

"Please? Can I explain later… I need to catch a plane." I said, and her eyes widened even more.

"You had everything planed and you didn't tell me a thing?" She asked me, obviously hurt I hadn't trusted her.

"I planned everything a couple minutes ago… please I need to leave and quick." I begged her and i could see she was having second thoughts about her denial.

"Tell me why you're going and I'll consider it." Yes.

"I'm going to make up with Bella." I blurted out without thinking.

"Bella?" She asked, more to herself than to me. "Isn't she the girl you dated three months ago?" She asked me and I nodded. "Why do you have to go to San Francisco."

"Because she's there…please? Can I go? I really need to talk to her." I said and I saw Esme open her mouth to object. "Personally." I added before she could offer the possibility of a phone call.

"I don't know..its too dangerous." She said, biting her lip.

"Please _mom_ I really like her." I said, emphasizing the word mom, she always got sentimental when I called her that…which I rarely did. "You can drive me to the airport." I offered and her eyes light up at this.

"Okay, but you'll tell me everything about this girl on our way to Port Angeles." She said.

"Seattle." I corrected her, she looked at me and shook her head.

"What time's your flight." She asked me.

"Midnight." She looked at the clock and her eyes widened, it was already quarter to ten, she took her apron right off and took her purse, already heading to the front door with me in tower.

"We don't have a lot of time. I hope you're a quick chatter because I want to know everything about Bella in the hour-long drive we're having, okay?" I nodded as we got inside the car and she revved the engine and accelerated in a way I never thought possible for my mom. She was even faster than me. I started telling her about how I had met Bella, I hadn't told anyone the way I had practically assaulted her in the hallway the first time we met. I continued with my story, and I wasn't even half through it when I saw Port Angeles pass us by. My jaw dropped at how fast my mom was driving and she noticed my ogling.

"Mom's can drive like teenagers when required." She said simply and I managed to close my mouth, I was grateful for the speed, that way we could make it in time. "So what happened at the sushi bar? What was she laughing at?" Esme asked and I smiled at the memory. I launched back into my story, it felt nice to recall all the good times… until I got to the really bad stuff, Esme would nod, shake her head, frown, grimace or roll her eyes at the things Alice and I had done.

It had been merely more than an hour when Esme parked outside of the airport and then turned to look at me and her eyes widened.

"Damn! Your suitcase." She said as if she had forgotten it. I was too surprised to hear her curse that I didn't register anything following the word 'damn' until I thought about it.

"Its okay." I said as I attempted to open the car door, Esme unlocked it and I stepped out. "I didn't really had one." I explained and her eyes widened even more. She reached for her purse and retrieved a credit card, what was with everyone giving me money lately.

"It's yours…for emergencies, get yourself some clothes and a hotel room… only use legal cabs and, and, and-you know what I'll go with you to Sa-" I interrupted her right there.

"This is something I need to do on my own." I said and Esme's eyes softened at my statement, she nodded and motioned for me to enter the car once again. I sat in the passenger's seat and looked at my adoptive mother.

"Honey, from what you've told me I figure this is a mess… just remember, if it's meant to be, it'll be." She said in her motherly tone and I smiled at her encouragement.

"Thanks… but I still don't know how she feels about me." I said halfheartedly.

"Even after what happened, no matter how hurt she is, she might still love you… she would be crazy not to." Esme said in a reassuring and honest tone. And even with the impossibility of what she was proposing I believed her, because for merely a second I had more hope than I had had in months.

I hugged Esme quickly and left the car, entering the airport and walking directly to security, no check in required. I got past security and I still had half an hour till the designated time. Still, they were already calling for business class passengers and I, grateful for the distraction, walked right up to the boarding gate. I handed my ticket and boarded the plane, thankfully my seat was beside a window so I could distract myself from the task in hand with what little I could see in the dark.

Time flew by, the plain took off and suddenly the captain was announcing our arrival to San Francisco, I looked outside the window at the place in which everything could either get better, or worse… I guess I'll just have to gather my courage and see the outcome myself.

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT…I'M ALREADY WORKING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER… MY NEW STORY IS ALREADY UP, SO GO CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW IT!  
30 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW…COME ON I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!**

**Click and REVIEW  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	24. Just follow instructions

**A/N: HI! I got so caught up into this chapter… well anyway I hope you like it  
read and review… and go check out my new story, and review it.**

**Disclaimer: I refuse to say it ever again, it just makes me sad, and we all know I own nothing but the plot.**

**Bella POV**

It feels like years since Alice had left, and it's only been four freaking days! The worst part is that with Alice here I was distracted, the moment I came back from training she would take me shopping or we would simply sit back and chat for hours. It was a really nice change. The first things that flashed through my mind after finding out Edward had missed me, was going back to Forks and kissing the daylight out of him, but my brilliant plan had been crushed when I asked my trainer for a couple days free, he said there was no freaking way he was letting me take a free day so close to regional's. So I was stuck here, training like there is no tomorrow and stressing over what Edward wanted to say that wasn't appropriate for a letter.

I had thought about calling him, but what I was planning to say wasn't appropriate for a phone call either. But before I dared say anything I wanted to find out the reason he had broken up with me, if he wants a serious relationship, with me, then why had he denied such? I have absolutely no idea, but I'll find out. I'll see him at regional's anyway, Alice told me he would be attending, to see me. So I guess we'll get enough time to talk things out then. **(A/N: Lets all pretend California, Oregon and Washington participate in the same regionals okay?)**

It's already midnight and I'm anxious, I need to know what Edward wanted to say. But I can't call him, its not a conversation I would like to have over the phone. _Be patient Bella, only three more days. _I kept reminding myself. But I couldn't stay put, I was shifting and definitely couldn't sleep. Suddenly I heard someone knock on the door and sat up and looked at the door, its one o'clock in the morning who can it possibly be?

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Me." I heard Matthew say, I sighed, relieved, I thought someone was going to kill me.

"Matthew, come on in." I said and I heard the door open and Matthew retrieve the key. "Why would I give you a key to my room, if you are still going to knock?" I asked him rhetorically and he rolled his eyes.

"Its past midnight, I thought you would be asleep." He said in 'duh' tone and I laughed lightly.

"You're right." I said as I walked back to my bed and sat down, motioning for him to join me. "Why are you awake so late?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same." He said happily.

"But I'm not knocking in your door, am I?" He laughed at my question and sighed.

"I don't know I simply had a case of insomnia." I heard him answer and I laughed. "Besides John gave me tomorrow-today off, I can relax a little, and you?" He asked.

"You're so lucky; Eric is having me train so hard. And I can't sleep 'cause I have too much in my mind." I said simply. He inspected my face for a moment, analyzing.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" He asked me and I nodded, there was no point in lying. "You never told me the entire story." He pointed out and I laughed, he had helped me through all the rough times and he still had no idea why I was going through that. I decided he deserved to know.

"Okay, I guess its time you know." I said more to myself than to him, but Matthew responded nonetheless.

"You're damn right, its time." He said, bringing his legs up into the bed and sitting cross legged in front of me, and eager expression in his face, I laughed at his curiosity.

"Okay, where to start?" I wondered

"Since the beginning, I want to know everything."He clarified and I chuckled lightly at his stupidity.

"Okay, we met at the ice rink." I began but was interrupted.

"Is he a figure skater?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Well anyway, I was trai-" He interrupted me again.

"A extreme skater?" He asked me and I shook my head and gave him a glare and continued with my story.

"I was leaving after-"

"Is he even a skater?" Matthew asked, cutting me off yet again. I slapped his arm playfully and decided to tell him before he drove me crazy with his interruptions.

"Yes he is, he is a hockey player." I answered his question and he nodded. "Well anyway I was leaving the ice-"

"Is he good?" Matthew asked me, and I shoot him my best you-better-shut-up glare. He smiled apologetically and shrugged. "I'm curious." He explained and then after another glare "But I wont interrupt again." He promised.

"So anyway, I was leaving the ice rink after training…" And with that I started explaining everything that had happened. He smiled or frowned as it was called for and then he hugged me as I told him about when he broke up with me. He is such a great friend. I didn't tell him anything about the letter though, he would only tell me what I already knew 'go talk to him' and that was not a possibility at the moment.

**Edward POV**

I left the airport and walked directly to the car-rental office. They said my car was ready and walked me to it, Alice must have given them a pretty good tip because they didn't even ask for a driver's license or how old I was. I was thankful for it, I needed to get to Bella as fast as I possibly could.

The car-rental agent looked at me and said, "we are delivering the car at 1:45 in the morning, so today is just the first day, you have four days from now… call me if you have any doubts or problem." And he handed me the keys and I nodded, already sliding into the car. Just then did what he said registered, it was already quarter to two in the morning! There is no way Bella will want to talk to me. If even with a normal schedule it was very unlikely she'd want to talk to me, with me arriving at two a.m. it was sure she wouldn't want to see me, let alone talk to me.

Sighing I revved the engine and headed out of the airport, once in the highway I pulled over and took out the GPS that was included with the car and the map Alice had given me. She had highlighted a couple buildings and written 'hotel' on top of them, so I entered the address into the GPS and continued with my driving until I arrived to the hotel. It was the closest to the ice rink where Bella trains in, that's why I chose it. I entered the hotel and asked for a room, my key-card was handed to me and I walked to my room and tried to sleep. I couldn't help but feel this awful weight in my chest, I was here, merely a mile away from Bella and yet I couldn't see her until after dawn, and even then I don't know if she'll want to talk to me. Alice had said, pretty sure of herself, that Bella would like to see me here. But seeing someone and talking to them are completely different things. I didn't thought I would manage to sleep, but somewhere along the night, dawn I fell into a dreamless sleep.

*************

I woke up, and groaned, it had to be three in the morning because seriously I felt tired to death, besides I had set the alarm clock at eight so I would have time to get ready, go buy some clean clothes and head to Bella's.

I opened my eyes and a flash of light startled me, everything was so shiny. I closed my eyes once again and pressed them like that, I think that light made me blind. Had I forgotten to turn the bed-side lamp off? I don't think so, but what else can it possibly be. I opened my eyes ever so slightly and what I saw made me jump and open them as wide as they go. The light I had seen was not coming from the bed-side lamp as I had imagined, it was coming from the window, the sun was already out, and I guess that for San Francisco that's a lot to say.

I glanced at the night-stand clock and what I say nearly made my eyes jump out of their sockets. 3 P.M.! I had slept through the alarm, damn! I jumped out of the bed and gathered my clothes. No time to go shopping, I need to run if I want to talk to Bella before she goes training. Damn how could I sleep half the day?!

I ran outside of the hotel and into my car once I was done getting dressed. I accelerated towards the ice rink, I had passed it yesterday in my quest to the hotel and had to debate with myself against pulling over and shouting her name until she came to talk to me, or yell, but decided against it.

After a few minutes of over-the-speed-limit driving I parked just in front of the door of what I assume are the dorms. I ran to the entrance and pushed the door hastily, earning myself an America's-dumbest-like collision with the still closed door. I heard someone chuckle from behind me and I turned around to see who it was, I was literally seeing sparks and stars from the bang my head received, but I could care less. The ones laughing at me were a couple girls, around my age, maybe younger. After they stopped laughing they noticed me and I heard one of the girls breath catch. The other girl's eyes opened wide and I wondered if I should have gotten a bath, maybe I had a bed-face or head, oh damn it! Can't anything work right for me?

I turned away from their gaze and continued to push the door, but it was of no use. This was getting pathetic.

"Um y-you need a key card?" One of the girls stated-asked, I turned to look at her and smiled my best charming smile. I don't think I have a key card, why hadn't Alice told me I would- Oh I do have a key card!

I reached for the envelope Alice had given me and took the car I hadn't recognized out, it had been plain white to me because Alice's pots it was covering the letters. 'Room 27' it read and I smiled once I realized I had a key and a room number, at last something was turning out right. I took the key-card and slide it into the slot, it opened immediately and I turned around to thank the girl who had helped me.

"Thanks" I said.

"I'm glad to help." She said and just before the door closed completely I heard her mutter a "you specially." I gagged freely since the door was already closed and she couldn't hear me. I started searching for the stairs or something that showed me where Bella's room is. Finally I found a sign that read 'rooms: 1-10 first floor, 11-20 second floor, 21-30 third floor' yeas third floor it is. I took the stairs two at a time. _I'm so late. I'm so late._

Finally I arrived at the door, 27 it read. I was so excited and scared at the same time. This could either be a simple work-things-out talk or a big bad fight. I prepared myself and knocked the door. Once. Twice. Nothing I decided I would crack the door open and peek inside. I slid the card into the door and turned the handle, pushing the door slowly. I peeked inside and noticed someone asleep on the bed. I opened the door a little more and what I saw made me yelp. There was a guy with dark hair sleeping on Bella's bed. I jumped outside the room and closed the door.

"Damn" I muttered under my breath, Bella was seeing someone, why else would he be sleeping on her bed? I was so stupid for even thinking she wanted to get back together with me. I shouldn't have listened to Alice, not now, not ever! If I hadn't listened to her since the beginning then she wouldn't have thought I didn't like her, therefore she wouldn't have found this other…guy. Then I listened to her yesterday, telling me I should come here, that Bella wanted me to come, that she'd talk to me. I really should stop listening to her. But she'll listen to me, she'll get it, once again.

I retrieved the cell phone Alice had given me and dialed two as Alice instructed in her post it. I pressed send and waited for her to pick up. She did after only one ring.

"Bella, listen I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that! I know I'm an ass but what else could you expect, I know it was the wrong thing to do, but I didn't know at the time, I tricked myself into believing it was the right thing, but I know now- I know, besides-" She just wouldn't shut up, I don't think she even breathed.

"Alice-" I said but she cut me off.

"No wait, I was so stupid and I'm so-so-so-so-so sorry you really have no idea how much. It's just that…" She took a deep breath and just when i was going to talk she began again. "I think-I-tried-to-achieve-my-dream-through-you-I-know-it-was-selfish-and-stupid-but-I-really thought-it-was-the-right-thing-and-god-I'm-so-stupid-please-forgive-me-no-don't-forgive-me-I-deserve-it-I'm-so-sorry-don't-blame-Edward-he-loves-you-and-you-"I interrupted her before she suffocated because of all her scrambled words. But I quickly regretted interrupting her, she was about to say something about Bella and me.

"Alice. Wait." I said

"No you wait, I really need to get this out, Bella I kn-" She began but then she stopped as if to contemplate something. "Bella…why is your voice so…raspy?" She asked and I almost laughed, I would have if I wasn't so mad at her.

"I'm Edward, Alice." I said simply and I heard her huff.

"Edward give the phone to Bella, it said it in the post it is it really that hard to follow-"

"Bella isn't here, with me at least." I said, cutting her off.

"What? Damn! Did you talk to her? Where do you think she is? Is she alright? Have you both work things out yet? Did you tell her it was my fault?" She could have gone on and on but it was my turn to question.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella was seeing someone." I said coldly.

"Bella? Seeing someone? Why would you think that?" She asked me.

"Oh lets see! I enter the building, go to her room and once I open it there is some random guy sleeping in her bed." I said as loudly as I could while being sure Bella wouldn't hear me from her room. "Now explain that to me Alice!"

"He's in her room? Are you sure you got the right room?" Alice asked, her voice sounded panicky.

"It's the number the key-card held." I said in my best 'duh' tone but somehow I heard her sigh in relief.

"Just knock the door, he'll explain." She said. What?

"No Alice! I'm not knocking the door and then chatting with the guy Bella's dating" I said firmly.

"She's not dating him… just knock the door."

"No Alice…wait she's not dating him? Then what is he doing in her bed? Sleeping?" I asked yet again.

"Just. Knock. The. _FUCKING_. Door!" She said and I obeyed, afraid that even a whole state apart she'd find a way to kill me.

"Okay, Okay." I said in a tone I would use while trying to grab something from a lion's claws.

"Give this phone to Bella after you tell her it was my fault… so I can make things better ok?" I nodded my head and it took me a second to realize she won't be able to see it.

"Yes." I said in a cautious tone, as I brought my hand up to knock the door lightly, half hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"Knock like a man!" Alice said into the phone, I jumped and wondered if she was some kind of omnipresent presence. I even glanced around me to make sure she wasn't near. Nope. "Knock, I said!" I jumped again and knocked the door, harder this time. "God, Edward, grow a pair! And learn to follow instructions!" She said and then someone opened the door.

"Hey." The sleepy guy said, he was a little taller than me, but he looked lean, not so muscled. I could beat the crap out of him if he is dating Bella. Stop it Edward.

"Dear lord! Answer Edward!" Alice said and then added "Matthew will explain." She said and then before she hung up. "This phone has a purpose, its not some freaking i-need-help-Alice device, so do what the freaking post its say!" And then the line went dead. I closed the phone and turned to look at the guy I guess is, or not, dating Bella.

"I'm guessing you're Edward." He said. What was his name again? Oh yeah Matthew.

"Yeah I am…" I said as he inspected me with his eyes.

"Man you look even worse than her, you look like crap!" He mused, as if this wasn't a serious matter.

"Alice said you would explain." I was losing my patience, who does he think he is?

"Yeah sure, come on in, I'll explain." He said, gesturing for me to come in, I entered the room and waited for him to close the door. He turned to look at me once again and went directly to seat on the bed.

"Neither Alice nor Bella mentioned the fact that you are gorgeous." He said while he laid on the bed, his head resting on his hand while his other hand's index finger draw doodles on the bed, nervous I guess. Wait, what did he just said? "Total man candy." He said and then bit his lip. I took a step back and gulped. Is he gay? Well if he said that then he surely is. I wondered if he had locked the door so I couldn't leave. Maybe he is going to rape me! He continued playing with his fingers in the bed while he brought his feet up by bending his knees and started moving them in sync to the music that was softly playing, it sounded like Beyonce. Yep, definitely gay.

"Edward, that's such a…yummy name. It fits you" He said in what I guess is supposed to be a seductive tone. I almost gagged but managed to suppress it, opting for a couple more steps away from him. "Come on aren't you curious." He said and I gulped before I shuddered. God! why would Alice throw me here? "Come on, come here sweety." He said as he patted the bed beside him. I stared at the place he had touched in pure horror. "Or should I call you… hottie." He said slowly, once again in what I guess is supposed to be sexy. I gulped and I'm sure my face paled until it was paper-white. I think I might have fainted if he hadn't started laughing. I stared at him, dumbfounded. Why is he laughing? Is he some kind of psychopath who gets happiness from other people's suffering?

He continued cracking up, while I took advantage of his distraction to walk to the door, I turned the knob and found it locked. God! I'm going to die here!

"You- hahahahahaha should have haha se-se-seen your fa-ce-ce." He said in between laughter while I continued trying to force the door open by frantically nudging, turning, pulling and pushing the knob. He looked at me and noticed what I was doing and, contrary to what I expected, he began cracking up again. He couldn't seem to stop. He was clutching his stomach, rolling on the bed with his laughter.

I turned my attention back to the door and continued with my quest. I could hear him laughing and then I heard a loud 'thud' I turned around and found him in the floor, still laughing, I guess he fell. About ten minutes passed, ten minutes in which I kept trying to open the door and he kept laughing. Finally his laughter subsided and he got up from the floor. Quickly I looked for something to defend myself with. I hadn't taken anything with me really, not even a knife. God I'm really going to die. I decided I could as well pretend to have something hidden so I can get a chance to bring him down. I reached for the cell phone Alice had given me and brought in front of me as if it would protect me from danger. Matthew saw this and began cracking up again.

"Please don't rape me." I said pleadingly and this only made him laugh harder.

"Oh m-my- go-god… just shu-shut up… Just sto-top it." He said while he continued to laugh harder than I've ever heard anyone laugh, he even fell on the floor once again. This didn't make any sense.

"Please just, just don't. I'll do anything…anything that doesn't involve raping." I heard myself say, I'm not really thinking my words through, am I? This somehow just made him laugh harder. A few minutes later he stopped cracking up and was merely chuckling, but he remained on the floor.

"Oh god… you really believed I was gay!" He mused and he started laughing once again. After a minute or two he sat on the floor and looked at me. "Sorry for that really, I just had to do it… and your face." He said before he chuckled again. What is he talking about? "Sorry really." He said getting up from the floor and stretching his hand out for me to shake. I stared at it like it was a rattle snake. He started laughing once again, only lightly this time. "Really I'm not gay, _and_ I'm not going to rape you." I still didn't trust him, so I didn't reach for his hand. He sighed. "I guess you dont want to be here alone with me?" He said and I nodded. "Okay we'll go to a bar, I'll explain there…is that okay?" He asked and I nodded once again, anything to get out of here. "Okay, just let me get my _purse."_ He said. My eyes widened and he started laughing again. "Just kidding, lets go." He opened the door by merely turning a little screw under the knob. Should have checked. Once the door was open I practically ran outside. He chuckled again and followed me. He found it so funny, still I was scared to death.

Once we were outside the building I felt a little safer. But I was still uncomfortable. Matthew kept chatting about my face, and how I had totally fell for his joke. I pretended to smile and he laughed harder at this, probably noticing the fact I still believe he's gay. He walked to a bar and opened the door. I entered and we sat by the bar.

"So tell me, what do you want to know?" He asked me and I thought about any possible doubts.

"Is she seeing anyone?" _As in you, for example._ I added in my mind.

"Nope."

"Do you think Bella misses me?" I asked the first question, that didn't concern his sexuality, that came to my mind.

"I think she does, I can tell by the way she talks about you." He said and I filled with hope.

"She talks about me?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I just said that?" was his answer I gave him an apologetic look.

"When can I talk to her?" I asked him and he looked at me, something in his eyes showed me that he had been waiting for that question.

"At eight, she'll come back to the dorms, you can talk to her then." He said and I nodded.

"Where is she now?" I asked

"Stalker, are we?" He teased but then chuckled and shook his head. "She's at the ice rink."

"Can we go see her?"

"Nope."

"But, I really need to see her, it's been three months!" I explained and he looked to be debating.

"Okay, we'll go, but she can't see you, so you'll come with me." He said and I nodded. He rose from the table and we walked back to the ice rink. He slid another card and entered the building with me in tower. A security guard looked at him, then at me and he walked towards us. After a couple gay-couple-suggestive comments from Matthew he lets us go, probably too afraid to ask any further. I guess Matthew pulls up the gay act frequently.

"Come on." Matthew said, motioning for me to follow him. As much as I wanted to see Bella I was still afraid of her friend. Finally we arrived to a small room, surrounded by glass, I could see the ice rink. And people skating in it. I was too far away to make out any features, but there was only one girl with brown hair like Bella's training right now. My heart jumped in my chest at the sight of her.

"She won't see you, they can't look inside this room, its for the trainers." Matthew explained as I approached to the glass wall. I could see Bella she was doing a spread eagle, she looked so happy, excited, but tired at the same time. She kept shifting edges while staying in the spread eagle, then she changed position and began doing a spin. She had improved. If she was great before she was even better now. I felt happy for her. She was so talented.

I continued watching for an hour straight until Matthew touched my shoulder.

"Come on it's already seven, we need to get you decent for your talk with her." He said and I got up reluctantly. I wanted to stay here and watch Bella, forever. But if there was the slightest chance she might forgive me, then I'll take it. We walked back to the dorms, managing to escape everyone's notice. I didn't want to enter Matthew's room and he chuckled at my stupidity. He handed me a bunch of clothes. "Take a freaking bath and wear whatever fits, you look worse than crap." He had said. So I did, making sure I closed the door of the bathroom with every lock it had and even getting a chair under the knob so he wouldn't be able to open it if he tried. Yeah I'm paranoid, but I can't help it.

I left the bathroom completely changed into clothes that didn't fit, the pants were too long for my legs and the shirt's sleeves had to be rolled up into my elbows. Once I was out he took me by the arms and brought me another room, in floor two.

"It's almost eight." He said as he slid a key-card into the slot and motioned for me to enter. I looked unsure. "Bella's room…don't worry." He said as I entered the room ever so slightly. He pushed me fully inside and closed the door behind me. "I don't have your time." He explained. I started to examine Bella's room, it was simple but nice. It had a couple things on top of the bed, a bottle of perfume and my letter. My breath caught in my throat, she had read my letter, and maybe she had read it once again today, why else would it be outside, on top of the bed, by her perfume?

I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, looking at the letter in my hands and trying to remember every happy moment I had had with Bella, while hoping there were more to come.

**Bella POV**

I entered the building and walked directly to the stairs, I was so tired. I found Matthew coming down the stairs while I was on my way up.

"Hi." I said as I rushed past him. He grabbed my arm and stopped me from getting any further.

"Bella…do I look _gay_ to you?" He asked me, I'm sure I looked confused as hell.

"Um no…Why?" I asked him. He smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Nothing really." He said and then released my hand and walked down the stairs. I got over my friend's randomness and walked the couple steps missing. I slid my card and turned the knob, once the door was open I stepped inside and began looking blindly for the light switch. I found it and turned the lights on. What I saw made me jump a yard in the air, not literally but still. I looked at who it was half expecting Tiffany or Mark, though I merely saw him, even Alice was a possibility at the time. I recognized the person in hand.

It can't be, can it? What is he doing here? Suddenly I found myself out of breath, my heart was jumping in my chest and I'm sure my eyes were full of surprise.

"Edward?" I said, surprising myself, and then amused myself further by jumping up to the bed and into him. "Edward!"

**A/N: You should all be happy for this…though it's kinda crappy I added the Matthew thing because I though a comic-release was called for… so I simply did it. Plus Edward's face must have been hilarious.**

**Follow the arrow, Click and REVIEW  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	25. Lets Talk

**A/N: READ! **_**IMPORTANT!**_** READ!  
*First of all, sorry to all of you to whom I said I would update during the week. Hardest chapter ever! Busiest week ever! Gotta understand!  
*I have been training like hell, like 0% free time really, I passed my exam today… I'm now in freestyle 5, yay! I skipped freestyle 4 altogether! And my next exam for freestyle 6 is in a week and a half. Me. So. Excited…I just thought I would tell you. I train in USFSA levels so I'm only missing freestyle six and I'm done!  
Other than that ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I'm so excited right now I don't even care that I own nothing but the plot.**

**Bella POV**

I jumped and bumped into Edward causing him to fall down on the bed with me on top. I buried my face in between his neck and shoulder. He brought his arms around my waist and pressed me tightly to him. I couldn't help but bring my arms around his neck and press him to me even more, feeling every inch of him against me. Inhaling his amazing scent, I sighed in contentment. I heard him chuckle lightly, and thought about how much I had missed that sound, all of this. Suddenly the past three and a half months came rushing back to me. I disengaged myself from his embrace and got up from the bed, looking at him, his expression confused and hurt.

I managed a small smile for his sake and spoke willingly for the first time.

"Sorry for that." I said shyly, he continued staring at me, I could see another emotion in his eyes, regret maybe? He smiled once he registered what I said, and it was a sad smile, filled with hurt. We both stood there awkwardly, well I stood, he straightened himself so he was now sitting on the bed. "So… how did you come in?" I asked him the first thing that came to my mind. All I wanted right now was to hear his voice, and lose myself in it. He chuckled lightly once again and smiled sadly.

"Is that really important?" He asked, obviously noticing how I was trying to skip the subject in hand altogether. Even with the ironic tone he had used for his question I lost myself into his voice, it was the most beautiful sound of the world, only exceeded in beauty by his laugh. I found myself unable to utter a word after having heard his voice once again, my memory hadn't do him any justice, not even the picture he sent me. Edward in person is the most beautiful thing, my eyes can't help but stare. I nodded since I wasn't capable of responding. He sighed dramatically and looked at me, resting his elbows on his knees. "Your friend let me in." He answered, I can tell he was getting anxious that I was avoiding the topic to discuss.

"Matthew?" I asked him, he was the only friend who had a key to my room. Edward nodded grimly. We stood there for a few minutes, merely looking into each other's eyes, trying to read what the other wanted, trying not to show what _we _wanted. I wasn't ready to tell him I love him, to make myself vulnerable, besides he's got quite a lot to explain. "So what are you doing here in San Francisco." I almost slapped myself for asking such a stupid question, but I really wanted to hear it from himself. I wanted to hear him say the words that could either crush my world or make the happiest I have ever been. If he was here for me I wanted him to say so, in all its words.

"San Francisco is a really nice place, very…touristic ." Was his answer, I felt my face fall and had to suppress the sob that was threatening to overcome me. He came here because he thought this place is vacation-y, not because of me. _Of course not, why would anyone, especially him, cross and entire state just to talk to you._ I felt tears begin to make its way to my eyes, I closed them and turned around, I didn't had to hear any more. I had more dignity than to cry in front of him. All he had said in his letter was a lie, maybe it wasn't even him writing it, or maybe it was a joke, a very cruel, not-funny-at-all, joke.

I turned away from him as a tear spilled down my cheek. "Yeah it's nice in here." I said, trying to hide the fact that I was about to break down as best I could. I had my back to him, so he wouldn't be able to see the tears that were now streaming down my face.

"But I'm here for another reason." He said, and his voice sounded nearer to me than before, but I couldn't pay attention, I was trying to subtly clean my tear-stained cheeks. "a much more important reason." He finished and I could hear his voice just by my ear, his hot, unsteady breath in my neck. He took a hold of one of my arms and gently spun me around so I was now facing him. I tried to look away, cursing the tears that kept coming without any sign of stopping. "Bella I-I'm so sorry… please don't cry." He said while he cleaned the tears from my cheeks with his fingers.

I smiled at him a sad, resigned, wary smile. He noticed this and sighed in aggravation. "We need to talk." He said in a whisper and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak at the moment. He took me by my forearm and dragged me to sit in the bed. Once he sat down beside me he angled himself so he was looking at me, I kept staring directly at the wall. Looking at him would only make me vulnerable to him.

"Bella, these last three months… they have been…. What I mean is-for me at least-they were…" Edward began to say, but then he stopped himself altogether. I looked at him briefly and smiled before getting back to looking at the wall. He took a deep breath and then released it. "I've missed you." He said quietly, I kept my gaze away from his as I prepared myself to say it. We were silent for a few seconds until I spoke.

"I've missed you too." I said in a voice barely audible to me. He did seem to catch it though, because I saw him look at me and smile from the corner of my eye.

"Listen, Bella, I think I need to explain." He said in his cute unsure tone, I wasn't in the mood for it though.

"I think so too." Was my answer, he smiled once again, but not the smile I like, it was still filled with hurt and regret, as all the others he had given me today.

"I… well, I was stupid, I thought that-that making you leave would make me feel better about myself." What? Making me leave? Where? I kept staring at the wall. "It was stupid, I know, but Alice offered me an easy way out of it-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because I spoke.

"Alice?" I asked. It had said something about Alice in the letter, I just thought that he had mean it in a 'blame the writer not the messenger' kinda way, maybe not.

"Yes, Alice, but it wasn't her fault, it was mine." He said, rushing into his sentences. I didn't understand a thing, Alice? Not her fault? Why would it be her fault.

"What do you mean 'Alice's fault'?" I asked him, I noticed how he looked at me, but I was still staring at the wall.

"_Not_ her fault, mine, _I_ listened to her, _I_ lied to you."

"Listened to her?" What does he mean?

"Yes, she told me the reason you were staying was me, I felt… guilty." Was his answer, what is he talking about, staying, leaving, he, Alice, me. This isn't making any sense.

"Explain." I practically ordered, I still couldn't look at him, but I could feel his gaze on me.

"Back, when we first met, I felt so…" He paused a second, looking for the right word. "Engrossed by you… It was like you pulled me to you, with some kind of magnetic force or something." He chuckled lightly once he finished with his sentence. "I had never felt like that before, it was all knew to me. And if I'm being sincere I was afraid." He said, I immediately reacted to that word, he had said it in his letter, and now he was saying it out loud. I wanted to hear it, it was the only way I could be positive that he had written that letter.

"Afraid?" I asked him, still not looking at him.

"Yes, afraid of how vulnerable I was making myself, of how you could have such an effect on me, on such a short time." He said, pretty much repeating what his letter said, I looked at him for the second time since we had come to sit on the bed and he smiled once he saw my eyes looking into his, it wasn't a happy smile though it was wary. He continued with his explanation. "So after we'd dated a few times, I felt happy, but scared at the same time… it's a hard feeling to describe." He said and I nodded still looking into his eyes, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well anyways, after we had dated you received the offer." He said. What? The offer? The only offer I ever received was the one that got me here, what has that got to do with anything? "Angela intercepted me one day, after training, sh-she told me you were thinking about rejecting the offer." So he was talking about the agency's offer. But why would Angela tell him I had rejected it? "She said I needed to-to tell you I would wait for you… to return… so you'd come here to train." He said. This seriously isn't making any sense. "So I did… or so I thought… at the party." He let out the word party like it was something bad. I recalled that, he had told me we would be fine. But the real question here is, why had Angela told him that?

"I was prepared resigned, to lose you for six months, and possibly forever." Edward kept going as I thought about possible reasons for Angela to do so. "But apparently you decided to stay, regardless of my speech." He said before he chuckled darkly, without humor. I was brought back to reality by this, Angela's reasons matter no more, all that mattered was him. "The next day, at the ice rink, Alice intercepted me… she said the reason you weren't leaving was because of me." I looked at him and spoke out of impulse, not of willingness.

"If you could make a sacrifice and let me go, I'd do the same for you and stay." I said. He looked at me and nodded, a small smile on his lips. It was still kinda sad, but definitely the best smile I had gotten this night.

"She said something like that, anyway, she needn't tell me leaving was good for you… because I knew it was what was best for you." He kept going and going and I couldn't get the puzzle pieces together, it was all so tangled, and nothing made sense. "Alice told me her plan and I, acting stupidly, followed her ideas." Edward said as his face turned grim.

"So I went directly to you and asked if we could talk." I recalled the conversation we had had the day after the party, I tore my gaze from his and looked back at the wall, not being able to endure watching him. This was the moment of truth, in which he either told me he wanted me or not.

"After we were outside of the ice rink, I lost all my conviction. I wanted to grab you and never let you go. But I knew I couldn't. I needed to do it for you, but the truth is I was trying to do it for myself, to stop the reason of my vulnerability." He had dropped his voice so much that it was barely over a whisper. "So I gathered my courage and told you I wasn't ready for a serious relationship. It was like stabbing myself. But you kept saying you could give me time, we could take it slow. It was as if every word that left your mouth pressed the knife even further into my chest. I couldn't take it anymore, so I kept lying until I said the worst lie of all." Edward seemed to prepare himself to what he was going to say next. I was registering his words, letting them sink one by one, deciphering their meaning and bringing the sentences together to get the idea. "I said I didn't want any relationship with you." He finished in a whisper. Then he turned to look at me and took my hands in his, speaking urgently.

"But Bella, that was the biggest lie ever, it was stupid of me to say such a thing, but you just wouldn't give up and I needed to stop you, so you could come and train." Everything was making sense now, But still it was kinda wacky.

"Wait, was _Alice_ the one who told you to break up with _me_?" I said, looking at him once more, he nodded and his face showed nothing but regret.

"Yes, but she only did it because it was good for you." He said. So Alice was the one who made him break up with me. But she never would have forced him, she was too good to do that, wasn't she?

"But-" He didn't let me finish my question.

"But I shouldn't have listened to her, I should have found another way, so you could leave, without so much pain." He was wrong, I wouldn't have left any other way, I saw that now. I had forced my friend and the boy I love to lie to me, in order for me to take an opportunity I would have otherwise rejected. It wasn't their fault they had done it because they felt it was the best I could do. "Bella, I shouldn't have lied to you, I thought I was protecting both of us. You could get your opportunity at professional skating and I could get rid of the scary feelings that were making their way to me." I was speechless.

"After lying my guts out you said something along the lines of 'stay the hell away from me' and let me tell you, that stung me worse than anything before. So I did, I stayed away from you, until I couldn't take it anymore. I knew you were at the airport, I took my car and drove there, ready to tell you the truth. But after you saw me you merely looked at Alice and Rose and boarded the plane. I figured that was your way of telling me to stay the hell away from you, once again." He what? He went to the airport to make up with me? And there I was, thinking he wanted to make sure I understood we were nothing. If only I had stayed.

"I thought you wanted to tell me it was all over." I said, now looking at him.

"Of course I didn't, I wanted you with me more than anything." Was his response, and even as nice as this scenario looked I couldn't help but notice the use of the past tense, as in 'no more'. I wanted you…

He took a deep breath and released it before turning to look at me once more and squeezing my hands gently. "But… after you left, I was useless, all I could do was miss you, remember you. I felt so bad, but I was still happy, for you. Because, Bella, you have so much talent." He said with passion, and for the first time ever I believed him, anyone really, that I had talent. Because why else would they have wanted me here? Why else would I have trained with the juniors? I smiled as I realized this, I was good, maybe not the best, but good nonetheless. "Then I realized I was stupid for ever letting you go. I wanted to bring you back, but all I heard from Alice and Rose were good things about how you were doing, how much you had improved already. So I stopped myself from calling you, writing to you, anything. It was hell, really."

"Anyway, one day Alice came up to me and said she was going to visit you and she asked me if I wanted her to bring something to you." My breath caught in my throat. The letter! "But I lost my temper and yelled at Alice, I was trying to blame her, but if anyone is to blame here, it's me." He yelled at Alice? That must have been quite a scene.

"So I wrote the letter afterwards and send it with her, so I could get it out of my system." I dropped my gaze at the floor, where the letter rested. I smiled sadly at it. "And I realized then…the reason I missed you so much." He paused and released one of my hands, bringing his free hand up to my chin, Gently tilting my face up and in his direction. When he was done I was looking straight into his eyes, our faces not even a foot away.

"I love you Bella." He said before he shifted his hand so he was now cupping my cheek. "I truly do." He said while looking into my eyes. I felt elated to say the least, he loves me. Edward loves me!

"I love you too Edward." I whispered. I loved how his named rolled in my tongue and I loved how right it felt to say I love him. Edward smiled at me and leaned closer to me, pressing his lips to mine. I responded eagerly and brought my arms up around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He teased my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. We lost ourselves in the kiss, at some point he rested us on the bed so we were on our sides, still kissing. After what could have been hours of making out he parted slightly and planted a couple chaste kissed on my already swollen lips.

"Bella I need to ask you something." He said, never letting go of my waist. We were still laying on our sides.

"Mmhmm." Was all I could manage to say while I brought my head to his chest and laid it there.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Edward asked softly. I disengaged my head from his chest and looked at him, straight in the eye, a smile on my face.

"I'd love to." I said right before he went crazy. Edward smiled my favorite crocked smile and I lost my breath.

"Thanks." He said before he began planting chaste kisses in my lips repeatedly. While mumbling 'I love you' every time his lips were apart from mine. I smiled and kissed him too before resting my head on his chest again. Sighing contently I allowed my mind to think of nothing but this moment. Edward lying here beside me, his amazing scent all around me, I returning from training, without having taken a bath. WHAT?!

I pushed Edward aside quickly as I rose from the bed. I turned to look at him and he looked surprised and hurt. "I need to take a bath." I explained and his expression returned to the usual cheerful one I love. I ran from side to side of my room, taking everything I needed on my way. I stopped for a quick peck and mumbled a 'just a sec' to Edward before I entered the bathroom and let the water run. I took a short but nice shower. After that I dressed myself, simple sweats and a tank top, besides we are only going to hang out here. I didn't even blow dried my hair as I always do, I was in a hurry to get to Edward as soon as possible. So I simply pulled it up in a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom.

Edward smiled once he noticed me and he literally gave me a once over, making me blush in the process.

"Hey there beautiful." He said and I blushed even further, throwing a sweater at him while giggling stupidly. It hit him straight on the face. "Is that what I get for saying the truth?" He asked me teasingly and I laughed. I sat on the bed beside him and he hugged me while I continued laughing. Suddenly my stomach growled and it was his turn to laugh. "So what do you do around here when you people are hungry." He asked me and I laughed . He rose from the bed and offered me his hand. I took it willingly and he yanked me up unexpectedly. I yelped at the sudden force and bumped into his chest lightly, he immediately brought his hands to my waist to steady me.

"We go to the cafeteria." I answered his previous question. He nodded and took a hold of one of my hands.

"Would you rather go out to a restaurant?" He asked me and I shook my head. He always insisted on paying and I didn't have a lot of money.

"No, the cafeteria is fine." I said and then I started walking towards the door.

"Is it okay if I go with you?" He asked me as I yanked the door open. I thought about it, I had taken Alice there pretty much everyday she stayed here, so bringing Edward shouldn't be a problem. Besides it would be a nice change for Matthew, he is always the only guy in the cafeteria since all the other guys live here in San Francisco, and therefore don't use dorms.

"Sure." I said as I walked out the door. I continued walking to the stairs but Edward stopped.

"Um…what is your friend doing outside your door…sleeping?" Edward asked me and I turned to look at the place he was watching. Matthew was seating against the wall by my door, his face peaceful from his sleeping. I frowned, what is he doing there?

"I have no idea." I said, trying to hold back my laughter. Edward watched me as I walked over to Matthew and leaned down. "Matthew." I whispered sweetly as I nudged his shoulder lightly. He woke up almost immediately.

"What-wh?-need-ea-eaves-dro-op." He said, still in his sleep and I chuckled lightly, he had been hearing my conversation with Edward.

"Matthew wake up, we are going to the cafeteria." I said and his eyes opened wider this time.

"What Cafeteria?" He asked , his voice heavy with sleep.

"The cafeteria, how many are there?" I asked him and he muttered something I couldn't catch before he brought himself up to his feet.

"Okay lets go." He said, stretching himself off. Edward was staring at both of us and Matthew laughed once he saw Edward's face, earning a blush from Edward.

"What did I miss?" I asked them both and Edward shook his head while Matthew laughed harder.

"Nothing" Edward said.

"We'll tell you later." Matthew said, nudging Edward's side. He laughed an awkward laugh and I looked at both of them, confused. Finally I shrugged, probably some stupid joke.

We walked down the stairs and into the cafeteria. It was merely ten o'clock, the cafeteria's busiest time. I entered first and then Edward, since he had a hold of my hand. Matthew was the last to enter and he did something that made Edward yelp. Every girl in the cafeteria turned to look at us then and I saw some eyes widen and some jaws drop at the sight of another boy here, especially Edward. They scrutinized his face and then most gazes focused on our hands, firmly clasped together. I saw jealousy, and even anger flash through some eyes and I felt myself blush at the attention we had attracted.

"I'm starving." Matthew said, not having noticed any of the attention we received and therefore effectively ending the girl's stare-a-ton. I walked along with Edward, he was clearly uncomfortable, as was I.

"Want corn flakes?" Matthew asked, opening and closing cabinets in his quest for the cereal.

"I'll get a sandwich." I said, as I took the bread out and opened the fridge for all the other ingredients. Once I had them out I turned to look at Edward. He kept glancing at the tables in which everyone sat, I bet he feels all the eyes on him. I smiled to myself. He is perfect and he is my _boyfriend._

"What do you want." I said cockily. Edward smiled and I did too, after watching a few jaws drop at my tone.

"I'll have whatever you have." He said in his own cocky tone. I smiled and nodded.

"Sandwich it is." I said as I took four bread slices out of the bag. I asked Edward what he wanted his with and he offered to make his own sandwich. So after we had both finished we walked with our plates and glasses to the place Matthew was sitting, already devouring his cereal. I sat there and Edward took a seat by my side, immediately taking a hold of my left hand with his right, therefore struggling to maneuver his sandwich with his left one. I laughed at Edward's pathetic attempt to become a leftie and he glared at me playfully.

After we were done eating we simply set our plates aside and continued talking while girls left the cafeteria.

I was laughing hysterically with tears streaming down my eyes and all. I couldn't stop, it was the single most hilarious thing of all times.

"I can't believe you thought Matthew was gay!" I said and Edward just stared at me sheepishly.

"He e-even ask-ed me n-not to rap-e him." Matthew said, causing another round of laughter for the two of us. I managed to stop laughing and looked at Edward, he still looked sheepish. I smiled and looked at him.

"Oh come on, you know it was funny." I said, giving him my best pout. He smiled.

"I guess it was." He allowed and I chuckled lightly. Edward brought my back to his chest and squeezed me, bringing his lips down to my ear and saying "But I was scared to death." I laughed at him after he said that, turning to look at him and smiling, he looked back at me and smiled too, looking directly into my eyes.

Matthew stopped laughing and cleaned a tear that had escaped his eye. He looked at us and smiled.

"I guess I'll leave you alone." He said as he subtly left the table and took all our plates on his way. I kept smiling at Edward and he kept smiling back. After a few moments we heard Matthew leave the room and it was now empty.

"It's late." Edward said and I glanced at the clock, it was past midnight.

"Yeah It is." I said as he let me go and made us stand up. We walked outside of the cafeteria, hand in hand and I saw Edward turn in the direction of the exit. I yanked him and laughed. "The stairs are _this_ way." I said, gesturing to the other side.

"I know, but my hotel is _that_ way." He said, gesturing to the exit as I had done with the stairs.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked, pouting.

"You need to sleep." He said.

"But I don't want you to leave." I whined, just like a five-year-old would have. Edward chuckled.

"What other option is there?" He asked rhetorically.

"Stay." I answered nonetheless.

"Where?"

"Here" I said.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked and I nodded already taking a hold of his hand and walking to the stairs.

"It's perfectly fine with me." I said, I have no idea if this is permitted, but I had spent nights at Matthew's room, simply chatting and laughing and no one had said a thing.

"Okay." He said as we walked to my room. I slid the card and entered with him on tower. We walked to the bed and I turned to look at Edward, noticing what he was wearing for the first time. He had a much too long shirt and longer jeans. I guess Matthew lend him some clothes.

"Hmm. I think I have some extra pajama pants." I said as I opened a drawer and looked for the pants I had bought for my dad, he was in serious need of new pajamas.

"Gee! With cute bunnies and all?" He asked sarcastically and I laughed.

"Sorry no cute bunnies, those are mine, but yours have blue bubbles." I said as I finally yanked the pants from the drawer, showing them to Edward he smiled and nodded.

"Yay! Blue bubbles, although I really wanted those bunnies." He said, pretending to pout. I laughed and kissed his pout quickly.

"Sorry but the bunnies are mine" I said as I showed him the pajamas I had in my hands. He laughed and nodded. I handed him a souvenir t-shirt and I stepped into the bathroom to change.

After we were both changed into our pajamas and washed our teeth. Me giving him a new toothbrush. We were ready for bed. Edward laid on the bed as did I and he hugged me, I smiled and buried my face in his chest as he brought the blankets up to cover us.

I sighed contently and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too" I said quietly, right before I drifted to sleep, the best one I had had in months.

**A/N: WOW GUYS…LET ME TELL YOU, AFTER 11 FREAKING CHAPTERS OF HEARTBREAK IT WAS HARD TO WRITE THIS, I ACTUALLY HAD OTHER TWO DRAFTS BEFORE I SETTLED FOR THIS ONE… ANYWAY IT'S OUT NOW. NOT THE BEST CHAPTER EVER…BUT HEY THEY ARE HAPPY.  
I'VE BEEN BUSY DOING A VIDEO SO YOU CAN WATCH BELLA'S PROGRAM, SINCE IT'S HARD TO WRITE UNDERSTANDABLE PROGRAMS.  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT…**

**Follow the Arrow, Click and REVIEW.  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	26. Got A Cold?

**A/N: Freaking computers, with their freaking stories that need freaking videos that can't be freaking done!  
I'm doing a video so you can see Bella's programs, both the short and the free skate! Hope you like them… when I upload them I'll add the link in my profile.  
I've been training like there's no tomorrow, but the ice rink closed for maintenance and therefore I'm free for today!  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a band-aid in my hand, a big bruise in my leg and a sore hip… all this for attempting a triple flip…but I definitely don't own Twilight.(Seriously it hurt, hurts and will continue hurting like hell!)**

**Edward POV**

I was trying to sleep, but the truth is I didn't really want to. Bella was here, with me. I was hugging her with one of my arms as the other rested under my head, serving as a pillow. Bella had her hands tangled together as she buried her face in my chest, her hair was in a small bun in the back of her head. I smiled once I saw her face, it looked so peaceful and happy. I continued to take everything that was Bella in. Her hair, her scent, face, body.

I can't believe she's my girlfriend, she's so perfect and yet she's mine, its amazing. She loves me and I love her, we are together, she's my girlfriend. All this facts made me happy, blissful and I couldn't keep the smile at bay. It appeared in my face, taking away any sign of stress or sleep. Bella is mine! I love her so much, I can't wait for Esme to meet her, she'll be so proud of me, and so will Carlisle.

My thoughts were interrupted when Bella stirred in my arms, she shuffled a bit and then her eyes opened, looking right into mine.

"Hi." She said, a small smile on her lips as she kept her eyes locked with mine.

"Hi." Was my brilliant response, but I felt like nothing else needed to be said. "I missed you." I said and Bella smiled wider.

"I missed you more." She said before she leaned her head towards my neck, placing one sweet kiss on it, I shuddered under her touch.

"That's not possible." I said in an erratic voice. She laughed against the skin of my neck and kissed it again before she brought her head up to look into my eyes again. She smiled and leaned closer. She kissed my nose, forehead, jaw, but not once my mouth. I smiled when she kissed just at the side of it and Bella smiled as well pulling away and looking into my eyes again. My heart melted every time she did that, I could see nothing but love and sincerity in her eyes. How can someone so perfect want me?

"I love you" I said, Bella smiled and took a hold of my hand, we were still lying on the bed, facing each other.

"Do you really?" She asked me, trying to make it sound teasing, but I knew deep down she actually wondered if my love was real. I brought her hand up as I placed my palm in front of hers, intertwining my fingers with hers.

"I do really." I said in the same teasing tone she had used, but I could see Bella got the sincerity in my answer.

"Really, really?" She asked me and I looked at her, right into her eyes and as I brought my face closer to her I said.

"Really, really." I said, my mouth a mere inch from her's. I was about to kiss her when she pulled back.

"Now that I think about it, we are in what? Our fifth date?" Bella asked and I nodded, resigned, no kissing right now. "So technically you broke the rule." She noted and it was my turn to pull away.

"What do you mean 'broke the rule'?" I asked her and she laughed. Bringing her arms to my forearms and moving herself so she was close to me again.

"Relax…its nothing bad." She said and I huffed.

"If you brought it up, then it's bad." I stated, pretending to be mad, but the truth is I was more than happy that she had remembered. I felt her frown against my chest and I had to work hard to keep my 'mad' act.

"I just thought I would say it." She explained, while she brought her arms around me from under my arms, I gave in and hugged her back, pressing her to me, our bodies molding together.

"I love you." She said and I smiled and kissed her cheek before I brought one of my hands up to cup her cheek.

"I love you more." I said, already leaning into her, positioning her face with my hand. I leaned closer and closer, savoring every moment. Finally our lips touched and Bella, contrary to what I expected, remained still, unresponsive. I continued to kiss her until she kissed me back, with all her heart. We kept kissing, our lips moving in sink. Eventually our kiss deepened and we lost ourselves on it, Bella had brought her hands up to my face and then tangled then in my hair. I brought a hand to the back of her neck, pulling her to me and kissing her with all my will.

Bella took one hand away from my head and began to make its way down my forearms, gently caressing up and down. I shuddered under her touch and she brought her hand to my chest, under my shirt. I tensed for a second and then another shudder overtook me, raising goose bumps in my skin. Bella smiled slightly in our kiss as she pulled away for some air. She was teasing me, I could do the same.

I started to trail kisses up and down her neck, then stopped kissing and merely ran my nose from her ear to her jaw and back again. She started to breath unevenly and I knew I had her.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"Y-y…yes?" She asked me and I smiled to myself.

"Do you love me?" I asked her and I felt her nod.

"Yes, very much." She said in a whisper. I smiled wider than before and stopped my nose by her mouth.

"I love you very much as well." I said sincerely and she smiled, the side of her mouth touching my nose. I pulled my nose away and pressed my lips to hers, merely applying pressure. She sighed and brought her mouth closer to mine. She instantly deepened the kiss. I smiled internally and kissed her back. I brought my hand to her waist and pressed her to me. She sighed contently and smiled against my lips.

"You should sleep." I told her, she needed her sleep, she was going to train.

"But I don't want to." She said and I smiled.

"Come on, for me?" I asked, using my best puppy eyes. She sighed and buried her face in my chest, snuggling against me.

"For you." She allowed. I smiled and snuggled against her as well. A few minutes had passed when she spoke.

"Edward?" She called quietly, probably thinking I was already asleep.

"Mhmm?"

"Thank you." She said sweetly, then moved her head to the side to kiss my neck. I smiled and before I could even respond Bella's breathing had evened out, signaling her sleeping state.

"Thank you." I mused into the air, such short words, still they held so much meaning. But in this case, they didn't only show gratitude, they demonstrated love. I sighed contently as I hugged Bella closer to me and inhaled her scent, I never wanted to be away from her again.

**Bella POV**

I woke up. The first thing I felt, even with the remains of sleep, was someone's arm hanging limply on top of my waist and the same someone's other hand tangled with mine against my neck and someone's chest. I instantly remembered who 'someone' was. Edward. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, if that's even possible. I noticed that when I moved my body protested, maybe that's only because I haven't move an inch in hours. Just when I was drifting back to sleep I sneezed. Edward shifted slightly but didn't wake up. Pff. That was close. I tried to snuggle against him one again but another sneeze overtook me.

"What…when?" He asked incoherently as he woke up, I couldn't help but laugh at him, easily evoking another sneeze. What is wrong with me?! I tried to move and my body protested once again . My head felt a bit achy, not enough to make it bad, but it was still uncomfortable. I groaned and buried my face deeper into Edward chest.

"Good morning beautiful." He said and I smiled, bringing my head up to look at him.

"Good Bourding, to bu too." I said, Edward tensed instantly.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" He asked, concerned, why is he concerned about?

"Yes.." I said instantly and then he gave me an are-you-sure? Look, so I thought about it, I did felt kinda sore. "I feel a little sore and my head aches a bit." I admitted Edward nodded and what he asked next surprised me.

"Love can you say 'My mamma's melody mesmerizes me?" What a weird question!

"Well know, there's a bweird question." I mused Edward smiled slightly but motioned for me to proceed. I sighed and prepared to play whatever game he wanted to play.

"By babma'ts belodby betsbewizets bme."I said confidently. Edward grimaced and chuckled lightly.

"Bella you're sick." Edward said, me? sick? Pff. No way! He noticed my disbelief and spoke again. "Did you even listen to yourself?" He asked me and I nodded, it had sounded pretty normal to me…well to be honest I hadn't pay any attention. "Say it again." He proposed and I obeyed.

"By bmaba'tz belody betzmewisetz be." I said simply, wearing my i-win expression until my words, or rather my voice, registered in my mind. My confident expression changed to one of pure horror, I brought my hand to my throat, as if that would make it better. "Oh gobd I'b sick!" I said in my panicky voice. I couldn't get sick, not now, not so close to regionals, not with only two days to go! " I cabnt get sick, I juzt canbt! Oh gobd! Bnot with begjionalts tso clotse!" I kept getting more panicky by the second. So much time wasted. Eric will kill me, if I don't kill myself before! But what had gotten me sick, it obviously wasn't Edward, he was as healthy as an apple. God what did I do wrong?!

I tried tor recall anything that might have triggered this illness off. I know I spend most of my time in the ice rink, but that wasn't it. I had done something, something wrong. I replayed everything I did yesterday's night, from bumping into Edward to making up with him, taking a bath going out to- Oh god!

I brought one hand up to my hair, it was still done in a bun. I gasped and pressed my fingers to the inside of the bun. Wet! That's what got me sick, stupid idea! Why didn't I blow dried my hair? Oh yeah I wanted to get to Edward as quickly as possible. I started to panic even more.

"I nbeed to get sobe beditsine." I said, moving frantically out of the bed, my body complaining, and walking around my room looking for anything that might help. Edward rose from bed and came up to me.

"Bella lay down, I'll look for the medicine." He said simply, but I couldn't lay down, not now! Not now! He sighed and grabbed my shoulders kindly, dragging me to the bed where he rested me and tucked me in. "Just stay here for a second okay?" He asked and I nodded, although we both knew I would be out of the bed the second he couldn't see me. He nodded and walked out the door in one swift movement, taking the car-key with him. I stayed put, contrary to my beliefs.

Edward returned merely a minute later, he was holding a box in his hands. "Take one of these, I'm going to talk to your trainer." He said and I nodded before what he had said sunk in. Eric! He'll kill me. God, I'm so careless! Edward noticed my distress and pushed down on the bed again. "Shh, shh everything will be fine, just wait a sec." He said before he got up, took his clothes, and entered the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door a minute later and a completely-dressed Edward walked out. He gave a kiss on the forehead before pressing in to his. "I'll be right back, everything will be fine, okay?" I nodded although I couldn't believe the 'everything will be fine' thing. How could it be fine, I was sick, probably unable to train, two days from regionals! Edward nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

I groaned as I brought my head down against the pillow. How could I be so stupid?!

A good fifteen minutes passed as I waited, laying on my bed, my body sore, head aching, sneezing and my mind filled with thoughts. What if I can't train today because of this! Because if I do it would only get worse, what if I can't to go to regionals! What if I lose all the time I spent here because of one stupid moment of carelessness. What if everyone is disappointed of me…What if, what if….

The door opened and in came Edward, with Eric and Matthew on tower. Edward walked directly towards me and sat in the bed, taking my hand, while Eric looked around the room.

"Its come to my knowledge, you are sick." He said in his best detached tone, he was always like that, trying not to show he cared. There had been a couple times he'd let his mask slip, but they lasted no more than a second.

"Yes I abm."I said in the same detached tone. He looked to be debating.

"I guess you wont train today…" He couldn't hide the fact that he was disappointed. I tried not to show how much it stung.

"I'mb sorry." I said quietly. I ruined everything! Nothing in my life works the way it should! God the minute I am away from Edward, skating is all fluff and bunnies but the second everything is fluff and cute bunnie's pajamas with Edward, skating is taken away from me.

"Don't be… You just worry about getting better." Eric said sweetly, his mask had slipped once again, his eyes showed concern, and not only for my skating but for me. As I said before it lasted no more than a second and the moment I looked at his face again it was gone, a hard professional mask had replaced it. "So you can train tomorrow I mean." He said. I smiled at his attempt to appear detached and thanked him, told him I would do everything in my power to get better and he left. Leaving Matthew, Edward and me.

Edward looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. Matthew walked around the room, looking at everything.

"So… What were you guys up to last night?" He asked suggestively. Edward chuckled lightly while I blushed, something that made Edward laughter get a little higher.

"Not much, we just hanged out…why?" Edward asked Matthew.

"I donno… I just thought that it might have involved some unclothing, since, you know, Bella's sick." He said suggestively again and I blushed even deeper, I think I must be apple red by now. Edward simply laughed and squeezed my hand, I was now sitting on the bed.

"Ha-ha, ." I told Matthew. He smiled at me and shrugged.

"It was three months after all…" He said, still shrugging, as if that would explain it.

"Actually, almost four." Edward said and I smiled. I squeezed his hand this time and he leaned closer for a kiss. I pulled back and got my hand over my mouth, he kissed my hand and smiled.

"You'll get sick." I explained and he smiled again.

"I don't care." He said, leaning closer to me again.

"But I do." I said, bringing my hand to cover my mouth again, speaking under it. He brought his free hand up and took my hand away from my mouth.

"I love you." He said, right before he pecked my lips, he pulled away quickly and smiled at me. "And I have a very strong immune system." He noted and I chuckled lightly. Matthew decided it was time to interrupt with some throat clearing. I turned to look his way and glared playfully. Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to call Carlisle… be right back." He said before he kissed my cheek and walked out the door. My hand felt empty without Edward's but I smiled nonetheless, he's perfect for me.

"I can see why you were devastated." Matthew said quietly. I looked up at him, surprised, what is he talking about. "He really loves you and you love him…" He mused into the air, not really talking to me anymore. "I can see now…" He said. I was dumbfounded, what is he talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, voicing my thoughts.

"I mean…these three months…I thought it was some simple… romance… that you believed it was something more, but that it somehow wasn't. But now I see, you are perfect for each other…" He said, taking a seat by my side, on the bed. I smiled at him, a happy watery smile. Matthew is so sweet and sensitive, no wonder Edward thought he was gay. I chuckled lightly when I remembered the whole Matthew-raping-Edward thing. Matthew looked at me and smiled once again.

Edward entered then, cell phone in hand and a smile in his face. "Going for the medicine!" He said before he closed the door once again. I smiled at the closed door, he's so sweet.

"Wow that guy is crazy." Matthew mused, looking at the closed door as well. I slapped his arms playfully and smiled.

"My boyfriend is _not_ crazy!" Well now that I think about it, he may be crazy…he asked _me_ to be_ his_ girlfriend after all. He kissed me and I'm sick… hmm. Maybe he_ is_ crazy.

"Your_ boyfriend_?" Matthew asked, surprised. I nodded frantically with a goofy smile on my face. Matthew huffed and smiled. We continued chatting for about half an hour until Edward entered the room again, a white box in his hands. He smiled at me and retrieved a bag with god-knows-what from outside the door. He walked towards me and knelt by the bed, since Matthew was occupying the place he previously had.

"Here's the medicine." He said handing the box to me. I looked at it, it had a sophisticated name as well as its ingredients, I just can't pronounce it. "And water." He said handing me a water bottle he'd taken out of the bag. "Take one, these are strong." He said. I took one pill out of the package and took the water from him, taking off the lead and drinking some of it before I popped the pill and drank some more. Edward smiled while Matthew simply stared at the two of us, leaning back on his elbows, a knowing smile on his face.

I patted the space beside me on the bed and Edward smiled, walking around the bed and taking that space as his own. We were both sitting on the bed side by side as Matthew was sitting cross-legged in front of us. We were chatting about pretty much anything until I began to feel sleepy. Stupid cold medicine! Edward noticed and put his hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me to the bed.

"You should sleep." He said, still trying to get me to lay on the bed.

"But-" I said.

"No buts… you need you rest." He said sweetly and I allowed myself to fall into the bed, laying on my back.

"Okay." I said, I was a second away from falling into a deep sleep. The moment my head hit the pillow I was gone.

******************************

I woke up, and opened my eyes immediately. There was still some light in the room, but it was mainly dark. I looked for Edward, but I couldn't see him. I could feel his arms lying on my hip, but I can't see him! It took me second to realize he was behind me, my back to his front. I turned my head in his direction and found him, head resting in his hand, propped up on his elbow, looking at me.

"Hey." I said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere around us.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me. I thought about it for a second. My body wasn't as sore as before and my head had stopped aching completely.

"Much Better." I said and then smiled when my voice sounded normal again. He smiled as well and kissed my nose.

"Glad to hear that." He said, but I couldn't pay attention. Maybe I would be fine by tomorrow…maybe I could train! That night we had chicken soup, after hours if Edward's explanations about how it would help me, it did. After we were done eating I took a bath, blow-drying my hair about four times until I was sure no water remained.

"Umm…Bella.." Edward said, looking sheepish, just as I was leaving the bathroom.

"Edward…" I said in the same tone and he smiled.

"You should call Alice." He said, holding his arm up with a cell phone in his hand. Alice? Call her? Why?

"Why?" I asked.

"Read Post it." He said in a robotic voice. I took the phone and looked at the post its as he had instructed. 'Give me to Bella one she finds out it was Alice's fault' I turned to look at Edward, confused. He asked me to look at the other post it. I did: 'Bella: press two and call' I did as the post it instructed and the cell phone rang two times.

"God Edward! What took you so damn long…put Bella on the line." I heard.

"Alice I'm Bella" I said and I heard Alice sigh.

"Bella…I'm sorry… I shouldn't have." She said into the phone. But I wasn't mad at her anymore, she had only done that because she wanted what was best for me.

"I know Alice don't worry."

"Don't worry?! Don't worry! Bella I'm an ass who separated you from the one you love and you are telling me not to worry?!..." She kept talking and talking until I took the phone away from my ear. I needn't hear my friend's guilt trip. Edward smiled at me, his eyes still sheepish.

"Alice its fine I forgive you, you're still my best friend, I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you. Hear that?! I forgive you…we made up …its okay now." I said into the phone from afar. Alice stopped talking and I heard a 'thank you' before I brought the phone up to my ear again.

"Thank you Bella…and I'm sorry.." She said again and I smiled.

"No problem Alice, see you at regionals." I said.

"See you…" She said and then I heard an 'I'm sorry' before I could flip the phone shut. I tossed it to the side and turned to look at Edward.

"I'm sorry…I forgot" He said and I smiled.

"Its okay." I said, kissing his neck, I was feeling so much better, I had taken another pill and I hope that by tomorrow I'll be fine. Edward smiled and hugged me. We slept together that night as well, me dreaming about Edward and snuggling against him in reality.

The next day I woke up, feeling almost completely normal, only a bit of sneezing remained, but nothing extraordinary. I noticed Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked at the nightstand and found a note.

_Gone to buy some clothes… clothes that fit  
Be back as soon as possible  
See you at the ice rink.  
Love you  
Edward_

I smiled. Clothes that fit. I left my bed and changed into normal training tights with a tank top and a sweatshirt. I wasn't planning on taking the sweatshirt off. Better drive the safe road. I left my room in a minute and headed to the ice rink. Regionals are in two days and tomorrow we'll travel to Seattle…so I only have today to train. Better start training as soon as possible.

**A/N: Kind of a filler… but I needed to get the whole Bella doesn't train thingy out…it was planned, don't worry, since the very beginning!, I decided how to do it since the chapter in which Alice saw Bella winning third but being happy and stuff. So now it's out… Mary Ann is yelling at me from outside the ice rink's office…yeah they lend it to me, so what!**

**She's dragging me… and my hip still aches! Stupid triple flip! Bye!**

**Follow the Arrow, Click and Review!  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	27. Short Program

**A/N: Hi! God it's been so long and I'm really sorry but everything got in the way. I passed my exam…now I'm working on my triple flip and next a combination with it! Woohoo! Anyway you should all thank skittles-rule because she pressured me into updating haha this chapter is especially for you! Guys I hope you like this chapter, I promise I won't take as long to update again.**

**Anyway ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Twilight, I own a chocolate bar though…**

**Edward POV**

After buying clothes that fit and spending yet another night with Bella we were heading towards Seattle, where regionals are being held. I hadn't seen anything of Bella's programs yet, but I'm sure they are both great. I was sitting besides Bella on the plane while she listened to music, cuddling against me. I had asked Esme to pick us up at the airport… well more like she had insisted on picking us up until I gave in. I looked at Bella, by my side, all but oblivious to what I was thinking and hadn't tell her. _Hmm I should probably warn he…maybe just a little. I should simply imply that my mom is picking us up..._

Just when I was thinking about a way to break the news to Bella she stirred in my arms, taking her earplugs away and turning her I-pod off. I decided this is was as good of a time as any to tell her or _imply_ to her the meeting-my-mom thing… I just hope she won't be mad at me. I turned my head so I could look at her and smiled, she smiled back at me.

"Hey, love…" I said and she stared at me curiously while I tried to find the right way to say it. "How would you feel about meeting my family?" I decided I would ask her first, if she screams, yells or something bad, then I'll find a way to call it off.

Bella didn't seem to take it so badly because the moment the question was out of my mouth her face lit up and she smiled. I could still see some anxiousness in her stare, but joy and excitement overtook her expression.

"I would love that, especially since we're already past the fourth date…" She trailed off. I chuckled when I heard her mention the rule thing. She's right, we're way past the fourth date. Bella kept smiling at me.

"Great! Because my mom insisted on picking us up at the airport."

After these words had left my mouth, Bella's happy expression transformed into one of horror… or rather anxiety. She looked at me, eyes wide, and mouth open.

"Your mother is picking us up, and-and-and you didn't tell me?!" She asked me, more surprised than angry. I looked at her with my best sheepish expression.

"Technically I did tell you." I told her and she looked at me skeptically. I knew she was right.

"Yeah. Technically… a few minutes before landing." She noted, her eyes boring holes in mine. Just then -and as if to back Bella up- the flight attendant called for everyone to straighten their seats for landing. She nodded her head in what was supposed to be an angry gesture, but yet she looked more stressed and nervous than anything. I felt bad for what I had done, I should have told her sooner, or maybe stopped Esme from picking us up.

"I'm sorry."I said. She looked back at me and her eyes softened.

"It's okay… I guess I'm just nervous." She allowed and I smiled at her, grateful she wasn't mad.

"Don't be, she'll love you." I assured her, and really Esme would love her.

"Well, I sure hope so." She said and then bit her lower lip and tore her gaze from mine to look at the tray in the back of the other seat. I stared at her until I felt the plane land, the vibrations making Bella realize what was happening, she looked at the window and smiled back at me. "It's nice to be home. It's been three months already." She said and I smiled at her, hugging her as the airplane stopped completely. I kissed her cheek and spoke directly to her ear.

"Three months is _such_ a long time." Bella smiled and turned around to kiss my cheek as well.

Short after leaving the plane and claiming our luggage, we met with Eric and told him my mom was picking us up and taking Bella to the hotel. We were walking through the airport simply following the signs that said where the 'national arrivals exit' was, since Esme was waiting there for us. Bella tried to appear calm, talking about the airport and skating or how much she missed Rose… pretty much anything but 'oh god! I'm about to meet your mom!' She didn't fool me though because her body language showed just how nervous she really was.

Finally we arrived to the exit and I saw Esme waiting by the car with a cup of coffee in her hands. She hadn't noticed us yet since she was looking straight ahead into the other door. I took Bella's hand and squeezed it before I nodded towards Esme. Bella looked at her and then back at me, her eyes showed just how unsure she felt, still she squeezed my hand back and nodded. _Oh, how I love her!_

So I started walking towards my adoptive mother with my girlfriend in tower. I stopped right in front of Esme having let go of Bella's hand, she looked at me and a smile appeared in her face.

"Honey, I've missed you so much. I was so worried." She began to say and I simply laughed at her.

"It was merely four days." I noted.

"I know, but I can worry over my son, cant I?" She asked me rhetorically at the same time she settled her coffee on top of the car and hugged me. I hugged her back and then I remembered the task in hand. I pulled back and took a step away from Esme and near Bella. She looked at me and smiled nervously. I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning to Esme. She was already looking at the both of us happily.

"Bella this is Esme, my mother. Esme this is Bella, my girlfriend." I said simply as I gestured with my free hand to introduce them. Esme's smile widened at the mention of the word _mother_ and then widened even further-if that's possible- at the word _girlfriend. _

Bella took a step closer to Esme, letting go of my hand and outstretching hers towards Esme. "Very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." She said and I smiled at her attempt to sound respectful. Esme's smile didn't move and inch as she reached towards Bella, not for a hand shake but for a hug. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, it was so Esme.

"Oh please call me Esme, Its nice to meet you too, I've heard so much about you." She said as she released Bella and I shook my head while laughing. Bella looked taken aback by what Esme had said.

"Really? I've heard quite a lot about you as well." Bella said. Esme smiled wider and turned to look at me, playfully threatening with her eyes.

"Well I hope he's said nice things about me." Esme mused, still looking at me. I simply shrugged and brought my hands up as if I'd been caught.

"As nice as it gets without being dishonest." I teased her. Esme's smiled softened and she turned her attention to Bella.

"He has said nothing but nice things actually." Bella said honestly. We hadn't talked much about my adoptive mom, but still she was trying to back me up… or make my mother like her even more, hmmm…

I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist. Esme seemed to relax even further once I did that, but she quickly took her cup of coffee from the top of the car, along with two other cups I hadn't noticed until this very moment. She handed me one of them and Bella the other.

"I figured you would be starving so this coffee might help until we get to the restaurant." She explained and I nodded. "I ordered a plain latte, since I have no idea how you like your coffee." She added, looking straight at Bella, she thanked my mother and then took a sip of her coffee, saying it was delicious. I took a sip of mine as well and thanked my adoptive mother as well. "We should get going." Esme said and then walked around the car to the driver's seat. She unlocked the doors and I opened the back one for Bella and then I entered the passenger seat myself.

Esme asked where we would like to go and then sped up towards the restaurant. After we had dinner and chatted for about an hour we were ready to go. We were taking Bella to her hotel and then both Esme and I were going to head off to ours.

******

"I'll come tomorrow in the morning." I promised Bella, who was now hugging me.

"I know, but I'll still miss you."She said into my shoulder.

"You need to rest, regionals are tomorrow."I said and I felt Bella tense slightly.

"I know, I will… bye." She said before she reached for a quick peck and then entered her hotel immediately, only turning around to wave towards Esme in the car. I smiled and waved as well before I turned around towards Esme to find her in the driver's seat, smiling wider than I'd seen her all night. I didn't even have to ask what she was smiling about, I knew she had seen Bella kiss me and that only made me join her.

**Bella POV**

Its already time for regionals and we have about an hour or so before it all starts and the first competitor enters the ice to perform. To say I'm nervous is a complete understatement because I seriously can't stop moving and looking around me. I'm sure I look like I didn't sleep at all last night…which of course I didn't. I'm just so stressed out about regionals and the fact that Edward didn't stay with me really wasn't at all helpful… but of course he couldn't stay, his mother was here, we couldn't precisely look at her and say 'well goodnight Mrs. Cullen your son and I are going to bed' it would be totally weird, not to mention Esme would think I'm a slut. Anyway the point is I'm stressed and tired and I simply can't get to focus on what's really going on.

I had already seen Rose and Alice along with Vanessa, they were all ready for the competition. We had lunch together and they interrogated me for what seemed like hours about pretty much everything, what I had done in California, how much had I trained, how was everything in the new ice rink- and of course- how Edward had worked things out with me. So after that we went to our hotel to get everything set.

Alice insisted on doing my hair and make up, so we spent almost an hour in my hotel room 'getting ready'. We got coats on top of our dresses and took our skates. Finally the four of us were ready to go to the ice rink. After the fifteen minute drive we arrived to the building as I felt nervous butterflies make their way towards my stomach.

Once inside I found Edward along with Esme and Emmett. Just seeing him helped me forget a little bit about what was about to happen. I smiled and waved while Rose ran towards them and hugged Esme before going to kiss Emmett's cheek. Once I was in front of Esme I smiled at her and hugged her, she smiled back warmly and nodded. I turned to look at Edward, he was wearing a very big, goofy smile.

"I missed you." He said as he hugged me and buried his face in between my neck and shoulder. Alice had decided to pull my hair in a simple up do and stuck chopstick into it. I had to admit they looked nice, besides they fit with my outfit.

"It's been only a few hours ago." I teased, pretending to be amused, but the truth is that if I hadn't been so preoccupied I would have missed him like hell too.

"So?" He asked me, daring me to answer.

"So nothing." I answered and he pulled back to look me in the eye and smiled.

"Didn't you miss me at all?" He asked me with a fake hurt expression in his face.

"Nope." I lied, popping the 'p'. He raised his eyebrows in amusement and surprise.

"Really?"

"Aha." I answered, pretending to be distracted with something else.

"Okay, then… I take back what I said before." That caught my attention.

"What?"

"I didn't miss you either." He said in a light tone. I fought a smile as I stared at him straight in the eye. He stared back, fighting a smile himself. "Okay, I give up, you win. I missed you." He said after a minute of staring.

"Good, I missed you too." He smiled at me and pecked my lips. I smiled after he'd pulled away.

"Would you like to meet my father?" He asked and I smiled and nodded. Meeting his mother was the big step, his father looked like something easy to do right now. Besides he ought to know my parents are coming here today so he shouldn't be surprised.

"Only if you meet my parents." I offered and he nodded, smiling. Damn! I thought I would be able to see even slightest bit of nervousness in his eyes!

"Okay then." He said and I caught a glimpse of stress in his voice. Yes! I got him!

Just when I had started to do a mental happy dance because I had gotten Edward a deep voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to find who was, probably, the handsomest man I have seen in my entire life. He had to be in his twenties, thirties tops. He had blonde hair and green eyes, just like Edward's. This must be Edward's father. _Holymotherofgod! I'm gawking at my boyfriend's father!_

"You must be Bella." The gawking-worth-guy said, looking at me. I smiled as I tried to find the will to talk.

"Y-yeah, I am." I said when I finally found my voice. I wouldn't be lying if I said to him the cliché 'we'll I see where Edward got his good looks from.' Yeah it would be nothing but the truth. "You must be-" I stopped for a second there to think about his name, resisting the urge to say 'the hottest guy I've ever seen.' But I simply cant remember his name. I know it, I surely do, its just that all my mind seems to think of at this moment is _hot father! Hot father! _Finally I thought about a way out of it. I concentrated for a second and finished my previous sentence. "Edward's father…"

"Nice to meet you." He said as he engulfed me in a hug. Apparently he didn't notice my moment of stupidity back there. Thank god he didn't notice my ogling…or if he did, he's good at acting nonchalance. "I'm Carlisle by the way." He said once he had released me. Carlisle! That's it!

"Nice to meet you sir." I said and he smiled wider.

"Please call me Carlisle." He said… god I really should stop looking at him.

"Okay, Carlisle then." I said before he smiled and nodded, turning around to hug Esme from behind. _I can't believe I was ogling at my boyfriends father_! I turned around to find Edward's face a few inches from mine, it was filled with amusement and happiness. "What?" I asked him. He smiled at me and chuckled lightly.

"Well at least you didn't do what Rose did." I stared at him in confusion and I heard Emmett laugh freely by my side. I could see Rose blush from the corner of my eye.

"What did you do?" I asked her and she buried her face in Emmett's chest as he laughed harder. Even Edward was laughing freely right now. "Come on Rose." I whined and she looked at me, still blushing, before she shook her head and buried her face against Emmett's chest once again. "Won't you tell me?" I asked her in my sweetest tone and she shook her head again, mumbling a 'too embarrassing' that made both Edward and Emmett laugh harder.

"Its okay honey… I'm sure he didn't notice…" Emmett said soothingly but once he finished both Edward and him went into hysterics. Rose was blushing more than I had ever seen her. After a minute or two of the guy's laughter they composed themselves and came back over to us. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as Emmett tried to get Rose to forgive him. She kept glaring at him, but I knew he was already forgiven.

Suddenly Alice and Jasper came up to us. "What's going on?" Alice asked.

"We saw you guys go into hysterics." Jasper explained and I was still confused.

"They were just being jerks." Rose said, glaring playfully at Emmett again, he smiled before responding.

"We were remembering what Rose did when she meet Carlisle." Emmett explained at the same time Alice giggled and Jasper smiled and shook his head.

"Even I have to admit that was a good one." Jasper said. I was still confused what had Rose done that was so hilarious. Alice noticed my confused expression and hurried to explain.

"You see Bella, when Rose met Carlisle, she… sort of…" She trailed off and everyone began to shake with laughter again.

"She what?" I asked her urgently.

"She simply stared at him for about a minute and then said 'hot… I mean hi!' it was hilarious." Everyone, including me, laughed. I could easily imagine that… although it could have happened to me instead, so I understand Rose.

"It wasn't my fault, it was yours." She said as she pointed at Edward and Emmett, they simply smiled. "You could have told me as well." She said, now pointing at Jasper, who simply shrugged.

"What should we have told you?" Emmett asked.

"Well you could have warned me before hand that your dad is a hottie." She said in the most casual tone. Everyone laughed even harder and then stopped abruptly to look around us for Carlisle. Esme and he had gone for coffee so we relaxed. I was still chucking when I heard Edward huff. I turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You know…it's sad that you ogle at my dad…" Edward trailed off and both Alice and Rose huffed.

"If your dad's a hottie, then you ogle… and that's it!" Alice said.

"A little warning would have been nice though." Rose added. I blushed, I had been drooling over my boyfriends dad...

"_Competitors are to present themselves at the office."_A voice in the microphone said and I tensed instantly… it was time. I turned to look at the girls and they all wore the same expression of nervousness. I felt Edward hug me tight against his chest and I relaxed slightly, breathing him in. I didn't want to let go ever but I had to go to the office.

"I have to go…" I said, trying to make my voice sound decided and at the same time showing him I'd much rather stay here with him. I felt Edward nod against my shoulder and squeeze me harder before letting go of me, only holding me by the waist.

"Good luck Bella… I'll be watching and you'll be great, I love you ok?" He said with passion and I nodded.

"I love you too…thanks" I said before I hugged him once again and gave him a quick peck and headed to the office. All my friends were already outside the office. After we registered we warmed up for almost half an hour until we were called to warm up inside the rink. I was still a little numb, the idea of what was about to happen hadn't settled in yet, so I was just having fun and chatting with my friends.

Before I entered the ice for the first warm up Eric told me to practice a few doubles just to make sure everything was fine and to help me feel better. Once inside I began to look at the crowd looking for Edward or my parents. I spotted him after having circled the rink twice. He was sitting besides Renee and near Charlie as he chatted animatedly with Esme and Carlisle, hmmm maybe there will be no need to introduce him to my parents… I kept shooting glances towards them every few seconds as I tried to concentrate in my skating. I did a double toe loop and landed perfectly, then a double axel, landing nicely as well. When I was feeling totally safe I tried a double lutz but my landing leg gave up under my weight and I fell on the ice. This can be happening to me! Not a few minutes before competition. I stood up quickly and continued skating, looking around frantically.

_Really Bella you're taking this too seriously, try it again, you'll do it just fine. _I soothed myself with these words, so I fell one, so what? I can do it right and I know it. I started gaining speed, my mind set on doing a double lutz right I prepared myself carefully and then my toe pick hit the ice I did one revolutions…one and a half and I prepared for landing… my skate hit the ice but my landing leg bended too much and it gave up under my weight again although I managed to save it this time…it was still not what I needed. I looked around again now more stressed than before, I tried it twice and neither did I land safely. I was skating straight forward as I thought about what had just happened and what could happen, taking into consideration that jump was a part of my short program. I raised my eyes to where I had previously seen Edward and found him looking straight at me with a frown on his forehead, his eyes met mine and he smiled and nodded, mouthing something…probably encouraging me to try again.

I decided I would, but just when I was doing a three turn to gain speed backwards they asked the skaters to leave the ice, which made me stop and go back to the entrance. Eric was looking at me with anxiety in his eyes.

"That means nothing you know…" He said "You've done it right before, you'll do it perfectly on the program." He added, but I'm sure he was trying to sooth himself as much as he was trying me.

"Yeah, I know." I lied. Alice invited me to take a seat by her side until our names were called but I told her I needed to do something. I got my skates off and exchanged them with my sneakers. I'm going to practice that jump off ice until its perfect…

*******

"The next skaters should enter the ice for warm up." The speakers said. I knew I was to enter the ice for my last warm up, I'm only a few minutes away from performing. I entered the ice after Eric instructed me not to try the lutz _'you can do it, don't force yourself right now.' _He had said. Anyway once in the ice i tried my best not to think of what happened.

I stepped out of the ice feeling a little more confident of myself, still I wasn't completely happy with my performance. I got my coat back on and waited for my name to be called. Alice had already performed as Rose the only one's missing were Vanessa and me. I sat on a bench and rested my head in the wall behind me.

"You're going to be fine you know?" Matthew's voice said from beside me. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. Men's short program event will be held tomorrow, so he came here to support me. "I've seen you land a thousand of those… you can handle one more." He added and I smiled wider.

"Thanks… I guess I'm just nervous." I said and he smiled back at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I know how that is." He allowed and I nodded my head to back up his point. We stayed there in silence until my name was called in the speakers. I stood up and walked towards the entrance to the ice. Eric was already by my side. He helped me take my coat off and took my hand.

"Do your best." He said simply before letting go of my hand and motioning for me to enter the ice. I did, begging my legs not to shake of fail me at all. I could hear cheering and clapping from my family and friends. I smiled and waved at them before I came to a stop and prepared myself, placing my left toe pick on the ice and bending my leg slightly as I wrapped my arms around myself. My dress was kimono-like and my hair was styled to look Japanese as well**. (A/N: Bella's dress on profile)**

I waited in that position until the music started; I was skating to 'Going to school' from the Memoirs of a Geisha soundtrack. I liked the song, it was unique. I could hear the first sound of drums and I prepared myself both mentally and physically to start my program. I started moving my arms and bringing my left leg closer to the other and out of the toe pick. I started skating backwards and did a little arabesque spiral that lasted less than two seconds. I did a little jump in sync with the music and then simple skated backwards, gaining speed. After that I did a few turns and Mohawks going with the music again.

As I prepared for my first jump I did a Kerrigan spiral and the turned backwards and did a triple salchow. After the triple I did a double toe as my combination. I was feeling happy from landing my first combination safely. I did a flying sit spin next with no change of position. After a little arms choreography once I was out of the jump I started gaining speed once again. This was it. My double lutz.

I prepared myself a little longer than necessary and sunk my toe pick with force, gaining enough speed to do a triple. While I was in the air I started to doubt. What if I fall once again… That made me stop my jump and do a two footed _forward_ landing. Oh great… I think it would have been better for my score if I had just fallen right into the ice. I tried to forget about it as I did my next spin, a simply camel spin. I changed foot and checked out of the spin nicely.

After that I simply gained speed with crossovers and choreography. I couldn't get it out of my head. _You couldn't pull it off! You couldn't pull it off!_ I cleared my head from these thoughts as best I could while I did my next spin. I pulled my leg up for a 'Y' spin before checking out of it. I gained speed once again and then did another short arabesque spiral backwards. I started to prepare myself mentally more than physically for my next jump. I did a three turn after which my toe pick sliced into the ice and I rotated two times landing safely. I had actually landed my last jump safely, I was euphoric… maybe my score wouldn't be that bad.

I gained speed again and then got a hold of my skate as I did a biellmann spiral before letting go of my skate and doing an arabesque. After that I simply did a short step sequence and ended stopping backwards and opening my arms. **(A/N: Link to video on profile)** After the music stopped I could hear clapping and cheering but not only from my family and friends, but from the entire arena. I was happy with my performance despite my stupid minute back there. I thanked them and went to the exit where Eric was already waiting for me. He smiled at me as he handed me my guards but I knew he was disappointed about my double lutz landing.

"I got too much speed while rotating." I explained and he nodded.

"So I thought." I said, still smiling. "It's quite ok though…the rest was flawless." He said and I smiled at him.

After that we settled in a bench as we waited for my score to be given. Finally my numbers echoed through the speakers and I smiled I didn't have any deductions and I was placed fourth at the moment. Fourth was pretty good considering my failure of a landing. I smiled and hugged Eric with all my strength and he hugged me back as the next skater's name was called. I know I can drop a lot of more places as the skaters keep going but by this time only 7 skaters are missing…how many places could I drop.

*******

After the competition was over, I ended up in fifth when Vanessa settled herself in third. I was happy to say the least… the first five places made it to nationals so if I could hold this up I had a good chance of competing nationally. Alice had ended seventh and Rose tenth, the ranks we had were pretty amazing with over 50 competitors. We left the ice rink to look for our families and boyfriends. I'm still getting used to calling him my boyfriend, I like him being my boyfriend. I was looking for Charlie and Renee when they spotted me and came over to me. I smiled at them and they hugged me.

"You were great sweetie." Renee said and smiled at her once again, grateful for her support.

"Yes, it was great." Charlie said and I smiled wider at him, mumbling a 'thanks'. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to find Jacob holding Vanessa's hand.

"You were great Bells." He said sincerely and I laughed lightly.

"But Vanessa was better." I noted and I saw Vanessa smile and blush.

"Well that's only because she's unbeatable." Jake said proudly and I laughed harder this time. Vanessa awed at him and they stared at each other for a long time, cooing at the other. I decided it was time to look for my friends. I was walking around looking for them when a cold hand took a hold of mine. I was instantly pulled towards the other hand and I looked at who it was to find Edward. I smiled at him as I let him drag me.

"You were amazing." He said and I laughed lightly.

"I fell twice and did a forward two-feet landing." I objected but his smile didn't falter.

"Aha, so? Only the landing thing was part of your program…" He asked me and I raised one eyebrow at him.

"So I wasn't 'amazing'." I said, mimicking his tone as best I could.

"I think you were." He said firmly and I rolled my eyes, I was happy with my performance but now that the high of the moment and the happiness of ending fifth was washing away I was beginning to worry. What if my long program wasn't good enough? What if I couldn't make it to nationals.

"Okay you two love birds we're going out for dinner, you two in?" Matthew asked. I looked at him and found Alice by his side along with Jasper and Emmett. I smiled to myself, they were getting along perfectly since Matthew is exactly the kind of guy everyone likes.

"Um… I kinda told Renee we would have dinner together." Edward said. That caught me by surprise.

"You've already met my parents?" I asked him and he grinned and nodded.

"Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme are coming with us Edward." Emmett said and I could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Okay then we're in." I said enthusiastically.

*************

"Hahaha- I-cant-believe y-y-you thought… mat-tthew was-gay!" Alice let out in between laughter. Matthew had decided to amuse everyone with his story about pretending to be gay. Rose was laughing so hard tears were falling from her eyes and Alice couldn't stop laughing along with Jacob and Vanessa. Emmett's booming laughter echoed through the restaurant as he held his stomach. Even Jasper was laughing, hard. Matthew had gone into hysterics as well.

Edward was staring at the seven of them with a scowl on his face, I was effectively keeping my giggles at bay, mostly because I knew Edward felt embarrassed that he had done that, and I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. He had his arms around me as he stared at our seven friends, laughing theirs asses off at his expense. I giggled for a second when I remembered the first Matthew told me what he had done to poor Edward, but I quickly stopped.

Finally they managed to gain composure again and looked back at us.

"That wasn't nice guys… I was scared stiff." Edward said, earning another round of giggles from everyone.

"Okay, what should we do tomorrow." Emmett's voice was happy, like a little boy in his birthday.

"I have to compete." Matthew said and I nodded.

"And I'm going to support Matthew." I said.

"And Edward goes where Bella goes… so I guess it's up to us."Alice said, looking pointedly at the other five. Edward and I said our good-nights along with Matthew since we were taking him to the hotel. My parents had left about two hours ago to our hotel.

Edward drove all the way to my hotel and Matthew left the car not without his usual 'night love-birds'. I looked at Edward and smiled, he smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him happily until I had to pull back to get some much needed air into my lungs. He simply rested his forehead in mine while looking into my eyes.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning to pick you guys up." He said before he kissed my forehead, I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, good night. Love you." I said.

"Love you too." He said before he kissed my lips again. After a moment we parted and I reached for the door handle. Edward smiled and said 'good night'. I smiled and said it back.

**A/N: Hope you liked it…if you did, or don't, tell me in a review…  
Also guys I would like to **_**reach 600 reviews**_** with this story… there are a few chapters left; **_**can you get me there please?!**_

**Follow the Arrow, Click and REVIEW!  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	28. Free Skate

**Guys I cant thank you enough! 35 reviews just for last chapter! You rock my world!  
Love you all…hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Since when am I creative enough to create Twilight…**

**Edward POV**

I parked my car outside Bella's hotel and waited for her and Matthew. Bella left the hotel and I opened the passenger door for her. She came up to me and kissed my cheek before hugging me.

"Good morning." She said happily as I hugged her back and smiled to myself.

"Good morning" I returned and she pulled back to look at me before smiling and pecking my lips. Just when she pulled away did Matthew appeared and walked towards the car. He said 'good morning' curtly and entered the car immediately. It was so… _not_ Matthew to do that. I looked at Bella with my confused expression and she touched my cheek lightly.

"He's a little stressed out… just bear with him."Bella said sweetly and I nodded before kissing the hand that was touching my cheek and motioning for her to enter the car, she obliged and I closed the door. I entered the car myself and drove towards the ice rink. Once we arrived Matthew looked even more stressed and less like himself than before. He thanked me and left the car, walking to stand outside the building, not really making a move to enter.

Bella turned to look at him and sighed before she left the car and pushed him into the ice rink with me in tower. Matthew walked numbly into the office and registered himself. We then walked him to the room where all the skaters wait for their turn but his trainer wouldn't let us enter. So Bella and I headed to the bleachers to get good seats. I took a seat near the kiss and cry so we would be able to see Matthew perfectly just as Bella wanted. I sat down and Bella did the same leaning against me and hugging my middle. I chuckled lightly at her and hugged her back with all my will.

After a while I decided some hot coffee was called for and excused myself to get us coffee. By the time I returned the first skaters were already entering the ice for warm up. I handed Bella her coffee, she thanked me and took a sip before leaning her head on my shoulder.

"That'll be me tomorrow… but it'll be my last chance, I screwed up the short, can't afford another mistake…" She said while she stared at the few skaters that had entered the rink at the time. I turned to look at her and kissed her hair.

"You'll do great." I said encouragingly. Bella turned to look at me and smiled sadly.

"I have to… if I do so I'll be able to stay for the gala… a couple more days…" She said, staring into the empty space in front of her face, a hurting look in her eyes. I was speechless I had been trying not to think of the inevitable separation we would have to face in only a few days. I knew we had both avoided this topic. Bella might win… or she might not… but either way she was going back to California to train and I was going to stay back here in Washington. We would be away from each other for another three months… and that's only if they don't want Bella for an entire year… and I know she's good enough to receive such an offer.

"We'll make it, love… I know we will" I said fiercely, trying my best to convince her and myself in the process. She smiled warmly at me and kissed me with all her might. I kissed her back just as enthusiastically trying to reiterate what I had just said with my kiss. After a while we pulled away and I pressed my forehead to hers, both of us smiling. Just then the first performance started and we turned our attention to the ice once again.

We watched about twenty skaters before Matthew was called for warm-up. Bella yelled and waved at him when it was time for him to perform. I smiled at her attempt to encourage her friend as best she could, his family was in Oregon and they hadn't been able to make it. I cheered along with her, ignoring the looks most people were giving us.

During Matthew's program I held Bella close to me. I could feel her tense whenever he was preparing for a jump and then relax when he landed without falling. His program ended up being one of the few clean ones, earning him the third place. Bella quickly dragged me to the exit to wait for him, once he appeared at the door she ran up to him and hugged him with all her force. He seemed surprised by her move but hugged her back anyways. I won't deny I felt a pang of jealousy, but I know they're great friends… plus I still have a firm idea that Matthew _might_ be gay…

"You're the best!" Bella said happily and Matthew smiled at her, instantly pulling off the stuck-up-jerk act.

"Seriously, what else were you expecting?" He said, feigning nonchalance and I laughed at his comment while Bella frowned and smacked the back of his head.

"Glad you're yourself again." She said before she pulled him towards me and took my hand.

"Congrats man."

"Thanks Edward." He said and I smiled at him. He had turned into one of my closest friends so fast, in merely a week I trusted him just as much as I did Jasper or Emmett. He helped my Bella when I wasn't around and he helped me get back together with her, and for that I'm grateful. "I'm starving…" Matthew pointed out and I chuckled at him and nodded.

"We're meeting with the guys at my hotel…" I trailed off and Matthew nodded.

"Okay let's go…" He said before happily- and if I may add, very gaily- skipping to the car.

**Bella POV**

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down, nothing will go wrong…" Edward said to my ear as he hugged me to his chest. I was close to a break down, it was already time to start warming up and yet here I was, clinging to Edward because I know the moment I let go I'll lose it. If I dare fall, just once… step out, then I'll surely be out of the first five ranks, which means I'm out of the gala and out of here two days earlier. I simply can't afford a mistake.

I brought Edward closer to me and inhaled his scent. I have to win this competition, I have to make it to nationals and I have to stay with Edward at least for a couple days. "Bella, love, Eric is calling you." Edward stated and I sighed in defeat, squeezing Edward before I let go of him. He looked right into my eyes and I felt my heart melt with all I could see in his eyes. He wants me to stay with him but he knows I have to leave. I pecked his lips and smiled.

"Wish me luck." I said before I started walking towards Eric, who was waiting for me outside the warm-up room. Edward took a hold of one of my hands and I turned to look at him, having already taken couple steps away from him.

"You don't need luck…you need to believe in yourself." He said while I took another step away. I smiled at him and mouthed a 'thanks' before I took another step and our hands parted. I walked to Eric and he smiled sadly at me before motioning for me to enter the room. I couldn't help but think what a good analogy this was for Edward and me. First we were kept apart from each other and then when we're finally reunited and happy I have to leave him behind and this was only a small idea of what's going to happen. I'll be leaving Edward in approximately two day, four if I make it to the gala. Still we'll be apart for a long time.

I shook my head to take these thoughts away and concentrate in warming up.

*******

I had already been called for warm up inside the ice and was the next skater to perform. To say I was nervous is the biggest understatement. I fidgeted with my coat the whole time. Opening it a bit to look at my dress and then closing it back. The dress Alice bought for me is amazing. It doesn't look much like a dress, more like a few blue straps all tangled, fixed up with a blue and white design. It was mostly done with skin-colored fabric so if you looked at it from afar it appeared like only the straps where there. I hadn't taken my coat off, not even for the warm up, because as much as I love this dress it makes me feel a bit exposed.

Alice had also done my make up to make it look natural and my hair was pulled back with a beautiful ornament. **(A/N:Dress and hair ornament on profile.)**

I had warmed up and was ready to start my program… or so I think. I heard the music- that had been playing for three minutes now- stop and then I could hear the sound of applause. Oh God I'm next! I stood up, my knees trembling slightly as I walked towards the entrance to the ice. Eric took both of my hands in his and smiled at me with confidence.

"This is your moment, take advantage of it okay?" He asked me and I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. He nodded as well. "You can do this, you're the best." He said with passion, squeezing my hands. I know that's the kind of crap that all trainers say to the competitor to pump their confidence up, but I believed Eric…I will make it.

I watched as the previous performer entered the kiss and cry and hugged her trainer before getting her guards on. We waited for her score and I tried my best not to pay attention, distracting myself with other thoughts.

"And now, to our next competitor…" I took my coat off and handed it to Eric who took it and smiled at me. "From Forks, Washington… ranking fifth after the short program" I stepped in the ice and gained speed deciding to round the rink once before positioning myself. "Isabella Swan" The speakers roared and I instantly opened my arms to present myself. I heard clapping and cheering from the crowd. Suddenly I heard a loud whistle-I'm guessing from Emmett- and I smiled to myself before I came to a stop in the center of the rink.

I simply stood there until the music started. This is it. The song 'Explosive' by Bond started to play. I quickly skated to my right side, my skates in an Ina Bauer position before I planted my toe pick and did a compass, then moving to my left in the same way. I stopped and turned around so I was now skating forward and gained a little speed before moving my arms in sync with the music and doing a three turn to move backwards. I gained speed and then I was preparing for my first jump. I gathered my courage and my toe pick hit the ice just in time-since this jumps had to go along with a few explosions that could be heard in the background of the song, I landed safely before doing my double loop. Once I had landed my first combination nicely I hear a huge clap from the crowd and I my smile widened at that fact.

I started to spin in a camel position moving my arms before changing into a shoot the duck spin. Then I changed foot and did a layback spin while holding the skate in a hair-cutter manner before checking out of the spin. I gained speed quickly and then I did my hardest jump. My double axel. I landed perfectly and if I wasn't euphoric enough about that I heard everyone in the audience clapping even harder than last time.

I did a couple twizzles before I did my flying camel. I held my skate before I checked out of the spin and gained speed for my spread eagle. I did it and then shifted edges perfectly before I returned my skates to a normal position and did my Ina Bauer, arching my back as far as it would go-which is pretty far according to Eric. Apparently it was nice because I heard cheering while I was in that position and even more after I was done.

I quickly prepared and did my triple Salchow, which I landed nicely. I was so happy I couldn't erase the smile from my face. I could still hear the crowd cheering and applauding after my last jump. I gained speed with simple backward crossovers as I waited for the 'slow' part of the song to come to start my spiral sequence. I did my fan spiral, which was the hardest part of it, and then I did a forward Arabesque, before I shifted edges and held my skate, holding the spiral. Finally I turned so I was skating backwards and did my Biellmann Spiral. The crowd was so quiet that if it hadn't been for the music you could have heard a pin drop.

I heard applause once I was done with it and then I prepared for my step sequence. I jumped a bit with my toe picks and then crossed my skates and held that position with a bit of arm choreography. I prepared and jumped as the start to my step sequence, then I did a few twizzles. I stopped rotating and did my Mohawks, then another jump and twizzles. Then I brought one leg up as I skated backwards before I spun two times in different directions and then brought one leg up as I had done before, only skating forwards this time.

I move my arms to the music and then reached down to almost touch the ice. I skated backwards, did a quick spin and then my twizzles. I heard clapping from the audience as I continued with my step sequence, only this time they were clapping along with the music and my movements. I felt overwhelmed, no other skater yet had received this kind of attention. So I gave all I had to the last part of my performance.

I stopped and did a quick turn before doing another spin. I could still hear the crowd as I continued with my performance. Then the hardest part of my step sequence came. I had to shift from forward to backwards without moving my entire body but only the foot that was on the ice. I did it about three times before I sliced my toe pick into the ice and jumped a bit.

I did a few more turns and changes of foot at the rhythm of both the music and the cheering. I did my last two twizzles and then prepared for my closing spin. The crowd stopped clapping and I could hear nothing but the music and the faint sound of my skates scratching the ice. Camel, then shoot the duck and then layback spin before changing foot. I did a simple sit spin as I took a hold of my skate and started lifting my leg in order to do an 'I' spin. I held it until I heard the last note, then I let go of it and stopped rotating- getting my toe-pick against the ice and positioning my arms.

For a second I heard nothing but silence and then the cheering started, the whole Arena was clapping and cheering harder than I had ever heard before. I made it… my program was perfect. **(A/N:Link to video on Profile.)**

**Edward POV**

I heard the music stop at the same time Bella did. I could hear cheering all around me but I couldn't do anything but stare at Bella with my mouth hanging open. If I thought her short program had been amazing it was nothing compared to this. It was…. Wow. I turned to look at my friends and found them all staring wide-eyed at Bella the same way I had been. They all turned to look at me with the same astounded expression I'm sure to be sporting.

"Wooo-hooo! You go girl!" Matthew screamed at the top of his lungs breaking all of us out of our current shocked state and into reality. I stood up, clapping and cheering and my brother and friend soon joined me. "You're the best!" Matthew screamed and Bella smiled and turned to look at him and waved towards us.

"I love you!" I yelled without really thinking about it, Bella seemed to like it though because she smiled wider and blew a kiss at me. I smiled and noticed how Matthew pretended to catch the kiss then pressed his hand to his cheek and gave Bella the thumbs up. I smacked the back of his head and then turned to look at Bella, she was laughing while she thanked everyone. She looked back at me and blew another kiss my way, just then Emmett reached out and pretended to catch the kiss this time and then stuffed it in his pocket.

"Marry me!" Emmett yelled and Jasper smacked the back of his head since I couldn't reach him. Bella laughed harder at this and although I couldn't hear her laughter I felt happy for her. The cheering went up for a minute or so, longer than for any other skater so far. And Bella looked ecstatic to say the least. She finished thanking the arena and then left the ice and hugged Eric. We had a fine view of them from where we were seating.

We waited for a minute or so until her score was announced I held my breath until her rank was announced. My eyes widened once it came out of the speakers…

**Bella POV **

I'm ranking first?! Seriously?! I simply stood up and started squealing and jumping around, looking a lot like an excited Alice. I had made it, only four skaters were left to skate which means that no matter how many places I drop I'm on nationals… I'm on the gala! I'm staying here a couple extra days! With Edward!  
I jumped and hugged Eric, almost making him trip in the process, he laughed and hugged me back. Just then we heard a "Take that bitches!" that sounded awfully like Matthew. I chuckled lightly, still hugging Eric.

"You're on nationals." He said happily and I hugged him harder.

"I'm on the gala!" I said excitedly and he released me.

"You're more excited about the gala?" He asked me, disbelief in his tone. I couldn't hide it anymore. I looked at him in the eye and he smiled sadly. "It's because of him, isn't it?" He asked me and I nodded, a sad smile in my face. Eric sighed and motioned for me to leave the kiss and cry with him. I got my coat and guards on as I waited for the other skaters to perform.

I was already on nationals and on the gala so the place I get wont make a lot of difference, well it will-for my ego- but that's an extra. Vanessa was already entering the ice to perform. One skater had already performed after me but she had gotten third, not being able to take me off the top. Vanessa would though. I walked to the sideboard and watched Vanessa throughout her program. It had been flawless until her very last jump when she did a two footed landing out of a flip. She got second , only ranking behind me. I cant believe it! I'm actually going to get a medal! With only two skaters left I'll get the third place at the least.

Vanessa and I waited together for the next skater to perform. She did her program flawlessly but her marks weren't as good as Vanessa's or mine's, making her win third place.

"Oh my god! I'll get a medal!" Vanessa squealed excitedly and I smiled at her and laughed. I was getting a medal as well. The last skater entered the ice to perform and after she was done with her flawless-and if I may add, beautiful- program she went to the kiss and cry as we all waited what felt like hours for her marks. The speakers roared with her numbers and then it was time for her rank.

"Ranking first." The speakers roared and I squealed, making everyone look at me like I was crazy. I got the second place! Gosh I'm on Nationals! I'm staying with Edward a few days longer! Vanessa smiled and looked at me before she hugged me and we congratulated each other.

While they set up the stuff for the award ceremony we walked outside of the trainer-competitor area to see our friends and family. I walked out and was instantly engulfed in a hug by no one but Matthew, he congratulated me and kissed my cheek before thanking me for blowing a kiss his way, I smiled and laughed at him. Then my parents came up to me and hugged me, saying how proud they were of me, I was about to thank them when.

"Charlie, Renee...can I talk to you for a second." Eric said and they nodded and walked up to him, leaving me confused and alone. "It's just procedure" Eric explained after seeing my confused expression. I nodded and turned around to walk towards Alice. She was hugging Jasper and smiling at him.

Suddenly a set of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and spun me around, instantly pulling me in for a suffocating hug. I laughed lightly, his hug making it hard to breath.

"I love you. I'm so proud of you. I love you." He kept repeating the same thing as he held me close, my feet not touching the ground-which is hard because with the skates on I'm almost his height. "I'm proud of you… did I mention I love you?" He asked me and I laughed- but since he was crushing me and I couldn't breath right- it came out as a cough. He got the hint and released me from his dead hold while still holding me close to him. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to crush you… are you alright?" He asked me, concerned.

"Yeah sure, no harm done…thank you, I love you too." I said looking at him straight in the eye, he smirked a glint in his eyes.

"You know… both Matthew and Emmett got kisses after your program… and I didn't…" He trailed off, looking at the floor, pretending to be ashamed, but the teasing smile in his face gave him away.

"Well that's only because they said I'm the best and asked me to marry them." I teased and he chuckled at this.

"But I said I loved you…" He said, yet again into his ashamed act.

"Hmm I guess that counts…" I said as I tilted his head my way and pressed my lips to his. I felt his lips curve into a smile and I smiled too, pulling away.

"Hey! I wasn't done…" He said, reaching for my lips again, just when we were going to kiss Emmett came up to us and stuck his hand in his pocket and retrieved it, his hand in a fist.

"This is yours" he said handing me the air he'd been holding in his fist and I laughed at him. He was handing me the 'kiss' he'd stuffed in his pocket. I pretended to close my hand as if to protect the kiss from escaping my grip. "I ask you to marry me and you kiss my brother…that was low…" He said, pouting and laughed harder at this. Then Edward smacked Emmett's head and laughed along with me. Just then Rose came up to Emmett and hugged him.

"Congrats sista!" She said, looking at me and I laughed and thanked her, congratulating her back. Alice and Jasper joined us soon after and then Matthew with Jacob and Vanessa. We congratulated each other.

"Rose, Emmett can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asked, taking Jasper's hand. They nodded and walked away.

"What's up with them?" I asked and Matthew shrugged.

"Hey Nessie? Want some starburst?" Matthew asked and Vanessa nodded excitedly before the three of them left Edward and me alone.

"That was weird…" I said and Edward nodded before taking a hold of my waist and spinning me so I was facing him.

"But Emmett left… which reminds me-are you going to give me that kiss or am I going to have to take it away from you?" He asked me and I laughed, just now noticing my hand was still on a fist.

"This?" I asked raising my fist so he could see it "No this is Jasper's" I said teasingly.

"No it's not! Its mine!" Edward said, pretending to be offended.

"Saying it, doesn't make it real…" I teased him. Just then he took a hold of my hand and opened it easily then kissed my palm.

"But that does." He stated once he had kissed my hand. I smacked his chest playfully and he smiled and pecked my lips. "I think they are ready for the awards…" He said and I turned around to find everything set up for the awarding.

******

"From Forks, Washington. Sixteen years old and our bronze medalist Vanessa Carlie-" I could see Vanessa skating towards the podium and I imagined myself there in only a minute. They got her medal on as she thanked everyone. It was my turn to enter the ice.

"Also from Forks, Washington. Training in San Francisco, California. Please welcome our silver medalist seventeen year old, Isabella Marie Swan." I waved towards the crowd as I heard the arena erupt on cheers. I stepped into the second place and bet down she they could put the medal around my neck. I smiled once it was on and waved a little more. Finally the first place was announced and the national anthem.

After that I simply left the ice and was met by my parents who smiled at me and congratulated me once again. After that I met with my friends and the four of us headed outside the ice rink. I had already gotten my coat on.

I was looking for Edward when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and found Edward holding a bouquet of flowers. I smiled as he handed them to me. I thanked him and we headed to our hotel to have dinner. This had been a quite stressful day and I couldn't be happier. I'm staying with Edward a few days more and I'm on nationals…

**A/N: Hey! Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Tell me in a review!  
Also there will be a few more chapters to this story but we're looking and two-three tops plus the epilogue of course… either way thanks for all your support!**


	29. Indies Nomination

**Hi guys! I know and I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'm working in the next chapter really hard, I know you all want to know a lot of stuff about this story, so if you are curious about anything and want me to write about it just PM me…please don't review this author note, because then you wont be able to review when I upload the actual chapter…  
**The whole purpose of this is to let you all know that 'Love On Ice' has been nominated for the 'Indie Twific Awards' under the category of 'Best Alternate Universe Human-Work In Progress' so I was wondering if you could go over there and show this story some love by voting for it!  
First round voting is being held from July 9th to July 12th… I would love it if we could make it to the second round, that would really mean the world to me! Thanks to whoever nominated my story, you're the best! And feel free to PM me to tell me who you are!  
Moreover I just wanted to tell you you're the best! I never imagined my story having such wonderful readers… anyway here's the link(if it doesn't work, you can go to my Profile, its already in there! Thanks!)

www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com/vote(dot)aspx

.

Truly yours  
Laura(Twilighty)**  
**


End file.
